Desert Winds of Change
by Soraya the All Speaker
Summary: Temari's mother dies and she takes on the responsibility of raising her two younger brothers. How does she cope with the pressure from the moment Gaara is born until he becomes the Kazekage? Written for NaNoWriMo
1. The Birth of Gaara

Hello. I wrote this story for NaNoWriMo, and won with it. Because it isn't finished as NaNoWriMo ends, I'm going to be trying to write ahead of my posting. That also means I may be going back and editing some of it because of how fast I wrote it (21 days), so any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Posted - 12/1/2010

Disclaimer - The last time I checked I didn't own any copyrights of any kind, let alone to Naruto

* * *

Prologue – The Birth of Gaara

Temari was almost two years old when her first brother, Kankurou, was born. Being the precocious two year old she was, she was resentful of her little brother for taking attention away from her. That was, until she realized having a little brother made her the eldest, and gave her more authority.

With the logic only a two year old could follow, little Temari decided she would protect her brother at any cost to keep her status as the oldest – after all, if there was no younger sibling, she couldn't be the oldest, right?

So for the next three years, Temari doted on her little brother. She made sure he was clean, always had someone to play with, and almost never cried. Sure, she smacked him around a little bit, but it was all sisterly love. And she had begun _shinobi_ training, what did you expect?

Temari couldn't wait till her brother began training as well. It would be so fun to spar with him! Of course, it would all be play sparring, just like their play fights, but it would be so fun!

She enjoyed her little brother so much, that when she found out she would have a new little brother from her mother, she was very excited. Temari did everything she could to help prepare for another child in the household, from painting rooms – more herself than the walls – to setting up furniture.

She didn't notice that her father wasn't around as much, or that her mother grew more and more serious as time passed. All she knew was she was going to be a big sister again, and she was going to protect this new little brother just as much as Kankurou.

When her mother went into labor, her uncle Yashamaru took both her and Kankurou to their wing of the house, despite Temari's many protests she wanted to see her little brother being born.

"Yashamaru-_oji_," Temari pleaded, dragging on Yashamaru's hand. "Can't I please please please go see? I promise I'll be good!"

Yashamaru smiled gently down at the pouting five year old. "No, Temari-_chan_. Your father's orders were that you not be let into the room. You can see your mother and brother later."

Temari frowned, not willing to wait that long to see her new little brother. "Fine," she finally said, beginning to plan how to escape Yashamaru. "I'll stay here."

Her uncle patted her on her head, making her flinch slightly. She _hated_ it when adults did that, treated her as a child. She was learning to be a _shinobi_! She wasn't some little kid who had to be coddled! That was Kankurou. He was only three.

Her father had begun teaching her planning skills as part of her training. The first thing to do was to check for guards. Yashamaru had left the two children alone in the playroom, and was sitting outside the door, so that escape route was out.

There were a few windows in the playroom, but her father hadn't taught her how to control her chakra to make her feet stick to walls yet, so those were out as well. Temari frowned, a cute expression on her face as her eyebrows drew together and her nose wrinkled. How was she to escape then?

Her eyes wandered across the walls and the ceiling. As they brushed past the lamp, she remembered something she had overheard once. '_The ceilings are riddled with paths so the servants can get around and fix things without disturbing Kazekage-sama.' There has to be a way into those paths around here!_

Quickly checking Kankurou to make sure he was occupied and wouldn't come looking for her, Temari began to systematically check the walls for any indication of a hidden entrance. She didn't find any hidden latches, knobs, wires, or holes in the main room, and so moved into the smaller and less used nursery that had been attached for when she and Kankurou had been smaller.

The nursery was littered with toys and stuffed animals that had entertained her and Kankurou. Temari regarded them now with distaste, finding them to be childish and beneath her. After all, she was training to be a _shinobi_, and _shinobis_ didn't play with stuffed animals. Or so her father told her.

There was a huge toy chest in the corner of the nursery, taller than the average man. _A door could definitely be behind that_, Temari thought, regarding the wooden structure. _Now I just have to move it._

She still didn't know how to focus _chakra_ into her muscles to enhance her strength, but she knew about leverage points. The wooden chest could be moved just far enough away from the wall if she put pressure on just the right spot…there. With a broomstick handle left over from when she had decided to play a witch, Temari levered the chest away from the wall. She slipped in the crack, and lo and behold, there was a secret door.

The door had no knob, only a slight indentation where one would normally be. Temari frowned at it, contemplating what could fit in there. Something pointed…a key? No. A _kunai_? No reason for the servants to be carrying those around. She growled in frustration. There was no use finding the door if she couldn't get in it! And she was running out of time. Every second she wasted was another second till her little brother was born.

She examined the indentation once more. Maybe if she fit her fingers just so…she pushed her hand into the hole, and was rewarded by a slight click and the door swinging inwards.

The five year old quickly went through the doorway, and up the steps hidden behind it. She had to get to the room in time. Keeping the layout of their mansion firmly in her mind, Temari followed the twists and turns of the wooden pathway that led through the ceiling. She saw branches going off of the main path, to other stairways and other rooms, each branch bordered by handrails. Temari saw no need for those railings. _As if I would fall off_, she scoffed mentally. _Anyone who did shouldn't have been up here anyway._

When she reached the room she knew her mother to be in, she could hear screams. Her mother's voice was so distorted by pain Temari could hardly recognize it. It took all her willpower from rushing straight down the stairs and out the secret door to her mother's side, but Temari knew that her father would be in the room, and he had forbade her from seeing her mother. To disobey her father was to suffer extreme pain.

She quietly crept down the stairs to the door into the room, and cracked it open just a sliver. People were bustling around a bed centered in the middle of the room, and they were carrying cloths, bowls of water and ink, brushes, and even a bowl of something red Temari suspected was blood. She didn't know what a birth was supposed to be like, so she assumed this was all normal. After all, she had been very young when Kankurou was born.

Her father stood next to the bed, a look of intense concentration on his face as he watched Chiyo, one of the Sand Elders, draw a design on her mother's swollen stomach using both ink and blood.

Her mother was writhing in pain, little whimpers and gasps coming out of her mouth, punctuated with screams. She had been strapped to the bed, most likely to keep her from marring whatever seal Chiyo was drawing.

A teapot caught Temari's attention because it seemed so out of place; it rested on a table next to Chiyo, and everyone took care to avoid it, making it an oasis of calm in the chaos surrounding the bed. She could feel a strange _chakra_ emanating off of the teapot, an almost evil aura. She shivered and drew her attention back to her mother.

Chiyo had finished her seal, and was arguing furiously with Temari's father, the _Kazekage_. Temari winced. She knew, even at five years old, that to argue with her father was a fruitless endeavor that always ended in either pain or punishment. However, Chiyo seemed to have more clout, as her father was nodding to what Chiyo had to say. But she must have overstepped her bounds, because with a slash of his hand, he rejected what she was arguing and gestured for her to get on with whatever it was he wanted. Chiyo bowed to the _Kazekage_, and reached over and grabbed the teapot.

Temari watched closely as Chiyo placed the teapot carefully on her mother's stomach, and began to form hand seals. She could recognize the seals, but Chiyo formed them so fast, she couldn't keep up with all of them.

Suddenly Karura let out an ear-piercing shriek of complete agony, and the seal on her stomach began to glow an angry pulsing red. The teapot on her stomach began glowing as well, and the evil aura emanating from it thickened.

Chiyo hesitated for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and running through ten more hand seals. Karura's whole body glowed, as did the teapot. The light from the teapot began to be drawn into the seal, but as it did so, the light around Karura's body dimmed.

Temari knew _something_ was happening to her mother, but didn't know that the glow of her body signified her life force. The seal was using her life force to draw whatever inhabited that teapot into its new container, the child within Karura.

As the glows faded, Karura's body gave a huge heave, and her stomach deflated as the sound of a baby's wail filled the room. Her energy quickly fading, Karura gasped out a few sentences.

"His name shall be Gaara. Let him be a curse upon _Sunagakure_, and all of its people! Let him avenge my death, as a sacrifice to this cursed village!"

Temari let out a small gasp, having never heard anger in her mother's tone, let alone complete hatred and abhorrence for everyone and everything. She let out another gasp as she realized her mother was no longer moving or breathing. _Is this why father didn't want me here? Because he was going to _kill_ mother!_

As the room began to calm down, Temari closed the secret door fully again and ran up the stairs, stopping on the landing to organize her thoughts. She had just seen her mother die – no, be murdered by her father. She had seen Chiyo participate in that act, although it seemed to be unwilling. And she didn't know the reason why.

Even at age five, Temari didn't shed a tear for her mother. Her father's training to never show distress was already beginning to affect her. Yes, Karura was dead. No, Temari would never see her again. That was life.

She ran back along the walkways to the playroom, and slipped inside silently, moving the toy chest back in front of the secret door. Kankurou hadn't even noticed her absence, engrossed as he was in playing with some puppets that had been created for the children by Chiyo.

It was only when she began playing with Kankurou that she realized she hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her new baby brother. The one who was supposed to avenge her mother.

A few minutes later Yashamaru came in to check on the two siblings; reassured they were playing nicely, he announced, "Your father is on his way with your brother now."

Temari simply looked up and nodded, but Kankurou shot up from his position on the floor and started dancing around screaming "_Otouto, otouto, otouto,"_ at the top of his lungs.

Temari reached up and pulled him down sharply with a tug on the hem of his shirt. "Calm down, Kankurou, yelling won't get him here any faster," she scolded. _And if father hears you, you might get hit again,_ she added silently. She tried to keep Kankurou from realizing how harsh their father was as much as possible. She knew he would be disillusioned at some point, but for the moment, he didn't need to know the cruelties of the world.

"_Arigatou, _Yashamaru-_oji_," Temari said politely. She would get to see her baby brother after all.

Ten minutes later, the _Kazekage_ of _Sunagakure_ walked into his children's playroom, a swathed bundle in his arms.

"Temari, Kankurou," he said coldly, "this is your younger brother, Gaara."

He handed the bundle to Yashamaru and turned and walked out the door without another word. Neither Temari nor Kankurou thought anything of it, it was just how their father was.

Yashamaru lowered the bundle to where the two children could see. A sleeping baby was nestled deep in the blankets, a shock of blood red hair topping his head. Because his eyes were closed, they couldn't see the color, but Temari was sure they would be some shade of green. Even as they watched, the baby stirred and yawned, his eyes flickering open briefly to observe his surroundings.

Temari's guess had been right; the baby's eyes were a pale jade green. She knew babies couldn't focus their eyes when they were newborns, but she couldn't shake the feeling he was staring straight at her, examining her face. Then she was pushed out of the way by Kankurou so he could get a better look at his _otouto_. She didn't mind, she had too many things to think about.

She didn't blame Gaara for her mother's death, from what she had seen, that blame fell squarely on her father's shoulders. Temari doubted he was even going to tell them how she died or why. It just wasn't in his nature. She wasn't going to tell Kankurou what she saw either; he didn't need to know why or how their mother had died. All he needed to know was that he had a new baby brother.

"Mari! Mari!" Kankurou bounced back over to his sister as their father came back to take Gaara away from Yashamaru and talk to him. "We have an _otouto_!"

Temari grinned, reaching over to ruffle his short brown hair. "Yeah, we do." She laughed when Kankurou quickly reached up to cover his head and adjust his hair, wrinkling his nose at her.

"I'm a big boy now, you can't do that!" he pouted.

"Oh, really?" she teased. "Watch me!" She ruffled his hair again, then sprinted away, giggling. Kankurou giggled as well, chasing after his sister in an attempt to tackle her.

Kankurou chased Temari all around the playroom, never able to catch her, until he ran into something unmoving. He fell backwards onto the floor, looking up at what he had crashed into. When he saw it had been his father's leg, he quickly scrambled up and hid behind Temari who had come over to fix what he had done.

"_Kazekage-sama_," Temari bowed quickly. "I apologize for Kankurou."

Their father simply stared impassively down at them, then turned on his heel and left. Yashamaru was staring after the _Kazekage_, a lost expression on his face. Temari noticed it and knew he had been told of her mother's death.

Kankurou walked over to Yashamaru and tugged on his pants leg to get his attention. "Yashamaru-_oji_?" he questioned, looking up at his guardian. "Why is _otou-sama_ so mean?"

Yashamaru glanced down at his nephew, his eyes softening. "That's how he is, Kankurou," he told the boy quietly. "Your _otou-sama_ is not one to express emotion. Try not to take it to heart."

Kankurou simply looked at him sadly, then turned away and went back to Temari. She gave her little brother a quick hug, and led him off to distract him with more puppets.

She didn't understand his obsession with them, but Kankurou's favorite toys were the puppets, and they never failed to cheer him up. From the moment Chiyo had given them to the boy, he never went a day without playing with them. Suna was famous for its puppeteers, and Temari had no doubt Kankurou would be one when he began training.

After playing with Kankurou long enough to make him sleepy, Temari alerted Yashamaru to the fact that Kankurou needed a nap. Her uncle had sat in a corner of the room, staring off at nothing for the entirety of the time after the _Kazekage_ had come to visit.

Kankurou, as expected, put up a fuss about taking a nap, but eventually he dropped off, his body's needs too much for his mind to withstand at the moment.

With peace reigning in the playroom once more, Temari walked over to her uncle.

"Yashamaru-_oji,_ what's wrong?" she asked, hopping up on the chair next to his. Startled, Yashamaru looked over at the five year old, whose concerned face gazed back.

He sighed. She was old enough to know what had happened – at least part of it. And she would have to bear the heaviest burden, so he supposed it was better for him to break the news to her rather than her cold hearted father. How Karura had ever loved him…

"Temari-_chan_," he began, not sure how to put it gently. "Your mother…has passed away." To his surprise – or maybe not, after all she was training to be a _shinobi_ and they dealt with death on a common basis – she seemed unfazed by the news. Wait, was that a tear in her eye?

"Thanks for telling me, Yashamaru-_oji_," Temari responded quietly. She surreptitiously wiped her eye on her sleeve under the pretense of itching her nose. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't…"How did she die?"

Yashamaru cringed inwardly. How was he to explain that his sister had died as a sacrifice to seal a demon in her own son, and had died cursing both him and the village? The _Kazekage _had spared no details of what had gone on in that room.

"In childbirth, Temari-_chan_. Sometimes it just happens. Even the best doctors can't save the mother." It wasn't a total lie. His sister _had_ died in childbirth, and even because of the child. But nothing about that birth had been normal. Not when the _Kazekage _got involved.

Temari just nodded, looking down at her lap where her hands were tightly knotted. _He means father had something to do with it. I know he does. I'm going to have to be mother now. I have to protect Kankurou, and now Gaara, from father. As much as I can…_


	2. Dinner, Makeup, and Candy

Welcome to the next chapter of Desert Winds of Change! Something I forgot to do at the prologue - Thank Kaiser-969 and Freewolf17 for helping me to begin this story. Without their initial inspiration, none of this would have happened.

Disclaimer - If I owned Naruto, Kushina would never have died, Danzo would be rotting in a jail cell, and Temari and Tsunade would have much more screentime. So.

Published - 12/4/2010

* * *

_Previously -_

_Yashamaru cringed inwardly. How was he to explain that his sister had died as a sacrifice to seal a demon in her own son, and had died cursing both him and the village? The Kazekage had spared no details of what had gone on in that room._

_"In childbirth, Temari-chan. Sometimes it just happens. Even the best doctors can't save the mother." It wasn't a total lie. His sister had died in childbirth, and even because of the child. But nothing about that birth had been normal. Not when the Kazekage got involved._

_Temari just nodded, looking down at her lap where her hands were tightly knotted. He means father had something to do with it. I know he does. I'm going to have to be mother now. I have to protect Kankurou, and now Gaara, from father. As much as I can…_

* * *

Chapter One – Dinner, Makeup, and Candy

For two years Temari had been the sole mother to her two brothers. Well, if she wanted to be specific, to one brother, and to a child she rarely saw.

She had had to grow up quickly when her mother was no longer then to help Kankurou get dressed, cook the meals, and clean the house. Her father had slowly become more and more paranoid over the past two years, until he dismissed all the servants, accusing them of wanting to sabotage 'his ultimate weapon'. She didn't know what he was referring to, but the household duties fell to her on top of her _shinobi_ studies.

She had taken care of her baby brother Gaara for the first year of his life, changing his diapers, making formula for him, giving him baths, and singing to him to get him to sleep whenever he woke up during the night. The tiny redheaded baby had a firm grip on her heart. He was very sweet, and utterly dependent upon her.

Kankurou loved to help take care of his baby brother, but he didn't quite have the maturity to look after him all the time. Temari let him help with baths and playing with him, but not feeding or waking up during the night – not that Kankurou would, he slept like the dead.

But slowly, she got to spend less and less time taking care of her brother. Her father the _Kazekage_ had already started working on _shinobi_ training with the poor boy. He would come running to his big sister crying after most of the sessions, but couldn't articulate what was wrong. And even if he could, there wasn't anything Temari could do about it. Their father was the _Kazekage_, and therefore he had complete control over their every action and activity. If he wanted them to be trained, they were trained. If he didn't want them to eat, they didn't eat.

Most of the time, he stepped back and let Temari handle the affairs, but a few times he interfered – mostly if he wanted to punish the siblings for a failure in training. The _Kazekage_ ruled through fear, and he had it down to an art.

But Gaara…Gaara was so sweet, Temari wanted to do all she could to help him.

"_Nee-chan_," the two year old tugged on the hem of Temari's loose shirt. She was in casual clothes for the day, not having to attend any formal functions as her father's ornament.

"_Nee-chan_," he repeated more insistently when she didn't bend down immediately.

"_Hai, otouto?_" Temari crouched down to Gaara's level, so she could look directly at his face. He was so cute, with his red bangs just barely brushing is forehead and his large jade green eyes that held such an innocent expression. She couldn't resist reaching over and ruffling his hair. Just like Kankurou, he immediately pouted, reaching up with small chubby hands to protect his hair from further disarray.

He kept his hands on top of his head as he looked at her, pleading in his eyes. "_Nee-chan_, can I have some candy?" Temari almost laughed at her little brother, the only thing keeping her from doing so being the fact that she knew he would take it to heart. Gaara had a huge sweet tooth, and the only reason he would be asking for candy would be if he couldn't find any on his own.

"No, Gaara," she told him, standing up again. "Dinner will be ready soon, and having candy now will make you too full to eat dinner, _ne_?"

"But I want some now," he pouted, crossing both small arms across his chest. This time Temari did laugh at his cuteness, only enhancing his pout.

"You can have some after dinner if you eat everything, Gaara," she compromised, checking the rice one last time. "Now go get Kankurou. It's his turn to set the table."

"Yay!" Gaara shouted, immediately turning to run off, only to trip over his own feet. He went sprawling on the floor of the kitchen, quickly pulling himself up to fetch his brother. "Kankurou, hurry up! I want to get my candy!"

"Temari, do I have to?" came the petulant whine from the other room. "I'm practicing!"

"Yes you have to!" Temari barked. "I cooked, so you get to set the table! Or should I come fetch you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kankurou trudged into the kitchen, his head covered by a black hood with cat ears. She couldn't see his face as he had his head down. Slowly, he reached up and grasped the dishes already laid out on the counter, feeling around slightly for them as he wouldn't look up. He grabbed two in each hand and made a quick retreat into the dining room, repeating the trip two more times with the other dishes and the plates.

Finally exasperated by her brother's odd behavior, Temari caught a hold of his shoulder as he went to go back into the dining room to wait for dinner. "Kankurou, what's wrong with your face?"

Sheepishly, her younger brother looked up at Temari slowly, parts of his face catching the light as he did so. First his nose, then his chin, then his cheekbones…_Oh no, he didn't._

Smeared all over Kankurou's face in purple lines was face paint – or as Temari liked to tease him, make-up. The traditional dress of a puppeteer consisted of a traditional outfit, a hood, puppets of course, and face paint. But being a five year old, Kankurou couldn't apply the face paint by himself, and whenever he tried, ended up getting it all over his face.

This time there were streaks across both eyes, a huge purple smile around his mouth, a line across his forehead and one running down his nose, and even some under his chin.

Temari bit back a giggle. He looked just like a clown, all painted up and ridiculous. "Kankurou, what if _otou-sama_ came to dinner tonight?" she scolded him. "You know he would punish you! You aren't supposed to touch the make-up unless someone is there to put it on you." She quickly wet a towel and wiped at Kankurou's face.

He screwed up his features and tried to wiggle away from his sister, despite the tight hold she had on the collar of his shirt. "It's not make-up, its face paint!" he protested around the towel. "And it's the traditional –"

"The traditional outfit of a Suna puppeteer," Temari finished for him. "I know that Kankurou, but you aren't a puppeteer yet, and you certainly can't put on the make-up correctly."

"You'll see!" Kankurou told her belligerently. "When I learn, everyone will be scared to look at me, 'cause I'll look so fierce!" He molded his face into what he thought was an intimidating expression, but instead failed miserably, making him look more like a constipated monkey in Temari's opinion.

She laughed at him, letting go of his shoulder to double over clutching her sides, so strong was her mirth.

"Temari_,_ it's not that funny!" Kankurou frowned at his sister, who was slowly sinking down against the counter laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes – it – is!" Temari managed to gasp out between laughs. She heard Gaara pad into the kitchen as she sat on the floor.

"Kankurou, what's wrong with _nee-chan_?" Gaara asked his older brother, worried about Temari's sanity. Was it normal to be laughing at nothing?

"She saw my face paint and thought it was funny," Kankurou grumbled, turning his back on his older sister and guiding Gaara to the dining table. "Let's just eat now and leave her there."

"Okay!" Gaara bounced over to his seat at the table. The sooner he ate, the sooner he got candy! But Temari was always the one who served his food… "Kankurou, what should I eat?"

"That should be for Temari to decide. It is her duty," came a cold voice from behind the two boys. Both froze, and looked over at the newcomer. The _Kazekage _stood framed in the doorway of the dining room that led to the main part of the mansion. All noises from the kitchen had stopped as soon as Temari had sensed his presence, and she was quickly making herself presentable.

"Temari!" He had barely raised his voice, but the tone the _Kazekage _used was unmistakable, and not to be denied. Temari quickly came out of the kitchen with a straight face, bearing the one item Kankurou had forgotten for dinner, chopsticks.

"_Hai_, _otou-sama_?" she asked quietly, bowing to her father from the waist.

"I will be joining you for dinner tonight. Prepare another spot." He spoke tersely, and without any leniency in his voice.

"_Hai, otou-sama_," Temari repeated, bowing again and heading back into the kitchen to fetch another plate and set of chopsticks.

Both Kankurou and Gaara looked extremely uncomfortable with having their father eat with them. He did it so rarely, that when he did show up unannounced, dinner was usually a very quiet affair. They had nothing to talk about that he didn't already know, seeing as all of their activities were closely monitored. And he never showed interest in things they considered important.

Temari would have chalked his disinterest up to their mother's death, had she not known he had always been like that. She had learned early on that it was fruitless to seek the approval of the _Yondaime Kazekage_, and she had tried to teach that to both Kankurou and Gaara, while at the same time fulfilling that role of someone to show off to.

Temari walked back into the room with the extra tableware, setting it down perfectly in front of her father and serving the meal.

She dished out small portions of the things she knew Gaara liked onto his plate; some fried tongue, gizzard, and greens, with rice as a complement.

Kankurou she let serve himself, as she never knew which foods he would like that day, and her father she also let serve himself, simply because she had no idea which dishes he preferred.

Finally taking her place, Temari took her own food, then each bowed their heads and quietly murmured "_Itadakimasu_."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before the _Kazekage_ broke the silence. "Temari. Tomorrow you shall begin studying under a new instructor."

Temari looked up startled. She had no idea what her father was talking about.

"Why, _otou-sama_?" As soon as she uttered the question, she cringed. It wasn't her place to question the _Kazekage_, and even less her own father. At least, that was what she had been drilled in.

But the _Yondaime _ignored the perceived slight. "Baki_-san_ is an accomplished wind user, and a member of the Council. He is more qualified than I to teach you _fuuton_ techniques, and I will have more time to spend on Gaara."

Despite how her father put it, Temari couldn't help but feel as though she was being passed off to someone to get her out of the way of her father's precious time. She didn't let any of her distaste show on her expression however.

"_Hai, otou-sama_." She bowed her head to him across the table. "Where shall I meet him tomorrow?"

"At the training grounds at noon," he told her. "Do not be late. Kankurou." He turned his attention to his older son. "You shall begin training with Ibaraki Torao-_san_. He is the son of one of the council members, and knows basic puppetry. He can begin to train you in Suna's traditional forms."

It was all Kankurou could to do keep from exploding out of his chair in glee. _He was going to learn traditional puppetry from someone who knew the art!_ And maybe he would be able to learn the proper way to apply the face paint.

Only Temari seemed to realize what their new instructors meant – that the _Kazekage_ would be focusing solely on Gaara's instruction. She didn't know why that gave her a bad feeling, but it did.

Yes something was off about her little brother; it showed in how he rarely slept through the night, or even slept at all most nights, but he seemed normal. She couldn't understand why her father focused so much on him, except that it had something to do with what had happened on the night he was born.

Finally dinner was over, and the _Yondaime_ took his leave. Temari relaxed as soon as his back had passed through the door, and she didn't miss the relief in the faces of both her brothers, especially Gaara.

Kankurou looked up to their father, and she knew that; he needed that father figure. But at the same time she had to try to keep him from becoming too much like their father. A cruel, cold brother was not appealing.

Frowning slightly, she began to clear the dishes off the table. Gaara was still too small to ask to do the task – the dishes were more likely to end up on the floor.

Kankurou disappeared back to whatever he had been doing as soon as dinner was over, and Gaara followed Temari around like a puppy, waiting for his candy.

Finally, after the third time she had nearly tripped over her red-headed brother, Temari told him, "Gaara, I'll call you when I have the candy, okay? Go play with Kankurou or something."

Gaara nodded with a forlorn expression, before turning to walk through the doorway to the playroom.

"No, Gaara," floated back through the doorway. "You can't play with me. I'm _practicing_."

Temari's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. Really, could Kankurou be any less tactless? A two year old would take the brush off to heart. She hastened to finish the dishes so she could get Gaara his candy faster and spend some time with him. If what she suspected was right, she was going to be seeing less and less of her little brother.

Finally the last dish was washed and put away. She quietly walked over to one of the high cupboards incase Gaara was listening, and reached up and back, rustling around behind the sweet bean jelly that deterred Gaara from going in the cupboard – assuming he could reach it that is.

She grasped one of the larger pieces of candy, drawing it out with no noise. Hiding it behind her back, Temari walked out into the playroom to see what her brothers were doing. Kankurou was lying on his stomach in the middle of the room, attempting to fight two miniature puppets together. It wasn't succeeding very well as the puppets kept catching on each other.

Gaara was simply sitting in a corner of the room, hugging his teddy bear and looking out the window, a little forlornly. Temari's heart went out to him. He looked so sad just sitting there…she walked over to him, making sure her footsteps made no sound, a byproduct of her _shinobi_ training.

Leaning down just behind his right ear, she whispered, "Gaaaaaraaaa." Temari smiled slightly when Gaara jumped and spun around in a crouch. It didn't look intimidating yet, just cute. With a bright smile, she held out the candy from behind her back, and watched his whole face light up as he quickly snatched the sweet from her hand.

"Thanks, _nee-chan_!" he grinned, quickly running off to eat his prize somewhere where Kankurou couldn't or wouldn't come to steal some. He had learned that lesson the hard way after the first two times Kankurou had taken half of his precious candy.

Temari's smile softened as she watched her younger brother run off. He was so like Kankurou had been. Now the five year old thought he was too dignified to act like a child, probably as a result of the desire to be like his father. But he still had his moments. Which reminded her…

"Kankurou! Bed time!" Temari called, walking over to where he still lay on the floor.

"Awww, do I have to?" Kankurou whined. "I was just getting to the good part!" He gestured to where four or five puppets were arrayed on the floor in front of him, locked in some huge battle.

"Yes, you have to," Temari told him briskly. "If you're cranky for your new _sensei_ tomorrow, it's on your head with _otou-sama_, not mine."

Kankurou's eyes widened in realization as he remembered he was going to begin learning true puppeteering the next day. "I'm going!" He shot up from his position on the floor, stopping only to carefully gather up his beloved puppets, and ran off to his room.

Temari followed after him at a slower pace, picking up the few toys and papers scattered around the room from that day. Luckily all three children were rather neat, not having a huge amount of possessions despite their family being quite rich. The few times she had been to the houses of the council members, she had been appalled by how spoiled their children were. They threw tantrums if they weren't given everything they wanted, and had more possessions than they knew what to do with.

_If they had otou-sama as their father, I'm sure things would be much different,_ the seven year old thought wryly. Neither had they had to grow up as fast as she had. They all still had doting mothers.

She placed the papers and toys on a shelf just before she left the room, turning off the lights behind her. Now the only lights she could see shone out of two doors down the hall; Gaara's room and Kankurou's room. Her own room was dark.

Taking a quick look into Kankurou's room, she saw him standing on a chair, arranging his puppets on a high shelf that made sure they wouldn't accidentally be knocked down. It was his nightly ritual, and meant he would be going to bed without further cajoling that night.

She closed his door and walked to the other side of the hall, where Gaara's door was ajar. The two year old was sitting at his window alcove, gazing out at the sliver of a moon that was all that shone that night.

"Gaara?" Temari asked softly. By now the two year old could tell when he was going to have trouble sleeping that night, and sitting in the alcove was usually an indication of that.

The red head didn't turn to look at his sister; instead he simply nodded his head, still looking at the moon. Temari turned off the light, then walked quietly over to sit next to her brother in the alcove.

She didn't hug him, or even put her arm around him. She knew her presence there was enough for the boy. Just the knowledge that someone was there for you, no matter how bad you felt, it helped to make hard nights more bearable. She should know.

So the two siblings sat and stared at the moon in silence, until the two year old's body couldn't handle not having any sleep, and he dropped into dreamless slumber. Temari quietly got off the alcove bench and picked up her brother, cradling him until she deposited him in his small bed.

Pulling the covers up over his body, she watched as he immediately curled up around his teddy bear, a slightly contented expression adorning his face.

He looked so innocent, Temari couldn't resist leaning down and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. She straightened quickly, slightly embarrassed by her uncharacteristic behavior.

Before she left the room to go get ready for her own sleep, she gazed down at her sleeping brother. _Try not to let father get to you, Gaara. He can be mean, and he can be cruel, but that doesn't mean you have to be._

* * *

Reviews are welcomed from those who read this story, please. I know there are lots of visitors, and I would appreciate feedback from them.


	3. Aggravating Brothers and Cruel Fathers

Yes I know this is something that sounds very bad...but please review! There have been tons of hits on the story as well as visitors, but I lack constructive criticism! I wrote this fast, and I know there are problems with it, so any suggestions on what I could change, or even just a mild compliment would be greatly appreciated!

Posted - 12/10/2010

Disclaimer - I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of these characters or part of the plot. Some of it is mine though!

* * *

_Previously -_

_So the two siblings sat and stared at the moon in silence, until the two year old's body couldn't handle not having any sleep, and he dropped into dreamless slumber. Temari quietly got off the alcove bench and picked up her brother, cradling him until she deposited him in his small bed._

_Pulling the covers up over his body, she watched as he immediately curled up around his teddy bear, a slightly contented expression adorning his face._

_He looked so innocent, Temari couldn't resist leaning down and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. She straightened quickly, slightly embarrassed by her uncharacteristic behavior._

_Before she left the room to go get ready for her own sleep, she gazed down at her sleeping brother. Try not to let father get to you, Gaara. He can be mean, and he can be cruel, but that doesn't mean you have to be._

* * *

Chapter Two – Aggravating Brothers and Cruel Fathers

Yet another year had passed, and as she had suspected, Temari saw less and less of her younger brother. The _Kazekage _trained longer and longer with Gaara, pushing the three year old farther than any child should be pushed.

Yashamaru came to fetch Gaara early in the mornings, usually before Kankurou was even up, so the _Yondaime_ could work with him before doing paperwork. Then Gaara had lessons of his own, which he wasn't allowed to share with Temari. He wasn't even allowed to come back for lunch, which meant it was just Temari and Kankurou during the middle of the day.

He was also usually either just in time for dinner, or sometimes even missed it. The _Kazekage_ had forbidden Temari from delaying dinner until Gaara arrived, saying it was Gaara's punishment to have no dinner if he was late. Temari usually saved some food for her _otouto _anyway, but made sure to hide it well so their father never found out.

As the months passed, Gaara became less of the happy two year old he had been, and a more somber and quiet three year old. He still clung to his teddy bear whenever he could, and had picked up an affinity for sand. He always had some with him somewhere, and he had begun shaping it into whatever object he desired.

Yashamaru wouldn't tell her why Gaara could control the sand when the only other person she had heard of being able to do so was the _Sandaime Kazekage,_ but she had a feeling it had something to do with what had happened at his birth.

Gaara got angry more often now as well, although Temari suspected that had something to do with exhaustion and frustration, and general dislike of his situation. Whenever he got angry, sand began to swirl around him, and whatever it touched got knocked away from his person. Both she and Kankurou had quickly learned to stand at least five feet away from Gaara when he was throwing a tantrum.

Once she hadn't been able to calm the boy down for over an hour, and had had to call in Yashamaru to knock him out. The next morning Gaara had sheepishly apologized, but hadn't told her why he had been so angry.

Kankurou had been annoyed at his _otouto_ for days afterwards, but Temari finally got it through his thick skull that it wasn't a slight to him. The six year old had sneered – where had he learned that? – and finally agreed to talk to his brother again.

"Kankurou!" Temari rapped quickly on her brother's door. "It's time for breakfast!" Today was one of the few days Gaara was still around for breakfast, as the _Kazekage _had been called off to deal with an emergency matter at one of the borders. As such, she had made Gaara's favorite food for breakfast, despite Kankurou's protests the night before that she never did any such thing for _him_. Temari had quickly shut him up with a wave of her new fan.

She rapped again on his door, harder. Finally a groan sounded from inside the room. "All right, all right, I'm getting up!" Temari just raised an eyebrow. She could come back in five minutes, and Kankurou wouldn't be any closer to coming to breakfast.

"Fine!" she yelled back through the door. "But if you aren't out here in ten minutes, I'll make spinach for dinner!" She heard a thump from the other side of the door that sounded suspiciously like Kankurou falling out of bed.

Grinning, Temari walked over to Gaara's door. Pushing it open, she saw Gaara was already awake – not a surprise, she doubted he had slept last night – and was sitting on his alcove bench. The three year old was starting to accumulate dark rings around his eyes from sleepless nights, but he simply couldn't or wouldn't sleep most nights anymore. Every time he did, he suffered horrendous nightmares.

"Gaara? Breakfast," she told him, standing on the doorway of his room. His room was abnormally neat for a three year old living in it, a testament to how little time he spent in it. His bed was made neatly, with a yukata precisely folded at the foot of it. Gaara was already dressed in new clothes for the day; a brown short poncho, black pants, and small _shinobi_ sandals. His teddy bear was clutched to his side as usual.

"I know," he responded in a monotone. He didn't turn to look at his sister.

Temari restrained a sigh of impatience. "Are you going to come to breakfast?"

"_Hai._" Gaara didn't move a muscle.

Temari closed her eyes briefly in aggravation. "Fine. I'm going to go get Kankurou. Breakfast is served in three minutes." She spun around and shut the door firmly behind her. She already missed her little brother who doted on her every word, rather than the extremely monotone and slightly aggravating one. Sure some of that cheerful child still shone through at points, but the occurrences were becoming less and less frequent.

Walking back over to Kankurou's door, she saw it was already open, and the room was empty. Clothes were flung haphazardly around the room, one pair of pants even being draped on the bookcase.

Temari raised an eyebrow at the disarray of the room, even more bemused when she saw the one oasis of calm in the room, Kankurou's puppet shelves. Each puppet was arrayed neatly, and not a speck of dust resided among them. _At least he takes good care of the things most precious to him, _Temari thought as she scrutinized the puppets. He had gained a few more puppets since the last time she had seen, probably from his _sensei_.

The first time Kankurou had learned _chakra _strings, the basis of puppeteering, he had begun using them on everything from opening doors to grabbing things he was too lazy to get up to get. He had attempted to attach them to Gaara once, but had been stopped by Gaara's sand as soon as the strings got within a foot of the boy. Gaara hadn't even seemed to notice; it was as though the sand was an automatic defense for him.

It had taken Kankurou a few whacks from Temari's fan to learn to not use the strings on everything. She knew he still did sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking, but that was normal rebellion, and as long as it didn't get in her way, she let him get away with it.

She closed his door – she would make him clean up the room later – and went to serve the breakfast she had cooked earlier that morning.

When she got to the dining room, she saw Kankurou already sitting at the table, attempting to move all the dishes around using _chakra_ strings; attempting being the key word. Temari had to move quickly to catch one of the plates as Kankurou lost control of one of his _chakra_ strings.

"Kankurou…" she growled, glaring at her now cowering brother.

"_Gomennasai!"_ he apologized quickly, scooting his chair backwards so he could make a quick escape if necessary.

Gaara silently walked behind Kankurou's chair to his own, ignoring the interaction between his two siblings. Both sets of eyes followed him, both worried about their brother. Kankurou may not show it, but he was just as concerned about Gaara as Temari.

"Just don't do it again," Temari told Kankurou, replacing the plate on the table in front of Gaara. She quickly turned and fetched the breakfast from the kitchen, serving both her brothers than herself. Soon she wouldn't anymore, but as long as she believed her father to have some sort of watch on them, she would remain the perfect 'woman'.

Breakfast passed quickly and silently, as the two older children had training soon after breakfast, and Gaara never stuck around at the meal table for long. It was Gaara's turn to clear the plates, which he did without complaint, and Kankurou's turn to wash as Temari left to go get ready for her lesson with Baki.

He had begun teaching her how to channel her wind affinity _chakra_ through a fan to amplify it, and she enjoyed using her fan. She possessed a large one she had a desire to fly on, that she used occasionally, but most of the time he had her working with the small one she kept on her person at all times. When she was larger and could handle the big fan more easily, Baki had promised to teach her to use it properly.

Walking back to her room, Temari shut her door and began pulling out her training outfit. A fishnet shirt, a long light purple shirt she belted with a red sash, fishnet on alternating legs, one above the knee and one below, and standard _shinobi_ sandals. She adeptly changed into her clothes, and picked up the huge fan resting in the corner of the room. It was what she aspired to be able to wield with ease some day.

Staggering only slightly, she left the room, almost bumping into Gaara on his way back to his own room. "Baki says I have training with _otou-sama_ today," the three year old informed his sister, a slight flash of anger in his tone.

"_Otou-sama_ is back already?" Temari asked surprised. She had thought he would be gone all day checking the borders.

"Apparently," Gaara said, disappearing into his room. Temari instantly felt sorry for her _otouto_. Dealing with the _Kazekage _each and every day with no breaks…it wasn't a fate she would wish on anyone.

Heading out into the main room, she saw Baki already there waiting for her, which would explain why Gaara had said Baki had told him.

"Baki -_sensei_," Temari said, bracing her fan on the ground so she could bow.

"Temari-_san_," Baki acknowledged. "Are you prepared for training today?"

"_Hai, sensei," _Temari told him, once again picking up her fan. Without another word, Baki turned and walked out the main door to the wing the children lived in, and Temari followed.

He led her to the huge training room in the center of the complex where they did most of their training. Baki paced to the center of the room, then turned around and gazed at the girl seriously. "Today you will be receiving your summon."

Temari simply looked at Baki in disbelief. For the past six months she had been begging for a summon who shared her affinity, and now he was giving her one!

"What is it going to be!" she asked excitably. "And where's my summons scroll?"

"You've had your summons scroll all along," Baki informed her. "Your _kyodai sensu,_ your giant fan, _is_ a summons scroll. Kamatari, the weasel, belongs to that fan. And therefore, he will belong solely to the possessor of that fan, and will answer only to them; that is, you."

Temari stared at her fan in disbelief. It had been a summons scroll the whole time, and she had never known? She would have felt betrayed by her _sensei_, but knew he had kept the secret from her for a reason – until he felt she was ready for it.

"I know you want to try it out," Baki said in an oddly gentle tone. "Go ahead."

The eight year old whipped open her fan, quickly running through the hand seals – boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram – before biting her thumb and smearing the blood across the fan. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_"

With a poof of smoke, a weasel sporting a cloth covering one eye, a black and red vest, and a scythe appeared on the fan. "Yo. What's up?" the weasel asked. Looking around, he saw Temari standing next to the fan, and Baki a bit further away. "Hey, Baki-_san_! Is this the new summoner you promised me?" he gestured to Temari with his scythe.

"_Hai,_ Kamatari-_san_," Baki replied in a more formal tone than the weasel had taken. "This is Temari, the daughter of the _Kazekage_."

"Yo, what's up, Temari-_san_?" the weasel asked, turning to look at the girl.

Courtesies drilled into her over eight years caused Temari to bow. "It's nice to meet you Kamatari-_san_."

"Hey, hey, no need to be so formal!" Kamatari exclaimed. "I'm a chill guy!"

"O-Okay," Temari stammered, slightly overwhelmed by the weasel. Everyone she had met before had insisted on the proper courtesies being applied to their status. She decided to get the conversation back onto footing she was more comfortable with. "Why are you the only weasel summon for my _kyodai sensu_?"

"Well ya see, that's cause I am the only one to be able to execute the _Kirikiri Mai, _which your _kyodai sensu _is known for," Kamatari told her, tossing his scythe from paw to paw. "See, if you want me to do it, all ya gotta do is _Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kirikiri Mai,_ and I'll come out and destroy all your enemies."

Temari slowly began to grin. She finally had a summon, and he seemed to be pretty powerful. "_Arigatou, _Baki-_sensei_, _arigatou_, Kamatari-_san_." She bowed to each in turn.

"Hey! Drop the _san_, Temari!" Kamatari protested. "Ya making me feel old!"

Temari giggled, then quickly muffled herself with both hands over her mouth, looking at Baki to see if he disapproved. Luckily it seemed he hadn't noticed her lack of decorum.

"Temari, I would like you to work with Kamatari today. Your timing, your attacks, and your communication; I shall leave you two alone, as it is something that should be accomplished between summons and summoner." With that, Baki turned and left the training arena, leaving Temari and the crazy weasel alone.

"So, you're wind affinity, right? Whatcha know about it?" Kamatari started.

Temari thought for a minute. "I know how to cut a leaf and mold my _chakra _into the air around me. Baki-_sensei _hasn't taught me many jutsus."

"In that case, let me teach ya one named after me, yo," Kamatari said, flowing off of the _kyodai sensu._ "It's called _kamaitachi no jutsu. _Basically, ya swing that giant fan of yours and control the air currents by interlacing your _chakra _through the gusts. If ya get really good, ya can even create blades in the wind, cutting up your opponent, or make a tornado."

Temari's eyes lit up with glee. "Let's get started!"

"Woah, woah, cool your jets!" Kamatari cautioned her. "Before ya start messing around with that huge fan, ya gotta master the wind currents with that mini of yours!"

Temari froze where she had already gone to pick up her _kyodai sensu, _and pouted before reaching into her sash to pull out her mini fan.

"Now," the weasel instructed, "stretch your _chakra_ out into the air around your fan." Temari concentrated, her _chakra_ slowly seeping out of her body and permeating the air around her body.

"Swing your fan slowly, feeling how it moves the air around you. Memorize those currents, so you can enhance them. Now move your fan faster, creating more powerful air currents. Shape those, and move them to do your bidding by controlling your _chakra_ in them."

Temari struggled to do as he asked, but she lost it when she tried to move the currents as _she _wanted, not the directions they took. Taking a deep breath to calm her quick temper, she tried again, sending her _chakra _out into the air, and feeling the currents made by her fan moving through the air. Again she tried to control the currents, making them go where she wanted, but they wouldn't budge.

Temari stomped her foot in frustration, a growl letting itself loose from her throat. "I can't do it!"

"It takes practice, yo. Don't expect to get it right first try!" Kamatari consoled her. But that didn't work on the _Kazekage's _daughter. Only perfection was acceptable.

"I will master this!" she snarled, beginning to spread her _chakra_ out again.

"Oi, watch it!" Kamatari exclaimed as he felt her anger sharpen the currents. "If ya can't control it, ya'll tear stuff up!" He quickly dodged a bladed air current that passed him by. "I'm gonna head home till it's safe again," he informed Temari before poofing out of existence.

"Arrrgh!" Temari almost threw her miniature fan against the wall, but stopped herself in time. She couldn't concentrate on training at the moment, she was too worked up. Maybe she could go spy on Gaara and see what he was doing with the _Yondaime_.

She quickly folded up her _kyodai sensu_, and left the training arena, winding her way through the long maze of hallways that made up the complex. She wasn't completely sure where the two trained, but she knew it was somewhere near the _Kazekage's_ office.

Right before she reached the door to her father's office, she heard his cold voice. "Again."

Turning to her right, she saw the faint outline of a door hidden in the wooden paneling of the hall. But the voices were fainter than if they were just through one door. Taking a calculated chance, Temari opened the hidden door, and true to her suspicions, there was an atrium, and another door. There was even a window set into the wall.

She walked over to the window, peering into a rather large room, in which were both her father and her brother. Gaara's arms were bound to his sides, and sand was swirling around his body. The _Yondaime Kazekage_ stood opposite him, a handful of _kunai_ resting on a table in front of him. As Temari watched, he threw a _kunai_ directly at Gaara, only to have the sand swirl up and block it automatically. "No. Grasp the _kunai_. Absorb it. Don't let your defense do all the work, you weakling," the _Kazekage_ told Gaara. A tear dripped down Gaara's cheek, but he couldn't reach up and wipe it away.

Two more _kunai_ flew towards Gaara; one was directed away from his body by the sand, but the other he managed to grasp with the sand, holding it there before he lost control and it dropped.

"If I could have my arms untied…" the redhead suggested timidly.

"No. You must have complete control over your power, or you are worthless," their father said coldly. "Again."

He threw the remainder of his _kunai_ at the three year old child, watching as each was automatically deflected by the sand, but not a one was caught. "As I expected. You are a disappointment. A worthless, weak, disappointment that can't live up to its purpose." He didn't notice the sand stirring more agitatedly around Gaara. "Why I spend so much energy on you I don't know. You will never fulfill your role. You have no purpose."

The sand was literally vibrating now, as was Gaara. Rage was beginning to fill his face and eyes. "I should just kill you now," the _Kazekage _mused. "After all, what use is a weapon that can do nothing?" That was the final straw. Suddenly, all of the sand in the room shot out towards the _Yondaime_, completely surrounding him and tightening.

Gaara's small body was trembling all over as he was slowly lifted into the air by his sand until he was floating in midair, his head thrown back and his back arched, as he _screamed_. It was a scream full of pain and anguish, the exact two things Temari always worked to alleviate.

The sand around the _Kazekage _shot away from his form as a cloud of smoke exploded inside the ball. The man inside stood completely unharmed, condensed _chakra_ radiating off his body.

"Yes…" he hissed, gazing at the floating child. "Harness that power, use that control! Use the power inside you!"

Temari watched from the window, completely fixated on the scene, more out of distress than interest. "Why does he do that?" she whispered to herself. "How can he be so cruel?" She watched as Gaara slowly descended from his position in midair, till he lay crumpled on the floor of the arena. The _Yondaime _ignored the boy, instead walking around collecting his _kunai_. "How can Gaara control that sand? And why did he keep control of the sand when he lost it?"

She started when she heard a voice behind her. "You shouldn't be here, Temari."

Temari spun around. Directly behind her stood Baki. He wasn't looking at her; instead, he was gazing through the window into the room as the _Yondaime Kazekage _left through a door on the opposite side of the room, leaving Gaara collapsed in the middle. "Those are secrets you seek the answers to; secrets best left untouched for the moment. The answers will only put both you and he in danger. As to the others…that is how your father has always been. Nothing will change that. All you can do is try to protect yourself the best you can." He finally lowered his head till he could look the eight year old straight in the eyes. "Protect both yourself and your brothers the best you can Temari. For the time will come you will need all the protection you have." Without another word he left the room, leaving Temari in the atrium.

She gazed back through the window, pondering what to do before making up her mind. She opened the door and briskly walked to the center of the room, checking to make sure her brother was out cold before picking him up. It was going to be a struggle getting him back to their wing with her fan as an added impediment, but she would manage. She had to for her brother's sake.

It wasn't right to leave him to their father's mercy all the time, but she couldn't defy the _Kazekage._ Instead she would have to take Baki's advice, and try to build up protections around the three of them so when the full might of the _Yondaime_ turned against them, they already had their own defenses.

* * *

Again, please tell me what you think and what if anything I should change or work on. Thank you.


	4. Loneliness and Fear

Updates might become slightly slower as I _know_ there are things I want to change since I first wrote it. Luckily, its winter break, so I should have plenty of time. (Except for Christmas).

Posted - 12/18/2010

Disclaimer - I own parts of it, but not all of it. The _Kazekage's_ input is mine. But not the _Kazekage_...thankfully.

* * *

_Previously -_

_She started when she heard a voice behind her. "You shouldn't be here, Temari."_

_Temari spun around. Directly behind her stood Baki. He wasn't looking at her; instead, he was gazing through the window into the room as the Yondaime Kazekage left through a door on the opposite side of the room, leaving Gaara collapsed in the middle. "Those are secrets you seek the answers to; secrets best left untouched for the moment. The answers will only put both you and he in danger. As to the others…that is how your father has always been. Nothing will change that. All you can do is try to protect yourself the best you can." He finally lowered his head till he could look the eight year old straight in the eyes. "Protect both yourself and your brothers the best you can Temari. For the time will come you will need all the protection you have." Without another word he left the room, leaving Temari in the atrium._

_She gazed back through the window, pondering what to do before making up her mind. She opened the door and briskly walked to the center of the room, checking to make sure her brother was out cold before picking him up. It was going to be a struggle getting him back to their wing with her fan as an added impediment, but she would manage. She had to for her brother's sake._

_It wasn't right to leave him to their father's mercy all the time, but she couldn't defy the Kazekage. Instead she would have to take Baki's advice, and try to build up protections around the three of them so when the full might of the Yondaime turned against them, they already had their own defenses._

* * *

Chapter Three – Loneliness and Fear

Three more years had passed. Temari was eleven, and an almost accredited _genin_ after much hard work. Kankurou had been studying hard under his _sensei_, until he had surpassed the man in both skill and technique. After pleading with the _Kazekage_ for a year, Kankurou had finally acquired two puppets of his own – both created by Sasori of the Red Sand, one of Suna's most famous puppeteers, and now a missing nin.

Gaara had left the complex more and more as his siblings grew busier, and they spent less time in the complex. He would often go out and roam the town, only to be spurned by both children and adult citizens. Temari had followed him some times, without him being aware of her presence, and had watched in anger as her little brother was called a demon, a monster, and a weapon.

He was a person, a six year old boy, but they treated him as if he had the plague.

One time, he had seen a few kids playing, and their ball had gotten away from them. He fetched it, and walked over to give it back to the children, but as soon as they saw who was approaching they fled, screaming. The redhead was left standing alone, forlornly clutching his teddy bear in one hand, and the ball in the other.

Another time a guy had attempted to steal from Gaara, threatening him with a knife. As soon as he tried to stab the boy, sand had jumped to his defense, blocking the knife and shooting out to grab the man. Temari had almost interfered then, but had been afraid of what would happen if she did. Would Gaara lose control over the sand, and accidentally kill her instead? So she had been forced to watch as Gaara's fear and anger contracted the sand until the would-be mugger died.

Gaara had been horrified by what he had done, backing away with terror written across his face, but Temari knew he couldn't control his actions. Whether because it was from the training the _Kazekage _put him through, or because of the secret Baki had yet to reveal but everyone seemed to know, or even a combination of both, Gaara couldn't defend himself without harming others unintentionally.

Each and every time he was rejected or harmed someone, Gaara closed off a little more of himself from the world. He was slowly becoming colder and more reserved, just to protect himself from the pain of life.

To combat his experiences outside the complex, Temari tried to remain the warm caring sister she had once been, but the _Kazekage _was beginning to get to her as well. Before she could work on saving Gaara from his influence, she had to save herself first.

Kankurou was far past either of them, still looking up to the _Yondaime _as his role model. He was becoming crueler to others and more impatient when things didn't go his way. He was still scared of Temari when she got in a temper, however, and that was something Temari nurtured carefully. As long as she had some form of control over her brother, he would never become like the _Kazekage_, who had no one to check him.

"Kankurou!" Temari called, slamming open the door into the wing the two still lived in. Gaara had been moved out to a different part of the complex the year before, under the care of Yashamaru.

"What!" the nine year old roared back. "I'm busy!"

"Well, too bad! _Otou-sama_ called us for a meeting!" Temari yelled, heading towards her room to change from her training clothes.

"What?" Kankurou came of out his room, lounging in the doorway. "What for this time?"

"I don't know," Temari confessed, rooting through her closet. "All Baki would tell me was that we had to dress formally."

Kankurou made a noise of disgust. "I hate formal clothes," he groused, heading back into his room to change. "It always means _kimono_."

Temari silently agreed. Her _kimono_ was hugely restricting; a bulky affair adorned with ribbons and large amounts of cloth, although the pattern itself as pretty – a fading from blue to pink, with flowers and petals all over the body. She even had to tame her unruly sand blonde hair that she normally kept in four ponytails; instead she had to weave a headdress through it. Luckily Temari had attended so many formal functions she had become adept at putting on a majority of the _kimono_ by herself – the only part she couldn't do was the tying of the _obi_.

She slipped on the layers one by one, arranging them properly so they all fell to the floor. Ten minutes later she was done, and out in the hall waiting for Kankurou to emerge from his room.

When he finally did come out, he wore a navy blue _kimono_ with a lighter blue jacket and _obi_. "Temari can you tie this for me?" he called, his attention on getting the folds to lie right.

Temari simply waited in the hall until he realized she stood right there. "Oh…well can you tie this for me?" Kankurou handed her his _obi,_ turning around and presenting her with his back. Temari quickly and effectively tied his _obi_, then handed Kankurou hers to do the same.

Finished dressing, the two siblings walked towards the door, leaving their wing of the complex. "So where are we meeting _otou-sama_ anyway?" Kankurou asked as they walked.

Temari stopped dead. "Baki didn't say," she realized. "Just that we had to meet him."

"Great," Kankurou sneered. "So we're all dolled up with no place to go, and if we're late _otou-sama_ will take it out on us later, is that what you're saying?"

Temari smacked his head. "No. We're going to find out where we're supposed to be," she said purposefully.

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Kankurou grumbled, rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"We're going to find him, of course," Temari told him, as if it was the simplest answer ever. "I know how to sense _chakra_, so wherever _otou-sama's_ _chakra_ is, that's where the meeting is."

Kankurou snorted in disbelief. "You'll be able to tell exactly where he is in this huge place?"

"No, _baka_," Temari responded patiently. "Think of it like hot and cold. I can tell the general direction, and when we get closer it will be easier to figure out where he is."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Lead the way, _sensor_," Kankurou retorted. With another slap to his head, Temari set off, concentrating on the feeling of her father's _chakra_, which was towards the center of the complex. There was another _chakra _close by his, but she couldn't determine whose it was.

She led her brother through the maze of hallways leading towards the _chakra_, until they ended up in front of a little used council room. Opening the door, she saw both her _otou-sama_ and one of the Suna ANBU waiting in the room.

"_Otou-sama_, ANBU-_san_," Temari entered the room and bowed to both, Kankurou following suit.

"Temari-_san_, Kankurou-_san_," the _Kazekage _intoned. "Sit."

Temari and Kankurou both took seats at the far end of the table from the _Yondaime_, next to each other. There was safety in numbers against a man such as him.

"I have called you here today to tell you about my ultimate weapon," he began, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back. He paused, looking at the two siblings. "Its name is Gaara."

Temari froze, but refused to exhibit any other emotion for the _Yondaime_ to see. _It? 'It's' name is Gaara?_

"At birth, I sealed the sand demon _Ichibi no Shuukaku _into the body of a baby; that child was named Gaara. As a sacrifice was required for the seal, Karura provided the soul, and was killed. The weapon grew up with you, and it –" He was cut off by Temari, who couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't call him an it!" she shouted, standing up violently and slamming her hands down on the table."He's a boy, not a weapon!"

The _Kazekage _looked unfazed by her outburst. "It is a weapon. And a failed one at that. I have already ordered an assassination of it."

"He's your own flesh and blood!" Temari screamed, glaring at her father. "How dare you talk about him as if he were an object you could just play with and toss away as if he were broken! You have no right!"

"I have every right!" he spoke over her. "I created it, and I will destroy it."

Suddenly Temari registered exactly what he had said. _Assassinate…_ "No!" she cried, turning to run from the room. Before she could get anywhere, the ANBU appeared in front of her.

"I will not allow you to leave, Temari-_san_," he said in a monotone.

"I don't give a damn if you'll let me or not, I'm going!" Temari exploded, thrusting out a hand coated with her _chakra_, pushing a blast of air at the ANBU. Unsuspecting of such an attack from the eleven year old, the ANBU fell, and Temari quickly ran over him and out the door.

She quickly closed her eyes, searching for Gaara's _chakra_. There! On the roof…with a familiar _chakra _close by. Without pausing to analyze it, Temari took off for the roof, where Gaara was. Behind her, she heard Kankurou asking their father what was going on, but receiving no response. She knew he would follow her soon, and she put on a burst of speed. She had to save Gaara!

Temari reached the second level without meeting anybody, but doubted her luck would hold up. The ANBU were bound to catch up to her soon, as was her father. Slamming open the door to the stairs to the roof, Temari began sprinting up them, when an ANBU appeared in front of her. Without a word, he threw some _shinobi_ wire at her, and it wrapped around her feet, tripping her up.

"No!" she screamed as she went down. "I have to get to him!" She fought her way up, and began bolting up the stairs again, only to have more _shinobi_ wire come her way. She managed to dodge all of them that time, and made it out the door to the roof just in time to see a huge ball of sand surround Gaara as _kunai_ slammed against it.

The person who had thrown them was standing on the roof, controlling even more _kunai_ floating in the air, which he then launched. Gaara yelled, spinning around and sending his sand to cocoon the person, leaving only their head exposed. With a twist and clench of his hand, the sand clenched tighter, until suddenly it bulged, dark liquid flying out with the sand.

As Temari began to bolt forward to protect her brother, she was looped by yet another length of _shinobi _wire, and this one managed to immobilize her. She was forced to watch, helpless, as her brother stared at the figure now lying crumpled against the dome on the roof, then at his hands.

"Who are you…?" he asked, tears and fright in his voice. "Why?" He seemed to notice some distinguishing feature about the assassin, for he approached and bared the face of the man, his hand trembling as he pulled away the cloth covering his face.

Temari couldn't see the assassin, but she could hear his voice when he said, "You are strong, just as I expected, Gaara-_sama._" _No. No no no. It can't be Yashamaru-oji! This has to be a mistake. _Behind her, she heard her father's voice.

"Yes, it is Yashamaru. He gladly took the job," the _Kazekage _whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Temari asked, tears choking her throat. "Why would you do this!"

"Because it is a failed experiment," her father said ruthlessly. "It cannot control its powers. Just tonight, it killed a man, unable to even control the sand. It is unpredictable, and any weapon that cannot fulfill its purpose must be destroyed. Yashamaru already held a grudge, it was easy to manipulate him into killing it." Temari couldn't even formulate a response, focusing on the scene playing out on the roof in fear.

Gaara clutched at his chest in agony, almost curling over into a ball. "Yashamaru…" he ground out, before he _screamed_. It was a scream of frustration, fear, and betrayal. Sand exploded out from around him, waving around in huge ribbons that he couldn't control.

"Why? Yashamaru, why did you…why?" Gaara couldn't even form a sentence as he cried, looking at his uncle and primary caretaker for the past year. "You…I thought you were…"

"It was an order," Yashamaru whispered, looking up at the moon. "I was ordered to kill you, by your _chichue,_ _Kazekage-sama_."

"Yes, tell it," the _Kazekage _whispered from behind Temari. "Let it feel the pain, and let it break!" Temari was disgusted by her father's attitude. He wanted to torture a six year old, his own son!

"_Otou-sama?_" Gaara said in disbelief. "Why would _Otou-sama_ want to…"

"You were born with the _Ichibi no Shuukaku_, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-_sama_," Yashamaru said in the same quiet voice. "But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shuukaku,and were unable to manipulate sand on your own, your existence was deemed a danger to the village."

Temari shuddered as she heard Yashamaru explain the story to Gaara. The scenes she had witnessed as a five year old began flashing through her mind again. Chiyo standing over her mother, drawing a seal…the teapot resting on the stand…her mother cursing the village…

"Then you did this unwillingly because _Otou-sama_ ordered you to…" Gaara was grasping at straws, trying to justify why one of the only people he trusted was betraying him.

"_Iie, _that is not correct," Yashamaru responded, crushing all of Gaara's hopes.

"Let me _go!"_ Temari muttered, fighting at the bonds around her. She had to get to Gaara before he went crazy. But she was restrained by her father standing behind her, and a cloth wrapped around her mouth so she couldn't cry out.

"It is true I received the order from _Kazekage_-_sama_, but I could have refused it if I had wished to," Yashamaru continued, still in the same gentle voice. "Gaara-_sama_, deep within my heart, I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child, but I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became this village's sacrifice, and died cursing it. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal.

"My sister gave you your name. 'This child's name is Gaara. An _Asura_ that loves only himself. Love only yourself, and fight only for yourself. By doing so, you can continued to exist.' Your name carries those wishes. But my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist, because she hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain to let others know of it. You were not loved." Slowly, Yashamaru reached up and opened his vest, revealing explosive notes plastered all over his chest, and a spark beginning.

Temari knew the sound of burning explosive notes, and knew what was going to happen. She writhed against her bonds, trying desperately to get out there to save her _otouto _from what was almost certain death.

"This is it," Yashamaru whispered. "Please die." With a huge flash and a loud bang, the explosive notes detonated, shaking the whole roof.

When the smoke cleared, a large ball of sand was visible, and from its interior the sound of weeping was heard. Behind Temari, the _Kazekage_ made a sound of disgust, then turned and left down the stairs, taking the _shinobi _wire that had bound Temari with him. But the girl remained transfixed, unable to leave the scene.

The ball of sand collapsed, and with it Gaara's sanity. For a second, his eyes glowed bright red, and the sand on the ground lifted, swirling around into points, and converged on his forehead. The six year old screamed, but not in pain. Anger furrowed his brow and rage was in every line of his body as the finished whatever it had been doing to his forehead and froze into arches. The sand slowly dripped from the arches, falling back to the ground as Gaara panted, his head bowed.

When he finally raised his head, Temari saw the _kanji_ for love etched into his forehead, blood trailing from the new wound.

"Gaara…" she whispered. Did he believe he wasn't loved? Probably, based on what Yashamaru told him. It was as if he had forgotten all about his early years, when she tried to take care of him as best she could. Sure, it didn't always work as she was only five years older than him, but she had tried to make a family. It was as if his memory had been completely wiped of that early time. All that existed was from now on.

"I am a _bakemono_," she heard him whisper to himself. "Unloved by all, I live only for myself. I love only for myself. And my purpose? What is my purpose?" He paused, reaching up to trail his fingers through the blood dripping down his forehead. "My purpose is to kill." A truly horrific smile spread across his features. "I live to kill."

Temari gasped, retreating back into the shadows and down the staircase. Her brother had gone insane. Any chance of redeeming him now was lost.

She hurried back to the wing she shared with Kankurou. Gaara wouldn't come there. He had no reason to. She could be safe there; she had no idea if Gaara would kill her as soon as he saw her, so unstable was his mind.

When she got back to her wing, Kankurou was waiting for her in the main room.

"Temari, where'd you go?" he asked crossly. "_Otou-sama_ wouldn't tell me what's going on!"

Temari simply shook her head, brushing past her brother on her way to her room. But Kankurou didn't take the brush off as an answer.

"Tell me!" he insisted, dogging her all the way into her room. "All I got was that it had something to do with Gaara!" Temari turned to look at her brother, and for a second was so overwhelmed by his resemblance to their father it was all she could do to keep from punching him. She quickly suppressed the urge however.

"Yes it was about Gaara," Temari told him. "_Otou-sama_ called Gaara a weapon, and tried to have him assassinated tonight because he lost control and killed a citizen." That should give him something to chew on.

"Wait…what?" Kankurou was completely confused, scratching his unruly brown hair. "I don't get it."

Temari sighed, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to her. "This is going to take a while. Sit." Kankurou did so, although not without some grumbling.

"When Gaara was born, _Otou-sama _sealed a sand demon into his body, the _Ichibi no Shuukaku,_" Temari began. "But the sealing required a sacrifice so…" her mouth twisted with anger, "he sacrificed _okaa-sama's _life. When Gaara was born, she died. She died cursing the whole of _Sunagakure_, and wanted Gaara to carry out her wish and live only for himself, and to love only himself. _Otou-sama_ wanted to create an ultimate weapon out of Gaara, but he didn't count on the fact that Gaara can't always control his sand. That's why we could never touch him, and why _Otou-sama_ always had those intense training sessions with him.

"I guess he decided Gaara was a danger to the village because of his interactions with the villagers and being unable to consciously control the sand, so he decided to have Gaara assassinated…tonight." She shivered as the memory of Gaara's pain washed over her. "I went to go stop it…but _Otou-sama_ caught me and made me watch as Yashamaru-_oji_ tried to kill Gaara."

"Kankurou interrupted her, eyes wide. "Yashamaru-_oji_ tried to kill him? Why?"

Temari's breath caught slightly. "He always hated Gaara. He blamed him for _okaa-sama's_ death. So when _Otou-sama_ asked him to assassinate Gaara, he took the mission."

Kankurou frowned, trying to assimilate all the information Temari had just told him. "So is Gaara dead?" he finally asked.

"_Iie_," Temari shook her head. "He survived both the assassination attacks. First with _kunai_, then a suicide with explosive notes. And…" she paused. "he engraved the _kanji_ for love into his forehead."

"Cool!" Kankurou exclaimed. "I want to see it!" He made to hop off the bed in search of his younger brother, disregarding almost everything Temari had told him about the assassination attempt. Temari forcibly restrained him by putting an arm across his chest.

"He's crazy now, Kankurou," she said seriously. "He doesn't think anyone loves him, and he believes he exists only to love himself, and his purpose is to kill. If you go near him right now, he'll probably kill you. And since he has a demon inside him, he's much stronger than either of us. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"I bet I could take him!" Kankurou boasted, puffing out his chest. "My puppets would –"

"In your dreams," Temari cut him off rudely. "You can't even beat me, and there is no way I could beat Gaara. Just don't get in his way, and don't make him mad at you. If he loses control, you're as good as dead." She sighed. "With luck we won't see him much anyway, but when we do, be afraid of him. He's not the same anymore. He's completely crazy."

"Fine." Kankurou made to get off the bed again, and this time Temari didn't stop him. He walked out of the room, only to stop and poke his head back in the doorway.

"Maybe _Otou-sama_ was right to try to kill him then," he said, a wary expression on his face. He was unprepared for Temari's reaction though.

"_Iie!_" She flew off the bed and had slapped him across the face before he even realized she had moved. "He's our brother! What right does he have to do that to his own son? None!" Her chest heaving, Temari gasped a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "He just made it worse by trying to kill him. He wasn't crazy before, but the betrayal broke him. He's beyond help now."

She retreated back into her room and shut the door firmly in her brother's face before collapsing against it, her head in her hands. _I'm sorry Gaara. I tried to help you, I really did, but I guess it just wasn't enough._

* * *

_Please_ review! I _need_ constructive criticism because I _know_ there are things I need to change! 


	5. Team Baki

A couple more chapters and I'm going to have to do some serious editing, so again, they will probably slow down around Christmas and New Years until I can find the time and motivation to fully correct everything I want.

Please review and suggest any things I can improve on, or even something you might want to see!

Posted - 12/21/2010

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, but I do own that mission! Not that its worth much...

* * *

_Previously -_

_"He's crazy now, Kankurou," she said seriously. "He doesn't think anyone loves him, and he believes he exists only to love himself, and his purpose is to kill. If you go near him right now, he'll probably kill you. And since he has a demon inside him, he's much stronger than either of us. We wouldn't stand a chance."_

_"I bet I could take him!" Kankurou boasted, puffing out his chest. "My puppets would –"_

_"In your dreams," Temari cut him off rudely. "You can't even beat me, and there is no way I could beat Gaara. Just don't get in his way, and don't make him mad at you. If he loses control, you're as good as dead." She sighed. "With luck we won't see him much anyway, but when we do, be afraid of him. He's not the same anymore. He's completely crazy."_

_"Fine." Kankurou made to get off the bed again, and this time Temari didn't stop him. He walked out of the room, only to stop and poke his head back in the doorway._

_"Maybe Otou-sama was right to try to kill him then," he said, a wary expression on his face. He was unprepared for Temari's reaction though._

_"Iie!" She flew off the bed and had slapped him across the face before he even realized she had moved. "He's our brother! What right does he have to do that to his own son? None!" Her chest heaving, Temari gasped a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "He just made it worse by trying to kill him. He wasn't crazy before, but the betrayal broke him. He's beyond help now."_

_She retreated back into her room and shut the door firmly in her brother's face before collapsing against it, her head in her hands. I'm sorry Gaara. I tried to help you, I really did, but I guess it just wasn't enough._

* * *

Chapter Four – Team Baki

Another six years had passed for the Sand Siblings, and as soon as all three had become _genin_, they had been put on the same team under Baki.

The _Kazekage_ had attempted to assassinate Gaara a few more times, but after the fifth failed attempt, decided maybe keeping Gaara around as a powerhouse, albeit an unstable one, had its uses. So he trained the boy again, making sure he could use some _ninjutsu_, but most importantly, control his sand.

While Gaara was being trained, Temari and Kankurou were put on their own team of two, doing mostly C and B ranked missions to pass the time until Gaara joined them. It was rare for _genin_ teams to start out so high, but they were anything but normal, and _Sunagakure_ were losing funding for missions.

The two siblings had rarely seen Gaara over the years, and when they did he had threatened to kill them if they got in his way or crossed him. There was no longer any sibling bond between Gaara and his brother and sister. It was as if the first six years of his life didn't exist.

The redhead was powerful, there was no getting around that. When he had joined their team, they never did any more C rank missions. Instead, they began running A and B rank, which Gaara completely almost always on his own, claiming if his siblings got in his way, he would kill them.

Baki tried to moderate Gaara, but after the first ten death threats, he gave up trying to control Gaara's threats and instead worked on keeping him from killing everything in sight.

"Get your gear," Baki called, walking into the wing where Temari and Kankurou lived. "We have an A-rank assassination mission from the Wind _Daimyo. _I'll tell you the target on the way."

Temari and Kankurou both nodded; they had been studying _jutsu_ scrolls – Temari's wind and Kankurou's puppet. They were up to B and A rank _jutsus_, even if they rarely got to use them.

Ten minutes later the four members of Team Baki were on their way. Gaara had been waiting for the siblings and Baki outside the complex, his large sand gourd strapped to his back with a white sash.

As they traveled over the sands, Baki explained their mission. "There's an ambassador in Rock Country that is currently an enemy of the _Daimyo. _Our job is take him out quietly, but he had a ten jounin guard, and the place he is staying at has ANBU guards. We cannot be caught. If we were, the ramifications upon _Sunagakure_ would be huger than you could ever imagine."

"I don't care about the village," Gaara said in a monotone. "It can rot. But the men are mine. If you get in my way, you will die." With that he picked up speed, forcing the siblings and Baki to keep up.

Two days later, they reached Rock country. Every night when they had camped, Gaara had made his own food and not talked, although he took the entire watch as he couldn't sleep. But that didn't keep the other three _shinobi_ from sleeping with one eye open – they wouldn't put it past Gaara to murder them in their sleep if the mood hit.

Another day was spent scouting out the huge mansion the ambassador resided in. They located five ANBU on lookout posts around the perimeter of the building, and another two on the roof. The four jounin were always with the ambassador, and seemed to be almost one person, they worked together so well.

At camp that night, the four – well, three – _shinobi _began making plans.

"Kankurou, you'll poison the two ANBU at the front of the mansion, and Temari, you get the two on the roof," Baki instructed. "I'll take the one in the center of the compound, and Gaara will get the two on the sides. Then we will infiltrate the mansion and take out a jounin each. We can't let them get near each other. Got it?"

The two eldest siblings nodded, but Gaara simply stared levelly at the other three. "Anyone I pass is mine. If you get in my way, I will kill you. Got it?" With that, he turned and jumped into a tree to begin his watch, ignoring the other members of the team.

"O-Okay, Gaara," Temari called up, receiving no acknowledgement. "Fine," she muttered under her breath, rolling out her sleeping bag. Kankurou banked the fire, and the three settled down to sleep, one eye focused on the figure lounging in the tree, staring at the almost full moon.

At midnight, Temari was the first of the sleepers to awaken. Gaara was still in his same position in the tree, leaning against the trunk while standing on a branch. The redhead continued to ignore his sister, so she began cleaning up camp because she couldn't make a hot meal without a fire, and a fire would give away their position. That meant the unofficial breakfast would be unappetizing ration bars.

Right after she had packed up her own bedroll, Baki and Kankurou awakened as well, and began packing up their gear. They ate breakfast while walking towards the mansion in the dark, keeping as silent and hidden as possible.

When they were within sight range of the mansion, Baki signaled with hand signs – Temari up, Kankurou forward, Gaara to the left, and himself to the right. But Gaara was already gone. The twelve year old was walking steadily towards the front of the mansion, sand beginning to swirl around his body.

"Damn it," Baki cursed. "He's going to blow the mission! I'm going after him." He gestured to the two remaining siblings. "You two go complete your tasks. Take out those ANBU." It would have been odd for anyone to hear _genin_ being told to go take out ANBU, but they were no normal _genin_. The Sand Siblings had more power in their arsenal than they were willing to share, and were even better at stealth and assassination.

Temari opened her fan and knelt on it, pushing her _chakra_ into the air under her weapon. Silently, she rose into the air until she floated above the trees and the mansion, a dark shadow against a dark sky.

She could see Kankurou moving among the trees below her, until he reached the front gate of the mansion where two ANBU were stationed, looking out at the forest. With a quick move he unwrapped the puppet on his back, attaching _chakra_ strings as he did so. That puppet was _Karasu_, his offensive puppet and the one full of poisonous weapons.

With a flick of his finger, Kankurou sent _Karasu_ flying towards the two ANBU, its mouth opening as if flew. With another flick, poison-tipped needles flew towards the ANBU, each piercing one directly in the neck, releasing the poison directly into the bloodstream. The ANBU collapsed in seconds, and Kankurou emerged from the shadows to collect and hide their bodies.

Temari had watched Kankurou make that poison, and knew it to be instantly fatal. As soon as the poison hit your bloodstream there was nothing you could do unless you had the antidote on you. Of course Kankurou had created the antidote before the poison, just in case he ended up getting some on himself.

Seeing his job complete, Temari focused on gliding her fan over her own targets, the two ANBU on the roof. They were alert, binoculars trained on both the sky and the forest, continuously scanning. But a black blur against a black night was very hard to see. Temari grinned, placing a hand flat against her _kyodai sensu_. She could feel the wind currents swirling under her fan, and she stretched her _chakra_ further into the air, sharpening it into blades she could control. With a whispered "_Kai_," she released the currents towards their targets, the ANBU on the roof. They never saw the winds coming, literally. The silent invisible death was upon them in seconds, cutting them up in a tornado of blades until their throats were severed, and then the winds disappeared.

Temari swooped her _kyodai_ _sensu_ down to the roof, alighting lightly and catching her fan as it flew past. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a scroll with a few inactive storage seals written on its surface. This scroll was meant solely for the purpose of sealing up bodies to be disposed of at a later date. Temari lay the scroll on the ground next to the two bodies, and made the appropriate hand sign. With a silent poof of smoke, the two bodies disappeared, and characters appeared inside the seal area, symbolizing the bodies.

She hoped Baki had gotten to Gaara before the bloodthirsty boy ruined the mission, and that Baki himself hadn't gotten killed trying. But she didn't have time to worry about such nuances now; she had to infiltrate the mansion so that she could be in position to take out her part of the jounin team.

There was a convenient access door on the roof, and Temari quickly checked it for booby traps before proceeding through it into the bowels of the mansion. The path seemed straight forward enough with lavish carpets decorating the hallways, and dim lamps lining the walls. But light did not suit a _shinobi_. With a quick wave of the smaller fan she kept in her sash, Temari extinguished the flames, and crept along the now dark hallway towards the large double doors adorning the end.

This was their meeting point, so all she had to do was wait for the other three members of her team, while masking her _chakra_ from the no doubt alert _shinobi_ inside.

Kankurou wasn't very far behind her, arriving at the double doors from another hallway. _Did you do it?_ he asked silently with hand signs.

_Yes. Targets eliminated_, she replied, her hands flashing through the words. _Where are Gaara and Baki?_

Her only response was a shrug from the boy. _Haven't seen them since we split._

_Great. So we wait,_ she signed back. But Kankurou's eyes focusing on something behind her caused her to turn around. Out of the shadows came both Gaara and Baki, the former speckled with blood. Temari had no doubt he had killed his targets in the bloodiest way possible.

_Let's just get this over with_, Baki signed to the two waiting siblings. _It's getting worse._

Both Temari and Kankurou nodded. Gaara's control was tenuous at the best of times, and the full moon made it even weaker. If he were to lose control now, the whole mission would be compromised.

Gaara moved quickly towards the door, his sand once more stirring around his body, swirling in tendrils. A few tendrils slipped under the door, and then he began to slip them open. The other three team members assumed ready stances, prepared to dart into the room as soon as there was enough room between the large double doors.

Temari was the first one through the gap, slipping through like the wind she was attuned to. The four jounin were arrayed around the bed, two at the foot and one on each side. The bed was centered in the middle of the room, its headboard back against the wall, with a lump slightly off to the side representing the sleeping ambassador.

The fan wielder saw sand slip along the floor, making a beeline straight for the bed. Good. Now if they could just kill the jounin quietly, they could be in and out without anyone the wiser.

But one of the jounin must have been a sensor, for he turned directly towards the door and launched a spray of senbon at Temari. With a quick wave of her fan, she blew them away to scatter throughout the room, sticking into walls, curtains, and even the bed, although none of them hit the sleeping form. It was almost as if a bubble surrounded the man…_Damn._

Gaara's sand encountered the same problem, slipping up and over the man in a dome shaped silhouette. They would have to kill whichever jounin was sustaining the _jutsu _before being able to complete their mission.

Behind Temari, Kankurou's puppet _Karasu_ slipped through the gap in the doors, spraying poison needles as soon as he had a clear shot. _Kuroari_ was also through, lurking in the shadows behind _Karasu_, the ultimate trap. None of _Karasu_'s needles hit home, but none of the team expected them to.

Finally both Gaara and Baki came through the door, Baki with his wind sword active, instantly engaging two of the jounin in close combat as the other two attempted to get close to Temari. They kept being blown back and having to dodge the random needles flying towards them however. But they were slowly pushing forward, and Temari knew she would have to pull out her _kyodai sensu_ soon to pull off her larger _jutsus_.

One of the jounin sent a huge fireball towards the blonde girl; she couldn't combat fire with wind, it would just amplify the _jutsu_. She tensed, preparing to dodge at the last minute, when sand slipped up and around the jounin who had launched it, crushing him in its grasp, blood dying the sand red. With the death of the owner, the _jutsu_ died as well, petering out a few feet away from Temari.

"Yes…blood…" Temari heard the murmur from behind her. "I need more!"

She quickly decided it wasn't safe to stand in front of Gaara, and dodged a hail of _kunai_ from the other unoccupied jounin, retreating towards a corner of the room. Baki seemed to be struggling against his enemies, having already sustained a few wounds along his side and left arm, but was fighting well. Those jounin were primarily _taijutsu_, and so Baki with his sword skills was a good match.

Kankurou's puppet _Karasu_ was harrying the other jounin, preventing him from going to aide his comrades, but he seemed more alert for tricks now, especially Gaara's sand. Every time the sand got anywhere close, he used a water _jutsu_, waterlogging the sand until it couldn't move quickly enough to catch him. But the jounin didn't notice _Kuroari_ creeping up behind him, until its barrel-like stomach opened up and 'swallowed' him, locking him in tight. With a twist of Kankurou's fingers, _Karasu_'s arms detached, blades unfolding from the joinings, and darted at _Kuroari_, slipping into the slits built into the puppet for that sole purpose. A short scream of pain was heard from within the wooden puppet, then nothing.

"Two down, two to go," Kankurou announced to the room, oblivious to glare Temari sent him.

The ambassador had awoken during the brief fights, and was attempting to hammer his way out of the dome still surrounding him; one of the jounin Baki was fighting must be in control of that _jutsu_.

Temari ran over to help her _sensei_ battle his opponents – he had incapacitated one, and was on the verge of finishing him off when the other attacked, requiring his attention. With one more slash of his wind sword at the injured jounin, Baki turned his full attention to the still able one, readying his stance once more.

The girl paused in her rush to help Baki; it would be much better if she could finish off the already down opponent, in case he was the controller of the protection _jutsu_. She snuck around the battle, clinging to the wall to avoid the notice of the enemy _shinobi_ as much as possible.

Apparently the down _shinobi_ wasn't totally out however, just as she got in reach of him, the enemy's arm shot out with a _kunai_, slashing Temari up her leg. "Fuck," the girl cursed under her breath, feeling the shooting pain all the way up her calf. Wincing, she pulled a _kunai_ from her weapons pouch, and slashed the s_hinobi's _throat at the same time Baki pierced his opponent's heart.

The last jounin slid to the ground as Baki released his wind sword finally, and the barrier around the ambassador collapsed. By now, the noble was a gibbering wreck, blubbering and promising wealth to each and every team member, as long as they let him live.

Temari regarded the man with disgust. He couldn't even meet death with dignity. She watched as sand crept up around the man, slowly tightening its grip as the man _screamed_. Gaara's hand was outstretched, clenching as the sand tightened. But suddenly a change came over the boy, and his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Instead of tightening further, the sand began slipping into the man's mouth, muffling him and clogging his airways. He was suffocating the man to death in one of the most gruesome ways possible. Then with a quick movement of his arm, the sand bundle slammed into the ceiling, the floor, the wall…Gaara had officially lost it.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" Baki shouted, running over to his student. "Kill him and let's be done with it! We have to get out of here before anyone realizes what we've done!"

"_Iie!" _Gaara growled, shoving Baki away. "Blood…_I need more blood!"_

Gashes opened up all along the man's arms, legs, and torso, blood flowing out of the wounds only to be absorbed by the sand. The sand was swirling around the man now, as he floated in the middle of a ball of tendrils. Even more gashes opened up as they watched, and the ambassador continued screaming.

"End it now, Gaara!" Baki commanded, grabbing at his pupil only to be shoved away by more sand.

"Get in my way, and I will kill you!" Gaara screamed, thrusting a hand towards Baki, the sand following his command and cocooning the wind user.

Temari couldn't let her insane brother compromise the mission. Thinking quickly, she whipped out her smaller fan, and swiped it towards the floating ambassador, releasing a blade of wind that quickly cut the man's throat in a spray of blood.

"Blood…yes, _blood!"_ Gaara practically purred, his sand absorbing the red liquid. It was a very creepy change from his previous screaming, and he released his _sensei_ from his sand confinement, most likely unintentionally.

In the commotion surrounding the ambassador, the Sand _shinobi _failed to realize the jounin Baki had pierced with his sword was still alive, and able to move. The man slowly formed his fingers into a hand seal, and whispered, "_Kai_."

Alarms and lights began blaring all over the mansion.

"_Kuso!_" Baki cursed, getting up from his position on the floor. "We have to go, _now!_"

Temari and Kankurou nodded, quickly sprinting over to the window and propping it open. Temari flew out of it on her _kyodai sensu_, and Kankurou just jumped, landing lightly on the ground three floors below to run off.

Baki had the hard task of getting Gaara to leave the room, but he was easy to guide, so deep in a blood-haze was he.

Fifteen minutes later Team Baki had regrouped in the forest, and were watching as the mansion was searched, and then a team organized to 'find the perpetrators and destroy them'. Temari almost laughed. Those men weren't _shinobi_, there was no way they would be able to keep up with Team Baki when it began moving.

_Let's move out,_ Baki hand signed to the two older siblings, _I'll take care of Gaara, you meet us back at Sunagakure_.

Temari and Kankurou nodded, and disappeared into the trees with a burst of speed. All too soon the forest would be turning to sand, so they might as well enjoy traveling through the branches as much as possible.

"Kankurou," Temari sped up until she was jumping next to her brother, "what are we going to do about Gaara?"

Her brother looked over at her as though she were crazy. "Do about Gaara? Stay out of his damn way, of course! If he snaps, we're _dead_! D-e-a-d _dead!_"

Temari would have accused him of being over dramatic, but she had seen first-hand what Gaara did when someone or something even slightly annoyed him.

"But we're on a team with him," she told her brother crossly. "We can't avoid him, and _Otou-sama_ won't switch the team."

Kankurou shrugged. "Then we deal with it. All we have to do is stay out of his way when he's remotely ticked off or bloodthirsty, and we won't die."

Temari rolled her eyes at her obtuse. "Great plan, genius."

"Why thank you," Kankurou preened, grinning until Temari slapped him upside the head.

"That was _sarcastic_, you _baka_," she growled. "That plan won't keep you alive forever! And especially not when there's a _Chuunin_ Exam coming up!"

"We're going?" Kankurou asked excitedly. "When did you hear that?"

"I overheard a few of the other _genin_ talking about it," Temari revealed. "As if they'll be picked. We're the best team."

Kankurou sped up his pace. "Sooner we get back, sooner we get chosen!" Leaves flew off branches behind him. Temari rolled her eyes, but picked up her pace as well, following in her brother's wake. But she wasn't content to stay behind her brother the whole way back, and started to speed up further, passing Kankurou.

"Bye!" she called as she ran past, fluttering her fingers and laughing at the confused expression on Kankurou's face that quickly turned to intense concentration.

"Not a chance!" he yelled back, throwing a handful of needles at his sister. She deflected them easily with a wave of her fan, and ran on.

Kankurou chased her until the forest changed to sand, and they were back on their home turf, only an hour from the village. He had continued to try to trip her up, but Temari had managed to avoid all of his attacks and remain in the lead.

"Come on Temari!" he growled, fed up. "No fair! You have wind!"

"Too bad!" she called back over her shoulder, not turning around. "You should train harder!"

"I do train hard! I could beat you in a spar!" Kankurou blustered as he almost tripped on the sand.

"Oh yeah? Want to back that up?" Temari taunted, turning and running backwards to look at her brother.

"You're on!" Kankurou challenged his sister, pointing a ramrod straight arm at her.

"After we've rested," Temari said decisively. "Then we shall see who is the strongest!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, soon it will be becoming much more canon following, and that is where I will be making my revisions, to keep it from being _too_ repetitive and word for word, but keeping most of the same plot. That will require major thought and revision.


	6. Broken Promises and the Power Hierarchy

I hope people get to read this before Christmas fever sets in - at least, that's my goal. Whether it works is another question.

Posted - 12/24/2010

Disclaimer - I own the fight! Whether or not I should be proud of that is a different question...the characters aren't mine.

* * *

_Previously -_

_"Come on Temari!" he growled, fed up. "No fair! You have wind!"_

_"Too bad!" she called back over her shoulder, not turning around. "You should train harder!"_

_"I do train hard! I could beat you in a spar!" Kankurou blustered as he almost tripped on the sand._

_"Oh yeah? Want to back that up?" Temari taunted, turning and running backwards to look at her brother._

_"You're on!" Kankurou challenged his sister, pointing a ramrod straight arm at her._

_"After we've rested," Temari said decisively. "Then we shall see who is the strongest!"_

* * *

Chapter Five – Broken Promises and the Power Hierarchy

After Baki and Gaara had returned from the mission, Baki had been summoned to an audience with the _Kazekage_. Such summonses were rare, and Temari was curious as to why the team leader had been called without his team.

She snuck into the tunnels hidden in the walls again; after using them as a child she had explored until she had located accesses to the tunnels from any point in the complex, and she knew there was a peephole in one of the halls directly into the _Kazekage's_ office behind the desk.

She arrived in position a few seconds before Baki was permitted to enter the room, standing at parade rest before his leader. Baki's face was half covered, so it was hard to see his expression, but he came off as attentive.

The _Kazekage _ignored the _shinobi_ in front of him, working on paperwork strewn across his desk. The team leader had been there for ten minutes already, but it was a normal occurrence for the _Yondaime_ to assert his authority by pointedly ignoring his subordinates until it was convenient for him to recognize them.

Finally he shuffled the last stack of papers and placed them to the side, looking at Team Baki. "You are going to take your team the _Chuunin_ Exams in _Konohagakure_," he told Baki with no preamble. "But you are not going in order to have them be promoted to _chuunin_. Instead, you are going to be the leading edge of an invading force, which will take down Konoha from the inside."

Baki and Temari's eyebrows shot up. They were going to infiltrate and take out Konoha from the inside? And with what force? Suna was too poor and too undermanned to pull off an invasion on its own.

"Why?" Baki asked carefully, wary as always of the _Kazekage's _reaction.

"Because Konoha is stealing our funding," the _Kazekage_ explained in a rare revealing mood. "The Wind_ Daimyo _would rather send his requests to Konoha than to us, because they are the most powerful _shinobi_ village. But if we destroy the village, the _Daimyo _will have no choice but to recognize us as stronger than Konoha, and return funding to us."

"But we don't have the manpower," Baki commented, frowning as he tried to figure out his leader's plan of action.

"But we do now. The _Otokage_ of _Otogakure_ has offered an alliance to take out Konoha, giving us men and some funding to complete this mission. However, Gaara will be the hinge point of the plan. Things will go as normal for the first two stages of the Exams; however, take out as many teams as possible surreptitiously. The less enemies later the better.

"In the third stage, one of the _Oto_ _shinobi_ will put a full scale _genjutsu_ on the attendees and contestants, making them unaware of anything happening until too late. When that happens, Gaara must harness the _bijuu_ within him, and wreak devastation upon Konoha. The gates of the village must be unlocked to allow in the invading forces, ensuring a quick takeover of Konoha. Once we control the village, we will destroy it from the inside out." He folded his hands across the desk. "That is all. You are dismissed." The _Kazekage _turned his attention back to his paperwork, completely ignoring the dumbfounded look adorning Baki's face. The _shinobi_ turned and walked out of the office, lost in his own thoughts.

Temari had no idea what her father was playing at. Suna had been destitute since the Third Great _Shinobi_ War, when _Konohagakure_ had proven its military might. And most of that destitution had indeed been caused by the Wind _Daimyo_ taking his business elsewhere, no longer trusting Suna to fulfill the missions he gave. But an invasion? If even the tiniest thing went wrong, they could be crushed, and where would they be then? Proven betrayers, as Suna and Konoha shared an uneasy alliance. To break that bond might well spark Konoha to exterminate Suna completely if they chose to, so great was their military power. The _Kazekage_ was playing a dangerous game, and relying almost completely on the 'weapon' he had tried to destroy six years ago.

She had to leave the walls quickly, before Baki came looking for her to tell the team about the mission that had just been imparted. She was disappointed she would not be allowed to test for _chuunin_, and she would have to express that before Baki to keep him from becoming suspicious.

As she stole through the halls, she thought about Baki's reaction. He had seemed to be as worried as she about the _Kazekage's _plans, most likely plotting out the most obvious spots for failure – the reliance upon Oto and Gaara. Both were completely untrustworthy variables in the scheme, and either could go wrong at any given moment. There was nothing binding Oto to help Suna apart from their own interests, which may not fully match up with those of Suna, and Gaara was a law unto himself. But she had no doubt he would not express any of those doubts when debriefing the three _genin_.

She barely made it back to her room and was putting away her gear when Baki entered their wing and summoned both her and Kankurou.

"I have a mission debriefing for you," he said bluntly. "Meet in the classroom." With that terse sentence, he turned and left the wing, leaving Kankurou staring at Temari in confusion.

"What does he mean? We just got back from a mission," Kankurou asked, pulling at his dirt streaked clothes to prove his point.

Temari simply shrugged, unwilling to give away that she knew what Baki meant. "Let's get going," she told her brother, evading the question. "Being late would be a very bad thing."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Just let me change," he added, retreating into his room and shutting the door.

His sister sighed in aggravation, but decided to use the opportunity to change into some clothes that weren't as dirt and blood streaked. She pulled out a fishnet shirt, a purple off the shoulder over-shirt that went halfway down to her knees belted with a red sash, and two mismatched fishnet leggings. It was the same _shinobi _outfit she had worn as a child, simply in a larger size. She also redid her hair into its customary four ponytails from where it had become disarrayed.

Somehow she changed faster than Kankurou, and was out in the hall before he was. When he did finally emerge, she said tersely "Let's go," and led him to the classroom. It was rather small, with a sliding paper door, a small wooden chest with a flip top, and a bench covered with a cloth in the middle of the room. A blackboard and a few picture frames adorned the back wall.

The two eldest siblings took a seat on the bench; Gaara was already in the room leaning against the wall. Baki entered the room soon after, his face impassive.

"Our newest mission is to attend the _Chuunin_ Exams," he started with no preamble, knowing what effect the news would have.

"What did you say?" Temari asked incredulously. She channeled the true emotion from what she had heard her father say earlier in order to make her reaction authentic, and Baki seemed to believe it.

"For this _Chuunin_ Exam, _Sunagakure_ is making you three take it," Baki reiterated. "But it is not so you can advance as _chuunin_," he added, looking up at the three intently. "It is so you can take advantage of the _Chuunin_ Exam and crush Konoha."

"Why?" Temari straightened on the bench, placing both hands firmly on its smooth surface. She wanted to know what Baki's explanation for the invasion was. "Aren't Konoha and Suna allies?"

Baki bowed his head. "That alliance treaty is the problem."

"What do you mean?" Kankurou demanded, looking at his _sensei_.

"You _genin_ do not know the details, but after that treaty was signed, the idiotic Wind _Daimyo _forced us, _Sunagakure_, to reduce our armaments, greatly limiting our number of _shinobi_ and weaponry," Baki explained, not looking up.

Temari almost scoffed, but stopped herself. She had made it her business to know everything that was going wrong with her village, and had known about the treaty problem since she was nine. But Baki wasn't to know that, so she had to play dumb.

"He became a client of _Konohagakure_, when he should have been giving us, his own country's village, missions instead. Without the funding from the assignments we were given, _Sunagakure_ quickly lost what power it had." He glared at the floor, anger clearly written across his features. "When the head is stupid, we, the arms and legs, suffer instead," he spat.

"To maintain our power, we had to raise the quality of each individual _shinobi_. Without enough skill, a _shinobi_ was worthless. That's why _shinobi_ such as you were created," he turned is head towards the impassive boy leaning against the wall glaring at him, "Gaara."

"The security of the Wind Country is very low right now, due to our lack of force," he continued. "But the _Daimyo _and his attendants do not understand that!" He slammed his fist into the wall behind him, and a picture frame partially detached from the wall, hanging lopsidedly from one corner.

"_Kazekage_-_sama_ sensed danger in _Sunagakure_'s power decrease that it could cause our country and village, so he has concluded that we need to cooperate with Otogakure and destroy _Konohagakure_. This will regain Suna's dignity, and we will let the idiot _Daimyo _understand the importance of crisis management for this country!" Again he slammed his hand into the wall, and this time the picture fell to the desk and then to the floor, landing facedown.

Temari was impressed by his vehemence, especially when she knew he didn't really believe everything he was spouting; he was only retelling what the _Kazekage_ had told him. He didn't believe invading Konoha was the answer to their problems.

Baki took a step towards the _genin_. "If we waste any more time, Suna will lose the power and the opportunity we have to battle Konoha. Now is the time." He tucked his arms behind his back, adopting a diplomatic tone. "This mission…Gaara, it depends a lot upon your performance."

Both the older Sand Siblings looked towards the redhead, alarm painted upon their faces. Temari had already known about that part of the plot as well, but it didn't suppress her worry about it. The boy was glaring at nothing, both black-ringed eyes narrowed. "Sure," he uttered, complete disinterest in his tone.

Baki seemed to accept that. "Once the mission is executed, we will go to war with Konoha," he resumed his explanation. This was one part Temari had not understood about her father's plan. She had thought he intended to completely crush Konoha, not go to war!

"Another war?" she gasped, slight fear written across her features. She had grown up on tales of the Third _Shinobi_ War and the damage it had dealt, and now they were going to start another? She bowed her head, sorrow in her expression. "The alliance treaty was written after so many losses, so many _shinobi's _lives wasted, and now it's going to be voided…" she trailed off as Kankurou turned to look at her in puzzlement. He had never paid much attention in lessons. "A lot of people are going to die again."

"Hey, Temari!" he stuttered, not at all comfortable with the topic she was leading at.

"This is _Kagekaze-sama_'s will," Baki said impartially, glaring at Temari.

She straightened at the challenge, her eyebrows drawing together. "_Kazekage-sama_?"

"_Shinobi_ are tools of war," Baki told his team. "The alliance only threatened our existence. We are directed by those above us, and we do not question those order. We live or die by their command. That is life." He read the faces of his team – Temari rebellious, Kankurou eager, and Gaara indifferent. Straightening, he came to the end of his speech. "This is a Super A-Class mission. Proceed with caution."

"_Hai_!" Kankurou agreed, determination in every line of his body. Temari retained her rebelliousness for a few seconds before surrendering, uttering a dejected, "_Hai_," as well. There was no response from Gaara.

Baki turned and left the room, leaving the Sand Siblings alone in the classroom. Temari tried to analyze her siblings' reactions to the new mission.

Next to her, Kankurou was wearing an evil grin, obviously enjoying the thought of crushing Konoha. He was more brawn than brains, and only saw the glory that could be gained by taking down the most powerful _shinobi_ village. Factor in his desire to emulate their father, and that made a dangerous combination for anyone who had to work with Kankurou. He was apt to forget the plan and go on ahead, intent on proving his strength. Yet another reason to crush him in their soon to be spar; to prove to him he still had a ways to go and crush his ego, however temporarily.

Gaara was his normal apathetic self, seeming only slightly interested by the prospect of blood, and a mass slaughter. He would have free reign in the village to kill whomever he wanted, as long as they were neither Sand nor Sound _shinobi_. Whether he would make that distinction was another matter altogether though.

But she was worried about sparking a new war. The previous _Shinobi _War had left Suna partially in the state it was currently suffering, and had cemented Konoha's status as the most powerful _shinobi_ village. The alliance had indeed been created to prevent such a massive loss of life again, and now they were going to void it on a whim, just because the Wind _Daimyo_ was taking his business elsewhere. Wasn't there another way to draw his interest back, rather than spark another massacre?

Temari sighed. They had to follow their orders. It was their role as _shinobi_. At least she could get her mind off of the mission with her spar with Kankurou.

She jabbed her brother in the side with her elbow, eliciting a yelp and a disgruntled look. "Spar tomorrow," she told him, standing up to stretch. "I'm too tired now."

Kankurou watched as Gaara walked past his siblings, a deadly aura surrounding the redhead. Suddenly he was glad Gaara no longer sparred with the two. "Sure, Temari," he replied, still rubbing the spot she had hit him. "Whatever you say."

The next morning found Temari and Kankurou in the middle of the training arena – Temari with her _kyodai sensu_, and Kankurou with his two puppets, _Karasu_ and _Kuroari_.

At some unseen signal, the two immediately began attacking each other, Kankurou sending _Karasu_ forward to spit senbon at Temari, and the girl revealing the first star on her fan, then swinging it and blowing away the poisoned needles.

Undeterred, Kankurou swung _Karasu_ around behind his sister, also advancing _Kuroari_ to challenge her, hemming her in. Temari kept a close eye on _Karasu_, as she knew that to be Kankurou's more offensive puppet. But she could not allow herself to be shepherded too close to _Kuroari_'s barrel stomach. If she was trapped in there, the spar was over. One of the advantages of growing up with Kankurou was that she knew exactly what weapons and trick he had hidden in his puppets.

Her best plan of action was probably to attempt to engage Kankurou in _taijutsu_ or some form of close combat fighting. It was not a strong point for either of them, but puppeteers were notoriously long range combat fighters, and very rarely any good at _taijutsu_.

With that in mind, Temari began to press forward, sending a few _kunai_ as well as some wind _jutsus _towards Kankurou. He was forced to move _Kuroari_ to intercept the _jutsus_, and deflected the _kunai_ with some well-placed needles from _Karasu_.

Then with a flick of his finger, _Karasu_ separated into four bladed arms and a flying bladed head, all aiming straight for Temari. She quickly flicked her _kyodai sensu_ fully open, hopping on top of it and soaring up, hopefully out of reach of Kankurou's _chakra _strings. The pieces of _Karasu_ attempted to follow her, but eventually gave up, instead falling back to circle around on the ground, like piranhas waiting for prey.

"You can't hide up there forever, Temari!" Kankurou called at his flying sister.

"Watch me!" she retorted, sending some wind blades down from underneath her fan. They were quickly followed up with a few shuriken aimed at Kankurou to keep him on his toes.

His retaliation was to aim _Karasu_'s open mouth up at her, and shoot a few smoke bombs at her _kyodai sensu_ as projectiles, attempting to knock her off course. Temari was able to dodge three of the four smoke bombs, but the last one clipped the edge of her fan, sending her spiraling down to the ground again.

She made a quick recovery by flipping off of her fan onto the ground as it grew close, grabbing the base of the _kyodai sensu_ and swinging it at Kankurou without missing a beat, calling out "_Fuusajin no jutsu!" _All along the path of the giant wave of wind she sent out, sand flew into the air, effectively screening her and temporarily blinding Kankurou.

With a burst of speed, Temari was at his throat holding a _kunai_ to his jugular. "Yield, brother?" she whispered quietly, smirking up at him.

"Yeah yeah, I yield," Kankurou muttered, disgusted. "You win."

He relaxed when Temari removed her sharp object from far too close to his throat for comfort.

"So who's superior?" Temari sung, heading back over to her fan on the ground of the arena. When she didn't get a response she looked back at her brother, who was glaring at her, his mouth firmly shut.

With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "So you _want_ another match?" She grinned evilly when Kankurou couldn't mask the shudder that ran through him at the veiled threat.

"You're better, Temari," he finally demurred, manipulating his _chakra_ strings till _Karasu_ was a whole puppet once more.

Just as the two finished packed up their gear, Gaara walked into the arena, a distracted and slightly crazy look on his face.

"Yes, _Okaa-san_," he muttered, not looking at his siblings, or even realizing they were there. "I will give you blood."

Temari stared at her brother, slightly disturbed. He wasn't planning on giving '_Okaa-san'_ their blood, was he? And who was _Okaa-san_ anyway? He had never met their mother, and she was dead.

"Soon, very soon," he promised, then grabbed his head in pain, fingers fisting tight in his bright red hair. "No, no! I'm sorry! Arrrrghhhh!" He doubled over in pain, muttering incoherent words.

Unwilling to speak, Temari caught Kankurou's eye and motioned to out of the arena, wanting to get away from Gaara as soon as possible. Kankurou nodded quickly, stealing away over the sand of the arena floor with the silence only _shinobi_ training could instill. Temari followed just as quietly, not a piece of metal on her person rattling, she was that good.

As soon as they were out of the training area, the two siblings bolted for their wing, eager to put as much distance between them and Gaara as possible. He wasn't normally one to attack without provocation, but recently he had been so crazy, and with the full moon in the sky…it was an unsettling combination. There had always been something about the full moon that brought out more insanity than normal from Gaara.

"He was completely crazy!" Kankurou exclaimed, shaken by his younger brother's scary behavior. "If he had seen us, there's a chance we would have been dead!"

Temari simply nodded. It was the risk they ran with Gaara, that he could snap at any moment and kill them. But he was an excellent _shinobi_, and they needed his power more than they could afford to lose it. With luck he would be able to restrain himself when they got to Konoha until the invasion began. It wouldn't be good to draw undue attention to the trio.

* * *

From here on its going to be intersecting heavily with canon. I'm trying to put my own twists or explanations on parts of it, but most might seem pretty familiar as I don't want to change the canon drastically.


	7. Infiltration, Annoying Children, Fights

So here is chapter...six or seven would it be counted as? Definitely my longest chapter so far, but don't expect it to stay that way. It's a rarity...Hope you enjoy it though!

Posted - 12/27/2010

Disclaimer - I don't own anything in here except part of the plot - and the fight belongs solely to Kishimoto

* * *

_Previously -_

_"Yes, Okaa-san," he muttered, not looking at his siblings, or even realizing they were there. "I will give you blood."_

_Temari stared at her brother, slightly disturbed. He wasn't planning on giving 'Okaa-san' their blood, was he? And who was Okaa-san anyway? He had never met their mother, and she was dead._

_"Soon, very soon," he promised, then grabbed his head in pain, fingers fisting tight in his bright red hair. "No, no! I'm sorry! Arrrrghhhh!" He doubled over in pain, muttering incoherent words._

_Unwilling to speak, Temari caught Kankurou's eye and motioned to out of the arena, wanting to get away from Gaara as soon as possible. Kankurou nodded quickly, stealing away over the sand of the arena floor with the silence only shinobi training could instill. Temari followed just as quietly, not a piece of metal on her person rattling, she was that good._

_As soon as they were out of the training area, the two siblings bolted for their wing, eager to put as much distance between them and Gaara as possible. He wasn't normally one to attack without provocation, but recently he had been so crazy, and with the full moon in the sky…it was an unsettling combination. There had always been something about the full moon that brought out more insanity than normal from Gaara._

_"He was completely crazy!" Kankurou exclaimed, shaken by his younger brother's scary behavior. "If he had seen us, there's a chance we would have been dead!"_

_Temari simply nodded. It was the risk they ran with Gaara, that he could snap at any moment and kill them. But he was an excellent shinobi, and they needed his power more than they could afford to lose it. With luck he would be able to restrain himself when they got to Konoha until the invasion began. It wouldn't be good to draw undue attention to the trio._

* * *

Chapter Six – Infiltration, Annoying Children, and Fights

The three months leading up to the mission passed quickly with extra training, and planning on the exact infiltration plans. Sometime within the second month, the _Kazekage_ stopped meeting with the _genin_, and became even more peculiar than he had been, insisting on meeting in a renovated council room. A screen was hung in front of his seat, and only his two closest trusted advisors sat with him, while whomever he was meeting with on the other side. No one saw his face anymore either.

When pressed for details by Temari, Baki had known nothing, only that the invasion was to continue as planned. Nothing more and nothing less.

The siblings left for Konoha stronger than they had ever been. Gaara had also been taught as much control over his emotions as was possible, not that he tried very hard to master them. He enjoyed the largely homicidal urges and termed them his 'reason to live'. But at least now they knew he wouldn't go off at any little trigger – most of the time.

The two day trip to the Hidden Village was uneventful, almost monotonous. Once they left the never changing sand landscape, it morphed into trees that mirrored each other as far as the eye could see. No amazing scenery changes existed, although the trees were a huge difference from the normal landscape the Suna _shinobi _were used to.

The village itself was very different as well. In each the buildings were created from the most easily accessible building material – in Suna it was sand, but in Konoha it was wood. Wood was such a precious commodity in Suna that Temari winced at how casually it was used here. Maybe she could buy some large quantities here to take back? It would be so much cheaper…and Kankurou would love it. All of his puppets were wooden, so every time he had to make repairs he had to buy special kinds of wood at outrageous prices in Suna. Konoha would be a great place for him to buy large quantities for his workshop back home.

The three siblings arrived a few days before the exams were to start, and after unloading most of their gear in the room, they grabbed their respective weapons and headed out to explore the village. There was no way they were leaving their main defenses and offenses in the room in an unknown village.

They hadn't been out for long when a small brown-haired boy with green goggles and a trailing blue scarf bumped into Kankurou. The Suna _shinobi_ had an extreme dislike of small children, and the fact that he was in another village was no exception.

"That hurt," he commented, looking down at the boy. Temari rested her hands on her hips, also staring down at the eight-or-so-year-old currently sitting on the ground rubbing at his head. Gaara was nowhere to be seen, which was just as well.

Behind the small boy, a blond kid with blue eyes in a neon orange suit, a girl with shockingly pink hair and emerald eyes, and two other small children gazed at the scene in confusion.

Grabbing the boy by the scarf that was wrapped thickly around his neck, Kankurou lifted him into the air, until his head was higher than Kankurou's own.

"Konohamaru!" the blond boy shouted. Somehow Temari doubted he was referring to the village, so that had to be the small boy's name.

"That hurt, _gaki,_" Kankurou commented again in a menacing tone, tightening his hand so the scarf pulled against Konohamaru's neck. The boy was grasping at the hand holding his scarf, straining to loosen the pressure on his neck.

Temari had to put an end to this quickly, before they attracted unwanted attention. "Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," she told Kankurou in a bored tone, looking to the side as if not as all interested in the scene.

The pinkette looked very apologetic, a weak quality in a _shinobi_. The only way Temari could tell she even was a _shinobi_ was because of the _hitai-ate_ perched high on her head. "I'm sorry, I was joking around so…" she pleaded, her hands clasped beneath her chin.

The blond _gaki_ had a different approach, interrupting his fellow _genin_. "Hey! Let go of that kid!" he yelled, both fists clenched in anger.

Temari saw Kankurou smirk, and could almost read the thoughts running through his head. _These are the genin of Konoha? Weaklings._

"But I wanted to play around before some noisy people come," he taunted the _genin_, still hoisting their friend in the air.

The boy began letting out strangled gasps as he struggled against the hand holding him, then began kicking Kankurou in the stomach – most likely as hard as he could, but they didn't even make dents in the cloth covering Kankurou's body. "Let go!" he gurgled, still trying to get down.

"You're very energetic, _gaki_," Kankurou commented, his eyes squinted, adding to the emphasis of his purple face-paint. He looked almost like a cat with his cat-eared hood. Temari honestly didn't know why those ears existed. Kankurou tightened his fist even more, trying to see how far he could push the _genin_.

Temari knew what the reactions of the Sand _shinobi_ would have been by now – to take the kid back by force. They didn't put up with any shit.

The blond boy with piercing blue eyes tightened his fist even more so Temari could almost hear the bones creaking, a growl starting at the bottom of his throat.

"_Teme!"_ he shouted, sprinting towards Kankurou, his fist positioned for an uppercut. Kankurou simply grinned and made a sight movement with his fingers; Temari knew he had activated _chakra_ strings, and was unsurprised when the boy's foot suddenly flew out from under him, and he landed hard on his orange clad back.

"What was that?" he asked surprised, as he looked at the _shinobi_. Temari almost scoffed at him. If he couldn't feel the _chakra_ that had tripped him, he obviously wasn't much of a _shinobi_.

"Konoha's _genin_ are weak," Kankurou stated, a smirk gracing his features. The _genin_ didn't even jump to their own defense, cementing the idea of complete lack of strength in Temari's mind. How was _Konohagakure_ such a strong village when its new members were so weak?

The four kids simply stared at the Suna _shinobi_, and their own member still in the air, without making another move to attack.

"Konohamaru…" the blond boy said again, as if repeating the boy's name would save him.

"Konohamaru-_chan_!" the small girl also wailed, her hands clenched under her chin just like the older girl.

"Konohamaru-_kun!_" The boy with the runny nose had decided to join in as well. Both small kids were wearing the same goggles as the Konohamaru kid. _It must be some sort of weird fad_, Temari speculated.

At hearing his name, the boy _still_ held in the air struggled once more, straining against the hand immovably holding his scarf.

The blond boy jumped up to his feet in a quick motion, pointing an accusing finger at Kankurou. "Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from me, _baka_!" he shouted, trying to put authority behind his words.

Suddenly his own ally came up and strangled him from behind, whispering fiercely in his ear, "You're the idiot! Don't provoke him!"

Temari almost laughed. Those _genin_ were self-destructive. There was no way they would be a threat when the invasion began.

Kankurou observed the proceedings with an uninterested look. "You piss me off," he told them bluntly. He raised his other fist as a warning. "I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." Now Kankurou was bringing temper into this. Temari definitely had to stop it before it ended up going too far.

Kankurou's grin was sadistic now. "It makes me want to break you," he stated in a dangerous tone. Shock shot through the two older children, showing clearly on their faces, and the two younger began crying.

Temari knew the only way Kankurou would listen to her at all was if she subtly suggested that he stop; if she confronted him full on he would simply up the ante to prove he couldn't be dominated. She sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do," she warned her younger brother. Where was Gaara when you needed him? There was no way Kankurou would act like this with Gaara next to him!

"After this short kid, the tiny one over there is next," Kankurou grinned, referring to the girl, then turned to face the still airborne Konohamaru.

As he drew back his fist to punch, the blond boy began sprinting forward again, yelling "Stop!" But before he could reach the two, something small shot through the air and hit Kankurou's hand sharply, drawing blood and forcing him to release Konohamaru. The small boy dropped to the brickwork and bounced a few times, skidding backwards and uttering a small yelp until he came to a stop.

When he spotted the rock, Kankurou stared at it in surprise; then the two Sand _genin_ heard the sound of another rock being tossed and immediately spotted its source, yet another boy sitting in a nearby tree.

The boy was less extravagantly colored than his two allies in blue, white and black, raising his smarts in Temari's opinion. However he also looked completely arrogant, from his posture, with his elbow resting on his knee and other leg dangling off the tree branch, to his expression and tone of voice. "What do you think you're doing in another's village?" he called down from his lazy perch, still tossing that rock.

The pinkette's reaction was instantaneous, and won her no points in Temari's book. She blushed, and sang, "Sasuke-_kun_!" Kankurou simply glared up at the boy, and the blond boy, who _still_ had no mentioned name, had an incredulous expression on his face as he looked up at the tree branch.

Temari felt herself blush slightly as she examined the boy. _He's pretty handsome,_ she caught herself thinking, _even if he is arrogant._

"Naruto!" the scarf boy cried, running back to his blond friend. At least now they had a name.

Kankurou was still grasping his wrist where the rock had hurt him. "Tch, another _gaki_ that pisses me off…" he muttered, still sending a withering glare at the rock tossing Sasuke.

In what he probably thought was an amazingly cool move, the dark haired, blue shirted boy in the tree clenched his fist around the rock and crushed it into powder, telling the Suna _shinobi_ "Get lost."

The two girls and young boy of his allies immediately spouted worshipful expressions, and in the case of the girls, hearts, at his actions. "He's so cool!" they all cried, gazing up in adoration at Sasuke.

The young goggle-wearing boy was standing next to Naruto, and pointed at him accusingly. "Naruto-_nii-chan_, you're not cool," he accused, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The orange-clad boy immediately got down on his knees, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I would have beaten that guy," he told his friend, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Liar!" Konohamaru alleged, turning his face away from Naruto.

It was all Temari could do from walking over and slowly hitting her head against a tree repetitively. _Really? Are they ALL this stupid?_

"Oi, come down here, _gaki_," Kankurou called to the arrogant boy. Sasuke immediately scowled at being called a brat.

"I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever," Kankurou went on, grasping at one of the bandages slung over his shoulder. Temari watched, even more concerned about where the confrontation was going now. It wouldn't do for Kankurou to reveal his weapons before the Exams had even begun.

With a quick pull, the bandages unwound. Apparently Kankurou wasn't thinking the same way she was, with a brain. As always he was thinking first with pride, then with his muscles. She reached out a hand to him, startled. "Hey! You're going to use _Karasu_?" She thought he had a _little_ more sense than that!

Kankurou slammed the base of his bandage-wrapped bundle on the ground, preparing to fully unwrap it. However, a chilling voice stopped his actions, and struck fear into Temari. "Kankurou, stop."

Shock struck through the arrogant _genin_ as Temari watched. Apparently he hadn't noticed the approach of yet another person. On the other side of the tree, hanging upside-down with both arms crossed in front of his chest, was her youngest brother, Gaara. His eyes were still dead, and he seemed completely unaffected by his position on the branch, defying gravity.

"You're a disgrace to our village," he continued in a monotonous tone. "Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

Kankurou stiffened, and then his face morphed into an entreating expression. "L-Listen, Gaara…" he began lightly, stammering slightly, his arms raised as if to appeal to his brother. "These guys started it."

"Shut up," Gaara ordered him harshly. _Why is it that although he's the youngest he has the all the control and maturity in our group?_ Temari wondered idly. _Oh yes, it's because he has a demon in his head constantly and could kill us on a whim. And he never got to act like a child._

Kankurou started back in fear at Gaara's apparent anger. Anger was never a good thing with the redhead. "I'll kill you," the sand-wielder growled, his black ringed eyes narrowing. Temari could almost see tiny particles of sand beginning to whirl around Gaara's body.

Kankurou quickly waved his hands in capitulation. "I was at fault," he agreed. Temari quickly moved closer to support her brother. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Gaara, still upside down, turned his head to look at the Konoha _genin_. "I'm sorry," he told the five on the ground, as well as the other one in the tree. Temari was surprised he was apologizing to the brats; what game was he playing?

She watched as Gaara and Sasuke had a minor stare-off, and then Gaara disappeared in tendrils of sand, reappearing in a crouch by the feet of his two siblings.

"Let's go," he ordered them, standing up with his back to the Konoha group. "We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know," Kankurou muttered under his breath, but turned with Temari to follow their youngest sibling anyway.

"Wait up!" the pinkette called from behind the trio, running forward a few steps with her hair flying out behind her.

"What is it?" Temari questioned without turning around. There was no reason to acknowledge the weaklings again.

"Judging from your _hitai-ate_, you are _shinobi_ from _Sunagakure_, correct?" the girl asked. Temari would have been impressed, except that it was basic knowledge to be able to identify a _shinobi_ by their _hitai-ate_. The girl shouldn't have even needed to ask. The siblings remained silent, tantamount to an acquiescence.

"The country of Fire and the country of Wind have an alliance," the girl continued, oblivious to the disparaging thoughts being directed at her. "But a treaty prevents _shinobi_ from entering each other's countries without permission." She took another step forward, probably trying to act tough. "State your purpose! According to your reasons I will…"

She was cut off as all three siblings spun around at the same time.

"What you're looking for is closer than you think," Temari told her harshly, scowling at the now annoying girl. "You don't know anything? This is a traffic pass." She held up a card with her photo and information on it, stamped with a seal that allowed her passage in the Land of Fire. Temari grinned at the shock on the features of all the _genin_. "As you guessed, we're _genin_s of _Sunagakure_ from the country of Wind." She lowered her pass again, smirking at the baffled Konoha _shinobi_. "We came to this village to take the _Chuunin_ Selection Exam."

Apparently Naruto was stupid enough to not even know what that was.

"_Chuunin_ Selection Exam?" he repeated slowly, confusion evident in his tone. "What's a _Chuunin_ Selection Exam?"

"You all really must not know," Temari mocked, crossing her arms over her chest.

From behind the blond boy, the kid with the blue scarf piped up. "Naruto, you can advance from a _genin_ to a _chuunin_ if you pass the exam."

"Really? Then I should take it too!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. It was all Temari could do from slamming her head into the fence repeatedly now. How was it possible for such a kid to even become a _genin_ if he was so _stupid!_

Gaara turned from the scene and began walking away again, and Kankurou and Temari followed his actions. Just then, the arrogant boy decided to get down off his high perch and join the group on the ground.

"Hey you there," the blue-clad boy called after the retreating backs of the Suna _shinobi_. "What's your name?"

Her next actions would make Temari slap herself in private many times. She spun around, a hand going to her chest. "M-Me?" she stuttered slightly, blushing. _Over a twelve year old boy? Pathetic!_

"No, the one next to you with the gourd," the boy said flatly, pointing at Gaara.

The redhead turned around, his face impassive. "

_Sabaku no Gaara,_" he replied. "I am also interested in you." He turned to fully face the boy. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy smirked, as if his name was important. And in a way it was – the Uchiha clan had been famous once upon a time, before they had all been massacred by one of their own members. Temari could now recognize the red and white fan design on his back as his clan's symbol. But it was no longer important to know every member of the Uchiha clan; just the last survivor, well last _two_, survivors.

Temari watched as the two engaged in yet another staring match. If Gaara was taking an interest in the boy, there was a good chance he wouldn't be alive much longer.

The tension was broken by the blond boy butting in cheerfully, a thumb pointed towards his own face. "Hey, hey, what about me?"

Gaara blinked, not used to such antics. "I'm not interested," he said flatly. As one, the three siblings turned and leapt away, leaving the Konoha _shinobi_ behind them.

Temari edged over to Kankurou behind Gaara as they ran over the rooftops. "What are you doing?" she hissed at her brother. "Don't taunt Gaara! He could have – he _would_ have killed you!"

"I know!" Kankurou whispered back, fear still evident in his tone. "But he was so polite to those _genin_. What game is he playing?"

"The political one," Temari told him, still keeping her voice quiet. "Apparently a game you _don't _know."

"Well, where'd he learn it then?" Kankurou asked as they fell further behind Gaara. "It's not like any of us really had lessons in politics or politeness."

Temari snorted at her brother. "You didn't, because _Otou-sama_ gave up on you. Gaara and I had to suffer through them for years. And after _Otou-sama_ gave up trying to kill Gaara, he continued the lessons."

The two siblings landed on the balcony to their room a few seconds after Gaara. The redhead was already gone by the time they entered the room, probably either in his own room, or having left to go explore the village without his siblings.

Baki was waiting for Temari and Kankurou as soon as they entered the main room. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "Never mind, we have to begin scouting. Our target is virtually unknown to us, and that needs to change as soon as possible."

"We were just out scouting!" Kankurou sulked, taking his puppet off his back and leaning the bandage wrapped bundle against the wall. "We met some of the Konoha _genin_. They're all weaklings."

"Not all of them," Temari interjected, leaning against the same wall. "There was that one who hit you."

"You started a fight?" Baki asked incredulously. "You aren't to draw attention to yourself. Kankurou! What were you thinking!"

The said boy sent a hate filled glare towards his smirking sister. "The brat ran into me!" he defended himself. "And they wouldn't listen to reason, so when I went to punch the _gaki_, another kid hit me with a rock."

"Your version of reason is violence, which is for some reason completely different than that of most people," Temari taunted her brother, watching with glee as his face began turning red.

"It is not!" he roared, shoving away from the wall to glare at his sister. Temari stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"Children," Baki interrupted, an impassive tone in his voice. "You are _not_ to draw attention to yourselves. _Is that clear_?" He looked pointedly at Kankurou. "Now go. Find out all you can about the gates to this place, and the quality of its _other_ _genin_." He pointed towards the door. With sighs, Kankurou and Temari once again grabbed their respective weapons, and left their flat.

"We don't even get to relax," Kankurou grumbled as soon as they were out of Baki's earshot. "I got attacked! And he doesn't even bat an eye."

"You started it," Temari told him ruthlessly, not at all sympathetic. "So you get to suffer the consequences." She spotted a team of twelve year olds going into a barbeque joint. "C'mon," she said, grabbing the fabric covering Kankurou's arm. "It's time to get some food and do some eavesdropping."

Kankurou's eyes lit up at the sight of the barbeque shop. "That's more like it!" he exclaimed, starting forward for the open doorway.

Temari simply rolled her eyes and followed her brother. When he wasn't thinking with his muscles, he was thinking with his stomach. The three Konoha _genin_ were sitting in a booth close to the door, and the two Suna _shinobi_ passed them by without a second glance.

They took the booth right behind the _genin_ team, seeming completely inconspicuous. Signaling over a waitress, Temari placed their order for ten beef and pork kabobs, then settled back in the booth to listen in on the conversation on the other side of the bench.

"What was that bird flying overhead?" an annoying female voice asked.

"A messenger bird," another voice replied in a bored tone. Temari estimated it probably belonged to the black spiky-haired boy who had been yawning when they walked in.

"So why did…_sensei_ have to leave?" a third voice asked through a mouthful of food.

The second voice sighed, apparently leaning back on the bench from the creak Temari heard. "Because when a messenger bird flies overhead in Konoha it's a summons. Probably the _Sandaime_ wanted all the jounin to discuss something."

_Yeah, the Chuunin Exam,_ Temari thought. _It has to be if these genin still don't know about it._

"But why wouldn't _sensei _tell us then?" the annoying female voice whined. Temari could almost picture her face with the nose scrunched up and the mouth pulled downwards.

The bored boy sighed. "_Mendokuse._ It's probably something we aren't allowed to know, being lowly _genin_." There was a sound like a slap on the other side of the barrier.

"Yeah, right, Shikamaru!" the girl screeched. "_Sensei_ would have told us anyway, right Chouji?" She seemed to be appealing to her third teammate, who had stayed out of the argument so far.

"Shikamaru's right, Ino," the third boy said slowly. "Asuma-_sensei_ wouldn't tell us if it was classified knowledge, and he might not even know what the summons was about yet."

"Don't agree with him, Chouji!" the now named Ino pouted.

"But he's right, Ino. Opinions don't change the truth," Chouji tried to placate his teammate. _At least some of the Konoha genin are smart, although so far none of the girls have anything going for them, _Temari thought as she listened to their team interplay.

Her musings were interrupted by the waitress returning with their order, and Kankurou's cry of "Food!" He immediately began grilling as many pieces of barbeque as fast as he could, eager to eat them.

"Stop being such a pig, Kankurou," Temari chastised her brother, setting some of the pork barbeque closer to herself for ease of access. "The food isn't going to grow feet and run away."

"Says you," he retorted suavely eyeing the beef barbeque, a hungry look in his eyes. As soon as the beef had turned a nice juicy brown color, he snatched it off the grill and shoved it into his mouth, making noises of approval.

Temari ignored her brother in disgust, and went back to listening to the _genin_ on the other side of the booth wall.

"Did you see Sasuke-_kun_ today?" the girl was asking her companions.

Temari instantly perked up at hearing the Konoha _genin_'s name. Here was a chance to get some internal information on another candidate.

"He's _sooooo_ cool!" Ino gushed, and Temari could picture the expression on her face. Huge wide eyes with hearts, drool coming out of her mouth, and clouds floating around her. The normal fan-girl state.

"He was sparring with Naruto, and he beat that _dobe_ so fast! Naruto didn't even stand a chance," the girl continued. "But then he sparred with Forehead. I should have been on that team! Not _her_," she added in a disgusted tone. Temari had a feeling this 'Forehead' and Ino were rivals for Sasuke's affection, not that the boy would notice either of them.

Another sigh was heard from the other booth. "Stop calling Sakura-_san_ that, Ino," Shikamaru told his teammate. "It's immature and childish, and not befitting of a want-to-be-_chuunin_."

Temari raised her eyebrows at that. That one _genin_ obviously knew more than he was letting on, and much more than any other _genin_ she had encountered so far. He would bear watching.

With a start, she realized that there was only one piece of barbeque left on the table, and Kankurou's hand was sneaking towards it. Quick as a flash, she pulled her small fan out of her sash and slapped it down on the back of Kankurou's hand.

"OW! Temari!" Kankurou yelped, cradling his now throbbing hand to his chest.

His sister glared at him. "Those were for us to split _equally_, _baka_," she spat. "Now you get to pay the whole bill." With that she picked up the last pork barbeque and sat back to enjoy it, tuning out Kankurou's splutters of indignation.

"What do you mean a want-to-be-_chuunin_?" the third boy, Chouji, was asking slowly.

Yet another sigh. That boy really had a thing for them. "It's simple. The _Chuunin_ Exams are every six months, and this time it's Konoha's turn to host them. We're of the newest _genin_ class, so we might have a chance to be entered, if our _sensei _believes we are ready. Put that together with the messenger bird overhead summoning Asuma-_sensei_, and it becomes a summons to decide whether we are allowed to participate. He'll probably come back with some registration forms for us; he believes us to be strong enough. But we have to take the exams as a team, or none of us can enter. The _Chuunin_ Exams depend on teamwork for at least some part of them."

_He is good,_ Temari thought. _If he's right and they are going to be entered into the exams, I'll have to keep an eye on him. He's too smart for his own good right now. The question is does he have the strength to keep up with those brains?_

She finished her stick of barbeque and motioned to her brother to pony up the money. With a roll of his eyes Kankurou pulled out his wallet, fanning out some _ryou_ notes for Temari to take. With a flick of her hand she took the exact amount of the meal and headed for the back of the restaurant to pay.

On her way back to the front of the restaurant to leave, she made sure to look once more in the booth to imprint the faces of the _genin_ on her mind. A blonde girl with pale blue eyes and a purple dress coupled with white arm warmers was sitting on one side of the booth, facing two boys. One had black hair pulled back up into a spiky ponytail and a bored expression on his face, but not masking the intelligent glint in his eyes, as he slumped back in the corner made by two benches meeting. No doubt that was the lazy genius. The other boy was overweight, with wild brown hair sticking out of two holes in the blue cloth that made up part of his _hitai-ate_. He was dressed in an open green shirt over a white shirt with a red design, topped off by a white scarf, and had pink swirls on his cheeks. The boy was also wolfing down as much barbeque as he could as fast as possible, at a rate that topped even Kankurou.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Fixing their faces and names in her mind, Temari passed them by, motioning to Kankurou to follow her out of the restaurant. She could feel the three sets of eyes following them as they passed, wondering who the strangers in their village were. Well, they would find out soon enough.

Just as they walked out the door of the restaurant into the sunlight, Temari bumped into a body. She made to apologize, until she saw exactly who she had hit. It was the blond boy and his two teammates again.

"_Gomennasai_!" the boy cried, stumbling backwards until he found his balance again. "I wasn't –" he cut off as he registered who he was looking at. "You again!" he screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Kankurou. "Are you following me?"

Kankurou's eyebrow twitched. "I was here first, _gaki_," he sneered, reaching slowly for the strap on his shoulder holding Karasu. "You're following _me_."

"No way!" Naruto retorted, his hands balling into fists. "You're stalking us!" He made to say more, but he was quickly muffled by his pink-haired teammate standing right behind him.

"_Urusai, baka_!" she hissed in his ear. "Do you want to start _another_ fight you can't win?"

Ignoring his two teammates, the slightly emo-looking third team member looked at the two Sand Siblings with interest. "Where is the sand user?" he asked, arrogance seeping out of every syllable. "Where is Gaara? I wish to fight him and get stronger."

Temari laughed in his face. "You want to get stronger by fighting Gaara?" she mocked between chuckles, clutching at her stomach. "You'd end up dead in a heartbeat!" She walked past the three _genin_, still laughing, her brother following after flipping off the blond boy.

"What do you mean by that?" the black-haired boy shouted angrily. "I'm strong, I could beat him! How dare you mock me!" Temari heard him take a deep breath gathering _chakra_, and had no doubt he was preparing a _jutsu_. She reached for her _kyodai sensu,_ prepared to deflect the attack when it came, but before the boy launched it, he cut off with a yelp.

Temari spun around to see the boy's arms being held by a man with gravity defying silver hair, his _hitai-ate_ covering his left eye, a mask over the lower half of his face, and a jounin vest.

"_Maa, maa_, Sasuke," the man chastised, his visible eye squinting upwards in a smile, "it's impolite to attack strangers, especially visitors to the village. What kind of message are you sending?"

His only response was a growl as the boy yanked free and stalked away from his _sensei_, disappearing into the barbeque restaurant. With a few nervous looks at the Sand Siblings, his two teammates followed him into the restaurant.

"I apologize for my team," the man said to Temari and Kankurou, bowing slightly. "They're still a bit tense from our last mission. My name is Kakashi," he added. He looked over the two, taking in every aspect of their appearance. Temari got the same impression from him as from the lazy boy back in the restaurant, that of a person far too smart.

"So, you're here for the _Chuunin_ Exams?" Kakashi asked, leaning back against the restaurant wall. "Have you registered yet?"

Temari was wary of telling the jounin anything. With a guy that smart, if she let something slip unintentionally it could be used against them later. But her brother answered before she could stop him.

"Not yet," Kankurou responded, looking at the jounin with interest. "We don't know where to go."

"Well in that case," the jounin sighed, pushing away from the wall, "it's my duty as a jounin to escort you to go register."

Temari had no choice but to agree to follow the jounin, as she didn't want to seem ungracious in his own village. The man led them through the maze of streets, heading in the general direction of the huge building with the _kanji_ for 'fire' painted on it.

"That's the _Hokage's_ building," Kakashi explained as they walked. "He's the one you'll be meeting to register." When they reached the base of the building, they were stopped by two ANBU.

"Verification please," the ANBU on the left said in a bored tone, probably from having had to stand on guard all day. Temari watched as Kakashi made some hand sign out of her line of sight. Apparently it was the right one, as both ANBU nodded. "And the visitors?" the second ANBU questioned, looking back at Temari and Kankurou. Luckily Kankurou kept his mouth shut, letting Kakashi handle the exchange.

"They're visitors here for the _Chuunin_ Exam," Kakashi said lazily. "I'm escorting them up to _Hokage-sama_ to register. I take full responsibility for them." The ANBU nodded again, opening the door to let the three through.

Kakashi led Temari and Kankurou through the gently sloping twisting hallways, until they stopped outside a dark wooden door. He rapped smartly on the door with his knuckles, receiving a faint "Come in," from inside.

With a grand gesture, Kakashi opened the door and motioned the Suna _genin_ inside. In the room was a large wooden desk with an old man dressed in red formal robes behind it. And standing in front of the desk was…

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," the _Sandaime Hokage_ greeted the newcomers. "I was just getting the other part of your team registered." Gaara and Baki stood in front of the _Sandaime Hokage_, Gaara looking bored and Baki slightly surprised at seeing the other two team members.

"I can see you're in good hands, I'll be leaving now," Kakashi told them. "_Ja ne_!" He raised his hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising Temari. She wanted to learn how to do that.

A chuckle sounded from behind them, making Temari spin around in surprise again. "Kakashi is prone to doing that," the old man said gently. "Now, I believe you are here to register for the _Chuunin_ Exams?"

_What is with all these intelligent people?_ Temari thought, frustrated. _It's no wonder Konohagakure is so strong if these are the kinds of people swelling their ranks. But then there are the people like those other genin…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Baki clearing his throat authoritatively. With a quick bow to both her _sensei_ and the _Hokage_, she joined Kankurou next to Gaara and Baki.

"So this is just for formalities sake," the _Hokage_ began, tenting his fingers and looking over them at the four Suna _shinobi_, "but I will require all of your names, ages, occupation, team leader, and team relation."

Baki stepped forward first. "My name is Baki, age thirty, Suna _jounin_, leader of Team Baki." He nodded to Temari next as the _Sandaime_ wrote down the information.

"_Sabaku no_ Temari, age sixteen, Suna _genin_, sister to these two," she answered smartly, gesturing back over her shoulder at the impassive Gaara and glaring Kankurou.

Her puppeteer brother was the next to slouch forward. "_Sabaku no_ Kankurou, age fourteen, Suna _genin_, related to them," he mumbled, only standing up straighter when Baki slapped him on the head. He glared at his _sensei_, rubbing the back of his head, and retreated back to his place in the line. The _Hokage_ tactfully hid a smile behind his hand.

Gaara didn't move forward. "_Sabaku no_ Gaara," he stated in a monotone. "Age twelve, Suna _genin_. They are baggage," he nodded his head slightly towards his two siblings. Baki looked as though he was trying to restrain himself, and did so admirably.

"Team Baki, here are your forms," the _Hokage_ announced after filling out three sheets of paper. "Bring them with you to room 301 in the Konoha Academy in two days' time by ten o'clock. I wish you luck with your Exam." He smiled genially at the three _genin_ as Baki stepped forward to take the sheets from his outstretched hand. As one, the team bowed, and turned and left the room.

"Where were you?" Baki hissed as soon as they had left the room. "You were supposed to meet us to register, or do you not remember discussing that yesterday?" His eyes were piercing into Temari's, but she was used to such mood swings to abrupt anger from her _sensei_.

"We were off information gathering, _as you told us to do_," she retorted, adjusting her _hitai-ate_ on the cloth around her neck. "Then that same team of _genin_ bumped into us, and their _sensei _offered to escort us here."

That information only slightly calmed Baki's temper. "You still should have been here," he grumbled, turning away to start down the curving hall. "But at least you got here in the end."

* * *

Yes I know I kept the fight mostly the same, but I wanted it from Temari's point of view, because our first impression of her in the anime is a cold-hearted bitch. Tried to remedy my canon following to the letter there with the second half...hope it worked!


	8. Let the Tests Begin

The point of this chapter is to see Test One from Temari's perspective...

Posted - 12/30/2010

Disclaimer - Don't own anything in this one. At all.

* * *

_Previously -_

_"Team Baki, here are your forms," the Hokage announced after filling out three sheets of paper. "Bring them with you to room 301 in the Konoha Academy in two days' time by ten o'clock. I wish you luck with your Exam." He smiled genially at the three genin as Baki stepped forward to take the sheets from his outstretched hand. As one, the team bowed, and turned and left the room._

_"Where were you?" Baki hissed as soon as they had left the room. "You were supposed to meet us to register, or do you not remember discussing that yesterday?" His eyes were piercing into Temari's, but she was used to such mood swings to abrupt anger from her sensei._

_"We were off information gathering, as you told us to do," she retorted, adjusting her hitai-ite on the cloth around her neck. "Then that same team of genin bumped into us, and their sensei offered to escort us here."_

_That information only slightly calmed Baki's temper. "You still should have been here," he grumbled, turning away to start down the curving hall. "But at least you got here in the end."_

* * *

Chapter Seven – Let the Tests Begin

Two days later the three siblings showed up at the Konoha Academy. It wasn't hard to miss the building – it was three floors tall and had a huge sign, as well as spanning large amounts of land compared to most of the buildings there. Apparently classes had been cancelled for the day in order to host the _Chuunin_ Exam there, something Temari was glad of, as there wouldn't be any little kids running around to aggravate Kankurou.

They had arrived somewhat early, but the room was already mostly full, with quiet _genin _all dressed in dark colors. They took a position near the front of the room, where they would easily be able to observe the new arrivals.

Only ten minutes after the Sand Siblings had arrived, the foolish Konoha _genin_ entered the room. Apparently there were nine all together, and Temari watched with interest as they drew more and more attention towards themselves. _How can they be so stupid? They can't have been genin for long. No smart genin would ever draw the attention of potential enemies._

Another Konoha _genin_ went over to caution the nine rookies about making so much noise in a crowded room full of enemies. _Finally, someone with sense_. Although that thought was slightly negated when she found out that this was his seventh time taking the exam. _Another weakling._

But it was when the _genin_, Kabuto_, _mentioned having information on almost everyone that Temari really devoted herself to listening in. Uchiha Sasuke, the arrogant _genin_ they had encountered twice, gave the boy two names – Rock Lee and _Sabaku no _Gaara. _What does he have on Gaara?_ Temari thought worriedly. She was prepared to step in and intervene forcefully if the boy Kabuto had any knowledge they didn't want known.

Temari tuned out the first card, Rock Lee, and watched as Kabuto spun another blank card around with his finger a few times before Gaara's picture and statistics appeared on the card. Both she and Kankurou were listed as his teammates, but the picture of the team leader was missing, as were Gaara's strengths. The mission count was off as well, as it didn't include their recent A-ranked mission. About the only things a person could gain from that card were the knowledge of his teammates and his favorite weapon, the sand gourd. There was no mention of Shuukaku or any other private information to worry about.

She listened as Kabuto listed off the information on the card for the nine _genin_. "Mission experience, eight C-rank and…this is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a _genin_." Temari almost snorted. Kabuto must have a low opinion of the _genin_. It was common for the Sand Siblings to end up doing higher ranked missions, simply because of Gaara's strength. "He is a foreign _shinobi_ and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But," Kabuto paused dramatically, looking up at the nine _genin _surrounding him, and pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger, "it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

The smart boy, Shikamaru, seemed wary of that. "He did a B-ranked mission as a _genin_, and was unharmed?" he asked incredulously, staring down at the card, a calculating look on his face. Temari wasn't sure she wanted to know what was running through the twelve year old's head.

"That may be exceptional for a _genin, _but there are many combatants this year." Kabuto went on to spin out one more card, and this one ended up being a map. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto," he listed as each country was labeled with its name, emblem, and number of _genin_ attending the exam. "Many extremely talented _genin_ from these hidden villages have come here to take this exam." He scanned the room, seeming to search out a few of those talented _genin_ with his eyes. "However, Otogakure is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them."

_That_ drew the attention of three Oto _genin_ at the front of the room. Temari had had her eye on them for a while, as they were supposed to be allies for the invasion. What she didn't know was if the Oto _genin_ were aware of it; probably they were though.

"Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages," Kabuto finished, picking up all of his cards. It seemed he had scared the poor little _genin_ with his speech, as indecision and fear was written on the faces of more than one.

"In other words, all the examinees here are very strong," the pinkette said, trying to sum up what Kabuto had said.

"Right," he told for her. "It's not only Lee or Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy," he finished in a mocking voice.

Suddenly a loud roar rang out from the front of the room. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that!" The blond idiot _genin_ was pointing his quivering finger at the mass of _genin_.

Temari face-palmed. That boy really was an idiot to challenge all the _genin_ in the room. "That guy is the person we met a while ago," Kankurou remarked, watching the scene as well.

"Weak dogs bark more often," Temari remarked. It was an apt saying – the weaker the person, the more they boasted. That boy certainly boasted a lot.

A bit behind the three _genin_ were the only examinees from Otogakure. "Did you hear that? They said that Otogakure is a minor village of a small country," one remarked in a too genial tone. Temari looked back quickly, taking in the appearance of the speaker. He had a tough look to him, kind of like Kankurou, with two flaps coming down from his _hitai-ate _almost like a Spartan helmet.

"I'm hurt," another responded in a flat voice, watching the proceedings. He looked like a porcupine, with what looked like spikes all over his back. His whole body was bandaged up except for his left eye.

"Let's play with them a little, then," the third, a girl with a camouflage shirt, said in a nasal high voice with glee.

"Yeah, they spoke as if we're just left over _shinobi_," the second agreed. "Let's make him add this into his data – _shinobi from Otogakure are somewhat cruel._"

"Shall we?" the first one asked in a casual tone.

The second one answered once more. "Let's go." As one, the three Oto _shinobi_ tensed, and disappeared from behind Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. In blurs they passed between _shinobi_ towards the rookie _genin_.

Kankurou began to take of _Karasu_ in preparation of a fight, but was stopped by Gaara's hand; not quite touching his but close enough. He looked over at his younger brother, but Gaara was watching the scene. Temari saw Kankurou roll his eyes as he readjusted _Karasu_, but he stood down anyway.

_A battle before the exam has even begun. It should be very interesting. But this gives me more time to gather information about our supposed allies and enemies,_ Temari thought, watching the upcoming fight with sharp eyes.

The first Oto _shinobi_ leapt into the air, flicking two _kunai_ at Kabuto, who immediately slid backwards to dodge the attack. Just as he prepared to straighten, the second Oto _genin_ appeared in front of him, making a hand seal and drawing back his fist to punch Kabuto.

The punch missed as Kabuto dodged backwards once more, but this time, his glasses cracked. The Sand Siblings watched in silence as the scene unfolded, gathering more information on their opponents.

"I see, so that's what kind of attack it was," Kabuto said, adjusting his now empty glasses frames. As he took them off, Sasuke stepped forward, urgency in his tone. "What's going on? You definitely dodged it. Why did your glasses…"

He was cut off by Shikamaru. "It must have hit his nose. Tch. That's what happens for trying to look cool," he ridiculed Kabuto. The older Konoha _genin_ looked fine for a second, but his pupils suddenly contracted, and he trembled, falling to the floor to throw up.

The shock on the faces of the rookie _genin _was almost laughable to Temari. The kind of attack was in the name of the village. Otogakure would no doubt be known for its sound techniques, she reasoned. Therefore, the Oto _genin_ had most likely attacked with sound waves, which could through off a person's balance and even their internal systems. The head was certainly delicate in places such as the middle ear.

"Write this on your card," the middle Oto _shinobi_ announced as Naruto and Sakura went to go help Kankurou. "The three from Otogakure will definitely become _chuunin_."

As everyone stared intently at the scene, there was a sudden puff of smoke at the back of the room, and out of it a voice roared, "Quiet down, you punks!"

When the smoke cleared, ranks of Konoha_ shinobi_ were visible, all in uniform and standing at parade rest. The one in the lead had his hand up in a hand seal, showing he was the leader. He was wearing a long black trench coat, and his head was covered by a bandana, which his _hitai-ate_ was attached to. Scars ran across his face, and he had a touch and mean look to him. This was not a man to mess with.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the man said in a quieter tone, a smirk pulling at the left side of his mouth. "My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the examiner of the first test of the _Chuunin_ Selection Exam." Abruptly he swung an arm down and pointed straight across the room to where the rookie Konoha_ genin_ and the Oto _genin _were. "You three from Otogakure, don't think you can get away with doing whatever you want before the exam starts. Do you want us to fail you already?"

The porcupine backed boy turned to look more fully at the examiner. "I'm sorry, I was excited, since this is my first exam," he explained in a non-apologetic tone.

For a second the examiner grinned in acknowledgement, then resumed his serious look. "This is a good time to say this," he stated as he looked around the room. "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Idiots who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" His tone brooked no argument.

The Oto boy with the helmet like _hitai-ate_ smirked at that. "This exam seems so soft and easy," he taunted. He was greeted by sinister laughs among the examiners, hinting at things to come. Temari wasn't sure whether she should be worried by those laughs or not, but she had a feeling the cause of them was the head examiner.

The bandana-ed man ignored the laughs and the comment, asserting "We will now begin the first exam of the _Chuunin_ Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

Temari watched, entertained as the blond boy at the front of the room repeated, "Written…? Paper…? Paper…?" One of the proctors flexed a stack of papers with a snap, and Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "_A paper test!"_ he yelped in consternation. Temari quickly stifled her laugh with a hand, not wanting to draw any attention to herself or her brothers. Especially because Kankurou was busy disguising _Karasu_ as a proctor in order to hide him among their ranks.

The Sand Siblings waited patiently as the _genin_ began to turn in their application and receive a number in return. On each of the desks was a corresponding number, but they were not in order. Temari guessed it was to deliberately spread out the teams. The mass of _shinobi_ slowly began to move, until Temari and her brothers turned in their applications and received their respective numbers. Kankurou was on the end of one row, next to a chair for a proctor. He conveniently sat _Karasu_ there, making sure to make it not look too suspicious. Both Temari and Gaara were in their own respective rows, more towards the center.

Finally all of the _genin_ were seated with a test, two pencils, a number, and an eraser. Ibiki stood at the front of the room, letting them stew in silence for a bit until tapping a piece of chalk on the chalkboard behind him.

"This First Exam has a few important rules," he began, glaring out over his audience. "I won't accept any questions, so listen carefully." He tapped the chalkboard twice more for emphasis. "First rule, you are all given ten points at the start." He wrote it up on the chalkboard. "The written exam consists of ten questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will lose one point. If you get three problems wrong, you will be reduced to seven points. This is non-negotiable. Each problem has one and only one correct answer.

"Second rule. The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Temari could almost see some _genin_ hang their head in defeat at that. Obviously there were some teammates that had no skill at all with the theoretical. There was even a thud from the pinkette.

"Wait a minute!" she protested, glaring at the front of the room. "Your team's total points? What!" Obviously Sakura was worried about what Naruto's score would do to her chances of passing.

"_Urusai_!" Ibiki snapped back. "There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen. Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points. That means there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Too bad for them. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

_More and more tricks_, Temari thought, looking around to see the reactions of the other _genin_. _Now they are basically inviting cheating in order to pass the test, the questions are probably above a genin's skill level. The only trick is to not get caught. Well, we'll be fine at that._

"You are all trying to become _Chuunin,_" Ibiki told them with a sadistic grin. "If you are a _shinobi_, act like a first-rate one. Furthermore, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail."

Exclamations were shouted out from _genin_ all over the room. "What did you say!" was extremely prominent, again from the pinkette Sakura.

"The last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the exam begins," Ibiki continued, ignoring the outbursts. "You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Rustles filled the room as all the _genin _flipped over their paper tests. Temari scanned the nine available questions with a critical eye. A cipher, a logistics problem, a physical analysis problem…none of the questions were _genin going on chuunin_ level, only cementing her theory about this being about spying and observation. She knew Gaara and Kankurou would realize this as well; after all, they had all been trained in the same form of analysis.

She could see Gaara gathering sand, most likely to create a sand eye in order to see the tests of others. Kankurou's _Karasu_ would come in handy now as well, as long as he could work out a way to get the answers. That wouldn't be a problem though. All she had to do now was wait.

A _kunai_ flashed through the air, embedding itself in the paper of a boy. He stood up, shouting "Why did you do that?"

The proctor who had thrown the _kunai_ lounged in his chair, grinning at the boy. "You screwed up five times. You fail." He pointed at the dumbstruck boy. "His teammates, get out of here. Right now." Two other boys stood up, resigned.

Proctors began calling out other _genin._ "Number twenty-three, fail. Numbers forty-three and twenty-seven, fail."

One boy was dragged out forcibly by two proctors, screaming "Nooooo!"

Another slammed his and down and challenged the proctors. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times! I'ts not like you can watch over all these people!" His words were abruptly cut off by a proctor slamming him out of his desk and up against a wall with his elbow under the boy's chin, his other hand still in his pocket.

"Listen up," the proctor told the impudent _genin_. "We are _chuunin_ that were chosen specifically for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. Take my strength as proof." He let the boy sag to the ground, the proctors on either side unfazed. However, the other _genin_ in the room were definitely intimidated by the show.

"Number fifty-nine, fail," was called out by another proctor. "Numbers thirty-three and nine, fail. Number forty-one, fail. Numbers thirty-five and sixty-two, fail."

Temari watched as Gaara discharged his 'third eye', and began copying down answers. Taking that as his cue, Kankurou raised his hand, calling out "Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom…"

His _Karasu _stood up, and Kankurou manipulated him with all the skill of a ventriloquist, having him agree and take out handcuffs and a rope. "The rules say that we have to accompany you to the bathroom," Kankurou told himself, making his puppet's mouth move instead of his own in a deeper voice.

"That makes sense," he replied to himself, smiling. He looked almost like a cat, with his happy face, cat ears, and hands bound in front of him almost like paws.

Kankurou was gone for at least ten minutes, closer to fifteen. Temari was bored, simply daydreaming while she waited for her answers. Her skills were in the analytical, not in the information gathering. That was why the three siblings made such a good team; they complimented each other even if they didn't particularly get along.

"Okay!" Ibiki suddenly announced. "I will now give the tenth problem!" Temari sat up straighter at that. _Kankurou, hurry back! If the tenth problem is given, you can't help us out._

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say," Ibiki continued, a serious tone in his voice. "There will be one special rule for this last question."

With perfect timing, the back door opened, and Kankurou walked back in with _Karasu._

"You're lucky," Ibiki told the _genin_. "Your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste." Temari inwardly grinned at that. Maybe the comment would take Kankurou's ego down a few notches. "Oh well, sit down." Obligingly, Kankurou headed back to his desk, dropping a pellet of paper next to Temari as he passed. _Finally!_

Ibiki took a few steps forward toward the seated _genin_. "I will now explain a few things. This is a hopeless rule." He paused for emphasis. "First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

_What!_ "Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked forcefully. _This could ruin everything! We have to get further in the exams._

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero," Ibiki responded, undisturbed. "In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you."

From various points around the room people expressed their incredulity. "What is the meaning of that? Of course we're going to choose to take it! Teammates failing as well is bull!"

"And here is the other rule," Ibiki continued gravely. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the _Chuunin_ Exam forever."

A boy with fur around his face and a dog on his head stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Ibiki. "What kind of dumb rule is that? There should be those here who have taken the _Chuunin _Exam in the past!"

The head examiner began chuckling, a sinister sound. "You were unlucky," he told them, gleeful malice in his tone. "This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." Again he paused for effect, letting the _genin_ stew in terror. "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

No one moved at first until one boy stood up. "I quit! I won't take it!"

"Number fifty, fail. Numbers one-thirty and one-eleven fail along with him," the proctor announced, no emotion in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Gennai, Inaho," the boy told his teammates as they stood up, resigned.

"Me too!" came a cry from the other side of the room. Hands were raised as other _genin_ decided they weren't going to risk their careers on one question. The Sand Siblings didn't consider doing so for one minute of course. This was all about the mission. And there were other ways of becoming _chuunin_ than just the exams.

Temari watched with interest as the loudmouthed blond boy from earlier slowly raised his hand, shaking, into the air. He held it there for a few seconds, before slamming it down on the desk in front of him. "Screw you! I'm not going to run away!" he yelled, fury and victory in his tone. "I'll take this problem! Even if I become a _genin_ forever, I'm going to become a _Hokage_ no matter what anyway!" He stood up to glare directly at Ibiki. "I'm not scared!" With that he sat down, determination radiating off of his body.

"I will ask one more time," Ibiki told the now purpose charged room. "This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance."

"I'm not going to take back my words," Naruto retorted fiercely. "That is my _nindo_!"

Temari watched as Ibiki looked around the room, and a few examiners nodded at him, smiles on their faces. _This is it_.

"Nice determination!" the examiner announced to the room. "Then, for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!"

The room was in dumbstruck silence for a moment. _We pass? Just like that? _Temari thought incredulously. _This man was playing with our minds all along!_

Sakura stood up, bracing both hands on the desk in front of her. "Wait, what is the meaning of that?" she asked annoyed. "We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

The man at the front laughed at her, grinning. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

"Hey!" Temari called out, more than a little pissed at how the man had played with them. "So what were those previous nine problems! It was all a waste!"

"No its not," Ibiki said, turning away slightly. "The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose was to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" Temari repeated, now just putting on a show for the room. The more they underestimated her analysis, the better it would be later.

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule," Ibiki explained. "Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have already given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these test problems cannot be solved by you _genin_. So most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points'. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So we snuck in two _chuunin _who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." The two respective _chuunin _raised their hands, smug grins on their faces.

"It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it!" Naruto announced in a cheesy voice, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Temari almost slammed her head down on her desk. A kid like that would never have thought of such an answer.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course," Ibiki continued, ignoring the blond boy. He reached behind his head and untied his bandana, taking it off to show the _genin _his mutilated scalp. "Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields, information is contested with the lives of people."

Ibiki's scalp was covered with scars and holes, burns and interlaced lacerations, testament to the amount of torture he had survived. Many of the _genin_ were cringing, but Temari had seen worse. The _Kazekage _was indeed a cruel man.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate," Ibiki continued, replacing his bandana. "Remember this. Gathering incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree to that last question," Temari protested.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam," Ibiki defended, spreading his arms slightly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him, confusion in her voice.

"Let me explain." Ibiki placed his hands back in his pockets. "The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it, your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever." He narrowed his eyes at the attentive _genin_. "It was a very insincere problem."

Ibiki began pacing in front of the _genin _as he talked. "How about this two-choice problem. Let's assume you have become a _chuunin. _Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy _shinobi_, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy _shinobi_ have set up. Now will you accept this mission or not?" Ibiki's eyes bored into those of the examinees. "Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is no. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a _chuunin_, a squad leader.

"Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and who let their minds sway over an uncertain future; fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a _chuunin_. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face." His voice took on an almost triumphant tone. "You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the _Chuunin_ Selection Exam ends now. I wish you luck."

Out of nowhere, Naruto exploded with glee. "Alright! Wish us luck! Yeah, yeah!" he yelled, standing up and pumping his fists, not self-conscious at all. Again, Temari was tempted to bang her head hard on her desk. _He had better get out soon. That boy does not know the meaning of the word quiet._

Suddenly Temari felt an approaching _chakra_. Apparently Ibiki felt it too, for he looked to the right, just before a ball burst through the window, spraying shards of glass everywhere. With two '_fwips_', _kunai_ attached to corners of a piece of fabric shot into the ceiling, and a figure in the middle turned in a flash of purple, tan, and fishnet. The piece of fabric completely blocked Ibiki from view.

_"What the…"_ Naruto exclaimed, standing up again to stare at the apparent sign. For once Temari was glad he had said something, because it expressed her emotions perfectly.

"Everyone, there's no time to be happy," announced the woman in front of the cloth. Her spiky purple hair stood almost straight up, and her fishnet clad chest was covered only by a tan coat with a purple lining. She had on a tan mini-skirt, and metal leg greaves. "I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko." The sign in back of her announced the same thing in huge white _kanji_: 'Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here'. "Let's go to the next exam!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air.

Temari simply stared at the crazy examiner lady in bemusement. _The shinobi here are definitely eccentric. I'm not sure I want to know what this lady is going to have us do if the other guy just put us through mental torture. Ten bets says its physical torture._

From behind the sign hung in the middle of the room, Ibiki poked his head out. "Grasp the atmosphere," he deadpanned at the woman.

Temari could almost see her face freezing as she realized what he was talking about, although her fist remained up. As she looked over the _genin_, her fist slowly came down as she realized something. "Seventy-eight?" she asked, looking over at Ibiki, who had come out from behind the sign. "Ibiki, you let twenty-six teams pass?" She stared challengingly at him. "The First Exam must have been too soft."

Ibiki didn't rise to her bait however. "It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time," he retorted calmly.

"Oh well," Anko sighed, looking back out at the _genin_. "I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." Temari twitched at that. _Half? Depends on what the situation is, but we'll probably make it through. We have to._

"I'm getting excited," Anko whispered, a disturbing tone in her voice. She raised it again so the majority of the population of the room could hear her. "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your _jounin_ instructors about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed!" With that, she cannonballed back out the window, leaving behind her sign hanging in the middle of the room. The _genin_ stared after her in shock, until Ibiki looked at them and said, "What are you waiting for? I don't enjoy your presence. Scat."

The seventy-eight _genin_ filed out of the room slowly, coalescing back into their respective teams as the left. Temari and Kankurou fell into step once more behind Gaara as they left the room. None of the failed teams were anywhere to be seen outside the room, something Temari figured was a good thing. If the failed teams had seen those who had passed, there was sure to be a scene.

The three siblings were quiet all the way back to their flat, where Baki waited.

"We passed," was all Temari said as she passed her _jounin_ instructor, before heading into her room to get some rest.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm sorry it's basically all canon! But I couldn't think of any really good side plot things to put in this chapter! If anyone thinks of any, just message them to me and I'll see what I can do to write them in cause I would love to have something else in the chapter.


	9. Crazy Ladies and Murderous Brothers

This is a slightly late New Year's present! I had to do some revisions before putting it up. Wow I've almost caught up to what I've written...I'd better hurry up my writing!

Posted - 1/2/2011 (AHHHH! NEW YEAR!)

Disclaimer - I don't 99% of this. Or Anko. Or Temari. Sadly...

* * *

_Previously -_

_The seventy-eight genin filed out of the room slowly, coalescing back into their respective teams as the left. Temari and Kankurou fell into step once more behind Gaara as they left the room. None of the failed teams were anywhere to be seen outside the room, something Temari figured was a good thing. If the failed teams had seen those who had passed, there was sure to be a scene._

_The three siblings were quiet all the way back to their flat, where Baki waited._

_"We passed," was all Temari said as she passed her jounin instructor, before heading into her room to get some rest._

* * *

Chapter Eight – Crazy Ladies and Murderous Brothers

The next morning, the three siblings were met by Baki when they gathered for breakfast, and he explained what they were to do next.

"The second part of the exams will be taken at Training Area Forty-four," he told them as they ate. "You are to bring any and all gear you want, and supplies to last an undetermined amount of days."

Temari and Gaara simply nodded, knowing Baki knew nothing more than that, but Kankurou protested. "That's it? They won't even tell us what we're doing?" he complained. "That's bull."

"Suck it up and deal," Baki told him harshly. "Sometimes you'll have even less than that to go on."

Kankurou pouted, pushing his food around with his chopsticks, but he didn't talk back to his _sensei_.

Gaara pushed back his chair and left the table without a word, coming back into the room with his sand gourd strapped to his back. "Let's go," he told his siblings, not waiting for them to answer. Temari raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but got up to fetch her _kyodai sensu_ while Kankurou went to go get _Karasu_. _I guess he's eager to go see that Sasuke kid again_.

The training area wasn't hard to find – there was a stream of _genin_ heading in one direction, so Temari and her brothers just joined the flow. The group accumulated at a huge chain-link fence. Warning signs and labels were tacked all over the thing, and there was a wooden observation box with three Konoha_ shinobi _inside against one of the fences. Inside the enclosure were the largest trees Temari had ever seen, and that was saying something considering they were in Konoha, which was known for its huge trees. Branches overlapped with each other, and roots twined around themselves. The trees themselves were green with growth and age. Temari couldn't see very far into the forest, as it quickly became gloomy and dark from lack of sunlight. It seemed even most of the Konoha _genin_ hadn't known the area had existed from what conversations Temari overheard.

Anko, the crazy examiner, was pacing in front of the group as the last stragglers arrived. "This area is where the Second Exam will take place," she announced when all had appeared. "The Forty-fourth training area, also known as the Forest of Death." She grinned at the _genin_, enjoying their fear. Inside the forest, Temari saw a huge centipede climbing up a trunk, and a large snake that could snap up a bird as no more than a morsel slide over a branch. _Konoha certainly isn't lacking on the creepy creatures side to compliment the forest._

Anko gave a disturbing chuckle. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death."

The blond idiot in the bright orange suit, also known as Naruto, apparently took issue with her tone. Sticking out his butt and placing his hands on his hips, he mocked, "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," wiggling his butt back and forth. His teammates looked as if they weren't at all associated with him, and Temari didn't blame them.

"There's no point in trying to scare us like that!" Naruto challenged Anko. "I'm not scared at all!"

"Really? You seem rather excited," Anko remarked in a friendly tone, that was creepier coming from her than the sadistic one earlier. Quick as a flash, she had a _kunai_ in her hand and had thrown it right next to the loudmouth, cutting his cheek as it passed. It landed in the ground with a thunk a few meters behind him. Before Naruto could even react, Anko had appeared behind him, both arms preventing his escape. _Damn, she's good! _Temari thought, watching the scene. _I didn't even see her move!_

"Boys like you die the fastest," Anko told him, reaching out to cup his uninjured cheek. Naruto had a completely creeped out look on his face now. "After releasing all of that red substance I love so much everywhere," Anko continued, almost whispering to him. She began to collect a drop that had leaked from the cut, when another _kunai_ appeared in her hand, and she half turned to see a Kusa _genin_ behind her. The girl had extended her tongue which was wrapped around the _kunai_, and it was a rather disturbing shade of purple.

"Here's your _kunai_," she lisped around her extended appendage. Now Naruto had a complete look of terror on his face for being close to two very creepy people. Temari didn't blame him in the slightest. It was like being close to two Gaara's at once. There was nothing safe or sane about the situation.

"Thank you," Anko replied, again in that polite tone. If Temari didn't know better, she would have sworn there was a staring contest going on between the two. "But don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young." She casually reached out and collected the second _kunai_ in her hand, and the girl's tongue retracted. Temari couldn't suppress a shudder at that.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood," the _genin_ said, smiling at the proctor. "Also, my beautiful hair was cut, so I got a little twitchy. I'm sorry." She turned and walked back to her teammates as if nothing had happened. However, all the _genin_ were now staring at her.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today," Anko remarked as she watched the _genin _walk away. She grinned. "This is going to be interesting." She turned and walked back to the front of the group. "Before we begin the Second Exam," the purple-haired woman announced, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She pulled a pack of papers out from inside her coat.

_Where did she keep those?_ Temari wondered, her eyebrow twitching. _There shouldn't be that much room in there…_At the top of each paper was the phrase 'Consent Form'. _Consent form for what?_

"These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these," Anko explained, her voice for once not having any disturbing overtones. "From here on, people will die. Therefore we need people's consent before we continue." She shrugged, a slight laugh in her voice. "Otherwise, I'd be held responsible."

_Great. Gaara will have a field day,_ Temari thought, disgusted. _There's no threat of repercussions to hold him back now. Not like it would actually do anything to him if there were, but still…_

"Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam," she continued. "To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." Anko held out the papers to Naruto who came forward and took them, passing them along. When Temari received hers, she looked it over carefully. No liability to Konoha for death, village will not declare war over death, no excessive killing of other _genin_…the usual.

"First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features." Anko unrolled a map in her hand, marked by a green circle with a path running through it. "The Forty-fourth training area is a circular region surrounded by forty-four locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle." Now Temari saw that what she had thought was a path was instead a river, that forked partway through the training area. "The tower is approximately ten kilometers away from the gates. Inside this space, you will have to go through a type of survival training. The experience consists of," Anko paused here to roll up the scroll and stash it away in her coat, "a competition where anything goes…over these scrolls." She held up two short fat scrolls in one hand, one black and one white.

_Where does she keep pulling these things from? _Temari wondered, exasperated. If she had half that amount of space on her person, she wouldn't need nearly as many storage scrolls.

"The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth," Anko announced, holding out the two so all could see the _kanji_ on each denoting which was which. "You will fight over these scrolls. Twenty-six teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other half will get the Scroll of Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls," she clarified. Basically, you have to fight over these."

"And? What's needed to pass?" Sasuke asked concisely, not wasting any time in finding out his purpose. Again Temari felt a little blush come over her, and ruthlessly suppressed it. _I am NOT getting the hots for an arrogant stuck-up genin who will probably be dead soon!_ she told herself furiously.

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates," Anko answered him, pitching her voice to be heard by all.

"What you're saying is that the thirteen teams, or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail," the pinkette summed up. Temari wanted to gag her – there was no need to repeat what the proctor had just said as if everyone around them was stupid. She could understand if Sakura had gotten into the habit with Naruto on her team, but the rest of the _genin_ wouldn't have gotten to where they were without being able to understand situations.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit," Anko responded, a slightly irritated note in her voice as well. "This second exam has a time limit of one hundred and twenty hours." She stored the scrolls in _yet another_ place in her coat. Temari really would have to find a way to take that thing. "Or exactly five days."

"Five days?" a blonde yelped, stepping forward in shock. Temari recognized her as the blonde from the barbeque place.

"What about food?" her teammate cried desperately, his voice cracking slightly.

"Scrounge it up yourself," Anko retorted ruthlessly. "The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food."

Temari reached into her sash surreptitiously, fingering the rations bars stashed there. Apparently Baki had told them more than the _jounin_ of Konoha had.

"However, there are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants," Kabuto spoke up. Temari noticed he had another pair of glasses now, after his others had been broken the day before.

"Also, it's not possible for thirteen teams, or thirty-nine people, to pass," said yet another _genin_. He was dressed in drab colors, and had a weird hook hanging from his _hitai-ate_ – his hair was gathered into a low ponytail on his back. His teammate in green spandex and orange leg warmers continued his train of thought. "As time passes, you will be required to move more. So the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough."

"And we're surrounded by enemies," Sasuke continued from them. _Really, are all the Konoha genin intent on explaining the whole exam out loud?_ Temari wondered. _Do they not understand the idea of letting their opponents figure things out for themselves? The more they explain, the better an advantage those against them have_. "We won't be able to sleep in peace."

"Well, people will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll," Anko told them, frowning slightly, "and those who cannot bear this program's harsh regime will fail as well."

The lazy boy from the barbeque joint raised his hand. "Excuse me, can we quit in between?" he asked, boredom in his voice.

Anko turned her head to the side slightly, her whole body indicating satisfaction. "As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Just as I thought," he muttered, disgusted. "_Mendokuse." _

"While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you," Anko proclaimed to the group. She held up a finger. "First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with all three of their teammates will fail." Another finger joined the first. "Second, any team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look?" Naruto asked, testing the waters.

Anko touched a finger to her mouth. "That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it," she said in a mysterious voice. "If you become a _chuunin_, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability." Anko clapped her hands officially. "That's it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut." She pointed to the wooden building containing the Konoha _shinobi_. Next to each was a pile of scrolls. "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time." Anko heaved a sigh, her shoulders slumping and her mouth forming an 'o'. "Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die!"

_Ya think?_ Temari almost slapped her head. _Most obvious piece of information ever…not that it'll help some of these genin_. She looked around with distaste at her competitors. Some didn't even look like they would survive a day.

All of the teams broke up into their respective groups to discuss strategies and decide if they should sign the forms. If they didn't, they would be out of the exam for the year. The Konoha _shinobi _in the booth drew a red curtain across the booth, so none of the teams would be able to know which scroll another team had or who was carrying the thing. The crazy examiner lady was walking among the teams, smiling creepily.

Over by the fence, Temari saw the annoying blonde girl and the too-smart pinkette having a face off, yelling at each other. The emo kid Gaara was interested in was sitting by himself against a rock, looking furtively around at all the other _genin_. A shy girl with pale eyes was leaning against a tree, reading the paper, and the blond boy in the orange clothes was heading over towards her.

Temari looked at her own form. She might as well sign it now; she had no problems with what it said. Pulling out a pen, she swiftly braced the form against Kankurou's back and signed the bottom, ignoring her brother's protests. "Oi, quit it, Temari!" he yelled at his sister, moving away as quickly as possible. Temari simply stuck out her tongue and waved her form at him, then offered him the pen.

"Sign it now, _gaki_," she told him, walking over to where Gaara stood. He had already signed his form and was standing with his arms crossed as usual, observing the other _genin_ with an impassive expression.

Temari stood next to her murderous brother for a few minutes, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was starting to gain that gleam in his eye that told her he was thinking about killing and blood. No matter how much Anko liked blood, Temari was sure it didn't even come close to rivaling Gaara's obsession with the life substance. It was best to leave the Shuukaku carrier alone when he looked like that. She edged backward, careful not to draw his attention towards herself, and looked for her brother. Who was being unusually quiet.

The blonde _kunoichi_ looked over at her puppeteer brother and found him drooling – yes drooling – with his mouth open, staring at the proctor of the second exam.

"Hello? Earth to Kankurou…come in?" she queried with a raised eyebrow, waving her hand in front of Kankurou's face. The boy batted it away without even focusing on the appendage, continuing to gaze wide-eyed at Anko, who was leaning against the fence with her arms crossed under her breasts, accentuating them slightly. The open trench coat and fishnet shirt didn't do anything to help matters.

"Kankurou!" Temari snapped her fingers sharply in front of her smitten brother's eyes. She was _not _entertained by her brother's evaluative look raking the woman's body. He was fourteen, and it was far too similar to something their father might do. When he didn't respond once more, she pulled her _kyodai sensu_ off her back and hit him over the head with it._ That _got his attention.

"Temari, what gives?" he yelped rubbing at the top of his head fiercely. "I think you flattened my skull!"

"Stare at a woman like that ever again and I'll do much worse," Temari promised in a lilting voice that nonetheless got her threat across perfectly.

A sullen look crossed Kankurou's face, but he knew better than to go against his sister in such matters.

"And look at me like that ever again, and I'll make sure you won't have eyes to see with," came a whispered voice from behind Kankurou's left ear that Temari heard as well.

The boy froze stock still with shock, his eyes darting to where Anko had previously been lounging; that stretch of fence was abandoned.

Temari simply lifted an eyebrow and smirked, pulling her mouth to the side in a grin. She had a feeling this proctor could deal out torture much more effectively than she herself could as Kankurou's sibling.

"Which should I take first?" Anko wondered out loud. "The ears, eyes, nose, hands…so many choices." A _kunai_ ran over each body part as it was mentioned, passing in front of Kankurou's terrified eyes. "Ever appraise me like that again and I'll teach you a lesson you're sure to never forget," the creepy lady promised, slipping the _kunai _back in her trench coat and releasing Kankurou with a smile that conveyed her intentions perfectly.

Then she turned to look at Temari. "Good job on trying to keep him in line, but I've found men and boys respond much better to a more…painful form of punishment." Her hand darted out swiftly and tapped Kankorou in three points – two on the legs and one on the stomach. He immediately doubled over, clutching at his nether regions in pain.

"Don't worry," Anko told Temari cheerfully. "He'll be perfectly fine in time to take the exam!" With that she waved her hand goodbye and marched back to the wooden booth where the three Konoha _jounin_ were sitting.

The curtain covering the booth was pulled back by one of the _shinobi_. "It's time to trade your forms for a scroll," he called. With that, _genin_ began trooping into the structure one team at a time, trading in their forms and storing their scrolls before leaving out the other side. As soon as Kankurou was able to move without wincing in pain, the three Suna _genin _headed forward. When the Sand Siblings entered, Kankurou and Temari handed their forms to Gaara, and they received an Earth scroll. The two eldest siblings figured it was best to let Gaara hold on to the thing, as he was the least likely to be killed out of all of them. And it would prevent any problems later. Temari took the number though.

Just as they came out the other side of the curtain, Anko announced "If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in thirty minutes!" She waved her hand authoritatively. Kankurou studiously averted his gaze from the woman, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as the siblings passed.

A _shinobi _came over to the team. "Gate six?" Temari nodded, handing him their number. "Follow me." The man led them around to the right, passing by a few gates until they finally reached a gate with a huge red number six on a sign.

The siblings waited in silence as the time passed, until at two twenty-nine exactly, their proctor began unlocking the numerous padlocks securing the gate. Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara tensed, ready to shoot through the gate. At exactly two thirty, he threw open the two sides of the gate, and the Sand Siblings ran through, disappearing quickly into the forest. They took to the trees, bouncing off the limbs as they headed deeper into the forest. No matter which gate a team started at, if they went in a straight line, they were guaranteed to get to the tower.

They didn't stop to set traps. Any teams they encountered would be engaged in combat, and if Gaara got too bloodthirsty, die. There was no doubt the gleam in his eyes promised anything else. Only ten minutes into the exam, screams were already echoing around the forest, exciting Gaara. Particles of sand began to swirl around the boy, who shot further ahead of his siblings. Parts of tree bark and leaves were rubbed off by the speed of his passing and the abrasiveness of his sand, leaving a clear trail for any team to follow. No one would though. Accompanying the marks and almost permeating them was the dark and evil _chakra_ of Shuukaku. Any _genin_ who felt it would be immediately scared off.

Twenty minutes later, the Suna team found a team from Ame, simply standing out in a clearing as if waiting for arrivals. Without pausing to check for traps or an ambush of any time, Gaara leapt down, his siblings following suit. The team consisted of a short member, a tall member, and one in between. All had umbrellas on their backs, and the one who seemed to be the leader had six, whereas his teammates had two. All were clad in one-piece suits that were a single color with the sleeves and sides being white striped. The leader also had a cape and scars running down his right cheek, along with a bandage wrapped around his head, while his subordinates had broad hats and shades.

"Kids from Suna challenging us straight on," the leader began, staring at the three Suna _genin_, "You must be quite foolish."

Temari and Kankurou ignored him, disinterested. They had only followed Gaara to keep him from going too insane. However, Gaara was staring intently at the three.

"Hey, kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents," the head of the Ame team said, glaring at Gaara. He grinned, and it appeared slightly maniacal because of the scars across his right eye and side of his mouth. "You are all going to die."

"Cut the chatter. Let's fight, _oji-san_ from Amegakure," Gaara responded in a monotone.

"Oi, Gaara," Kankurou called to his brother, interrupting the staring match between the two leaders. "Shouldn't we follow them and gather some information before we pick a fight? If they have the same scroll as us, there's no need for us to fight. Unnecessary fights are –"

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said over him, cutting his brother off. "I'll kill everyone we encounter." His voice was deadly.

Temari glanced over at her brother worriedly; Kankurou had a resigned expression on his face, while Gaara had an impassive expression, his face completely set. It was the face he put on when he was about to kill people. _Great. The only thing we can do is stay out of his way. Or we'll be killed as well._

"Then let's do this!" the _genin_ shouted, grasping all of his umbrellas. He threw them all up into the air in a quick motion, and placed his hands together in a seal. "Die, _gaki_! _Ninpou: Jouro senbon!_" The umbrellas in the sky began spinning rapidly, releasing a continuous spray of needles, and other needles began circling around the combatants. Gaara simply blinked at the display.

"This strikes from above, below, left, and right. There is no escape," The _genin_ told the siblings, holding his hands out in front of him. Temari could almost see the _chakra_ radiating off of them. "The needles are also regulated with my _chakra_, and will attack any target I choose!" All of the needles began zooming in on Gaara, and a huge cloud of sand and dust flew up, blocking him from view. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was seen encased in a broken sphere of sand, with thousands of needles sticking out. His body could be seen through a large crack in the front of the sphere; his arms were still crossed and he was glaring at the _genin_.

"Is this it?" he asked, as his sphere began to leak sand, malicious _chakra_ filling the air

The _genin_ recoiled in shock. "What? Not even a single hit? That can't be!" Again he slammed his hands together, and more needles shot at Gaara. Without any movement from the redhead, a spike of sand shot up as a shield.

"A rain of needles, eh?" Gaara asked, glowering through the crack in the shield. "Then I'll make a rain of blood fall." Temari took a few unconscious steps backward at the malice in Gaara's voice; even if she was used to it, it was scary every time.

"A wall of sand?" the lead _genin_ asked, stunned.

"That's right," Kankurou replied leisurely, his hands in his pockets. "It's his absolute protection, created by and made completely of sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of _chakra_. It is a technique only usable by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. So basically, all of your attacks against Gaara are useless." The sand that had formed Gaara's protective shield began to pool around his feet.

"Damn it!" the Ame _genin _rasped, watching the sight.

Kankurou cocked his head at the team. "You guys can't defeat our Gaara."

That seemed to spark something in the lead _genin_ and he charged forward, screaming "Don't take me lightly!"

Gaara simply lowered his head and slowly spread his arms, bringing his hands together to form a triangle. _He's dead. That's what happens for opposing Gaara._

"_Sabaku Kyuu!"_ Gaara intoned, thrusting one hand out at the oncoming _genin_. As the _genin_ ran towards Gaara, his foot was snagged by a tendril of sand that quickly twined up his body, until he was completely encased in sand from head to toe in a few seconds.

"I can't move…" he grunted. His umbrellas fell from the sky as his _chakra_ ties were broken. "What's happening…"

Gaara slowly walked forward and grasped one of the fallen umbrellas by the handle. "I can cover your loud mouth and kill you," he told the _genin_ threateningly, flicking open the umbrella and pointing it at the man. He held it back over his shoulder like a parasol. "But that would be too miserable on your side." He stretched his hand out to the side, and the pile of sand encasing the _genin_ rose into the air. With yet another glare, he clenched his fist. "_Sabaku Sousou!"_

The sand imploded, and blood shot out in all directions, splattering the ground. The reason for Gaara grabbing the umbrella was now evident, as the blood landed on the umbrella rather than Gaara. His sand was also soaked with blood.

"There was no pain," he told the man's teammates in a dead voice. "Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mix with an endless quicksand and further fuels the war." Temari watched him with sad eyes. _Cryptic, Gaara. Where did you learn that? When did you learn that? Not all life is war, and neither is death. But you didn't have a chance to find that out From birth you were taken into a war to find your purpose. _

The taller of the two remaining _genin_ raised his hands to appease Gaara. "We'll give you the scroll…" he stuttered, reaching behind to draw out a white Heaven scroll. He walked forward and placed it on the ground.

"Please, let us go!" his teammate pleaded. Gaara chucked the umbrella away, reaching out both hands with the fingers curled. Sand gathered again, and shot towards the two hapless _genin_, encasing them and subjecting them to the same fate as their first teammate. Blood once more shot into the air.

Kankurou walked forward to claim the scroll. As he picked it up, he commented, "It's the scroll of Heaven. How convenient." He turned back to his two siblings. "Okay, head for the tower now."

"_Urusai_," Gaara told him, death in his voice. "I still haven't had enough." His head turned to look at some bushes. Temari could sense the _chakra_ of three _genin_ hidden behind them.

Kankurou turned to face his brother fully. "Let's stop, Gaara."

Gaara looked sideways at the puppeteer. "Are you afraid, coward?" he mocked.

The black clad boy began pacing purposefully towards his murderous brother. "Gaara! You might be okay, but it's too dangerous for us! We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need any more…"

Again Gaara reached out his hand, sand gathering. "You slacker. Don't order _me_ around."

Then Kankurou did something brave. He reached forward and grasped the bandolier across Gaara's chest. "Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while!" he yelled at Gaara.

Gaara looked up at him, simple truth in his expression. "I have never thought of you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

_That wasn't true once, Gaara,_ Temari thought sadly. _Once you were a happy child. Once you were our brother…_

In a swift motion, Gaara reached up and slapped away Kankurou's hand. Again he reached out to gather his sand in preparation for _Sabaku Kyuu._

Temari held up her hands, an appeasing expression on her face. "Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold." She placed her hands together. "This is your big sister asking you. Okay?"

Gaara's hand moved forward to point at Kankurou, who stared at it, his eyes almost crossing. Then _again_ he pointed it towards the bushes. Sand began to gather, coalescing around the bushes.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted, trying to stop him. But he clenched his hand, and a poof was heard. In his hand he now held the cork to his gourd. Reaching back, Gaara placed the cork in his sand gourd, and began to walk away.

Temari relaxed after the sudden fright. She had thought he had killed those _genin_ in the bushes. _Gaara is always so unpredictable. One day, our nerves are just going to snap! We can't keep living like this…_

She glanced over at Kankurou. He was frowning after Gaara. No doubt thinking the same things as her. Then both shrugged, and followed their brother. He was heading towards the tower, and the sooner they got there, the less time they would have to spend in his presence.

One hour later, the team arrived at the tower and entered through one of the unlocked doors at the bottom. The one they chose was marked with a number six. On the wall inside was a proverb, stating 'If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength.' _Tch, and what if you possess both? _Temari thought, reading the thing.

"Gaara, may I have your scroll?" she asked her younger brother, holding her hand out for Kankurou's scroll as well. Both brothers handed over their respective scrolls without comment, something that surprised Temari. She flicked each open, and immediately saw the summoning seal on the inside. Kankurou and Gaara did as well, for all three siblings leapt back and got in ready positions to attack whatever was summoned. But it was simply a Konoha _shinobi_.

He seemed very surprised to see them at the tower so soon, in just ninety-seven minutes, but dutifully stated, "Three from _Sunagakure_ have arrived." Temari figured it was for the video camera to pick up. _I wonder what they will think of our time._

"Please remain in the tower for the time being," the _shinobi_ told the Sand Siblings. "Further instructions will be forthcoming." With that he disappeared, leaving the three _genin_ alone again.

Twelve hours later…no further instructions had been mentioned. The three were roaming the halls, looking for anyone in authority. They walked again towards the room they had first arrived in.

"There's nowhere else to go," Kankurou told Temari as they walked.

"We've waited for twelve hours now," she agreed, watching Gaara's back. She started slightly as she felt the same three _chakra_ signatures that had been hiding behind the bushes earlier that day. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

When they entered the room, the Sand Siblings ignored the three _genin_ against the wall, until they all turned their eyes as one to look at the kids. Each flinched back slightly, apparently not forgetting the fear from earlier that afternoon. Temari and Kankurou smirked slightly as they passed. Even if they themselves feared Gaara, it was entertaining to see others feel an even worse fear.

Just as they began to leave the room, a Konoha _shinobi_ appeared at the other doorway.

"Would all of you please come here?" he called to both teams. The Sand Siblings sauntered back over, while the Konoha _genin_ left as much space as possible between the two teams.

"You two are the first teams to finish this exam," the proctor told them, looking between the _genin_. "However, the exam will not proceed until the full five days have passed, so we shall provide you with rooms and food to wait out the rest of the exam."

Temari nodded; that would make sense. They couldn't continue the exam until all of the _genin_ had reported in, and they had to give those _genin_ the full five days.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your rooms," the _shinobi_ continued, turning around and leading the six _genin_ through the tower. Three floors and too many turns later, they stopped in front of two different clusters of doors.

"Each of these clusters are meant for a team," the man explained, gesturing to the doors. "There are three rooms inside, and those three rooms share a bathroom. There is also a short hallway in which to store things. In the mess hall downstairs will be serve yourself meals. When the last team has reported in, we will announce it, and ask you to come down to the main room.

"Also, there is a training area inside the tower, but you are not allowed to enter the huge arena. The smaller area is open for your use however. We will summon you in five days." The _shinobi_ turned and walked away, leaving the six _genin_ staring at the doors, then each other.

"We got these," the boy with the fur around his face and a small white dog in his jacket said, pointing to the door on the right. Quickly, he and his team filed into the door, shutting it firmly.

Temari smirked at the closed door. "I think they're scared," she commented to her brothers, lounging against the wall.

"Of course they are," Kankurou bantered back, inclining his head towards Gaara.

"They are right to be afraid," the youngest brother said in a cold tone, looking at the door emotionlessly.

"Well," Temari stretched, heading for the door opposite that of the other team, "I get dibs on the biggest bed." Before Kankurou could protest, she darted inside the suite, quickly checking all three bedrooms before placing her claim.

"Aw, come on Temari, that's not fair!" Kankurou proclaimed coming to stand in her doorway as she flopped on her bed.

"Sure it is!" she told him, rolling over to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm the oldest, so I get the biggest bed!"

"Let it be, Kankurou," Gaara told his brother as he passed on his way to one of the other two rooms. "You get that room." He pointed to the one directly across from Temari.

"What?" Kankurou moaned, looking at the other room. "But that's the smallest! Gaara…" he pouted.

"It's your fault for taking so long and complaining," the redhead told his brother ruthlessly. "Take what you are given."

"Fine," Kankurou grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and sulking into the small room. He shut his door slightly harder than necessary, eliciting a giggle from Temari at his childish actions. She heard Gaara's door shutting as well quietly.

"Good night!" she called to her two brothers, before closing her own door and preparing for sleep.

* * *

So yup, thats the chapter! I don't think it followed canon nearly as closely as the last chapter thankfully. But be warned - the next chapter is the preliminaries...and I'm not changing the match ups. I'll just try to speed through them to get to the more interesting things like a reforming Gaara and such...And of course Temari's reactions =)


	10. To Battle For Glory

So I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been lacking internet at the times I keep thinking to post this. I also apologize...that it is the preliminary matches. This chapter is so long because I'm trying to get them all out in one shot so we can get on to the more interesting things like the invasion and Gaara getting some sense beaten into him.

Posted - 1/11/11

Disclaimer - Nope, I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish I did. *Abducts Tsunade, Temari, and Shikamaru*

* * *

_Previously -_

_"I get dibs on the biggest bed." Before Kankurou could protest, she darted inside the suite, quickly checking all three bedrooms before placing her claim._

_"Aw, come on Temari, that's not fair!" Kankurou proclaimed coming to stand in her doorway as she flopped on her bed._

_"Sure it is!" she told him, rolling over to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm the oldest, so I get the biggest bed!"_

_"Let it be, Kankurou," Gaara told his brother as he passed on his way to one of the other two rooms. "You get that room." He pointed to the one directly across from Temari._

_"What?" Kankurou moaned, looking at the other room. "But that's the smallest! Gaara…" he pouted._

_"It's your fault for taking so long and complaining," the redhead told his brother ruthlessly. "Take what you are given."_

_"Fine," Kankurou grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and sulking into the small room. He shut his door slightly harder than necessary, eliciting a giggle from Temari at his childish actions. She heard Gaara's door shutting as well quietly._

_"Good night!" she called to her two brothers, before closing her own door and preparing for sleep._

* * *

Chapter Nine – To Battle for Glory

Five days later, all of the passing teams of _genin_ had assembled in the huge arena that the _genin_ had previously been banned from. Only seven teams all told had passed, and Temari was surprised to see all three teams of rookie Konoha _genin_, as well as two other teams of Konoha _genin_, one of which was that of Kabuto. Only two foreign teams had gotten to the Third Exam – that of Suna, and that of Oto. Most of the _genin_ had marks, dirt, and wounds all over their body. Only the Sand Siblings and the other team that had arrived the same day as them were clean and unharmed.

The teams lined up in formation, a three by seven box, with each _genin_ in line with those in front and next to them. In front of them were the proctors of the exams on either side of a dais in the center of the room, four per side, angled in towards the _Hokage_ who was standing on the semicircular dais. Behind the _Hokage _stood the seven _sensei_ of the _genin_ teams. And in back of _them_ was the largest statue of hands Temari had ever seen; they were folded into a hand sign Temari knew was used for holding _jutsu_. 

Anko stepped forward out of line. She was wearing a headset to make her voice heard throughout the huge room. "First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam," she announced to the _genin_, then paused. As the silence stretched on, Temari could hear the _genin_ whispering to each other, observing the people around them. "We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from _Hokage-sama_," Anko finally continued. "Everyone listen well." She turned to the red-robed man. "_Hokage-sama_, please do the honors."

The _Sandaime Hokage_ paced forward to the edge of the sage. "The Third Exam will begin," he stated, gazing out over the _genin_. "But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations." He lowered his hat over his eyes, showing his seriousness. "'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the _shinobi_', do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak, is…" he paused, blowing out a puff of smoke from his pipe on a sigh, "the epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"What do you mean?" gasped a Chinese-looking girl from the back row of _genin_.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again," the _Hokage_ explained. "To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the _Chuunin_ Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that?" yelled Naruto, apparently angered by such a decision. "We're not doing this to select _chuunin?_"

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the _chuunin _title," the _Sandaime _responded, replacing his pipe in his mouth. "But, on the other hand, it's also a place where _shinobi_ fight and carry their country's dignity." His eyes bored into those of the _genin_. "In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and _shinobi_ leaders will see your battles. If there is a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" growled the boy with the dog in his jacket.

"A country's power is the village's power," the _Hokage _replied ruthlessly. "A village's power is the _shinobi's _power. And a _shinobi's_ true power is only born in a life-or-death battle." Temari was impressed with his response. Her first impression of the man had been a benevolent grandfather, but apparently he had an iron will when it came down to it. "This Exam is also a place to show off the _shinobi_ power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight for your life on a line, it has a meaning. And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the _Chuunin _Exam because of it."

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" asked the same oriental girl.

"I told you at the beginning not to get it confused with that," the _Hokage _reprimanded. "The custom of showing one's life and fighting to maintain balance…that is the good relation in the world of the _shinobi_. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

There was a pause among the _genin_, then Naruto said, "Hah. I understand now!"

"I don't care," Gaara sneered right after him. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." His voice echoed slightly in the large room.

The _Hokage _nodded, apparently not taking offense at his tone. "Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but," he broke off to cough, and as he did so a Konoha _shinobi_ shot down into the arena, landing in a crouching bow before the dais.

"Excuse me, _Hokage-sama_," the man said in a soft voice, "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do," the red-robed man instructed, looking down at the kneeling figure.

The man straightened, but did not turn around. All Temari could see of him was that he had a blue bandanna similar to that of the First Exam proctor, and one of the flak jackets all of the Konoha _jounin _seemed to wear. "Everyone, it's good to meet you," the proctor began in a soft voice, before breaking off to cough. He looked over his shoulder at the group, and Temari could see the man looked worn down. He had bags under his eyes and his face was lined. "Everyone, before the Third Exam, there's something I want you to do." Yet another cough. _Is this man sick? Should he even be our proctor then? _Temari thought in astonishment. _How is he supposed to intervene in a life-or-death situation if he's coughing?_

"Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle," Hayate stated.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" shouted the lazy genius _genin_, lunging forward.

Sakura also leaned around from her point at the back of the line and added, "_Sensei_, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

Hayate heaved a sigh. "In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exams were too easy, I don't know…" Temari could see both Ibiki and Anko tense at that, and Anko in particular was giving Hayate a death glare, "but there are too many examinees left. According to _chuunin_ regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam." _Great. More fighting before the real fighting. What is with these Exams?_ Temari wondered exasperated. _They don't seem to be able to weed out the number of genin they want to._

"As previously mentioned by _Hokage-sama_," Hayate continued, "there are many guests for the Third Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So those who aren't feeling well…" he trailed off, emphasizing his statement with his own coughs, "excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." Temari brightened up after hearing that. She and her brothers had rested for five days, and were completely fresh and ready to fight, while she could tell most of the _genin_ had only arrived that day, maybe only hours prior. _So we have the advantage in this_.

"Immediately?" the dog boy roared, glaring daggers at the proctor. _What is he protesting? He rested just as much as us, _Temari thought scornfully.

"But we just got through the Second Exam," the blonde girl whispered, horrified. Her two teammates were just as annoyed. "_Mendokuse…"_

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out," Hayate added, watching the _genins_ reactions. "So please withdraw if you wish."

After a long pause, a hand went into the air. "What is it?" the _Hokage_ asked, looking at Kabuto.

"I'll quit," he told them pleasantly with a smile on his face.

"Let's see," Hayate coughed, holding up a brown clipboard and flipping through some page. "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-_kun_?" He looked up at the _genin_ in question. "You may leave then."

"Kabuto-_san_, why are you quitting!" Naruto exploded, turning to watch the boy go. "Why?"

Kabuto turned back to look at the younger _genin_. "I'm sorry, Naruto-_kun_, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the First Exam, after I had that quarrel with the Oto guys, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life-or-death battle."

The blond boy looked completely devastated by Kabuto's answer. _Why did he get so attached?_ Temari wondered, watching the two. _You don't make friends in an exam like this, only enemies. Sentimental Konoha._

Up at the dais, there was a discussion going on amongst the _Hokage_, Ibiki and Anko. Temari couldn't hear what was being said, but they looked as though they were wary of something.

What she _could_ hear, however, was a soft interchange between Kabuto and his teammate.

"Don't act on your own," the teammate cautioned. "Did you forget Orochimaru-_sama_'s orders?"

Kabuto turned back to glance at his teammate, a malicious grin on his face for a second before it was wiped away, replaced again with that open smile. "I'll leave it to you two. Especially you, Yoroi-_san_. You will have no problems with your special ability. It's your chance to show what you're capable of, since you're irritated because I got ahead of you."

"So you're Orochimaru-_sama_'s favorite. Don't get cocky, _gaki,_" the masked _genin _warned Kabuto, malice in his tone.

"Okay, _senpai_," Kabuto replied, again in that light-hearted tone.

_Orochimaru_. Temari turned that name over in her mind. He had been the man the _Kazekage_ had told them was the head of Oto. _So these three are his spies in Konoha, and in the Chuunin Exam, along with his own team. They must be pretty good to not have been detected yet, although it seems as though the proctors are at least somewhat suspicious of Kabuto._

Just before he walked away from the group, Kabuto turned to smile and wave once more at Naruto, geniality written all over his face. Most of the _genin _turned to watch him go, before their attention was caught by yet another cough from Hayate.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" he asked the group. No one raised their hand, although there was some form a disagreement happening between Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Temari couldn't hear what was being said, but it was rather heated. Another argument was happening up on the dais, but it was over rather quickly, with Anko subsiding.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches," Hayate declared softly. "It will be a one-on-one match. In other words it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly twenty people, we will have ten matches. The winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until either the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that match to be over," yet another cough, "I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths."

Temari could feel Gaara's annoyance at that statement. She had no doubt he would work to kill his opponent as quickly as possible then. No doubt most of the _genin_ in the room would fall easily to Gaara, no matter how strong they had to be to get to this point.

"The thing that will hold your destiny," Hayate continued, looking back at Anko who uttered a command, "will be this." He pointed to a black screen that had been hidden behind one of the huge purple wooden panels on the wall behind the giant hands. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Temari hoped that it would not pit teammate against teammate. That would be completely unfair, as teammates knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and the fight could last for hours. Also, if she or Kankurou had to fight Gaara…she shuddered.

All the _genin_ looked up at the board as it flashed yellow for a second, before scrolling through random characters until it stopped on two names. Akadou Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke. _It looks like Gaara won't be getting to fight him this round,_ Temari thought, trying to observe her brother's reaction. Gaara's body displayed no emotion however. _But he will be able to see how strong the boy is._

"Those whose names were displayed, step up," Hayate instructed firmly. As the two moved forward, he raised his hands. "The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"No," stated both fighters, and nothing came from the ranks of _genin_.

"We will now begin the first match," Hayate sighed. "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there," he pointed to the catwalks which ringed the room. Stairs leading up to them were located at the back of the room, near the large doors the _genin _had entered through. The _jounin_ instructors went up the stairs as well, following their teams.

Once they reached the top of the catwalk, Kankurou leaned against the railing, grinning. "So we get to see your interest fight, eh Gaara?" he asked his brother.

"He's not my interest," Gaara told Kankurou in a monotone. "He is my prey. He is strong, and if he cannot fight me, he will die."

Temari looked over at Baki to judge his reaction to those words, but found his face impassive. _Gaara says that word so many times….that people are his prey. I just hope we never end up having that word associated with us, or he will try to kill us for sure._

"You may begin," Hayate said. With a blur of _shuriken_, the fight started. Temari didn't pay much attention to the fight, other than to note any special moves the combatants possessed in case she ended up fighting them later. Yoroi could suck _chakra_, but Sasuke was unnaturally good at _taijutsu_. At one point, some sort of fiery flame-like pattern took over his body just before he slammed Yoroi into the ground, but other than that, there was nothing special. Eventually Sasuke ended up winning the match by completely incapacitating Yoroi.

As Sasuke was escorted out of the arena and Yoroi carried out on a stretcher, Hayate stepped forward to announce, "Now, we will begin the next match." Everyone again looked to the board as it cycled through random characters. Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino.

Temari relaxed again, a bored expression on her face. Again, it wasn't any of her team, but it should be interesting to see the Oto boy fight, as both his arms were in slings.

"Who's the other weakling?" she heard him ask from his team's position next to her. With a leap he had descended from the walkway and arrogantly moved forward to face Shino in front of the proctor.

"Fighters, please step up. We will now begin the second match," Hayate proclaimed.

Just before the fight began, the _sensei _of the Oto team disappeared in a puff of smoke. Temari had only seen Konoha _shinobi_ use that technique, and had no doubt it was considered a Konoha secret technique. She had a strong suspicion the Oto _jounin_ had once been a Konoha _shinobi_, possibly even Orochimaru. _How do these Konoha shinobi not see this?_

The match wasn't even close. The Konoha boy was in control of the match the whole time, controlling bugs and using logic to explain to his opponent why he wouldn't win. Although Zaku put up a good fight, he was disabled from the start, and ended up blowing holes in his arms after attempting to blow air through holes in his hands. Again the loser of the battle was taken away from the arena on a stretcher.

"I regret your loss, Zaku," Temari heard the boy's teammate say as he looked down from the balcony.

"Why did Zaku's arms become like that?" the other Oto _genin_, the girl, asked her teammate.

The porcupine-backed _genin_ looked sideways at the girl. "That Shino boy…he must have stuffed bugs into the air hole," he explained. "If he fires the Air Slicer in such a state, the energy accumulated will seek an exit and expand. Zaku's arms were like a barrel, and they were accidentally discharged. Now they are useless."

Temari winced in sympathy. To have your arms blown from the inside out would be incredibly painful, even more so when they're your only form of attack.

"I would like to move on to the next march, now," Hayate told the _genin_. Again the board spun. Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankurou.

Temari saw Kankurou grin widely. "It's finally my turn." He quickly made for the stairs, and walked confidently into the middle of the arena. Across the arena, one of the masked Konoha _genin_ came as well. Temari noticed he was one of the two who Kabuto had been talking to. _They are Oto spies. I wonder how this match will go down?_

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid," the Konoha _genin_ announced. "Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over. Then give up. I will finish this quickly too."

With a swift move, Kankurou loosened the bandages holding his puppet to his back and slammed it on the ground next to him. "I'll finish this match quickly, too," he declared.

"Then," Hayate began, "now, begin the third match."

The moment Hayate stepped away, Misumi lunged at Kankurou, swinging in a back fist. "Victory goes to the swiftest!" he called. Kankurou easily blocked him, but started in surprise as the Konoha boy's arm began to extend, wrapping around his own arm. In another quick move, Megumi was behind Kankurou, wrapping his own pegs around those of the black-clad Suna _genin_, and his other arm under Kankurou's then around Kankurou's neck to completely incapacitate him.

_It's as though he has no joints at all!_ Temari thought in surprise.

"I can take my joints off their hinges and use my _chakra _to control my loosened body," Megumi explained to Kankurou as he slowly tightened his limbs. "That's why I can strangle you until your bones break," he whispered to the puppeteer. "Unless you give up, I will continue strangling you. I don't know what tool you use, but there's no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. I can break your neck as well. Hurry up and give up!"

Temari smirked. _He's underestimating Kankurou. Just because his body can't move doesn't mean he can't do anything._

"No," Kankurou replied, smiling slightly.

"Do you want to die?" Megumi yelled, tightening his grip further.

"_Baka_. You're the one who's going to die," Kankurou told his opponent, his voice slightly altered by the pressure against his throat.

With an almost audible snap, Megumi broke Kankurou's neck, until his head lolled lifelessly forward at a right angle to his body.

"How stupid," Gaara spat, looking at the scene. The proctor seemed to be slightly in shock.

"Damn it, you idiot," Megumi fumed, looking at the back of Kankurou's head. "I got carried away and broke it.

But suddenly there was a cracking sound, and some paint flakes fell to the floor. With a whir, 'Kankurou's' head spun around and stared directly at Megumi, except now all could see that it wasn't Kankurou. Instead a white wooden eyeball surrounded flaking paint looked at the Konoha _genin_.

Megumi started back in shock. "What?"

"Now it's my turn," Kankurou's voice rasped out from the puppet's mouth. Wooden arms shot out from the black sleeves and wrapped around Megumi, immobilizing him, as Kankurou had previously been restrained. The arms tightened and the head jerkily raised to stare at Megumi with its three eyes.

"A marionette!" he exclaimed in horror, trying and failing to get away from the wooden puppet. From the wrapped bundle on the ground, a hand creeped out, and pulled at one of the linen strips until the whole thing unraveled. In a rather cool movement, Kankurou was revealed crouched in the middle of a circle of bandages that were settling to the ground. _Show-off_, Temari thought affectionately, watching her brother. _You may be an annoying brat, but you can still fight_.

From Kankurou's hand, glowing blue lines extended to the back of the puppet. Those were his _chakra_ strings with which he controlled _Karasu_. He tightened his hand slowly, and the puppets arms tightened as well.

"I give…" Megumi groaned, looking over _Karasu's_ shoulder in panic at the proctor.

"You can become softer if I break your bones," Kankurou grinned harshly, tightening his hand once more. _Karasu_ fell to the floor on top of Megumi as the _genin_ collapsed.

"Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankurou," Hayate announced. Kankurou pumped his arm once in the air, then swiftly wrapped up _Karasu_ and practically leaped up to the balcony where his siblings were.

"Show-off!" Temari smacked Kankurou on the shoulder as he almost pranced up to them.

"Hey!" he cried, rubbing at his injured arm. "It's not my fault he underestimated me!"

"But you didn't have to draw the match out like that. And that flair at the end? Completely unnecessary," Temari chided, although slightly affectionately.

"Yeah yeah," Kankurou muttered, turning his attention to the again flashing board. Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

As the blonde annoying girl from the barbeque joint and the know-it-all pinkette made their way to the center of the arena, Temari sat against the wall with a sigh. Neither of the girls had shown any significant power, and seemed to have some sort of petty rivalry with each other, which would only make the fight more tedious.

Temari didn't pay attention to the fight as the girls punched at each other, always missing, and boasting to their rival. However, when each took off their _hitai-ate_, Sakura from the top of her head, and Ino from around her waist, and tied them to their foreheads, she sat up straighter. Apparently such an action signified that each was getting serious about the fight.

However, the fight continued to drag on as the girls kept hitting at each other. Finally, Ino trapped the pinkette by running _chakra_ through her hair, and using a technique called '_Shintenshin no Jutsu_'. The blonde's body slumped to the ground as soon as the technique was released.

From what Temari could hear from Ino's teammates, the fight was pretty much over because Ino invaded and took over the victim's mind. Sakura froze, and slowly began raising a trembling hand after a few seconds. But then, she seemed to be fighting with herself. The possessed pinkette grabbed her head in agony, shuddering, until she slammed her hands together, fingers messing as she shouted, "Disengage!" A stream of _chakra_ flowed from Sakura back over to Ino, and Temari had no doubt it represented Ino's mind.

After a few more minutes of taunts and punches, the two girls knocked each other out, and Hayate called the match as a tie, disqualifying both girls. Their respective _sensei_ appeared on the bottom floor and took both Sakura and Ino back up to the balconies where they could recover. Both teams rushed forward to check on their teammates, something Temari found kind of sweet. _My team wouldn't do that to me though,_ she thought derisively.

The board for the matches whirred again, and this time Temari perked up. Tenten vs Temari. _Finally! It's my turn to fight. _She strolled casually down the stairs to arrive in front of Hayate, facing the girl in the Chinese-style top, with her brown hair up in two buns. Tenten's team was already cheering, while her own looked down silently from the balcony.

"Fifth match, Tenten and Temari, step up," the proctor ordered. Each girl took two steps forward, closing the distance between them to about ten feet. "Begin."

Temari's eyes grew hard as she prepared her strategy for the fight, and Tenten's own eyes widened as realized the match had started. She jumped back quickly, putting much more distance between the two girls. _Her distance is exact for both attack and defense,_ Temari thought, analyzing Tenten's position. _I have to be careful. She's an experienced fighter._

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked, looking between the two girls. "Please begin."

"Hmph," Temari taunted Tenten. "You want to observe what I do? This is just a warning, but if I start attacking, you're going to be finished in a second." What she was saying was actually true, but it always helped to try to psych out an opponent. Tenten took a step backward, and Temari took one forward, keeping the distance between them the same. "You're not skilled enough to see how I'll attack. Stop trying to look good." She knew she was coming off as arrogant, but again, it was a good psych technique. Temari poked her chest with her thumb, a clear 'come and get me' sign. "I don't mind, come on."

"You sure seem confident," Tenten retorted, tensing slightly. "Then I'll go without hesitation." With a _chakra_ powered jump, she sprang into the air, and sliced a handful of _shuriken_ directly at Temari. The Suna _genin_ raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed against her will. She hadn't even seen the girl pull out the weapons.

But the attack wasn't good enough. Temari thrust her _chakra_ into the air around her, and the _shuriken_ were deflected easily. To the casual observer, it seemed as though Temari had flashed out temporarily and the _shuriken_ had simply fallen to the ground.

"I missed? That can't be!" Tenten exclaimed, shocked.

"What's wrong? Was that attack just to test me?" Temari asked the other girl, bored. "Or did you shrink up with fear and can no longer aim? I thought that I would have more fun, but it seems that I can't expect much from you."

From behind her on the balcony, she heard Kankurou remark, "She has a friendly attitude, just like usual."

"This is pointless," Gaara responded flatly back. Temari smirked at her brother's attitude. Unless he was fighting, Gaara didn't enjoy sitting around watching matches.

She watched as Tenten gazed at the floor intently before looking back up at Temari. _She's measuring the distance between her and me. Next attack must be a big one._ Temari reached back to grab her _kyodai sensu_, preparing to deflect the brown-haired girl's attack, and possibly send one of her own.

Without warning, Tenten began running a wide circle around Temari, but the Suna _genin_ didn't follow turn to follow Tenten. When Tenten reached her starting point in front of Temari, she launched herself into the air again, flipping acrobatically and pulling out a scroll. "How about this?" she cried as she unfurled the scroll in the air in front of her, then whipped it around in a large spiral until it encased her body in a loose cocoon. The cocoon spun faster and faster until it was a blur, and weapons began shooting out of it directly at Temari. This time she sent more _chakra_ into the air around her, but used her fan to make the deflection more powerful to compensate for the increased velocity of the weapons. When Tenten landed, Temari had her _kyodai sensu_ propped on the ground next to her, leaning on it in the same manner as Kankurou did his puppet. The fan was opened to one purple circle.

"What! My weapons…" Tenten trailed off as she saw them scattered around Temari and not a scratch on the girl. "Is there a trick to that fan?"

Temari smirked at the oriental dressed girl. "This is the first star," she explained. "There's two more. When you see three stars, you're going to lose."

Her opponent closed her eyes briefly, before pulling out two scrolls from behind her, and holding them out towards Temari. The blonde girl watched as Tenten balanced each of them on the ground carefully, then laughed. "No matter what you try, it's useless."

Tenten knelt between the two scrolls, then ran through some hand seals. "Soushouryu!" she yelled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. An explosion of _chakra_ radiated out of her position, causing Temari to shield her face slightly. Out of the smoke shot two dragons, who wove around each other in a spiral. Then those dragons turned into the scrolls Tenten had placed on the ground.

As Temari braced herself for the attack, Tenten shot up through the middle of the scrolls until she hung at the top of the spiral. She began grabbing weapons out of her scrolls and launching them at Temari.

"Even if you increase the numbers, it's still the same," Temari called, looking up at the floating girl. She flicked her _kyodai sensu_ open to another purple circle. "Second star!" She swung her fan behind her head, then swiftly forward to create a huge wave of air to deflect all of the weapons flying towards her.

The metal crashed to the ground in a line in front of the now kneeling Temari, and Tenten landed lightly, kneeling as well, as her scrolls crumpled into two piles.

"I'm not done!" Tenten shouted, shooting into the air once more. Temari stood, readying her _kyodai sensu_ in front of her in preparation. From Tenten's hands sprung nearly invisible wires, and the weapons lying on the ground flew into the air, pulled by the lines. The brown haired girl hung in the air in a swan dive, her weapons arranged in front of her. With a yell, Tenten's hands shot forward and the weapons flew towards Temari.

_Hah. Too slow!_ Temari thought, swinging her fan forwards once more, blowing Tenten and her weapons out of the air. The girl crashed to the ground, skidding a few feet before coming to a rest surrounded by her armaments.

Temari held her _kyodai sensu_ behind her with both her hands, all three stars showing. It was larger than her arm span, and so she had one hand on its base, and the other on its rim to keep it upright.

"Third star," she told Tenten grinning. She swung her _kyodai sensu_ in a circle in front of her body, and it seemed as if it disappeared into thin air to Tenten. Actually she had launched herself into the air as the swing was completed, fast enough that the eye could not keep track of her speed.

"Where is she?" Temari heard the brown haired girl mutter as she glanced around the arena.

"Here," Temari called down. She was flying on her fan far above the weapons girl, the three stars pointing down towards the ground. She passed over Tenten, enjoying the fear and surprise in the girl's eyes as the shadow of the _kyodai sensu_ passed over her. As the fan grew closer to the ground, Temari jumped off, catching the fan in her hand as it folded up.

Without giving Tenten time to collect herself, she began her attack. "_Ninpou Kamaitachi!_" she murmured, opening her fan fully and swinging it forward. A circular tube of wind shot towards Tenten, engulfing her into a tornado. The sharp winds cut the girl as she hung suspended in the middle of the cyclone, high above the floor of the arena. Finally the girl fell out of the winds, and Temari ruthlessly propped her _kyodai sensu_ on the ground and caught Tenten violently on the top edge of her fan. Tenten was bent almost fully backward over the fan, and the force of impact forced some blood from her mouth as she exhaled harshly.

"That was boring. Very boring," she told the weapons mistress. The crueler she came off here, the less likely people were to want to face her later. All for the better during the invasion.

"There's no way we'll lose here," Kankurou remarked from the balcony.

Hayate approached the two girls from behind almost tentatively. "Fifth match winner, Temari."

With a grin she didn't quite feel, Temari drew back her fan and shot Tenten off parallel to the ground at high speed. Apparently one of her teammates saw it coming, for he jumped down to the ground and caught the girl as she flew towards him.

"Nice catch," she smirked at him, more at his green spandex than the situation.

"Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?" he yelled at her, laying Tenten on the ground while supporting her head to shake is fist at the Suna _genin_.

Temari slammed her _kyodai sensu_ on the ground. "_Urusai! _Take that piece of trash and leave._"_ That sparked the boy's temper.

"Argh!" he yelled, running forward. "_Konoha Senpuu!"_ He swung around in a kick, but Temari raised her fan and caught the kick firmly on the length of the rib.

"What?" the boy started, surprised by the quick reaction.

Temari regarded at him around the fan. "You're just like how you look; you're stupid."

He glared at her. "What did you say?"

Behind him appeared another green spandex-clad person, almost the exact twin of the boy in front of her. "Stop it, Lee," he told the _genin_.

"Gai-_sensei,_" the Lee exclaimed, looking at his mentor.

Then Temari heard Gaara's voice from the balcony. "Temari, come back here. You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy who's with his guardian." A staring match commenced between said 'ugly guy' and Gaara; the redhead regarded the _genin_ apathetically, while Lee was glaring daggers at Gaara.

"Just let it go, Lee," Gai advised solemnly, resting a hand on his charge's shoulder. Then he smiled. "Gentlemen from Suna, if I may warn you about one thing?" Up on the balcony Kankurou and Gaara looked impassively down on him. "He's strong. You better be prepared for it." Gaara's eyes narrowing were the only sign that he registered what the man said.

Temari turned her back on the scene of the fight, heading for the balcony again. Behind her, the two spandex-clad _shinobi_ picked up all of Tenten's weapons as medic-_nin_ came to take Tenten away on a stretcher.

When she got back up to the balcony, Kankurou greeted her. "You took it a bit far, but that was awesome," he told her, grinning almost catlike. Temari was glad her brother couldn't read the uncertainty and pain in her eyes. She had hated injuring the girl that much when the match was already decided, but she had to keep up the fear people were now associating with the Sand Siblings.

She heard the board whirring again, and saw the names Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi on the board. Temari saw the lazy genius _genin_ slouch forward to meet his opponent, the girl from the Oto team. Again, she didn't really pay attention to the match, but it went pretty fast, Shikamaru using his analytical skills to trick Kin into not noticing his shadow.

"Now for the next match," Hayate said, looking up at the board. Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba. The only match Temari was interested in now was Gaara's however, so she zoned out for most of the fight, only paying attention when Kankurou stated, "I don't care who wins, just settle the match," as he glared down at the arena.

Naruto was attempting to mold _chakra_ when Kiba, the dog boy, lunged behind him to attack. But…he farted. Naruto farted. And Kiba reeled back, clutching at his nose in pain, completely incapacitated.

Naruto brought his hands together into a hand seal, calling "_Kagebushin no Jutsu!"_ Suddenly, there were five Narutos, all exact replicas of each other. They ran out in a circle around Kiba, surrounding the still debilitated boy.

"U-zu-ma-ki," shouted the four clones running forward and attacking Kiba, before kicking him up into the air. The flying dog boy was met with an axe kick to the face by the fifth Naruto, "Naruto _Rendan_!" he finished. Kiba was slammed face first into the ground and lay there, knocked out.

Hayate walked over and rolled Kiba's body over, checking him for consciousness. Finding the boy to be out, he declared "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Three medics came over and lifted Kiba onto a stretcher as the board spun again. Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Temari told her brothers before walking away along the balcony. She didn't really have any desire to see yet another boring fight, and the matches were dragging on. When she got to the bathroom, it was empty thankfully. She took her time washing her hands and redoing her hair after the fight, even going so far as to brush it and carefully divide it equally to take up more time.

By the time she got back out to the arena, the Hyuuga match just ended, with Hinata being carried out rapidly on a stretcher. She mounted the steps and stood on the other side of Gaara from Kankurou, coolly observing all the remaining opposition. She could feel the dark _chakra_ radiating off Gaara, and she had no doubt it had something to do with the puddles of blood on the floor of the arena. She could also hear the ragged breathing issuing from his mouth. _This isn't good. He's getting worked up. Whoever his next opponent is had better be quite strong._

Kankurou began walking along the balcony, passing Temari and Baki. "Kankurou?" she asked, stepping back to let him pass.

"I'm going to go on a little recon mission," he replied, raising his hand as a 'goodbye'.

Temari watched as he walked to the other balcony, and began talking to the blond, orange clad _genin_ over there. Naruto turned to face Kankurou fully, and they seemed to be slightly stand-offish. Their attention was diverted by a cough from the proctor however.

"We will now resume the matches," Hayate announced. The board once again began flashing through random characters, before settling on the next match-up. Before the board had even settled, Gaara had formed a hand sign, gathering sand around himself and disappearing in it, only to reappear on the arena floor.

"Hurry up and come down," he deadpanned towards the balcony. Gaara vs Rock Lee, the board announced. _How did he know?_ Temari wondered, but quickly gave up that line of thought. Gaara was just too mysterious.

After a _very_ awkward scene with his mentor, Lee leapt over the railing of the balcony and landed lightly on the ground in a crouch. From his spot on the ground, Lee stood up, and settled into an odd fighting stance where he held is right hand out at Gaara in an almost 'come here' gesture, and the other tucked behind his back. "I'm very happy that I can fight you so early," he told the redhead. Gaara's only response was to stare impassively back at the boy.

Up on the balcony, Temari looked down at the two combatants. _He has speed, but his kick wasn't that great,_ she thought, remembering when he had attacked her.

Suddenly, a _thwap _was heard, and Lee's free hand shot out catching something. "Don't get so hasty," he told Gaara, dropping the cork from the Suna _genin's_ gourd onto the ground where it bounced slightly. Again, Gaara only glared at Lee.

"Now, let's begin the ninth match," Hayate said hoarsely, raising his hand. He dropped his hand slightly. "Begin."

Lee shot forward in a sprint towards Gaara to begin the match, spinning around in a kick while he called, "_Konoha Senpuu!_" But his foot only slammed into Gaara's automatic defense of sand. More sand shot out, creating a wave that tried to crush Lee, but the spandex clad boy jumped backwards in a flip, evading the attack. As the onlookers watched, the sand trickled back into Gaara's gourd, although no one had seen it come out.

_Gaara's unique technique. His control of sand cannot be replicated by anyone in this room. And I bet its boggling the minds of some of the shinobi here_, Temari thought, not bothering to look around for reactions.

As Lee shot forward again, sand poured out of Gaara's gourd, blocking each of the boy's attacks automatically without Gaara even moving his arms. Then the sand moved to attack Lee, and he slashed at the tendrils, keeping it from grabbing him. At the end of that skirmish, sand was spread across the floor, and Lee was even further away from Gaara than when he started.

_Because of that automatic defense of the sand, Gaara has never been hit, or hurt in any way. Except for his tattoo. This fight is already over_, Temari thought, watching as Lee panted for breath.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked, not looking at his opponent. "Let me enjoy this a little more…there isn't enough…blood!" _Not good not good not good…he's losing it, fast!_

The sand shot towards Lee at high speed, catching Lee's leg as he jumped into the air to avoid it and swung him around into the wall. He recovered quickly, jumping to attack Gaara again only to be blocked by the sand. The sand lunged for him again, and Lee began back flipping away, until he landed on some sand and fell to the ground. The sand fell on top of the spandex clad _genin_ in an attempt to smother him, but Lee jumped up into the air, somersaulting until he landed lightly on the tip of the finger of the stone hands at the front of the room.

The two combatants glared at each other, each analyzing the moves their opponent had used.

Out of the balcony where Lee's team was, his _sensei _shouted suddenly, "Lee! Take them off!"

The boy looked startled, gazing at his mentor in confusion. "But, Gai_-sensei_, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people!"

Gai stuck his thumb out in a completely cheesy gesture. "I don't care! I will allow it!"

First realization, then excitement, flowed over Lee's face. He sat cross-legged on the stone finger, pulling off both his garish orange leg warmers to reveal weights with seal characters on them. _No way…he's been handicapped so far?_ Temari thought in disbelief.

"All right! I can move easier now!" Lee declared, holding out both weights then dropping them. _Taking off some weight won't enable you to catch up with Gaara's sand though. _However, when the weights landed, they created huge explosions, sending up dirt and stone into the air. Temari's mouth dropped open in astonishment. _So much weight! How could he move that fast with that much resistance!_

"Go Lee!" Gai declared, pointing two fingers at Gaara.

"Yes sir!" Lee shouted back, leaping off the stone fingertip to disappear and land in front of Gaara. _I didn't even see him move!_

Gaara was just as startled, as Lee's punch broke through his sand guard, even if he didn't even touch the redhead. The _taijutsu_ boy disappeared again, reappearing only to kick at Gaara, then vanish. Gaara was looking around stunned, trying to find his attacker.

All that could be seen of Lee was a green blur bouncing around in Gaara, while the sand attempted to keep up. Gaara was turning in circles, not sure where Lee was going to come from next, an almost scared look on his face. The last time Temari had seen that expression was when Yashamaru died.

In a final move, Lee jumped into the air in a somersault, and delivered a fierce axe-kick to the top of Gaara's head. _He hit Gaara! He actually landed a blow on Gaara!"_ A gash ran down Gaara's cheek, oozing blood, and his right eye was closed. _I can't believe it. Gaara got wounded…_

Again Lee ran towards Gaara, but this time the boy directed the sand with his hand, making it move even faster than before now that he was consciously controlling it. Again Lee was a nearly invisible blur as he flew around Gaara, only to deliver a right hook to Gaara's face. The Suna _genin_ sailed through the air to land on the ground, skidding a few times with his arms flung out in front of him. throw

Gaara slowly stood up, sand pouring from his gourd. His head was hanging down, and clumps of sand were falling off of his face to dissolve on the ground. When he did look up, his whole body was covered in sand that was cracked, with only his eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks visible through the sand. _He's losing the sand armor…and that look in his eye. This is NOT GOOD!_

Gaara was grinning maniacally, his eyes wide open with the pupils dilated. The sand on the ground began swirling in a circle around him, before sending up tendrils to replenish the sand that he had lost from the sand armor. _I felt that he had become more unstable during this Chuunin Exam, but I didn't think it had gone this far!_

Finally the sand armor was complete, and regained the same colors as the Gaara under the layer of sand, making it seem as though the sand wasn't even there. _Normally the armor wouldn't be there. Since he's forced to use it, that means he's being pressured right now. I just hope he doesn't crack completely. That Lee guy is pretty strong. But the outcome of this match is clear. He cannot defeat Gaara._

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara asked again, his arms folded once more.

Temari watched in confusion as Lee smiled slightly, before beginning to unwrap his arm bandages in response. "Prepare yourself," he ground out, before launching forward to run quick circles around Gaara.

In the middle of the circle, Gaara stood unfazed. "Hurry up and come," he ordered the Konoha _genin._

"As you wish!" Lee shouted, rushing in to deliver an upper kick to Gaara's chin. The redhead flew into the air from the force of the blow, his sand armor cracking.

"I'm not done!" The spandex clad _genin_ launched off the ground to deliver a harsh blow to Gaara's stomach, then kick him further and further into the air. The sand tried to follow, but wasn't able to keep up with the flying duo.

Unexpectedly, the white bandages Lee had unraveled from his arms wrapped around Gaara, completely immobilizing him in a cocoon with Lee behind him grasping the cocoon firmly.

"Take this! Secondary Lotus!" Lee yelled, quickly spiraling himself and his victim in a headfirst fall towards the ground, spinning like a drill. The two crashed into the arena floor, splintering the stone and creating a huge crater. Lee was crouched a few feet away panting heavily. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was revealed lying in the middle of the crater, unmoving. No sand was seen around him, and the sand armor was cracked all over.

As the proctor approached to determine if the match was over, a small piece of the armor cracked off…and fell _into _Gaara. _He wasn't in the armor! He must have switched out right before the attack._

Slowly the shell crumbled into sand, as the onlookers watched in disbelief. From behind Lee rose Gaara, sand pouring off of him, revealing the deadly expression on his face as he laughed maniacally.

"That's…Shuukaku. He's awakened," Temari whispered. "This is really bad."

With a grin, Gaara formed a seal and sand radiated out towards Lee, charging towards him and knocking to the ground. Behind Gaara, a wave of sand formed, and crashed to the floor of the arena, sweeping Lee along with it until he crashed into the wall heavily. When the dust from the impact cleared, Lee was seen with his arms crossed in front of his face as a barrier.

He grinned, something Temari didn't understand, and ran forward to confront Gaara once more. Lee was obviously pushing his body to the limits already, so why did he continue to battle?

As Gaara's sand tried to catch Lee, the boy flashed from spot to spot, leading the sand on. Finally the two combatants stopped moving again, simply looking at each other. Then Lee crossed his arms in front of his face once more, and power shot up around him.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're going to be finished here," Gaara said harshly, forming another hand seal.

"Yes," Lee replied unexpectedly. "Either way, the next move will end everything. I cannot be the only one who loses here!"

Power began radiating from Lee, ruffling his jet black bowl-cut, as he crossed his arms in front of his face. Even pieces of stone began to rise into the air as the power shot up, and blue _chakra_ tendrils emanating from his body. He uncrossed his arms and threw his head back, his skin tinged bright red. _" Now is the time to abide by and protect my nindo!"_ he shouted as a green silhouette encased his body. "Third Gate: Life Gate, open!"

A crater began to form around Lee from the force of his power. Lee crouched down, his clothes and hair being blown back. "Now for the Fourth Gate: Wound Gate…open!" he cried, releasing another blast of pure power.

He tensed, then shot forwards faster than even sound could keep up with, leaving a broken trail of stone in his wake. Gaara's head snapped up and back from the impact of Lee's foot to his chin. Even the bystanders were caught by the wake as winds and chips of stone flew past.

For a few seconds, the two combatants were nowhere to be found, and then Temari spotted Gaara flying up towards the ceiling, but she couldn't find Lee anywhere. In a flash, Lee appeared in front of Gaara and began to play Gaara pinball, kicking him around and appearing before him to kick the redhead in a new direction.

As Lee rushed forward once more, he shouted "Fifth Gate: Forest Gate…open!" He flashed blue for a second and rammed a fist hard into Gaara's stomach, then grabbed his white sash to prevent his downward movement away from the black haired _genin_. Behind the two, the sand was attempting to catch up to the two, but couldn't match their speed. _The shield of sand cannot catch up. Most of his armor has been peeled off as well…not good._

"Primary Lotus!" Lee screamed as he yanked Gaara towards him fiercely. But as the move initiated, an orange electricity crackled over Lee's arm and leg, and Gaara's gourd collapsed into sand. _He's using his last bit of sand!_

Lee rolled out of the smoke that obscured the site of impact, lying on his side. _Gaara…are you alive?_ As the smoke cleared, sand was visible surrounding the redhead as he lay in yet another crater. Gaara reached a trembling hand out towards where Lee lay, and his sand formed a giant hand that swooped towards the black haired boy, who tried to crawl away. But he couldn't move.

The sand grasped Lee's arm and leg, and Gaara tightened his hand in a fist. "_Sabaku Sousou!"_

Lee _screamed_ as his two limbs were completely crushed by Gaara's sand. He fell backward to the ground, almost unconscious while some sand remained around his limbs, obscuring the damage.

More sand shot towards the _genin_, as Gaara intoned, "Die," from his position on the floor. The sand coalesced into a huge ball, and the redhead sat up to see if he had actually killed Lee. _Did he do it? What will the ramifications be?_

But the sand was thrust away by the boy's clone, his _sensei_, Gai. He stood with his hand out, pushing the sand away, and his _jounin_ vest opened slightly and flapping from the force of deflection revealing his _hitai-ate_ on a red belt, just like his student.

The sand user stared in disbelief, seeing his victim lying on the ground behind the _jounin_. Then suddenly he clutched at his head, groaning. "Why? Why did you help him?" he asked, perplexed.

"He's…" Gai began seriously, then pausing," an important subordinate I love."

"A subordinate you love?" Temari repeated, confused. _What is he talking about? Gaara won't understand it._

The redhead stood back up, his gourd reforming behind him from sand. Without looking at the two green clad _shinobi_, he walked away calmly. "I quit."

"Winner, Gaa –" Hayate began, raising his hand, only to cut off as Lee stood up. Even though his arm and leg were dripping blood, and his whole body was shaking, he was in a ready position for combat, although his eyes were half closed and unfocused. Gaara turned to face him again, ready to finish the fight despite his earlier words.

"Are you trying to prove your _nindo_ even after you're unconscious?" Gai asked his subordinate softly, although everyone could hear it. _He's unconscious? How can he even stand up, let alone direct his body to that position? It defies all logic._

"Winner, Gaara," Hayate finished, as Gai enveloped Lee into a hug. Temari saw Gaara stare at the scene, his eyes narrowing. _Yes. He wouldn't understand that. To him it would make no sense, to have someone care for you. I'm sorry Gaara._

Even though she felt badly for the _genin_, he would never be able to fight again, Temari grinned slightly. "There's no way you can beat Gaara," she said to no one in particular.

As Gaara walked towards the stairs that would take him back up to his team, the blond boy Kankurou had gone to visit jumped over the rail and ran towards Lee, looking intently at Gaara as he passed. Something in his eyes must have caught Gaara, for he turned to watch the orange-clad boy run past, then walked again towards the stairs. But as the medic-_nin_ passed him by with Lee on a stretcher, he seemed moved slightly, and his face was conflicted. Finally, he simply gathered his sand around himself and teleported back to where Temari and Baki stood.

"Welcome back, Gaara," Temari said softly to her brother, walking over to where he stood. He simply looked at her askance, although not with the normal derision and hate in his eyes. _Did this fight change him slightly?_

Temari didn't pay attention to the last match at all, too busy trying to analyze the change in Gaara. At one moment he had been almost completely taken over by Shuukaku, and was bloodthirsty and trying seriously to kill Lee. But after Gai had protected Lee, his demeanor had changed. When he had grasped at his head, was he receiving flashbacks from when was young. Did he remember how she cared for him?

Now Gaara was staring at nothing, an unusual pensive expression on his face. _What is he thinking about? I wish I could read your mind, Gaara._

* * *

So now the chapters should begin to get shorter again - I don't want to create any false expectations in length! They should usually bounce somewhere beween 3k-6k =) Next up are the final exams! And I am sincerely working to not follow canon so heavily.


	11. Preparations for Battle

Yes, this one is very much shorter, I'm sorry. But there was only so much I could put in before it went to the Third Exam itself. The next one will be longer, I promise! But it might be a bit longer before I put it up, I only have one chapter buffer now!

Posted - 1/14/2011

Disclaimer - I _really_ don't own anything in this story, except maybe young Gaara's cuteness!

* * *

_Previously -_

_"Welcome back, Gaara," Temari said softly to her brother, walking over to where he stood. He simply looked at her askance, although not with the normal derision and hate in his eyes. Did this fight change him slightly?_

_Temari didn't pay attention to the last match at all, too busy trying to analyze the change in Gaara. At one moment he had been almost completely taken over by Shukaku, and was bloodthirsty and trying seriously to kill Lee. But after Gai had protected Lee, his demeanor had changed. When he had grasped at his head, was he receiving flashbacks from when was young. Did he remember how she cared for him?_

_Now Gaara was staring at nothing, an unusual pensive expression on his face. What is he thinking about? I wish I could read your mind, Gaara._

* * *

Chapter Ten – Preparations for Battle

Finally the preliminary matches were finished. Hayate walked forward to stand in front of the dais. "That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches," he announced, raising his hand. "Would the winners of the preliminary matches please gather in front of the dais?"

"I'll see you three back at the flat," Baki told his team before disappearing in a swirl of wind. Temari nodded and lightly leaped over the railing down to the ground of the arena, Gaara following. From the other railing, Kankurou followed suit, meeting his two siblings in the middle of the room and walking with them to the front of the room. The other _genin _were also gathering, and the nine winners formed a slightly circular line in front of the dais, with winning teammates next to each other.

The _Sandaime Hokage_ as well as the proctors of the First and Second Exams walked forward to stand in front of the gathering winners of the matches. "To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam," Hayate began, "all but one are here, so congratulations."

"I will now begin the explanation for the main matches," the _Hokage _ announced, pulling down on his hat slightly. "Your main matches will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month.

"We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Naruto asked, trying to clarify what the _Hokage _meant.

"The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations," the _Sandaime_ explained. "In other words, we are going to announce to the _daimyo_ and head _shinobi_ of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates." He smiled genially.

"I still don't understand. Explain," Kankurou glowered at the robe clad man, impatience in his voice.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better," the _Hokage_ clarified. "It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be done like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month." He bowed his head for a few seconds. "So, I want to let you guys go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches."

"What is it? I have to hurry up and train!" Naruto shouted impatiently. _I'm surrounded by loudmouth impatient idiots, _Temari thought, annoyed.

"Don't get so hasty," the _Sandaime _chastised. "Take a piece of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns," Anko commented, holding out a brown box with a hole cut in the top, showing some white slips of paper. She first walked over to the lone Oto _genin_, and said "Just take one."

She progressed along the line, each _genin_ taking out a folded piece of paper, that when opened, had a number written on it.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki asked when Anko had reached the end of the line. "Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

"Eight," said the Oto _shinobi_.

"One," came from Naruto.

"Seven," Temari said when it was here turn. _Seven is lucky._

"Five," announced Kankurou.

"Three," Gaara said quietly.

"Nine," Shikamaru asserted, looking almost challenging at Ibiki.

"Two," the Hyuuga said civilly.

"Six," finished the bug user, Shino.

"So Sasuke must be four," Ibiki said, marking down everyone's numbers.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament," the _Hokage_ proclaimed, scanning the eight _genin_.

"What?" Naruto yelled in surprise, his mouth wide open.

"That's what we drew for?" Shikamaru asked urgently. He seemed slightly worried by that turn of events. _I wondered how we would match up. What are they going to do with the numbers though?_

"Ibiki, show the match ups," ordered the _Sandaime. _Ibiki acquiesced, turning around the board he had been holding, which had a match up tree written on it.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke. Kankurou vs Aburame Shino. Temari would fight against the winner of Dosu Kinuta vs Nara Shikamaru. _What, it's just a tournament? _Temari thought, perplexed. _At least I won't have to go against Gaara unless we both make it to semi-finals._

"I have a question," Shikamaru stated, raising his hand after looking at the match ups for a few seconds. "If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right? Does that mean that only one person can become a _chuunin_?"

"No, that's not how it is," the _Hokage _replied. "These main matches will have judges, including me, the _Kazekage_, as well as the _daimyo, _and head _shinobi_ from other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be a _chuunin_, even if they lose in the first round, will become a c_huunin_."

"So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a _chuunin_?" Temari asked, analyzing what the _Hokage_ was saying.

"Yes, but that also means that it's a possibility no one will become a _chuunin_," the _Sandaime _retorted. "Winning matches in the tournament means that you are able to show off your skills more. Understood, Shikamaru-_kun?_" _Sure, ignore the Suna girl_, Temari thought sarcastically.

"That is all. We are adjourned until next month," the _Hokage _finished.

"Hey, so how do we get out of here?" Temari asked before the proctors could disappear.

Anko grinned positively evilly. "You find your own way out, toodles!" She waved her fingers at the nine _genin_, but Ibiki grabbed her hand before she could disappear.

"It's not nice to tease the poor _genin_, Anko," he reprimanded her, then turned to the finalists. "There's a path that leads into the main part of the village from here, underground," the proctor told them. "Follow us."

The _Hokage _led the line of people through the maze of hallways outside the arena, until they reached a small room with doors on the other end that led to a tunnel that sloped gently downward. "Just follow this path until you reach the other end, and you will arrive outside the _Hokage_ tower. From there, I'm sure you can all find your way," the robed man told the _genin_. "Off you get."

The Sand Siblings were the first ones to go through the tunnel. The inside was rather well lit by torches in brackets along the walls, which were made of cool stone. It was well kept, without a sign of liquid or mold anywhere.

The siblings walked in silence, thinking about what they would do for the next month. They had already proven themselves to be quite powerful without even disclosing many of their moves, and they weren't in the exam to become _chuunin_ anyway. But Gaara would have to be kept under watch. The full moon was approaching, and he was always bloodthirsty at that time.

Finally they arrived in the daylight, and oriented themselves after having not been in the village for five days. If Temari didn't miss her guess, their flat was maybe about ten minutes' walk away.

"Come on," she told her two brothers, starting off down the narrow street. "The sooner we get back, the less likely it is Baki will come hunting for us."

Kankurou looked like he was going to protest, wanting to go around Konoha in search of a fight, but Gaara grabbed his sleeve and towed him forward, not saying anything. Gaara had remained unusually thoughtful the whole way back, and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon.

When the three siblings walked into the flat, Baki greeted them. "What is the Third Exam going to be?" he asked immediately from his spot at the table in the middle of the room where he had been eating.

"Tournament style," Temari told him as she took her fan off of her back for the first time in five days. "We're bracketed up against each other in a bid for one winner. But we can make _chuunin_ even without winning."

"It won't get that far," Baki replied, eating some more rice from the bowl in front of him. "The attack will occur during the tournament, and once they find out Suna had anything to do with it, you won't be making _chuunin_ from this exam. Don't expect to be advanced."

Temari's mouth tightened with distaste. "I know," she bit out before retreating to her room. _I've waited sixteen years for promotion, and I'm far above a normal genin in skills, but it's still being denied to me. All because of otou-sama. _She almost threw herself on her bed, bouncing slightly on the springy mattress. _It's not fair! But since when has life been fair. What he did to okaa-sama wasn't fair, and certainly not what he did to Gaara. We aren't his children, or even his shinobi. We are simply tools to an end._

With a sigh, Temari pushed those thoughts away. She couldn't do anything to change her father, or the way he worked. All she could do was deal with it until he died. But with a whole month of doing nothing in Konoha, it was going to leave her with far too much time to think. She was tired after her match, and she was going to sleep to keep the thoughts at bay.

A few nights later, the full moon came about. The days up to the moon had been filled with boredom, basically Temari and Kankurou taking turns watching Gaara and making sure he didn't go into a rampage and kill everyone in his path. But that night Gaara went out on the roof, and Baki said he would watch Gaara, relieving the two siblings of their duty. Temari was suspicious of why Baki would take over looking out for the bloodthirsty boy on his worst night however, and decided she would sit by the window to the flat while Gaara sat on the roof to gaze at the moon.

It was close to midnight when she heard someone else up on the roof, and from the sound of his voice, it was the Oto _genin_, the one with bandages all across his face.

"This was unexpected. Do you not sleep?" the Oto boy asked Gaara.

"What do you want?" Temari could hear the lack of control in his voice. The boy was fresh blood, and Shuukaku wanted it.

"I was thinking of defeating you right here, right now," Dosu replied proudly. "Then I'll have a higher possibility of fighting Sasuke-_kun_." _Why is he interested in that arrogant boy? Sure he was a bit powerful, but that's not a reason to be obsessed with him. _"I know of your sand attacks. Which do you think is faster? Your sand or my sound?"

There was a pause when all Temari could hear was the wind rustling the chimes strung across the bottom of a fish ornament on the top of the building.

"When there is a full moon…" Gaara's voice was bordering on maniacal. "When there is a full moon, _his_ blood gets excited."

"What…what are you…?" the Oto _genin_ asked scared. Then there was a huge crunch across the top of the building, no doubt indicative of Gaara attacking. _Did he transform? He must have…_

After the noises stopped, all Temari could hear was Gaara's panting, no sound of Dosu._ Where was Baki when he attacked? Why did he let Gaara take out an ally? This is getting far too complicated for comfort. I didn't like this plan from the beginning, and I'm liking it even less now, with all of the turning on supposed allies. Well, I'll just stay out of it as much as possible._

With yet another sigh, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, Temari went to bed, trying to forget about all of the backstabbing going on and now she couldn't tell if it would happen to her next.

Two weeks later, Temari was at the training grounds reserved for the visitors, working on her control of wind with just her _chakra_. She was trying to create tornados without moving any part of her body, not even her hands, to direct the gusts. So far she could create sharp blades of wind that sliced forward, and even in different directions that she wanted, but couldn't make them spin fast enough to create a cyclone.

"Hey what's up?" came a voice from behind her. Spinning around, Temari saw Kankurou lounging against one of the wooden posts in the training area. "Training hard I see."

"Yeah," Temari replied, wiping some sweat from her forehead with a rag she had brought along.

"Why do you bother?" Kankurou asked, genuinely interested. "It's not like it matters whether you win or lose right now, so why are you training for the match?"

"Because unlike you, I have no desire to remain a _genin_ forever," Temari retorted harshly. "After this invasion is over, I'm applying for _chuunin_ in Suna, and _Otou-sama_ won't be able to stop me."

Kankurou simply shrugged, hopping up to sit on the post and munching on an apple he had brought along. "I don't know that I want to be a _chuunin_," he replied honestly. "It seems like a lot of work and thinking, even if I have the skills for it. What if I just want to be lazy?"

Temari scoffed at that. "As if you can be lazy with _Gaara_ on your team. Always looking over your shoulder, not sure if you'll be his next victim. Just being on his team has put our observation skills far over that of a normal _genin_."

Kankurou's mouth twisted slightly. "Yeah, always watching our backs around him. And we aren't going to be assigned to a different team. Being the Sand Siblings has become too prestigious for _Otou-sama_. There's no way he'll let you advance."

"He won't be able to stop me," Temari told him fiercely. "There are other ways to become a _chuunin_ other than participating in the _Chuunin _Exams. Those are just to demonstrate a country's power, which is why he sent us."

She went back to controlling the winds, molding her _chakra _and forcing it into the air around her to create blades of wind. Kankurou watched in silence for a few minutes before he hopped off his seat on the wooden post.

"Try imagining them as though you were swirling them around a central point," he advised before walking away, hand raised. "_Ja ne."_

Temari raised her eyebrows in astonishment. _Did Kankurou just offer sound advice on how to do a move he doesn't even understand? Did he just use his brain? The world is going to end._

But despite her skepticism, she tried the move again, imagining a central point as a focus and then building the winds in a swirl outwards. To her surprise, the swirling disk began to lengthen and hollow out, creating exactly what she had wished, a tornado. _It worked!_

She tried again, pushing the disk out further and further until it ran against a tree, and actually drilled into the wood, creating a perfectly circular hole boring completely through the trunk.

"Well what do you know, he can actually think," Temari remarked out loud, observing the hole in the tree. "And I have a new move."

She left the training ground a few hours after that, her _kyodai sensu_ behind her as usual. When she entered the flat Team Baki was staying in, Kankurou was sitting on the window ledge, looking out at the busy street below.

"What are you doing?" she asked, propping her fan against the wall and sliding down to lean against the wall, one leg up and the other cross under it.

"Heh, they're having barbeque again," Kankurou remarked, not paying attention to Temari. "It must be a reward for training like they're told to."

"I believe you were ordered to keep an eye on Gaara," Temari responded coldly. It had been Baki's orders that morning before he left for Suna to meet with the _Kazekage _that it was Kankurou's turn to watch their volatile brother.

"Don't worry," he told her, leaning forward slightly from his relaxed seat at the rail. "Even _he _won't do anything weird during the day." _That's not to say he won't do anything at any other time though._

"By the way, that Shikamaru guy is the one you have to fight first," he commented, observing his sister. It was true, after Dosu had 'disappeared', Temari had been notified of a change of opponents. Instead of fighting the winner of the Dosu vs Shikamaru battle, instead she would definitively be fighting the Nara boy. "Don't you have to come up with a plan?"

She looked away. "There is no way I will lose to a guy at that level," Temari told her brother. "Also…"

"But you messed up," Kankurou interrupted her. "If you had taken the exam earlier, you could've become a _chuunin_ easily."

"Don't say that," she replied almost sadly. "You were right earlier. _Otou-sama_ wouldn't have let me do it. He doesn't want any other team other than the Sand Siblings."

Kankurou yawned loudly, looking out the window again. "When you're doing nothing, the day seems long."

"_Hai…_" Temari agreed softly, looking up at the bright sun shining through the window. "Far too long…"

Another week passed by slowly, and it was finally the day before the _Chuunin _Exams. The _Kazekage _had arrived a few days prior, but none of the siblings had seen their father, nor did they want to. Baki had returned with the _Kazekage,_ but hadn't tried to force the _genin_ to meet with their father, for which Temari was thankful.

Kankurou was again on Gaara watch, to make sure he did nothing that would jeopardize the mission, when there was a fierce knocking on the door. "Hey, open up!" Baki's voice yelled from the other side of the wooden door.

Both Temari and Kankurou opened the door, Kankurou asking their _sensei_, "What do you want at this time?" It was too early in the morning for Baki to be visiting them, when he was normally out doing his own business.

"Fools!" Baki shouted at the two. "I told you not to let your eyes off of him!"

Both Temari and Kankurou recoiled in shock, then looked at each other in fear. _Gaara._ They raced along the hallway to his chamber, sliding the door open violently…upon an empty room.

"Did Gaara…" Temari began, her voice trembling slightly.

"Where did he go?" Kankurou asked anxiously, staring into the room.

Baki walked past the two to stare out the window at the end of the hall. "I hope nothing happens…" he said quietly, frowning.

As they didn't hear of anyone dying for the entirety of that day, the siblings and Baki assumed Gaara had been able to keep himself and his bloodlust under control.

That night, Temari sat on the window sill and polished her _kyodai_ _sensu_, making sure that it was in complete working order for the day ahead. Kankurou was fiddling with _Karasu_, opening and closing its jaw from the inside.

"It's tomorrow," Temari stated, not looking up from her fan.

"Yeah," Kankurou replied quietly, not looking up either.

_The invasion is tomorrow. How will it go?_

* * *

I'll definitely get the next chapter up within a week or so, but I have to write a new one first!


	12. Two Geniuses

So here is Temari's match! You know you've been waiting for it! Naruto's match is insignificant in comparison ;) I have officially lost my one chapter buffer so I'm gonna need some fast typing to keep up!

Posted - 1/17/2011

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto...or certain characters would be making many more appearances!

* * *

_Kankurou was again on Gaara watch, to make sure he did nothing that would jeopardize the mission, when there was a fierce knocking on the door. "Hey, open up!" Baki's voice yelled from the other side of the wooden door._

_Both Temari and Kankurou opened the door, Kankurou asking their sensei, "What do you want at this time?" It was too early in the morning for Baki to be visiting them, when he was normally out doing his own business._

_"Fools!" Baki shouted at the two. "I told you not to let your eyes off of him!"_

_Both Temari and Kankurou recoiled in shock, then looked at each other in fear. Gaara. They raced along the hallway to his chamber, sliding the door open violently…upon an empty room._

_"Did Gaara…" Temari began, her voice trembling slightly._

_"Where did he go?" Kankurou asked anxiously, staring into the room._

_Baki walked past the two to stare out the window at the end of the hall. "I hope nothing happens…" he said quietly, frowning._

_As they didn't hear of anyone dying for the entirety of that day, the siblings and Baki assumed Gaara had been able to keep himself and his bloodlust under control._

_That night, Temari sat on the window sill and polished her kyodai sensu, making sure that it was in complete working order for the day ahead. Kankurou was fiddling with Karasu, opening and closing its jaw from the inside._

_"It's tomorrow," Temari stated, not looking up from her fan._

_"Yeah," Kankurou replied quietly, not looking up either._

_The invasion is tomorrow. How will it go?_

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Two Geniuses

The next day dawned, and it was the day of the main matches of the Third Exam. Temari and Kankurou woke up early to get ready for the day, collecting their weapons and making sure they had all their belongings from the room. They wouldn't be coming back again. When they were all ready, Temari called up to the roof, "Gaara, we're going. Come on!" He appeared in front of her silently in a swirl of sand, and the three siblings walked to the arena where the matches would take place.

The stadium was a huge circle with towering walls, the boxes for the audience located high above any possible collateral damage. There were already a few _genin_ lined up in the center of the arena, and high-ranking officials were proceeding in through the gates in carriages and veiled carts surrounded by attendants. Temari had no doubt the _Kazekage_ was among that procession somewhere. Her father loved making a grand entrance.

She looked around. A few of the _genin_ were still missing, notably both the loud blond boy and his arrogant teammate. There was even a new proctor, although Temari wondered what had happened to Hayate. Perhaps his sickness had gotten the better of him. It was almost time to start the matches, which made the missing _genin_ notably late.

Faintly, Temari heard a rumbling noise coming from beyond the gate, and the wooden doors burst open to reveal a flying Naruto, who skidded to a stop in the middle of the arena only to be picked up by Shikamaru. _Well, that's one less late…_

"Hey you two," the proctor told the two boys. "Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd." Only when the man drew their attention to the crowd did Temari hear the massive amounts of cheering going on for the _genin_ in the center of the arena.

"You guys are the main players in the upcoming match," the proctor explained, gesturing to the crowd. "For them, this is a huge deal. For you…it's even bigger."

Temari nodded slightly, looking up and over the crowds, to where she could see a lone box with two chairs in it for the two _Kages._ Her father was up there, and would watch her pretend to try for the title of _chuunin. _What would he do when it came time for the invasion? Gaara was scowling up at the box as well, where he could see their father greeting the _Hokage_.

After talking for a few minutes, the _Hokage _walked forward to the balcony of his box, and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to _Konohagakure_'s _Chuunin_ Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

The proctor stood in front of the _genin_ as the _Hokage _finished his welcoming speech. "There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." He reached inside his vest and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. It was the revised match ups for the tournament. Apparently most of the _genin_ hadn't known about the change, especially not Shikamaru. "There was a little change in the match ups. Check to see who you're going against again." None of the matches had changed, except that Shikamaru was now going against her instead of fighting Dosu first.

"Hey, Sasuke isn't here," Naruto told the proctor worriedly. "What's going to happen?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default," the proctor told the gathered _genin. _Then he placed his hands in his pockets. "Listen up. Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?" He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "The first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

The Sand Siblings were the first to turn and leave, with the other two _genin _following. The way up to the waiting room was a series of stone stairs inside the wall, and the box itself was a room cut into the wall with a railing.

The _genin_ interested in the match lined up against the rail to watch, while the others relaxed further into the box, shielded from the sun and the eyes of the crowd.

Again Temari decided she wasn't going to pay much attention to the early matches. The invasion was going to begin before she got to do her second battle anyway, so what was the point? From what she had seen, while good, none of the _genin_ would be able to beat her or Kankurou, let alone Gaara. And that prodigy Neji battling now had proven himself ruthless when he almost killed his cousin. She had heard the whispered conversations about what had happened from the some of the other _genin_ that had been in the preliminaries. There was no way Naruto would win against him.

Temari sat along the wall inside the room, gazing moodily at the stairs that had led them up to their box. _Why do we have to do this attack? There has to be another way to gain the daimyo's attention. But no, Otou-sama has to be power hungry and defeat the biggest military power there is, Konoha. Just like how he had to create Gaara to give our village more power. Who's to say this won't backfire on him as well? _She sighed_. And even though we can easily beat the genin and even most of the chuunin, there's no way we would be able to beat some of the jounin, let alone ANBU here. Those of Konoha are on a completely different level than those we took out during our missions._

From outside the box she could hear the combatants doing a lot of talking, although she couldn't tell exactly what was being said. _Just get the fight over with so we can progress._

Then a roar went up from the crowd, one of disbelief. Temari rushed to the rail in time to see orange swirls of _chakra_ beginning to coalesce around Naruto. _What _is_ that! Nobody has orange chakra!_

"But his _tenketsu_ were hit," she heard Shikamaru mutter. "He shouldn't be able to mold _chakra_."

"Chaaa!" Naruto let out a yell as the power radiated from him, creating concentric circles of dust from the force, and nine faintly glowing tails of orange _chakra_ began to whip around him.

"Let's begin," he growled, glaring at Neji, determination written across his face.

His opponent was only able to shield his face from the flying particles of rock and dust, protecting his pale eyes surrounded by bulging veins with his bandaged hand.

As Temari watched, the orange _chakra_ wrapped around Naruto, melding with him, until the last bit disappeared. Then from a circle at his feet, the orange _chakra_ began to leak up, circling him and completely coating his body with a film of translucent orange.

Both combatants assumed a ready position, then Naruto disappeared from his spot, only to appear high in the air trailing _chakra_, a few _shuriken_ readied to throw at Neji. The boy on the ground spun on the spot, releasing his own _chakra_ as he called out "_Kaiten!"_ an deflected the projectiles. _That's a very good defense. But how can he exude that kind of chakra? It should be impossible to physically manifest it outside your body unless…you have a kekkei genkai. That's what his eyes are. Those of the Hyuuga clan possess a doujutsu, the Byakugan. It allows him to see almost three hundred and sixty degrees, as well as the chakra of a person, and they are known for their manipulation of chakra. The odds are against Naruto, although he seems to have a few aces._

Naruto flipped off of the wall of the arena, launching himself at Neji, just as the boy threw four _shuriken_ at the orange suited _genin_. Before they could make contact, he disappeared in midair, to Neji's astonishment.

Then Naruto appeared on the ground again, and the two engaged in _taijutsu_, as Naruto shouted, "I don't know anything about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything! After I become _Hokage_, I'll change Hyuuga for you!" The two met once more with a clash, and a colored energy formed between them, then exploded in a flash of light that shook the whole stadium.

When the smoke cleared, two craters were seen on the ground, each containing a _genin_ in a body shaped hole of rocks. Out of one shot a trembling hand, and Hyuuga Neji climbed out of his crater. There was no sign of Naruto. The Hyuuga boy staggered towards the other crater, almost falling a few times and moaning. As more smoke cleared, the blond boy was revealed lying in his crater, in an almost fetal position.

"Dropout boy, sorry, but this is reality," Neji struggled to say, his voice raspy. "This is truly the end –" He was cut off by a hole forming at his feet, and Naruto shot out of it, a fist raised to deck Neji in the face. The force of the uppercut shot Neji into the air, and he landed hard on his back a few feet away some seconds later. He didn't get up again.

_No way, the blond gaki won! He was so weak and loud before, how is it that he managed to surpass and beat one of the supposed top Konoha genin of the Exam? Naruto, I'll keep my eye on you,_ Temari thought, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as the blond boy stood panting and glaring at the now prone Neji.

She couldn't hear what the boy was telling Neji, but saw a brown bird take off from a tree and fly over the two combatants. Finally, the proctor raised his hand and declared, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." The cheers from the stadium were deafening as the whole audience had been drawn in by the battle's turnabout. 

When Naruto began running around the arena blowing kisses, Temari left the rail, no longer interested.

"He won," she heard Shikamaru stutter in astonishment, gripping the banister. "Are you serious? I thought that he was in the 'not-so-cool group' like me."

"'Not-so-cool group'?" the boy next to him asked, his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"He's getting all those cheers," Shikamaru explained, "which makes him a member of the 'cool group'." He hung his head slightly. "Actually, I probably can't beat him. I'm in deep trouble. Now I feel down." _Ha. You could beat him, he doesn't think things through. The question is, can you beat _me_? _Temari thought at the spiky-haired boy silently, looking at his back.

Naruto passed her from behind, strutting up to the boys at the rail with his hands behind his head. She watched as he was greeted happily by the genius previously bemoaning his fate, and congratulated.

_This next match will be the deciding one. We're attacking during Gaara's battle. I probably won't even go against you, Shikamaru._

But Sasuke still hadn't shown up, and what would happen if Gaara's match never happened? Would they attack when he battled next? Temari put those thoughts out of her head. When the stadium fell prey to the _genjutsu_, they would make their move, and not a moment sooner.

As the cheers began to die down, protests took their place, calling for the next match to start. When Temari looked up at the box holding the two _Kages_, she saw a Konoha _shinobi _leaned over whispering to the _Hokage_. _They probably haven't found Sasuke yet. What are they going to do then?_ she thought with interest.

It was to her complete disgust when they decided to temporarily skip over Sasuke's match against Gaara in favor of giving the arrogant _genin _more time to arrive. He got special treatment simply because he was the last of a once-prominent clan and the crowd wanted to see him. No other reason. _At least we don't rely on inherited prestige_, Temari thought to herself, fingering her fan. _We had to work our way up. Things weren't given to us on a silver platter, despite being the Kazekage's children._

At the balcony, Shikamaru let out an exclamation of dismay. "Does that mean my match is coming up sooner!" he yelped, clutching the railing.

"Next match!" the proctor called out from the middle of the arena. "Kankurou and Aburame Shino!" Temari could almost see the conflict in Kankurou's eyes. He wanted to fight and show off his skills, but to do so might derail the plans of the invasion. It all hinged on Gaara's fight, not those of the older Sand Siblings. They were also betting on their skills not being revealed until the invasion, because Gaara's battle was supposed to end the exams.

He looked over at Temari for guidance, or acceptance, and she nodded her head slightly. "I concede the match!" he announced from his place in the box. Those _genin_ in the box with them at the time looked over at him in shock. Why would he concede a match that would get him advanced to _chuunin_ when he had already fought hard to get there?

"What?" the examiner asked, frowning at the news.

"I'm giving up!" Kankurou repeated blithely. "Go on to the next match!" Temari could almost feel the glare coming from Kankurou's would-be-opponent, Shino. Without fighting Kankurou his own chances of making _chuunin_ were greatly diminished.

When the examiner announced Kankurou's default, the roar from the crowds was deafening. If they couldn't have their Sasuke match, they wanted entertainment in the meantime.

"Damn it," Temari cursed under her breath, watching the crowd's reaction. Her match was next, and she obviously couldn't default it without causing a riot. She reached back and grabbed her _kyodai sensu_, pulling it from the waistband that bound it to her back. With a flourish, she held it horizontally in front of her with one hand, showing off her strength, and then flicked it open and swept it through the air, causing air currents to buffet all of those on the balcony. While they were shielding their faces, Temari leapt onto her fan and floated out of the box down towards the ground.

As she jumped off the fan and landed lightly, the examiner asked, "And you are?" Temari caught her fan and snapped it shut with one hand, bracing it on the ground next to her.

"It's my turn, right?" she responded cockily, smirking at the man.

"Looks like you're eager to start," he smirked back before raising his voice. "The next match will now begin. Hey! You! The other combatant! Get down here."

"Hey!" Shikamaru called back from his perch on the balcony. "Why are you getting all excited about this? And why do I have to be the one who keeps getting his battles changed up? _Mendokuse._ I just want to have a nice quiet match so I can get this over with and go back to watching my clouds."

His monologue was cut off by Naruto grabbing him by the back of his shirt and launching him over the railing. "Go get her, Shikamaru!"

Temari watched amused as the lazy boy fell headfirst for the ground, arms flailing. He landed flat on his back, arms and legs outstretched around him, staring up at the sky contemplatively. Trash and other items began flying out of the stadium to bounce off the boy, who showed no signs of getting up. The crowd was not happy about not being able to see Sasuke's match, and no action was only further angering them.

_Might as well spur him along. _"What's this? Are you going to copy Kankurou and give up as well?"

"You again?" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "Now I get to fight a troublesome woman. Just great."

Temari's eye twitched. _Troublesome woman? I'll show him! _She began running towards him, her fan held next to her side. "_Troublesome?_ Prepare yourself!"

From behind her, the Suna _genin_ heard the proctor protesting, "Hey! The match hasn't started yet!"

As Temari leapt into the air, her _kyodai sensu_ raised to slam the impudent boy's head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two _kunai_, sweeping them upward, but not at her. The fan hit the ground hard, raising a cloud of dust obscuring both of their bodies temporarily. When it cleared, Shikamaru was nowhere near the point of impact on the ground, but was instead _standing_ on the two _kunai_ he had rammed into the wall.

"I don't particularly want to fight," he told her, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, "but I have no intention of losing to a woman."

That did it. Rage in her eyes, Temari flicked her fan open and swung it towards the impudent boy, sending cutting winds careening across the wall. Again, when the dust cleared, the lazy _genin_ was nowhere to be seen.

She scowled at the wall, irritated at Shikamaru's evasions of her attacks. _Why doesn't he fight back? He said he wouldn't lose, just because I'm a woman!_

The trees and shade around the base of the arena's high walls were thick; she could feel his _chakra_ hiding in them. _You may be quick at getting away, but you can't dodge forever. So if you can't lose to a woman, but can't fight a woman, how will you beat me, Shikamaru?_

Temari readied her fan in an open position in front of her body, prepared for any attack, and ran through what she knew of the boy. _He uses shadows to attack; that's how he beat Kin. He's not exceptionally fast, but is definitely a genius. So whatever plans he comes up with will definitely be complicated and have many variables. He can trace the shadows of different objects and combine them with his own. He's currently hiding in an area full of shadows; but how far can those make his own stretch?_

She could almost see him crouching in a gap in the trees, but the wood was too close for her to get a decent attack through to him. It was his move, and she wanted to see what he did.

Temari watched as Shikamaru stood up, a small smirk on his face. _What is that? Is he mocking me? He'll soon learn better!_

"_Ninpou Kamaitachi_!" the wind user cried, swinging her fan with one hand. Blades of wind exploded out if it, all swirling towards the Konoha _genin_. Cuts began appearing on tree trunks, and branches were torn away by the force of the blades. Even the audience in the stadium was affected by the high velocity of the air currents. If Shikamaru stayed out in the open, cuts would open up on his skin as well.

Dust billowed out from the main point of impact in the trees. Temari waited, leaning on her fan, for Shikamaru's attack. It was almost like playing _shogi_; make an attack and wait for your opponent to respond with an attack of their own.

Suddenly a dark blur shot out of the dust, making its way straight for Temari. _Kuso!_ She cursed, leaping backwards to evade the seeking shadow. A series of backflips later, and the shadow had almost reached her. _No! I can't move in time!_ But then the shadow stuttered, and came to a halt only inches from her own shadow. As the thread retracted, she leapt backwards once more and slashed her closed _kyodai sensu_ through the dirt, marking a line. _His shadow can only reach that far_, she thought, staring at the trees. _As long as I stay behind it for now, I should be fine. But as the sun goes down shadows lengthen, extending his reach. This match would have been much better had it been in the morning._

She could see Shikamaru's crouched form toting a few cuts and scrapes. His hands were clenched in an odd hand seal, with two fingers curling over their respective matches on the other hand.

"It seems your shadow has a limit," Temari called to the panting boy. "No matter how much stretch or warp it, you can only extend the shadow to the extent of its surface area. Isn't that right?"

"Correct," he responded, smirking as he rested an elbow on his knee.

_Fifteen meters and twenty three centimeters is the distance it took to get from there to here. If I assume that was the thinnest he could make his shadow, this is his longest reach. If he broadens the shadow it will be even shorter._

Watching Shikamaru for his next move, she frowned. He had joined his hands into an upside down circle with each finger touching its respective partner, and had his eyes closed, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

_I don't recognize that as a hand seal, so what is it?_ she thought, perplexed. _Is he thinking up a strategy to beat me? I can't attack him right now without putting myself at a disadvantage, so I can't break his concentration…_

Her thoughts were broken when Shikamaru separated his hands and reached behind his back to his weapons pouch, eyes snapping open.

"Looks like you're ready to fight now," Temari taunted him, leaning on her fan's base. Sliding her hand to the side, she pulled on one of the ribs of her fan and opened it to its full width. _Now there is no disadvantage to an attack._ With a yell she swung it at Shikamaru, creating more gusts of wind, again with sharp blades hidden throughout.

Shikamaru instantly knew it was the same attack, and pulling out a _kunai_ he dodged behind a tree to gain some protection.

"Hiding won't save you!" Temari called out, as the winds whipped around behind the trees. She couldn't see Shikamaru now, and she couldn't direct her winds, but they permeated every part of the stadium in front of her; at least one was sure to land a hit.

After her attack was through, there was no response, and Temari began to get a little twitchy. "Where are you? How much longer will you play coward and run?" she called out angrily. Another swing of the fan, and another attack roared toward the trees.

However, just as this one reached the wooded part of the arena, a _kunai_ shot out at her, directly towards her face. _An attack!_ The Suna _genin_ immediately jumped backwards from the line in the dirt, landing in just enough time to block another _kunai_ with her _kyodai sensu_. But even as she blocked that attack the shadow thread came at her, trying to grab her own shadow. _As long as I'm behind the line, it can't get to me…no wait!_ The shadow had crossed the line, and was making a beeline for Temari.

Again she jumped back, but this time not far enough. The shadow came within a few centimeters of attaching, but faltered and retreated. _That was far too close! _She panted, partly from fear, and partly from excitement, as she glared at the boy now standing in the open with his shadow extended towards her.

"Good dodge!" he called out to her, standing with his hands in the same seal.

"You waited for the sun to go down even further to expand your shadow's reach," Temari accused him, still remaining in a crouch to jump at the slightest movement. _Based on how much further the sun has moved, and therefore the lengthening of the shadows, his shadow cannot currently go beyond its current point. _She could tell Shikamaru knew that as well, and that as long as she stayed out of his reach all she had to do was exhaust him. _But he's too smart to rely on that; he must have another facet to his plan. Also, his shadow is still extended, why has he not retracted it to save chakra?_

Her question was answered when Kankurou shouted from the combatants' box, "Temari! Above you!"

Her head shot up, staring at the object currently floating in the air. _What is that?_ Below her on the ground, the shadow tendril was slowly trying to inch even closer to her. And whatever that object was, it was making a shadow on the ground…_Kuso!_

Temari sprang backwards once again as the shadow shot forwards, using the surface area provided by the shadow spot on the ground to gain more distance. Only now did she realize that Shikamaru was lacking both his jacket and _hitai-ate; _those two objects were currently flying in the air attached to a _kunai_, causing the shadow on the ground.

The tendril began weaving towards her, and Temari was forced to keep jumping to avoid being caught.

"I won't let you escape!" Shikamaru shouted as he mentally directed his shadow. It was the most energy she had seen from him all match.

_That was a smart move, one I didn't expect,_ the Suna _genin_ thought as she continued to jump. _Either my attention would be on the parachute or on my own feet, increasing the likelihood of him catching me by diverting my attention from the shadow. But I learned something from that move – his shadow can absorb any shadow it passes through and add that shadow to its own surface area, increasing its distance._

Finally she came to a halt just in front of one of the two holes Naruto had dug, just as the parachute jacket finally fell to the ground and the shadow retracted back to its previous length. She had dodged yet another attack. Temari stood up, whipping her fan open once more in preparation of her own move, and stared at Shikamaru.

"So you dodged that one too," he commented, staring right back. "It's your turn."

The blonde girl didn't answer, but simply looked up at the sky. Clouds were slowly moving towards the sun; they too would create shadows. _I can't let this fight take too much longer. I have to lure him out. But how? Maybe a decoy, a clone. Make his shadow latch onto that one and then charge in with an attack of my own._

She planted her fan firmly in the earth and crouched behind it, so Shikamaru couldn't see her. Just as she began to run through the hand seals, she froze in place, unable to complete them. _What? Why can't I move! He can't have…_

"It finally worked," Shikamaru sighed, separating his hands from the seal they had been in the whole time.

"What?" Temari exclaimed under her breath. "How did he catch me? His shadow shouldn't have been able to reach!"

"I'll show you what's behind you," Shikamaru told her in an accommodating voice. He twisted around and angled his head towards the ground, forcing Temari's body to do the same. A shadow tendril was extending from the hole behind her and connecting to her own shadow. _No…he used the holes that blond gaki dug to capture me! _If she was free to do so she would have begun banging her head against the nearest solid object. _How could I have been so stupid as to miss that he was herding me?_

"You used the tunnel connecting the holes and the shadow in it to extend your range and sneak your shadow behind me," Temari accused him, annoyed at herself.

"Correct," he told her, his eyes boring into hers. _He thought ahead so many steps; everything I thought was an attack was simply a ploy to trick me into this final trap!_

The boy began to walk forward, forcing Temari's own body to walk around her fan and towards the same point he was, a puppet controlled by a puppeteer. _How degrading._

She could tell the audience members were on the edge of their seats, drawn in completely by a match they had protested at first. She didn't want to be forced to surrender; to admit she was weaker than the young, annoying, and yet intriguing boy before her.

Temari's body trembled as she tried to resist his control, but as his hand rose into the air, hers did too. _I won't admit defeat, I won't do it…_She scrunched her eyes and looked down at the ground, unwilling to face her own loss.

"I give up the match," Shikamaru announced with his hand still in the air. _What!_

She wasn't the only one to suffer that reaction judging from the expressions of the crowd and the boy's allies. "_What!_" roared out of the throats of the crowd members.

"What did you say!" Temari yelped, her hand still forced into the air.

"I used up too much _chakra_ during the match," he explained unconcernedly. "I can only hold this _jutsu _for a few more seconds. So rather than trying to force you to give up and putting myself in an unsavory position later, I am ceding the match now." He finally lowered his arm and let her own appendage drop. Then he shrugged. "It's too troublesome to do any more. Being able to prove myself in one match is more than enough for me."

"Winner, Temari," the proctor finally announced as Shikamaru's shadow returned to himself. Again the genius's expression turned to laziness and boredom as he stared at the sky listlessly. It was as if he no longer cared about the match at all now that it was over. Temari couldn't understand it, begin competitive as she was. But she had a feeling no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to figure out the _genin_. _That just makes him all that much more of a challenge._

Strapping her fan to her back once more, the Sand girl ran back towards the combatant's box, taking a flying leap and swinging herself over the railing thirty feet in the air.

The first thing Kankurou said to her when she arrived was, "Hey, time is almost up. Is he really going to come?" He was worried about the Sasuke Gaara match, as that was what their whole plan hinged on. Without Gaara's fight as an excuse for him to release Shuukaku, the invasion would be compromised.

"He will come," came a voice from behind the two siblings. They turned to see Gaara staring out into the ring. "He wants to fight strong people and become stronger himself. He will come."

* * *

So you know what the next chapter is! Gaara fights! And then...things certainly pick up! Gotta write it first...


	13. The Sand Demon Awakens

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! But you see, I had to write this whole chapter, cause I don't have any more buffer ones! And this evil thing known as school has started up again...college semester 2 is evil! 8am classes! 8AM! FOUR DAYS A WEEK! So I don't know when I'll get to write the next one, I'll try for sure to have it within two weeks, hopefully one! GOMENNASAI!

Posted - 1/24/2011

Disclaimer - I don't own this. But *steals* Temari!

* * *

_Previously -_

_The first thing Kankurou said to her when she arrived was, "Hey, time is almost up. Is he really going to come?" He was worried about the Sasuke Gaara match, as that was what their whole plan hinged on. Without Gaara's fight as an excuse for him to release Shuukaku, the invasion would be compromised._

_"He will come," came a voice from behind the two siblings. They turned to see Gaara staring out into the ring. "He wants to fight strong people and become stronger himself. He will come."_

_"Winner, Temari," the proctor finally announced as Shikamaru's shadow returned to himself. Again the genius's expression turned to laziness and boredom as he stared at the sky listlessly. It was as if he no longer cared about the match at all now that it was over. Temari couldn't understand it, begin competitive as she was. But she had a feeling no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to figure out the genin. That just makes him all that much more of a challenge._

_Strapping her fan to her back once more, the Sand girl ran back towards the combatant's box, taking a flying leap and swinging herself over the railing thirty feet in the air._

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The Sand Demon Awakens

The crowd was roaring in the stadium, again wrathful that the Uchiha wasn't making an appearance. For some odd reason, Shikamaru was still standing in the middle of the arena, looking around with a bored expression on his face. The blond boy Naruto was also on ground, pacing around with a fist in front of his mouth. _Why is he even down there?_ Temari thought perplexed.

Just as the proctor began to announce the cancellation of Sasuke's match, a whirlwind of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena. When it cleared, Sasuke and his _sensei_ were standing back to back. _Do they think that's cool or something?_ Temari thought cynically. _To be late, delay the matches, and be wearing what looks like a BLACK ONE-PIECE…how tacky and self-centered. Whatever. Gaara will take him down no matter how cool he thinks he is._

"See? He came," Gaara ground out, staring down at the arena with death in his eyes.

The whole stadium had gone silent as soon as the leaves had begun swirling. As soon as the boy announced his name to the proctor, a deafening roar went up, almost shaking the pillars. Fists were in the air, and applause could be heard through the hundreds of voices.

"You took your sweet time," Naruto laughed at his teammate in the center of the arena. "I almost thought you wouldn't show up 'cause you were scared of having to fight me!" _How much more self-centered can these genin get?_ Temari wondered as she watched the interaction. _One delays the match, and the other is just accepting of his attitude and arrogance, then goes on to joke it's because of not wanting to fight? I'm almost looking forward to the invasion now._

"So you won the first round?" Sasuke retorted from his spot next to his _sensei_. "It must have been from sheer dumb luck, but maybe you have enough skill to give me a challenge."

Apparently the _sensei_ had more realistic matters on his mind. "Um…" he began, scratching the back of his head, "it seems strange to ask this after how we arrived, but was Sasuke disqualified?" _At least someone thinks logically, _Temari thought cynically, wishing the boy had been disqualified. _Then where would they be?_

"No," the proctor replied glibly, grinning at the two. "His match was postponed, and he has now arrived just in time, so he can still fight."

Throughout the whole exchange, Gaara had been glaring down at the arena, and it seemed Sasuke had finally noticed the killing intent. He stared up into the box as well, meeting Gaara's eyes fearlessly. _He would do well to fear Gaara, if he wishes to remain among the living._

Apparently Sasuke had no common sense though, for he promised his blond comrade that he could beat Gaara. He was distracted, however, by Naruto's admission that 'he wanted to fight Sasuke as well'. _Awww, how touching, it's just like a brother bonding moment. _Temari almost gagged. _Do they even know how corny that is? _

For some reason Shikamaru was still down in the ring with the other four, although he was being ignored by both his comrades and the crowd itself. _I almost pity the genius._

"Gaara, come down here," the proctor called, looking up at the balcony. Temari glanced sidelong at her brother again. His eyes were wider, and his breathing heavier. He was losing control.

Taking that as his cue, Shikamaru began walking towards the stairs, calling back to Naruto, "Hey, let's go up."

"But –" the loud boy protested, only to be cut off again.

"At least let me be traditional and use the stairs to go up," Shikamaru told him, slightly annoyed still at how he had been forced to descend.

Temari stopped paying attention to the two squabbling _genin_ and focused on Gaara. His arms were crossed and the cords were standing out on his neck. He was even wearing a sadistic grin that promised pain for all who got in his way. _This is bad, very bad_. _I haven't seen him look like this since that mission…_

"Hey, Gaara!" Kankurou interrupted her thoughts. "Do you remember the mission –" Temari darted forward and covered his mouth with her hand, gazing back over her shoulder to make sure Gaara wasn't attacking.

The boy seemed not to even here, turning and walking towards the stairs that would lead down to the arena. "What are you doing?" she hissed, still watching for any sign of sand. "Are you trying to get us killed? Don't talk to Gaara right now."

Kankurou ripped her hand away from his mouth, glaring at his sister. "He can't screw up the mission for us! If he kills –"

"Right now it doesn't matter if he kills that arrogant boy or not!" Temari retorted harshly. "The question is do _you_ want to be killed for talking to him?"

She could still feel Gaara's _chakra_ in the corridor – he hadn't reached the stairs yet. He paused, and then it flared briefly, a dark menacing feel to the _chakra_, before settling back down to its normal levels. _What was that about?_ When she was sure Gaara had passed down to the arena, Temari crept to the hall to look for any sign of what had occurred, but she saw nothing other than Naruto and Shikamaru sitting on the stairs, very much alive.

She returned to the box and stood near the railing next to her brother; the match in the arena was just about to start.

"Combatants, approach," the proctor ordered, then paused for dramatic effect and announced, "Begin!" He immediately leapt away to keep from being caught up in the battle.

Sand began pouring out of Gaara's gourd; it was his only way of attacking and dealing high damage. Suddenly he stiffened and grabbed his head, wincing. _Is that Shuukaku trying to take him over? Is he going to lose control?_ Temari wondered, worried. The collateral damage from Shuukaku would be terrible, especially with so many civilians around. _Gaara, keep control!_

"Don't…be so angry at me…" he ground out, whimpering. "_Kaa-san_," he finished, one hand still covering his right eye. "I made you drink unworthy blood…I'm sorry…but now it will be much better!"

"So he did kill someone back there," Temari whispered under her breath. "I hope it wasn't anyone from Konoha."

"What do you mean he killed someone?" Kankurou asked her, eyes widening. "Just now?"

"Yeah," Temari stated, clenching her fists on the rail. "If you had provoked him, it could have been you instead."

"Well, he's begun talking to it now," Kankurou changed the subject swiftly, not wanting to think about his own demise. "It's going to get worse."

"I've never seen Gaara get this bad _before_ a battle," Temari agreed, watching her brother's every move. "It must mean that boy is strong…" She twitched as Gaara shuddered again and the sand fell to the ground of the arena. "Has it stopped?"

For some reason Sasuke had not attacked yet; he was just regarding Gaara, watching what was happening. Apparently he realized his folly as Gaara's sand lifted, for he reached into his weapons pouch and with a shout threw them at the boy.

The sand blocked the projectiles easily, and a Gaara clone formed out of the defense, the _shuriken_ clutched in its fist. Rather than attack Gaara himself, Sasuke went for the clone, launching a barrage of _taijutsu_ moves upon the sand boy. With a palm thrust he dispelled the sand clone and rushed in to attack Gaara directly. Just as the sand came up to block him – he disappeared. _What!_ His speed was reminiscent of Lee's, and just as the black haired boy before him, Sasuke beat Gaara's sand and landed a direct hit to the Suna _genin's _cheek.

"How can he move so fast?" Kankurou spluttered from his position beside Temari. "He wasn't nearly that quick at the preliminaries!"

"Apparently a month of hard training can do a lot of good," Temari responded distractedly. Her whole attention was now focused on the match. What would happen if Gaara was actually beaten?

"So that must be your armor of sand," Sasuke stated the obvious. "Come at me." His hand twitched in an exact copy of Lee's.

"He's imitating that Lee boy," Kankurou commented, also having picked up on Sasuke's mannerisms. "He can't be original enough on his own?"

"Apparently not," Temari scoffed, her eyes narrowing on the dark haired figure.

Gaara remained poised, his sand still, watching Sasuke for a move. Finally the arrogant _genin_ became impatient. "If you won't come at me, I will come at you!"

He took off; speeding towards Gaara almost faster than Temari's eyes can follow. "He's fast, I'll give him that," she commented grudgingly. Another series of blows and this time the Suna boy was blown backwards by a sidekick.

"What's wrong? Sasuke taunted, his hair whipped by the speed of his travel. "Is that all you've got? I thought you were going to kill me." Again with the same starting _taijutsu_ stance. "I will beat you to the ground!" He ran forward and circled Gaara as the boy's sand began to surround the redhead, a defensive on all sides.

With a quick jump and flip, he made it under the ring of sand, and dealt more blows directly to Gaara's body.

"Gaara is getting his ass handed to him," Kankurou stammered, his eyes wide as he stared down at his brother. "_We_ couldn't do that kind of damage to him!"

"But this is before Gaara pulls out Shuukaku," Temari countered, slightly annoyed. "As soon as the demon comes out to play, it's all over." She glanced up at the _Kage_ box, frowning. Her father was watching his own son's defeat with a blank expression. _He doesn't care. Did I expect him to? No._

When the _Kazekage's_ eyes widened slightly, Temari returned her attention to the arena in time to see Gaara form a seal, and his sand slowly begin to coalesce into a hardened sphere surrounding his body. There was a small hole in the very center of it, which Gaara could see out of. _He wouldn't go for a partial transformation now, would he! _she thought, slightly panicked. _If he does, he might not be able to control it!_

Not knowing the danger that awaited, Sasuke ran in, a fist raised to strike the sphere. As he did so, spikes of sand shot out in an attempt to puncture him. Most of them missed, although a few grazed his forehead, cheek, and leg. However, his punch did no damage at all to the sphere, and he immediately leapt back to regroup.

Outside of the sphere, a swirl of sand appeared, condensing into a floating eyeball that moved independently. _There's no doubt now that he's going to do it. Gaara, what are you thinking!_

"This isn't good," she told her brother urgently. "He doesn't remember the plan any more, he's going to blow it!"

"_Kuso,_" Kankurou cursed, glaring down at the sand sphere. "What will we do if it goes wrong?"

"I don't know," Temari answered, worried. "All we can do right now is wait. To interfere would compromise the whole plan as well as put our lives at risk."

Sasuke launched numerous attacks on the sphere, but was continuously deflected by the spikes that traced his every move. After being beaten back at every turn, it seemed he decided that form of attack was futile. But then…he ran almost all the way up the wall and crouched there, forming a few seals and holding his wrist.

But Temari was too worried about what Gaara was doing to care about whatever _jutsu_ Sasuke was forming. At least…until it began chirping like birds and throwing off forks of lightning. Indeed, it looked as though Sasuke was holding a ball of lightning directly in his bare hand.

Rubble began to fly off of the wall as Sasuke's attack gouged a crater; when he took off running vertically down the stone barrier a trench followed his path, leaving a line showing where he had been. The boy moved quickly, Temari could only track his progress by the crater he made. It took him only a few seconds to make the trip from the top of the wall to Gaara's dome of sand, but when he arrived spikes came out to greet him. Sasuke dodged them, thrusting his hand directly into the sphere itself, and it actually sunk in.

"You've got to be kidding," Kankurou stammered, staring wide-eyed at the scene. "Gaara's defense, the impenetrable barrier…"

"This can't be…" Temari muttered, just as disbelieving and frightened. "Something not even the _Kazekage_ can beat…" Sasuke's arm was fully embedded in the sphere, and Temari had no doubt it had hit Gaara.

All was silent for a few moments then – "Blood! My blood!" Gaara's voice screamed out of the sphere, audible throughout the whole stadium.

"He-He wounded Gaara?" Temari was past disbelief now; her whole world was being turned upside down. Someone had seriously wounded Gaara, after having made it through Gaara's ultimate defense. And that someone was a _genin_ no less.

Sasuke was trying to pull his arm out of the sand dome now, but it wasn't giving. He activated another lightning attack, further wounding Gaara and sending blood-chilling screams out of the sphere. Finally the sand dome began to give, and his arm came out – but was followed by another arm, made completely of sand with blue lines running over it.

"No," Kankurou breathed from beside his blonde sister. "It's _his_ arm!"

"We're so screwed now," Temari muttered, clenching the railing tightly with both hands. She could see her brother nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Did he change fully into the possessed form?" that cat suited boy wondered fearfully, shaking slightly. He turned to his sister for reassurance.

She turned to him as well. "I…don't know. He seems wounded…this hasn't happened before! We can't predict what he will do now! But if he fully transforms…" both she and Kankurou shuddered. The last time they had seen Shuukaku had been a nightmare neither would ever forget.

The hand retreated fully into the sphere, leaving a perfectly circular hole where it had appeared. All was still for a few moments, before Gaara's eye appeared in the opening. But it wasn't his eye; it was black and diamond shaped, with a yellow iris. _His eye!_

A feeling of dread and doom swept over Temari's body. If he lost control here, they were all dead. There was nowhere near enough room to escape the horror known as Shuukaku. When the dome began cracking, both she and Kankurou started in fear. Would Shuukaku emerge from the sand?

No words could describe the relief Temari experienced when the sand pooled and revealed Gaara standing, panting and bleeding but still himself more or less, in the middle of the arena.

"He's bleeding, but he didn't transform," she breathed, grabbing Kankurou's arm. "His sphere was broken before he was fully prepared."

The combatants stood still once more, glaring at each other, and the respite from the battle allowed Temari to notice something odd. The crowd was no long making any noise. When she looked over at the stands, the blonde girl saw many of the audience members nodding off, completely oblivious. Only the _shinobi_ throughout the stands were still awake, having recognized a _genjutsu_ and released it.

_The invasion is starting! _If she hadn't realized that by the _genjutsu_ affecting everybody, the blast of smoke up in the _Kage's_ box cemented it.

Down in the arena, Sasuke started and stared at the box. Temari only noticed that out of her peripheral vision however; her eyes were focused on Baki. When he stood up, determination written on his features, she knew it was time.

"Let the mission begin," she muttered, oddly hearing Kankurou say the same thing. "Gaara!"

Both siblings leapt from their balcony, intent on getting to their brother as soon as possible. He was the keystone of the whole mission, and they couldn't fail. They landed on either side of the redhead, blocking his path to Sasuke.

"I'll kill you," he was muttering under his breath, glaring daggers at the black clad boy.

"Stop, Gaara!" Temari admonished him. "You can't forget the mission!"

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" He didn't hear her, or didn't care. Most likely the latter. He took two more paces forward, trying to get past his siblings.

Kankurou quickly ran in front of him. "You don't need to fight him anymore!"

He was shoved out of the way by his younger brother. "I don't care. He's mine!"

This time, Baki landed in front of all three of them, facing Sasuke. "What are you still doing here?" he asked harshly, glaring back over his shoulder. "The mission has begun already!" Opposite him, Genma, the proctor, appeared in front of Sasuke.

Gaara dropped to his knees, clutching his head and moaning. His siblings followed suit, concerned for him despite their fear.

"Gaara! What's wrong?" Kankurou asked anxiety laced through his voice.

Temari peered closer at the boy, noticing the amount of blood on his shoulder. "The wound is worse than we thought," she announced, turning towards Baki. "And he used up most of his _chakra_."

"So he can't…" Kankurou began, trying not to reveal their secret. It seemed the mission was screwed anyway.

"Fool," Baki spat, glaring at the redhead. "That's what happens for trying to achieve full form without waiting for the signal."

"What should we do now?" Kankurou blurted, his eyes widening. Now he knew the mission was over before it had begun as well. "We can't do this without Gaara!"

Temari could see the internal struggle written across Baki's face. "Gaara is our trump card," he said finally. "He must fight, no matter what."

_And if he dies? _Temari seethed internally, but did not voice her thought aloud. To push her _sensei_ at the moment would be most unwise.

"You three, get out of here and heal Gaara's wounds," Baki continued. "Once his _chakra_ has returned, we will resume the mission."

"Understood," Kankurou replied promptly, slinging Gaara's arm around his shoulders and helping his brother stand.

"What about you, _sensei_?" Temari was still concerned for Baki's wellbeing despite how cavalier he treated Gaara's health.

"I will stop them." The Suna _jounin_ looked at the two _shinobi _in front of him.

"You think we're going to just let you walk away?" Genma asked, skeptical.

"I will make it happen," Baki retorted, settling into his fighting stance. "Why are you still here? Go!"

The two sane siblings started, and immediately leapt towards the top of the wall surrounding the arena. Behind them, Temari could feel Baki's _chakra_ flaring as he prepared to battle. _Will he make it out of there alive, without Gaara?_

It seemed Baki had failed in his endeavor to keep others from following, however. Temari could feel three different groups following them; the first group had only one person with an unmistakable arrogance to their _chakra_ and had to be Sasuke, the second consisted of four people and a summons, while the third had eight _shinobi_ of rather high _chakra_.

_So many people chasing us, how annoying_, Temari frowned. Suddenly she felt one of the second group separate off, and that person and the third group stopped. _They weren't after us? Well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Can we handle four opponents and a summons though?_

"Hurry!" she called to her brother. She wasn't sure he could feel each of their pursuers, but she knew they were beginning to catch up. "Kankurou, we're going to have to go faster."

"Fine," he agreed, not panting yet from carrying Gaara's extra weight. _He always did have more muscle than me…_

Just five minutes later Sasuke was even closer. Temari paused, Kankurou stopping as well, and played her ear to the tree limb. She could hear the echoes of Sasuke's footsteps through the trees.

"He's getting close," she commented, looking up at her two brothers. Gaara was still out of it, hanging limply off Kankurou's shoulder. _He's nowhere near ready_. _Looks like we'll have to delay him._

"_Kuso,_" Kankurou, cursed frowning at the deadweight of his brother. "What should we do?"

Temari smirked, straightening and facing their pursuer. "Let me take care of it." _Pretty boy may be strong, but at least I'll get to slow him down a little. Now to trap him._ She pulled a spool of _shinobi_ wire from her sash, spinning it around her finger.

It was only the work of a few minutes to set up some traps; some well-placed exploding tags and tripwires formed a web across a clearing. Temari watched with a grin as Sasuke tripped one, two, three of the explosions before escaping and hanging upside down from a tree branch.

It didn't seem to faze him though. The black clad boy sent a _kunai_ shooting right into the tree trunk next to the three siblings as he dropped lightly to the branch below his perch. "I finally caught up. This is where it ends for you three."

_So arrogant. He really thinks he can take on both Kankurou and I? But we have to protect Gaara…_

Just as Kankurou started to challenge Sasuke, Temari interrupted, leaping into the air at the boy. "Kankurou, take Gaara and get out of here!" she called, three _kunai_ burying themselves in the tree next to Sasuke's head. With a light flip, Temari swung herself onto a tree limb in a better position to continue attacking the boy. "I'll deal with him."

"But…Temari!" the puppeteer protested, his voice slightly strained. "You can't handle him alone!"

_I know that! But I can slow him down. I'm not _that _weak!_ "Don't worry about it!" she called back with false bravado. "This is for _Sunagakure_. Gaara is priority! And also," her voice lowered, "he fits my type perfectly." The expression on Sasuke's face when she said that was priceless: a mix of 'what-are-you-talking-about?' and 'huh?'. "Go, Kankurou!"

Sasuke immediately reacted to keep him from getting away, throwing some weapons after the fleeing boy. When they missed he made to take off after them, only to have Temari appear in his path.

"Take this!" she cried, snapping open her _kyodai sensu_ and slashing it, sending cutting winds towards the boy. Sasuke was blown off his branch and into the next tree trunk, landing in a crouch.

_I have to keep this as effective as possible; I don't have much chakra left. Right now there is no way I can beat him, I have to slow him down so Kankurou has time to revive Gaara. If he uses the sharingan I'm even worse off. I have to make him waste a lot of chakra so when he does chase, Kankurou will have an easier time._

As if on an invisible signal, the two combatants leapt into the air. Rather than attacking with _ninjutsu_, Sasuke threw _shuriken_ at the Suna _genin_, which she easily deflected with her _kyodai sensu_. _He's trying to save his chakra for Gaara. I have to find a way to make him use it with minimal damage to myself_._ Time to go on the offensive._

"_Ninpou Kamaitachi!"_ she called, swinging her fan in a large arc. Entire trees were cut down by the sharp winds, and Temari channeled her _chakra_ through them to follow Sasuke. When that attack missed, she swung her fan again, forcing him to leap into the air to dodge.

He sent more _kunai_ flying at her, trying to force her on the defensive. "Not so easy! _Ninpou Fuusajin!"_ This time the blades of wind were crossed and blunted, knocking all the projectiles away and pinning Sasuke back to a tree forcefully. He escaped by running around the tree to the side protected from the wind by the trunk.

That move had been perfected in the desert, and ground everything it came in contact with down to dust as though it were sandpaper. If he had been caught by it, the arrogant _genin_ would have suffered serious abrasions.

After the winds died down, Sasuke reappeared on another branch, immediately launching into his own attack. "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" _Fireballs began shooting at Temari as she closed her fan. _That's more like it!_

In a graceful swan dive, Temari leapt backwards off the branch, plunging towards the ground surrounded by the fire. When she landed, the fireballs fell in a circle around her, sparking up into pillars. _I'm trapped. What is he going to do? If I use fuuton attacks in here I'll only damage myself._

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" Another fire attack. This time he tried to hit her dead on with a large fireball. _If I time this just right, I can blow it and the ring away, smothering them when there's no oxygen. Now!_

"_Kamaitachi_!" she launched a disk of wind right at Sasuke, forcing him to leap away. _Perfect_. Where he was going to land still lay the dust from her previous attack.

As he slipped and fell from the branch, Temari quickly sheathed her fan and leapt, shouting "You're mine now!" With a flick of her wrist, three _kunai_ embedded themselves in Sasuke's chest, and he cried out in pain.

He hit the ground in a cloud of smoke, and Temari cautiously approached, trying to see if he was dead. However when he disappeared and a piece of log was revealed in his place…_I missed him!_

Then she noticed the exploding tag plastered to the log. There wasn't enough time to run, all she could do was brace for the impact. When it came, Temari was blasted off her feet, flying back hundreds of feet before crashing to the ground. The impact with the ground harmed her more than the tag itself.

As Temari struggled to rise, Sasuke appeared on a branch high above. "I don't have all day to play around with you," he told her bluntly, and jumped away.

_Stupid arrogant stuck up boy, _Temari cursed him. It was a struggle to just sit up and breathe. _Kuso. I – I have to protect Gaara…_but she couldn't force her body to move. Except…the pain was lessening. _Was it a stunner tag instead?_

Her body began to respond to her commands, and finally Temari was able to stand up. _I have to catch up to Kankurou! He can't fend Sasuke off by himself right now._

She began to move faster and faster, leaping through the trees after Sasuke. When he stopped, she knew he had found Kankurou. At least Sasuke was panting when she landed in a crouch on the branch next to Kankurou. Maybe he was worse off than he let on.

"Temari?" Kankurou asked incredulous, eying his sister. "I thought he had beaten you! You were okay?"

"Yeah, somehow," she replied shortly. She wasn't completely fine either. "But I wasn't able to delay him at all."

"No," Kankurou contradicted her. "You gave Gaara enough time to recover. But he had to use some of his _chakra_." Then he paused, pulling at _Karasu's_ wrappings. "Go."

"What?" she asked him, confused and startled.

Kankurou moved to the branch in front of her, slamming _Karasu_ down. "Temari, take Gaara and leave. This time it's my turn to fight him. You're too worn out." Gaara was slumped over the branch next to her, his arms dangling limply. He wasn't fully functional yet. "We don't need anyone burdening us."

That got her attention. "But –!" she began, unwilling to see her younger brother get hurt, despite his annoyances.

"_Go!_" he ordered her harshly. "Hurry!" This time she could hear the desperation in his voice. It didn't matter if they agreed with the plan or not, it was in motion now and if they didn't have Gaara to save it, they would all suffer.

She closed her eyes in acceptance. "Okay." Gently the blonde girl reached over and picked up her brother, slinging his arm around her shoulders, then leapt away.

* * *

So you all know what happens in the next chapter if you've read/watched the manga/anime! But this won't be from Naruto or Gaara's perspective, it'll be Temari's, and therefore much more awesome! Although probably shorter...;)


	14. Loyalty

I'm so sorry this took so long! But school has been EVIL! I had 3 essays due this week, 2 quizzes, and more than 300 pgs of reading, and I have 3 essays due NEXT week, a quiz, MORE reading, and some kind of chemistry homework!

Finding the time to write has been really hard! TGFW! *thank god for weekends* And Fridays!

Posted - 2/5/2011

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this! I swear! *runs away laughing and holding rights to Naruto* In my dreams...

* * *

_Previously - _

_Kankurou moved to the branch in front of her, slamming Karasu down. "Temari, take Gaara and leave. This time it's my turn to fight him. You're too worn out." Gaara was slumped over the branch next to her, his arms dangling limply. He wasn't fully functional yet. "We don't need anyone burdening us."_

_That got her attention. "But –!" she began, unwilling to see her younger brother get hurt, despite his annoyances._

_"Go!" he ordered her harshly. "Hurry!" This time she could hear the desperation in his voice. It didn't matter if they agreed with the plan or not, it was in motion now and if they didn't have Gaara to save it, they would all suffer._

_She closed her eyes in acceptance. "Okay." Gently the blonde girl reached over and picked up her brother, slinging his arm around her shoulders, then leapt away._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Loyalty

Temari could feel the _chakra_ behind her spiking, but it wasn't Sasuke Kankurou was battling. It was that bug _shinobi_ who had been on the balcony with them; the one Kankurou was supposed to fight.

_Crap. That means Sasuke is still following us._ Temari could hear her own pants echoing in her ears. The blonde _genin_ pushed herself to go harder, but she was still wounded from her earlier battle with Sasuke. _I can't keep this up for long…Gaara, you had better recover soon!_

As if on cue, her brother groaned and stirred slightly, giving Temari hope. There was a chance they could salvage the mission after all.

His eyes flickered open and he raised his head. "Put me down, Temari."

"Can you support yourself?" Temari asked, worried. A silent look was her answer.

She landed on the next tree branch, letting go of Gaara so he supported himself on trembling arms and knees. Temari didn't think he noticed the arm she kept bend him or on the side to support her brother the moment he faltered.

"Gnnnnghhh!" The redhead clutched at his head in pain.

"Gaara!" Temari was quick to respond, bracing his supporting arm. The wound on his shoulder was still bleeding, probably giving Shuukaku easier access than usual to Gaara's mind.

_I have to heal up that wound._ _I should have time before the Uchiha gets here…_Temari reached into her sash and pulled out a box of blood replenishing pills. Hopefully it would keep Shuukaku at bay long enough to get Gaara back in control.

But before she could give one to her brother, he stopped her. "Temari, go away," he rasped, still trembling. The boy turned on the branch, and she immediately tried to help him. "Go over there! You're in the way."

His arm flew out in a blur and caught her across the stomach, shooting the elder sibling backwards through the trees. She slammed into an unforgiving tree trunk so hard, she blacked out for a few seconds. Even when she regained consciousness, Temari couldn't move. Her body had been through too much in such a short time. It needed time to recuperate. But that didn't keep her from watching.

Uchiha Sasuke appeared on the branch opposite Gaara. "I don't know what you're planning," he called out, "but I refuse to let you go through with it!"

Gaara simply glared at the boy as cracks began to form along his cheeks. _He's losing control of the sand armor…this is really bad!_

Again the boy groaned, clutching his head as the cracks spread. "Gaara!" Temari yelled, still unable to move. She wanted to help her younger brother, no matter how much he hurt her. But before she could help him, the blonde _genin_ had to stop her brother from turning into Shuukaku. _If he transforms fully, I won't be able to control him at all!_

"Gaara! Did you forget the plan!" she called to her brother, but it seemed he was too lost to hear her.

"You are strong," he muttered. "You are Uchiha. You have friends. You have goals. You are just like me!" His eyes widened until he looked insane. Not that he wasn't half-way there already. "If I kill you, I will prove my existence! _I will be alive!_" This time he fell down on the tree branch, his hands curling into claws as he screamed in pain.

_This is really really bad! Why can't I move!_ Temari fought her body, trying to do something – anything – to keep her brother from transforming. But it was useless.

Sand exploded from his gourd as he screamed out the words "You…are…my…_prey_!"

A claw, the right arm of Shuukaku, formed, covering Gaara's own arm. Temari couldn't watch. Seeing the transformation of Gaara into Shuukaku had been too frightening the first time, she had no desire to repeat the experience.

But she couldn't keep her eyes away. A few seconds after she turned away, Temari looked back to see Gaara whipping his head back and forth, screaming unintelligible words.

The sand crept up his arm, covering it until the sand arm melded with his gourd, and moved even further to cover half of his face. The sand was streaked with blue, forming the markings of Shuukaku. Drool dripped from the right side of Gaara's mouth where the teeth were transformed into fangs, and his eye had transformed as well. His red hair was still falling over the right side of his face, making the transformation even more gruesome.

Temari gasped in fear and reeled back, covering her face with her arms and blocking her sight, as Gaara stopped trembling and screaming and focused on the boy in front of him. It would only get worse from here on.

_The last time he was like this he decimated a tenth of our whole force before we could restrain him. We don't have those kinds of backups now. Out here he could kill anyone and anything, and we couldn't stop him. But right now, there's no we, there's only an I. And if he decides to seek revenge against the closest Suna shinobi I'm dead. But Gaara…I never want to see you like this._

She was broken out of her thoughts as the redheaded boy shot forward, sand arm outstretched to grab Sasuke whole. The Konoha _genin_ leapt back, avoiding the attack, and the impact caused enough wind gusts to topple a tree trunk and blow Temari back into her own.

Just as Gaara made for his next attack, she felt Kankurou's _chakra_ disappear. _Is he dead? He can't be dead. I can't lose two brothers!_

The Suna _genin_ curled up into a ball, hidden deep in the leaves of the tree. Gaara was insane and half transformed, Kankurou could be dead…it was too much to cope with. She clutched her head in a panic, staring solely at her knees and suppressing her _chakra_ as much as possible. If Gaara decided to target her…

Faintly in the background she could hear the _jinchuuriki _yelling. "Where are you! Are you afraid of my existence!" _Very afraid…_ "Come out, Uchiha Sasuke! You are my prey and I will hunt you into oblivion!"

She could hear their battle but was too afraid to look; the thunk of _kunai_, clothes flapping, yells and growls…and then Gaara's scream of pain as Shuukaku tried to take over even further.

Somehow he managed to suppress the sand demon, and called out to Sasuke. "Why do you run? Where has your hate gone? Has it been run away by fear? Are you really that weak? Come at me! Fight me! Prove your existence and mine!"

In response to Gaara's taunts, Temari could hear the chirping of birds and see the ball of light that signified the same technique Sasuke had used in the exams. Unlike Gaara who could only see the tree Sasuke was behind, Temari could see both combatants, and the murderous intent each was directing at the other.

_Gaara can't lose. But if he keeps pushing that boy's buttons, it will be very close without him transforming fully. And that would be worst of all. In that state, he could crush all of us in a blink of an eye..._

At some unseen signal, both _genin_ launched to attack at the same time. _Could this be the deciding attack? If Sasuke's hits hard enough…or if Gaara knocks him out…_

Sasuke's attack pierced through the sand arm, ripping it into two. Gaara let out a piercing scream as he clutched his head, reeling back in pain.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted, scared for her brother. _He can't die, he can't lose control…_but she still couldn't get up. Her body was not recovered from slamming into the tree. And to interfere in that battle was to sign her own death warrant.

As soon as the redhead touched the tree branch he crumpled, falling prone on the wood. But apparently he wasn't hurt that bad, because he soon sat up laughing. _He's gone. He has to be gone…that has Shuukaku written all over it._

Gaara was clutching his wounded arm and muttering to himself. Temari could only catch a few words, but none boded well. He was talking about pain and his existence again. _Gaara has never been wounded before, and the only pain he felt was emotional or from his scar…yet this arrogant boy has hurt him twice. Gaara is not infallible?_ Temari felt as though her whole world was being turned upside down. Gaara was being injured. He was in pain. No one in Suna had ever been able to hurt him.

_Is it possible he is a monster just like Gaara? No. Those eyes make him seem like one, but the real monster is Gaara. Only his right arm has changed so far, but…_her thoughts trailed off. To even think such a thing might make it come true. Her hands clenched involuntarily as she began to shake once more.

Temari could hear the sand pouring out of Gaara's gourd…_No! _A tail formed behind the boy. _No, no, no! This is bad, this is really bad! I have to get out of here!_ But she was riveted, caught by the fight. If she drew their attention, she was dead.

Gaara was using his new appendage to slingshot his body around, aiming and launching himself at the Konoha _genin_. Sasuke retaliated with a fire attack, but it did nothing as the redhead shielded himself with sand.

_"Die!"_ the half sand boy growled, launching Sasuke backwards through the trees. When he finally hit a tree trunk, he made a crater, just as Temari did; she winced in unconscious sympathy for him, having been on the receiving end of such a hit before.

"You're weak! Too soft! You're hatred isn't strong enough to give you power!" Gaara taunted the raven-haired boy. Temari could see Sasuke shaking as the barbs hit home.

"Shut up, he whispered. "I am an avenger!" Again he formed that ball of chirping lightning, and launched himself at Gaara.

Again they clashed, and this time neither opponent turned around. But – Gaara's arm began to turn into softer sand and fall away, revealing his flesh and bone arm. _Could he actually been beaten?_

But fate was screwing with her even more. Sand grew down Gaara's left arm this time, even as the right side of his face remained transformed. And Sasuke fell face down on the branch.

And of course, just as the fight seemed to finally be over, and Gaara back under some form of control after he killed Sasuke…those other two _genin_ on the Uchiha's team had to come in and 'save-the-day'. _If you wanted to save the day, you should have let Gaara stay sane._

As the pinkette tended to Sasuke, Naruto faced off against a seriously pissed off Gaara. Somewhere Temari found the strength to stand. _He's going to blow! He's going to attack, and nothing can stop it!_

Apparently Naruto recognized the signs as well, for as Gaara shouted "Die, Uchiha Sasuke!" and launched himself forward, the blond boy was already reacting.

"Run everyone!" he cried, throwing his arm out to signal them. But his gesture did nothing. And Gaara flew right past.

But Sakura put herself in the way, blocking the sand demon boy from getting to the injured _genin_. Gaara's arm launched forward and pinned he to a tree, but he didn't hit Sasuke.

"Why would she try to confront Gaara? She had to know she was too weak…" Temari muttered to herself. The whole situation was very confusing and volatile.

After a few seconds of staring at his captured teammate, Naruto decided to take action, forming hand seals and slamming his palm down on the tree branch. Temari recognized the sequence as the _kuchiyose no jutsu_. But when his summons appeared, it was a tiny toad.

_What can he do with that? And against Gaara? It will only make him even angrier…_and true to form, Gaara growled at the boy, sand growing further over his body. _His head, arms, legs, tail…he's almost fully formed! All that is missing is the size…_

The hand that was sticking Sakura to the tree separated from its arm, and a new hand grew from the stump. "This sand won't let go until you defeat me," the sand demon taunted Naruto. "And it will slowly crush her as you try. So if you want to save 'everyone' you had better beat me quickly!"

_He hasn't achieved his perfect form yet. And he hasn't used his ultimate technique…but if this continues I may be drawn into the fight, and I would die…_

Gaara launched sand _shuriken_ at Naruto, and to Temari's slight amusement, the blond boy grabbed the toad before leaping away. His back slammed into to tree audibly, and he rolled down to the branch below. Unlike his counterpart though, he didn't stay down.

The angrier Gaara got, the further the sand creeped. It had finally covered his red hair, and had almost covered his sandals. _When it fully encases him, will he use it?_

Gaara interrupted the silence. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of fighting me? Will you fight for yourself, or another? Simply love yourself, and fight. It is the only way to survive. It is the only way to win! Fight only for yourself! That is what makes strong people strong, and the lack of makes them weak! If you are weak, I will crush you!

"Fight me! Where did your spirit go? Show me your power, and I will _crush it_!" His claws flexed, longing to have something to crush, to pulverize. His words were affecting Naruto, as the orange clad boy began shaking. "If you don't stop me, I will kill her!"

That did it. With a screamed curse, Naruto lunged for the sand boy, fist raised. He formed a seal and suddenly there were multiple Narutos, all aiming at Gaara.

Mouths opened all along Gaara's body, all sucking in air. "_Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!"_ he yelled, exhaling sharply. Sand flew out of every mouth on his torso at high speed, dispelling all of the clones and effectively knocking Naruto out of the air.

_I haven't seen him use that move before…what else haven't I seen? Is he even more dangerous now at this stage than he was before?_

"I will play with you till you run!" An attack was launched. "Until you abandon your friends and leave!" Another attack. "I'm not finished yet!" A third attack, knocking the _genin_ to his knees.

Temari had to admire Naruto's resilience. Most _genin_ would be down and out by that point, unable to get up or not wanting to. Hell, most wouldn't even have the guts or stupidity to go up against Gaara. But it would be over soon enough. She had tried to help Gaara so many times, to draw him out of the grasp of insanity, to know it was basically futile.

He was a crazy, over-powered, demon possessed, lost little boy, and it would take an apocalypse to change that.

Naruto was beaten down by the sand _shuriken _again and again, but somehow he kept standing up. _How can he do that? How can he get back up, knowing he'll just be pushed down again?_

Gaara had also paused, perhaps wondering the same thing, and Naruto took that as his opening. He again formed that same seal, creating multiple clones of himself all along the tree branch. Each sported a look of complete determination, as they shouted in unison, "Let's do this!"

They launched off the wood, flying towards the sand demon. As three got close and Gaara grabbed them, two more appeared and launched a Naruto directly at the main body. Just before being taken out, another Naruto appeared and continued flying. Then again a clone was created to be used as a launching pad, sending the blond boy directly at Gaara from behind.

_Who knew he could use such strategy? That move should be so hard to learn and use, it would take years to master! _The _kage bunshin_ was known in Suna, even if it was not used.

But what he did after made Temari feel embarrassed for ever being impressed. He stuck two fingers up where Gaara's anal passage would be. But on the sand body, it had no effect. _What…an…idiot…._

Gaara looked back and grinned before slapping the orange clad boy across the clearing with his tail like a baseball bat hitting an easy pitch. But there was something still remaining where the boy had been…an explosion of flames erupted from Gaara's butt, the work of an exploding tag. _Maybe he's not such a dumbass…_

As Gaara plowed into a tree, sloughing sand, Naruto's own course of flying was blocked by Sasuke's body. Temari didn't concentrate on the two, watching for Gaara's reaction, until she felt a massive amount of _chakra_ being released by the blond _genin_.

Smoke filled the forest, and when it cleared, hundreds of Narutos were revealed, perched on tree limbs all over.

The sheer number astonished Temari. No mere _genin_ should have that much of a _chakra_ reserve that they could evenly divide their _chakra_ so many times and still have the clones able to attack. _His reserves must be huge! Monstrous! Just like Gaara's…no, maybe bigger! But how?_

The clones launched forward to attack Gaara, who had stopped stock still in surprise at the amount. Again and again he was sent flying into the air until he was slammed into the ground, forming a crater.

_No way. He can't be winning that easily against this form of Gaara! _Apparently Gaara had the same thoughts for he stood up and yelled from his spot on the ground.

A huge spike of sand shot up, obliterating both trees and clones, and the resulting smoke cloud blocked the new clearing from view.

But Temari could see the silhouette hidden behind the clouds, and knew what it was. The large yellow eyes gleaming out only confirmed it.

She could feel her stomach tightening in fear, even as her body started trembling. Her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened. _It has finally come out…

* * *

_

_HAH! CLIFFIE! The first real one I get to do!_

Anyway, I'm really really sorry this one was so late! And really sorry if it's not up to standard...its 12:30AM here as I finish, and having an 8AM calc class 4days a week does nothing helpful for sanity. Trust me. So yeah...putting this up in the morning! And I realize this note is very counterproductive compared to the one I had at the beginning, but I'M TO TIRED TO CARE!

So yeah. I'm pretty sure this could be better - but honestly, this fight was only really really important to Gaara and Naruto...and a bit of Sasuke and Sakura. Not so much to Temari. It's more the results of the fight, yes? But then it has to go in because she was actually there for it all...meh. Headaches.

And so I leave you with this...the next chapter shall hopefully be the end of the invasion! But I have no idea when it will get up. Hopefully it won't take me 2 weeks this time! But essays really do kill any inspiration...


	15. Rescuing Gaara

So I'm sorry its taken me another two weeks to get this out! But three essays a week is nothing to sneeze at, and I've been sick since...basically the week I put up the last chapter! *.* 12 days of sickness is nothing to sneeze at either, and I've been doing far too much of said sneezing for my own health.

We're finally out of the main canon portion! That means I get to begin to put in my own things again!

A HUGEEE thank you to Kaiser969 for coming up with one of the ideas that comes in later! Without him - a lot of this story would not be nearly as awesome.

Posted - 2/20/2011

Disclaimer - I own none of the fight - but I do get to own part of Temari's smart-alecky-ness as my own! And the last scene. I want that too.

* * *

_Previously - _

_Smoke filled the forest, and when it cleared, hundreds of Narutos were revealed, perched on tree limbs all over._

_The sheer number astonished Temari. No mere genin should have that much of a chakra reserve that they could evenly divide their chakra so many times and still have the clones able to attack. His reserves must be huge! Monstrous! Just like Gaara's…no, maybe bigger! But how?_

_The clones launched forward to attack Gaara, who had stopped stock still in surprise at the amount. Again and again he was sent flying into the air until he was slammed into the ground, forming a crater._

_No way. He can't be winning that easily against this form of Gaara! Apparently Gaara had the same thoughts for he stood up and yelled from his spot on the ground._

_A huge spike of sand shot up, obliterating both trees and clones, and the resulting smoke cloud blocked the new clearing from view._

_But Temari could see the silhouette hidden behind the clouds, and knew what it was. The large yellow eyes gleaming out only confirmed it._

_She could feel her stomach tightening in fear, even as her body started trembling. Her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened. It has finally come out…_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Rescuing Gaara

Thunderous steps shook the forest. _He's done it. He's in the perfect form._

Glowing yellow eyes shone through a cloud of smoke created from the impact of a huge body upon the earth. _There's nothing we can do to stop him now._

A muzzle marked with blue sand made itself known, as did a truly enormous form. _We're all going to die._

The giant sand raccoon stood towering over the forest, its huge tail that looked like an over-large pinecone marked with blue designs arching over its back.

Despite looking like a _tanuki_, it moved like a person, standing up on two legs and thrusting a 'hand' at Naruto. Sand began coiling around the boy, preventing him from moving.

Temari watched as he fought the sand, bringing his hand up to his mouth and swiping a little of the blood on his thumb. _Blood? Isn't that for…_

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" The cocoon of sand exploded outward with a cloud of smoke, obscuring her view.

_There's no way his summons could be big enough to take down Gaara, he's just a genin_, Temari thought. _Maybe it's large enough to break the sand, but…No way._

A giant red toad in a blue jacket and with a huge pipe sticking out of his mouth appeared. It was easily the size of Gaara/Shuukaku, and had scars all over his body, proving its battle-worthiness.

"He summoned the boss!" Temari gasped, staring in shock at the summons. "There's no way he should have enough _chakra _to do that!"

Shuukaku's tail whipped through the air as he sized up his opponent, so loud Temari could hear the air currents whistling. Then he laughed, a malicious sound that sent shivers down her spine. "Uzumaki Naruto…you are very entertaining."

But apparently all wasn't well on the Konoha end for all that he had summoned a boss. They hadn't begun attacking Shuukaku, and Temari could hear Naruto's irate voice carrying to her over the wind. And then that little toad he had been protecting earlier hopped over, the toad drew its _katana_, and the battle began.

The two animals were so large trees were insignificant to them, even while being monstrous to Temari. The green leafed tops flew through the air coming down with large crashes all around. _Gotta move!_ Temari quickly dodged yet another fallen tree, jumping out of the way.

It was a bit hard to see the combatants, but they were so large she could sense them rather than see. So when Shuukaku's arm was cut off, and that massive _katana_ went flying through the air, the blonde _genin_ braced herself. The tremble the arm made as it dissolved in a waterfall of sand, and the thunk of the weapon into the ground, shook the whole forest. It was definitely time to leave.

She felt Gaara gathering _chakra_, forcing it all into his head. "He's going to use it! This is really bad. I have to get out of here!" she muttered to herself, looking around frantically. Sasuke was too focused on the fight to even notice her; it was the perfect time to escape.

As she fled, she felt the _chakra_ strengthen even further; she had seen that technique once before, the only time the siblings had been shown Shuukaku's true form. Gaara sent himself to sleep, allowing Shuukaku's full personality to inhabit the sand body. It was essentially the same as releasing the sand demon upon the world. The only way to break it was to wake Gaara up.

Temari heard the scream of triumph as Shuukaku was set free. "Yes! I'm finally free! And I've found someone I want to kill!"

The two beasts launched attacks, and it began pouring the forest. Since Shuukaku was definitely wind type, Temari guessed the toad was water natured. It made footing more treacherous, as the tree branches became slipperier.

Shuukaku was still screaming in the background, apparently enjoying the fight. The more he enjoyed something, the more violent he became. Again winds whipped through the trees, but this time it plowed across the ground, tearing a rift and ripping the bark off trunks.

Temari paused in her flight, tracking its exact path. _This place won't be safe for long. I have to keep moving._

Even as she took off again, she felt the toad's _chakra_ waning. Shuukaku was going to win the battle. But then…a different _chakra_ was growing. It wasn't the blond boy's, Shuukaku's or the toad's, although it had the same malicious edge to it as that of the sand demon.

And as it reached its peak – "Shuukaku's _chakra_ is gone!" Temari gasped. It had completely disappeared, but she still felt Gaara's. "He can't have beaten Gaara on his own, not when it took half the _shinobi_ of Suna to even restrain him…" She had to go back. If Gaara had been defeated, there was a chance he would be killed, and she couldn't lose her brother.

But then she heard the whisper. "Temari…"

Her eyes widened as she stopped, going back a few branches. "Kankurou?" she gasped. Her brother was lying on his back on one of the branches, unmoving. He looked completely drained, for all that she saw no outstanding injuries on him. But his _chakra_ was almost non-existent. "Did you win?"

He tried to chuckle, but it only came out as a hoarse bark. "_Teme_ drained all my _chakra_, but I poisoned him. I can't move…"

_The blonde girl quickly jumped down to her brother's level, reaching into her sash for the chakra_ replenishing pills she kept there. They were to be used sparingly, for they could easily hurt the user if taken too often. Taking out one, Temari gently placed it in her brother's mouth, and waited those few minutes while he chewed and swallowed it, the energy re-flowing through his body. While they were waiting, she related everything that had occurred since he had stayed behind to battle Shino, from the battle with Sasuke to Naruto's appearance and summoning.

Finally he was able to get up. "Gaara was defeated," the blonde girl said, worried, helping Kankurou stand. "We have to go get him."

It only took a nod from her brother for them both to disappear, speeding through the treetops to rescue their brother.

When they arrived at the clearing, the two boys were lying prone on the ground, although the blond _genin_ was _chin crawling_ towards the redhead.

_The will power he must have to even do that, when I can barely feel his chakra_, Temari marveled, watching him move forward. But they had to save Gaara.

Her breathing quickened when she saw Sasuke land next to his teammate, still able to move, and definitely attack. The time was right to interfere.

Both she and Kankurou landed in front of their brother, facing the two Konoha _genin_. Her teal eyes were flat as she stared at them, hating what they had done to her brother, but thanking them all the same. If he hadn't been stopped much worse things would have happened.

"Don't fight them," came a whisper from behind the two siblings. Both turned in unison, shocked, and stared at their brother. Only then did Temari notice the blood coating his forehead, tricking down between his eyes. "Let's stop."

Temari was stunned. Her brother, who _always_ wanted blood, wanted to fight, was calling for peace. What exactly had that loudmouthed boy said to change his mind?

Kankurou acted before her. "Okay," he responded quietly, reaching and pulling his brother's arm over his shoulder's once more. With one more look at the two Konoha _genin_, the three siblings jumped in unison, fleeing quickly. If Sasuke _did_ choose to attack, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. But Temari doubted he would leave his teammate, for all of his arrogance.

They headed towards Suna – it was the designated regrouping point, were anything to happen during the invasion. The trip back would be three days, probably more with Gaara so exhausted, but they couldn't do anything to speed it up.

Gaara was almost unconscious but found the energy to whisper. "Temari, Kankurou…" Both looked over at their brother, questioning. "I'm sorry."

The day was full of surprises. How were they supposed to respond to that? He had tortured them for years mentally, when they were unsure of how to act around him, fearing provoking his anger, and jumping at every shadow. But it was sincere.

Kankurou shot a glance at his sister, and she shot one right back. "D-Don't worry about it," he told Gaara reassuringly.

Temari's eyes softened as she finally watched her brother drift off. Maybe, just maybe, things would be different now. Something Naruto had said had made a difference, changed Gaara's mind. It all depended on whether he would be able to subdue Shuukaku though.

"What do you think happened to him?" Kankurou broke the silence between the two.

"I think Naruto finally said something that changed his mind," she responded evenly. "I don't know what it was, we got there too late to hear, but something changed his whole outlook."

"But how will it affect us?" he persisted. "He apologized for the first time in ten years. That doesn't shock you at all?"

"Of course it does!" she told him heatedly. "But this is what I've been wishing for, for years now. And now that it's here, I'm just happy."

The puppet user just smiled, as if he could read something in her response she didn't express.

Three hours Gaara stirred once more, although he was incoherent. Temari listened to him babble about sand everywhere, a giant orange fox with nine tails, and being drowned in water. But he also talked about a yellow balloon, tied around his wrist, lifting him out of the mayhem until he floated above it.

The siblings had to stop until Gaara subsided once more, as Temari bound a wet cloth around his forehead to try to calm down his brain, with the added benefit of cleaning off the residual blood.

By the third day of the trip back to Suna, all of Gaara's wounds had healed under Temari's ministrations, but the redhead still remained unconscious. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle with the sand raccoon as his body would grow alternately hot or cold, and he would trash into the night, even while his eyes remained closed. She had never seen him remain unconscious for so long without Shuukaku having a hand in it.

Every time Gaara regained consciousness, he apologized to his siblings for how he had treated them in the past. They weren't able to get out of him exactly what Naruto had said, but the general gist was along the lines of having the same childhood as Gaara, except reaching out and maintaining a happy outlook, and people finally reached out to him. Whereas Gaara had turned away from his siblings, while the whole village despised him as a monster.

* * *

It took a little over a week to reach Suna, and when they got there, the village was a hive of activity. People were running around everywhere, and vendors were calling out loudly. It was the most active Temari had seen the village in years.

"C'mon," she muttered to Kankurou, who was gawking at the bustle, as surprised as she. "We have to find Baki."

With a few well-placed questions, Baki was located as residing in the _Kazekage's_ office for the time being, while things were still in disarray.

The first words out of Baki's mouth when he saw the three was, "What took you so long? The rest of the troops reported in three days ago!"

Temari leveled a glare at her _sensei_; all three of them were exhausted, despite the leisurely pace they had set back. The siblings had been on constant look out for any attacks by the Konoha _shinobi_, especially considering the damage that had been wreaked upon the village. Although many of the troops had been beaten, there were definitely some high _jounin_ and _ANBU_ that would have survived the attack and possibly be out for vengeance.

"Gaara was exhausted from his transformation and wounded," she retorted tersely, gesturing at her youngest brother who even now was hanging off of Kankurou's shoulders. "We couldn't risk going any faster being detected when none of us could fight."

"Gaara survived?" Baki did a quick double take, checking over the redhead's body for any major injuries. "Then how did we lose?"

"That blond boy beat the full transformation." Temari lowered her voice to impart that news, not wanting to spook the rest of the _shinobi _with the knowledge their ultimate weapon wasn't so unbeatable. "His _chakra_ pool was above anyone I had ever seen, and even then he had still exhausted it to take down Shuukaku. We arrived right after the fight, and took Gaara away while he still couldn't move."

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Baki sighed, averting his gaze. "I owe an apology to you two – all three of you. The orders to invade Konoha did not come from the _Kazekage_; we received a missive from Konohagakure two days ago that the _Hokage_ had fought Orochimaru of the _Sannin_, disguised as the _Kazekage_. Their _ANBU_ were able to watch the whole fight, although they were not able to intervene."

His information was met with silence as the three siblings tried to assimilate everything.

"So where is _otou-sama_?" Temari asked after a few seconds of thinking, as both her brothers looked at her. Kankurou's eyes were puzzled, while Gaara's were simply blank. Anything to do with the _Kazekage_ was dead to him.

"We don't know. We searched the village and were unable to find trace of him, held captive or otherwise. We don't know when the _Kazekage_ became Orochimaru either, and so I have decided to assume the whole plot to invade Konoha was all from Orochimaru and the _Kazekage_, if he is alive, is blameless," Baki responded bleakly.

A spike of _chakra_ from Gaara had Temari spinning around to stare at her brother. His eyes were wide and his face contorted in pure anger. "Blameless?" his voice hissed out, causing all three other occupants in the room to take reflexive steps backward, Kankurou dropping his brother's arm. "After what he did to me, to this village, to _us_," he gestured to himself and his siblings as Baki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the reference, "he is blameless? This village would be better off without him, _he should be dead._"

"Only in the matter of the invasion," Baki hastened to correct to boy, although the perplexed expression on his face did not leave. "You two are free to go," he told the two boys in a clear dismissal. "Go sleep, eat, and clean up. You won't be needed for the next couple days. Temari needs to stay, however."

Kankurou shot a concerned glance at his sister as he left, but she just waved him away. Baki wouldn't hurt her…much.

"What happened to Gaara?" Baki demanded the moment the door closed. "What – why – how…what _happened_?"

It wasn't often the girl saw the Suna _shinobi_ lost for words, and so she reveled in the moment before answering. "Naruto had an effect on him," she replied, choosing her words carefully. "Gaara has…reconsidered…how he treats us. He even apologized." Baki's one eye widened comically. "Yeah, we were surprised too. I'm not questioning it too much; I'll take it over the old Gaara any day."

"Hmmm," was all the response she received. "We'll see." Then his gaze sharpened upon her once more. "Regarding the _Kazekage,_ we would like you three to search for him, if you believe Gaara to be stable enough. It would be even better if Gaara is changed as you say – it would be his closure. And perhaps would go a ways to reducing his resentment towards his father."

A sneer curled at Temari's lips before she masked it. "As if any of us would receive closure for that man." With that she spun around and left, almost but not quite slamming the door on the way out. The colorless walls blurred as she rushed away, not seeing anything.

The _Kazekage_ had terrorized them for years, working all three siblings to the bone – and when he grew tired of the two older, passing them off to other teachers in order to fully concentrate on his youngest child. But had he ever really cared about them? She didn't know.

Was she glad he was gone? Another answer she didn't know. Temari swerved quickly around a corner, narrowly missing bumping into a table. And now they were being asked to look for the man who had tortured them mentally for so long. Closure. Such an odd concept.

When she entered the rooms she shared with Kankurou, Temari was pleasantly surprised to see _both_ her brothers sitting there, waiting for her. The _genin_ had thought it would be too much to expect too soon for Gaara to wait around to hear what she had to say, but there he was.

His teal eyes were fixed on hers as Temari carefully placed her fan against the wall before sitting across from the two boys on the floor, arranging her legs in a comfortable sideways position.

"Baki wants us to search for _otou-sama_," she began with no preamble, searching each brother's expression. Gaara's immediately morphed into rage, although whether that was over the title of _otou-sama_ or the idea of looking for him was debatable, while Kankurou's remained studiously blank. As an older sister Temari was proud of him for that.

"Why?" The one word came out with so much malice, Temari was surprised at herself she wasn't backing up towards the only available exit. So much conditioning with Gaara's lack of control had taught the _kunoichi_ to flee at an early age, and it was hard to contradict now.

She had noticed Kankurou flinch as well, but he didn't move away from their brother. It was important for them to show trust in him as well as his changing.

"Because we are the only free _shinobi_ at the moment, and the most likely to recognize him," the girl replied evenly, trying not to fiddle with the hem of her dress. That stare really was disconcerting.

"Does Baki expect him to be alive?" Kankurou's question was oddly phrased, but Temari decided not to read too much into it, preferring not to know what went on in his head.

"No. Not if Orochimaru was able to keep control of Suna for how long Baki suspects," she answered, eyes flickering closed for a moment as she struggled to keep her breath even. Anger would do no good at the moment.

"When are we expected to leave?" Again the question came from the puppeteer, in the same odd voice.

"Tomorrow." Three bodies tensed as the word echoed around the room. With the next day many new things would be set in motion.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early, and _hot_. It was one thing Temari hadn't missed during their time in Konoha, the heat. Cold at night and hot as soon as the sun rose, Suna was truly a desert.

But all three siblings were awake and ready to depart standing at the northern pass, waiting for Baki to show up. Normally they wouldn't have to wait for their _sensei_, but with the tightened security in fear of a reprisal from Konoha, no one could be too careful.

"I see you are all prepared," came his gravelly voice behind the three; none of them turned around.

The man paced around to in front of the siblings, his one good eye slightly narrowed. "I expect you to fulfill this mission, regardless of your personal feelings," he stated coldly, looking at each one in turn. All three faces were carefully blank. "If you have not found him by the end of the week, return anyway. If you do locate him, send back this bird," he motioned another _shinobi_ forward, holding onto one of the hawks used to carry messages, "with the coordinates of his location with all haste."

A nod was all he received from Temari as she stepped forward to receive the hawk. It stepped gracefully from the _shinobi_'s arm to her shoulder, digging its claws in slightly for a good perch.

"Well, be off with you then," Baki told them before turning away to begin the long walk back to the center of the village. It was a very clear dismissal. With a slight nod from Kankurou, the three took off through the pass, running past the guards stationed along the walls.

They drew stares, for it was known they were the missing _Kazekage_'s children, and many blamed Gaara for the failed invasion, but they paid no mind to the _shinobi_. A mission required one's full attention, whether it was minor or not.

"Where will we begin?" Kankurou's voice broke the silence once they were well out of sight of the village. "The desert is vast, and there's no guarantee he's out here."

"I'd thought about that," his sister responded. "_Otou-sama's_ behavior began to change after his diplomatic mission to Iwagakure, so that is most likely when Orochimaru took over. Therefore we should travel the most commonly taken path to Iwa and hope we find a body."

"It is sound," Gaara spoke up, his pale eyes fixed on the sand ahead. "We should check the crevasses populating the area, incase his body was dumped."

"There are too many of those to check all of them!" Kankurou protested immediately, twitching his hood to shield more of his face from the hot sun. "Our week would be up before we were even a quarter of the way there! Ow!"

Temari had snaked out a hand and punched him on the shoulder. "Give us more credit than that. Gaara, can you sense what is in the crevasses with your sand as we pass by?"

The red tattoo on the boy's forehead creased slightly as he frowned, concentrating his _chakra_. "Yes. But do not lag behind, I wish to finish this as soon as possible." With that he took off faster, sand beginning to vibrate around his body.

"He's not changed completely yet, has he?" Kankurou muttered to Temari, hanging back for just a few seconds.

"It's only been a week and a bit," she responded, bemused. "Give him a bit more time." She glanced ahead at the small figure receding into the distance. "We had better catch up."

* * *

The sun had set three times while the Suna _genin _traveled the route to Iwagakure. Gaara's sand had proven very sensitive to items in the crevasses, from rabbits and bugs to one time a broken wagon.

The two elder siblings were about fifteen feet behind the redhead as he took the lead, concentration radiating off of him. During the time they had been out, he had taken the mission to find the _Kazekage_ to heart, if only to prove to himself the tormenter of his childhood truly was dead. Temari and Kankurou did nothing to dissuade him.

Suddenly the twelve year old stopped, causing his siblings to almost bump into him due to the speeds they had been travelling at.

"I think I found him." His voice was low, and his whole body was shaking. Temari was tentative to put her hand on his shoulder for fear of the sand's reaction, but she did it anyway. Yes, the sand hurt a bit, but it didn't try to swallow her as it once would have. However, she didn't miss the flinch that rippled through Gaara's body at the contact.

The blonde girl pulled her hand away as Kankurou approached the lip of the crevasse and looked down, his face twisting with revulsion. "Yeah. That's him."

Temari almost didn't want to look, but she knew she had to. What was the difference whether she remembered the last image of her father dead or alive?

About twenty feet below the rock they were standing on lay three dead Suna _shinobi_. The one in the middle was dressed in the _Kazekage's_ blue robes, while the two on either side wore nondescript sand colored clothing. Most likely the escorts.

Bugs were crawling over all three, a sure sign they had been there for a while, but the flesh was mercifully hidden by the long garments, concealing the damage. However, Temari couldn't see any blood on them. _Either Orochimaru put them in a genjutsu that killed them, or he struck so fast they didn't even have time to defend. Most likely the latter._

"They've been there a while," she commented lightly, pleased to hear her voice come out with no inflection. "We have to send the coordinates to Baki so he can come see for himself. Moving the bodies would not be advisable."

Gaara approached silently from behind her, looking down into the crevasse as well. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the sand was beginning to vibrate again.

"Gaara," the teal-eyed girl called sharply, shooting a glance at her brother. He looked rebellious for a moment, and she received a flash of his face as a two year old, before calming down and letting the sand settle. "Kankurou, the coordinates?"

"Five hundred meters south west of the _Sabaku_ Victory monument," he responded promptly, the irony not lost on either of them. The monument had been erected for one of the _Yondaime Kazekage's_ victories in one of many skirmishes with Iwagakure – and yet he was murdered nearby it.

With a few quick strokes the message was written and attached to the hawk's leg, the bird becoming a spot on the horizon.

"What now?" Kankurou broke the silence once more, looking around a tad uneasily. Being so near the dead was unsettling.

"We go back home, and we train," Temari responded after a few seconds silence. "Suna is going to need all the help it can get after the failed invasion."

* * *

Yay it's longer than last time! I'm so sorry this one took two weeks again, but I got sick basically the morning I put up the last one - knock on wood doesn't like me (stated I hadn't been sick in 8months knock on wood and boom I get sick)

Yeah Gaara's epic fight really didn't last that long from Temari's perspective - she spent most of the time standing still or running. Much nicer to get on to other things =)

So this one deviates slightly from canon with the whole find the Kazekage thing, but I figure its much nicer to have his kids do it than randomly see Baki standing over a crevasse. Hope you liked the change!

And the DRUNK. COLLEGE. STUDENTS. IN. THE. PARKING. LOT. AT. 2AM. While I'm FINISHING this need to STFU.

Sorry.

Anyway, please tell me if you liked it, hated it, think my writing style has changed (I bet it has), any ideas you have for bonding with Gaara, or anything I should change. Thanks!


	16. The Arena of Politics

Hai again! I really seem to be doing 2 weeks on the dot or something...blame school! This one I actually started BEFORE Friday - aka Tuesday - and yet most of it is still being done Friday night! Stupid homework.

I LOVE MY JOB! And the people in it! Cause we were out all evening til like 1 am (when I am writing this now so sorry sleep is needed...) and it was awesome from start to finish! And now I have the motivation to finish writing this chapter! And geez the scuttlebutt can turn your head around and upside down!

Enter the next installment of Desert Winds of Change! This one will stay completely out of canon storyline, so its all me! (And Kaiser969, cause he gives me amazing ideas like this one!)

Hope you enjoy!

Posted - 3/5/2011

Disclaimer - I own the plot of this one, and the evil council members, but no one and nothing else

* * *

_Previously - _

_"They've been there a while," she commented lightly, pleased to hear her voice come out with no inflection. "We have to send the coordinates to Baki so he can come see for himself. Moving the bodies would not be advisable."_

_Gaara approached silently from behind her, looking down into the crevasse as well. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the sand was beginning to vibrate again._

_"Gaara," the teal-eyed girl called sharply, shooting a glance at her brother. He looked rebellious for a moment, and she received a flash of his face as a two year old, before calming down and letting the sand settle. "Kankurou, the coordinates?"_

_"Five hundred meters south west of the Sabaku Victory monument," he responded promptly, the irony not lost on either of them. The monument had been erected for one of the Yondaime Kazekage's victories in one of many skirmishes with Iwagakure – and yet he was murdered nearby it._

_With a few quick strokes the message was written and attached to the hawk's leg, the bird becoming a spot on the horizon._

_"What now?" Kankurou broke the silence once more, looking around a tad uneasily. Being so near the dead was unsettling._

_"We go back home, and we train," Temari responded after a few seconds silence. "Suna is going to need all the help it can get after the failed invasion."_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – The Arena of Politics

"Temari-_sama_, Kankurou-_sama, _Gaara-_sama_," the messenger sent to the rooms of the three siblings began, "you're presence is requested by Baki-_sama _immediately."

Temari brushed a hand through her rumpled hair, still down and messy from sleep. "What does he want us for?" she asked on the end of a yawn, trying to stifle the involuntary action. "It's really early."

She could see out the window behind the kneeling man, and the sun had yet to come up over the sands. Kankurou hadn't even responded to the call as his door was still closed, but Gaara's was open and he was leaning against the doorframe; he had been the first out as he rarely slept.

"I am not at liberty to say," the messenger replied carefully, keeping one eye on Gaara and the other on Temari. It was obvious he wouldn't put it past them to attack simply to see if they would give him the information.

"Tell Baki we shall be there shortly," Gaara replied tersely before returning to his own room and shutting the door firmly. Temari grinned ferally at the man before also retreating, but not before she caught the flash of fear through the man's eyes.

It was only the work of moments to shed her sleeping clothes and don her outfit. After the _Sabaku_ siblings had found their father lying in the crevasse, Temari had decided to change her clothing – the other outfit had been chosen for her by her father when she was little, and as comfortable as it was, this was her chance to break free of the man fully.

She had kept the alternate fishnet stockings, for those were of her own design, but rather than an off the shoulder lilac shirt, she now had a tight fitting, three quarter sleeve lilac shirt with a V-neck collar. Instead of relying on her shirt to act as a dress, the blonde girl wore a short navy skirt, a slit up the side to allow for freedom of movement. Over the shirt was a formfitting metal chest plate Temari had had made, which curved around most of her back as well, and was kept up with two straps across her shoulders. As an accent to the whole ensemble, and to keep her _kyodai sensu_ on hand, she wore a maroon sash wound around her waist, artfully tied slightly off center at the back, allowing the ends to drape gracefully down her right leg.

It took her hardly any time to put on the outfit; then she was out her door one more, banging on Kankurou's.

"Oi, wake up!" she called through the wooden portal, listening hard for any sounds. She heard none at all, so when the door suddenly opened she quickly sidestepped, observing the _senbon_ stuck in the wall opposite Kankurou's room.

"Now now, was that a nice thing to do to your sister?" she chided him, poking her head around the doorframe. Kankurou was lying on his side in the dark room, a _chakra_ string emanating from his finger and attached to the doorknob, while his other hand poised from throwing the needles.

"Go away, Temari," he groaned, closing his eyes against the light silhouetting her head. "It's too early."

"Too bad," was his response. "We've been summoned, so get up or I'll ask Gaara to get you."

That had him scrambling out of bed; despite Gaara's changed mentality, he would have no qualms about roughing his brother up if he was slowing the redhead down. Especially for something important.

"I'm up, I'm up! Now get out of here," he growled at her, yanking the door shut once more with that same _chakra_ string.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the wooden door now an inch from her face, but shrugged, heading back to her own room. Her hair still needed to be done.

Five minutes later, all three siblings were in the hallway and began the short trip to the acting _Kazekage's _office. After the _Yondaime Kazekage's_ body had been discovered, Baki had officially taken over the duties of _Kazekage_ so as not to portray more signs of weakness to Suna's enemies. It was bad enough news of their defeat at Konoha had gotten around quickly.

A new _Kazekage _had to be chosen quickly, an official one, before Suna crumbled beyond help.

Temari stepped in front of her two siblings in front of Baki's door, rapping smartly on the wood with her knuckles and listening to the hollow sound produced. Only seconds after it had finished, a voice called "Enter," and she pushed open the door.

Baki was sitting behind the desk, a sheaf of papers in front of him. As usual half his face was hidden by the white cloth, but his one visible eye was ringed in a lesser fashion of Gaara's.

"Ah, you're here," he commented, straightening in his chair. "I've been expecting you."

Gaara and Kankurou filed in behind Temari, the three siblings lining up as had been drilled into them years ago – weapons on their back, legs spread slightly and hands behind their back in parade rest, eyes focused on the one giving them a mission. The only difference was the lack of malice and hatred saturating Gaara's gaze, although now it was replaced with a flat look.

"I have called you here because the Council of Suna wishes to meet with you," Baki began bluntly, his eye regarding all three. "They have some concerns to discuss that center around you three."

"What kind of concerns?" Kankurou asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "And why would they have anything to do with us?"

"That is for the council members to tell you," Baki retorted, his eye narrowing at his pupil. "Do not be impudent with them."

"We shall keep him in line," Gaara informed their _sensei_ in a monotone, shooting a sideways look at his elder brother.

Kankurou immediately took a step back, apologizing to both his _sensei_ and brother. Temari simply sighed, rolling her eyes and trying to ignore the boy next to her. "When do they wish to meet us?"

"Right now," Baki rejoined, gesturing towards the door behind the desk.

As if on cue, all the members of the Suna Council filed out, dressed in their sand colored formal robes.

"Please follow us," the first member commanded after bowing to Baki, gesturing peremptorily to the three _genin_. Temari twitched slightly at the implied mastery over the _Sabaku _siblings, but did not respond, instead keeping a close eye on both Kankurou and Gaara to make sure they did not do anything to annoy the elders before she found out what they wanted.

She need not have worried about Gaara, for he had a perfectly straight, blank face – the political mask taught to all who wished to succeed. Kankurou too remained quiet, although she could see the rage beginning to boil in his eyes. The question was how long it would remain in check.

Temari fell in step after the last council member passed, Kankurou and Gaara behind her. Normally Gaara would have taken the lead, not wanting to be held up by his siblings, but lately he had let the elder two be in front, just another sign of his serious attempts to change. The continuous death threats had also decreased significantly, to Temari's relief. But she had a feeling this meeting would bring on a few.

The stream of elderly led the three siblings to a large conference room, with two tiers of seats surrounding a central floor space. The members quickly filed into the tiers, filling each and every available space, leaving Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure where to look.

"Do you know why we have called you here today?" The voice rang out, although Temari could not figure out where it had come from as it echoed around the chamber.

Gaara stepped forward from his two siblings, appointing himself the official speaker. Temari decided that was probably a good idea, considering he had the most political training next to her. "No we do not," he proclaimed in a clear voice, his eyes scanning the chamber to gauge reactions.

Some members grimaced in disgust the moment he opened his mouth, while others gazed down at him with greed. Temari had to fight to keep from pulling out her _kyodai sensu_ and she could almost feel the hum emanating from Gaara's gourd as he noticed the looks.

"Could you then enlighten us please?" Temari called out, snapping Gaara's attention back to the issue at hand.

"Yes." The man cleared his throat officially. "In lieu of an official _Kazekage_, the Council moves to remove the standing of the _Sabaku _Clan from the position of royalty and obliterate any privileges associated with its history, making its offspring and descendants commoners among the civilians of Suna."

"No!" another member interrupted him, his voice rising slightly. "They are not to remain in the village! The clan of _Sabaku_ is to be wiped from the record and declared missing-_nin_!"

"That would achieve nothing," retorted the first member firmly. "With our forces as diminished as they are, we must keep such strong _shinobi_ within the ranks, no matter how distasteful it may be."

Ice cold shock flooded Temari's veins as she heard the arguments about them, and from the dumbstruck expression on Kankurou's face and the flaring of Gaara's _reiatsu_ it wasn't hitting them much better.

"Did we hear you right?" Unmistakable malice was in Gaara's voice as he glared at the chamber as a whole. "You wish to obliterate the _Sabaku_ name and all it has achieved? One of the noble houses of Suna, which has been around since its founding?"

"Because of its name and lineage!" protested a third member off to the right. "The children must be punished for the sins of the father! The _Yondaime Kazekage_ led to the downfall of the invasion on _Konohagakure_, and as such his faults and failures must be paid for somehow. You must take your father's punishment."

"We should sentence them to life imprisonment!" shouted a member from the section in front of the three siblings. "They are too dangerous to have roaming the village."

"No!" A hand slammed down firmly from the left of the _genin_. "We must maintain our appearance of strength! We do not know if or when other forces will attack!"

"At the very least, we must decrease their power," spoke up a fourth section, behind the three. "They can indirectly wield the power of _Kazekage_ still based on their lineage. We must destroy that."

"You wish to eradicate the _Sabaku_ line, simply because of the power of the _Kazekages_ running through it?" Temari took over, her voice honey sweet but deadly.

"Precisely," answered the first voice, a smug undercurrent to his tone. "It wields too much power and influence among both the civilians of Suna and the other clans and nations. It must be destroyed if the balance of the council is to remain."

Temari was disgusted with their admitted self-serving actions. "Well, I do not see how that would be possible," Temari replied, her eyes honing in on the source of the replies. "You see, the _Yondaime Kazekage_ was our father it is true, and no matter how you twist the truth, nothing will change that. However, he was in no way responsible for the plot against Konoha, as proved by the autopsy performed upon his body. He was dead before the plan was even conceived. If anyone is to be blamed, it would be yourselves for failing to see Orochimaru of _Otogakure_ was impersonating your leader."

"We are in no way to blame for what happened!" a different man from the fourth section blustered as the first council member shrank back in his seat. "The _Kazekage_ banned us from his presence and all orders were handed down to us for approval."

"That does not matter," Kankurou interceded, a smirk crawling across his features. "You should have been able to recognize the difference in orders between the _Kazekage_ and Orochimaru. And even if you could not, you should have at least questioned the _Kazekage's _motives, or what is the point of a council?"

"That is not the issue at hand!" yelled a member in front of the three. "What is currently under discussion is your decreased status within the village and the abolishment of the _Sabaku_ clan!"

Gaara's voice cut through the whispers that ensued after the last pronouncement, sharp as a knife. "You do not have the authority to dismiss the _Sabaku_ clan."

"Of course we do! With no _Kazekage_, all powers fall to the council, including the power to demolish clans!" countered a hot headed member of the first, and most vehement, section.

"Not strictly true," Temari interrupted. "There are some powers that remain strictly to the _Kazekage_, considered too powerful for _corrupt council members_," she spat the words out violently, "to hold and use. The power to banish clans, the ability to dismiss _jounin_, and the ability to assign any power higher than that of head of house." She grinned, eyeing them all like prey. "You can look it up if you don't believe me."

The teal eyed girl almost laughed out loud as she heard the rustling of pages that indicated someone was following her suggestion, but held it in. That might just push the members over the limit into all agreeing with each other at a slight from her.

"Be that as it may," was the final rejoinder after a slew of whispering, "you're position is far too influential to remain as it is. That must change."

"Yes, it must," came the mutters from all around, showing at least some modicum of agreement between the four factions in the council.

"Well, when you figure that out, let us know!" Temari told them cheerily, fluttering her fingers at the men in front of her.

With that sweet taunt, she turned on her heel and followed her brothers out of the council room, running into Baki the moment they left.

"What did you do?" he asked harshly as he saw Temari and Kankurou's gleeful faces. Even Gaara had a small smirk twitching at his lips.

"We told it to the council straight," Kankurou burst out, his smile widening.

His bubble of happiness was soon popped by the narrowing of Baki's eyes as he glared at the three. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he hissed at the siblings, his _chakra_ flaring. "You have made yourselves the _enemy_. They will try to use you, destroy you, take you."

"We were already the enemy," Gaara interrupted flatly, pale eyes boring into Baki's dark one. "All we have done is made our position clear."

With that the redhead turned and walked away, sand gourd vibrating slightly. Despite his control over his emotions, the sand seemed to reflect them now more than ever that he was attempting to suppress the more destructive ones.

Temari would bet anything Gaara was going to one of the training grounds, where he could destroy things in peace and not have to worry about repercussions from either the villagers or the council.

She answered Baki's raised eyebrow with one of her own, then turned and left as well, following her younger brother's example. It wasn't as though they could do anything to change their situation now.

The blonde girl headed for the outdoor arena, needing a place to work out her own aggression in peace. And Kamatari had promised to show her a new more powerful move than her original _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_.

The moment she got to the wide open space of sand, surrounded by high walls so as not to allow any damage to the village proper, Temari whipped out her _kyodai sensu, _biting her thumb and dragging the blood across the great fan. In a cloud of smoke Kamatari the weasel appeared, lounging on his back as usual, sunglasses covering his eyes and blue vest hanging open.

"Yo!" he greeted the blonde girl, waving a paw in her direction. "Ya ready to learn then?"

She nodded at him, settling on the sand in front of the fan, making sure not to sit on her sash and tug the knot.

"Great." The weasel jumped up, flowing off the fan and to a distance a few feet away from the teal eyed girl. "The first thing ya needta know about this technique is its uses. Ya can use it for both defense and offense, keepin' your opponent on the move constantly, tryin' ta attack. Second. Ya gotta have a lot of control over the winds, cause you're gonna run them into each other, creating pockets of vacuum that attack your opponents. Ya gotta make sure those winds are sharp, 'cause they should be able to cut anythin' in their path."

Temari nodded, memorizing the uses of the _jutsu_ – after all what was the use of knowing one without knowing when to apply it?

"'Kay." Kamatari flowed over to the fan, gesturing for her to pick it up with a wave of his paw. "There're no hand seals for this one either. Ya just wave the fan; focus on channeling the _chakra_ the right way and releasing it, controllin' the winds. It's not as powerful as the _Kirikiri Mai_, where I can take down anythin' in my path, but it's a pretty sweet technique!"

"You mean you get to come out and play, slashing down everything in your path." Temari retorted dryly, smirking at her summons.

"Well yeah, that too," he agreed, grinning right back. "After all, how else would I get ta have my fun?"

Temari stood up, four pigtails bouncing slightly at the movement, and picked up her fan, readying herself. "Show me."

"Execute tha _Kamaitachi no Jutsu,_" Kamatari told her, scurrying out of the way so she could launch it unencumbered. His fur was blown back by the winds that began whipping around the arena, creating a storm of sand. Gashes appeared in the wall in front of Temari, deep enough to have done serious harm had a person been standing there.

"Well?" she looked expectantly at the weasel next to her, judging his reaction.

"You've improved," he told her cheerily, eyeing the great fan held at the ready. "How well can ya manipulate the shape?"

Again Temari swung the fan, this time creating a tube of tightly swirling winds vertically. The sand tornado ripped across the arena, leaving a torn up path in its wake, slowly filled in with the sand left behind. When it slammed into the wall, it ground against the sandstone, trying to break through, rubbing the rough stone smooth.

Finally Temari let it die down, loosening her _chakra_ from the air currents_._

"You're ready to perform _Daikamaitachi no Jutsu,_" Kamatari announced, backing even further away from the wind user. "But I don't wanna get caught in this if it goes wrong, so I'll just stay back…here." He quickly scurried to the other side of the arena, near the entrance.

"Coward!" Temari called after him, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Not in your dreams!" he yelled back, remaining at his post. "For this one, ya'll have ta focus your _chakra_ differently than for the _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_. Instead of mergin' it with the winds to create sharp blades, you'll have ta merge it with itself, as each gust comes in contact with another, so as ta create that defensive barrier."

Temari quirked an eyebrow at his description but readied herself, focusing on fusing her _chakra_ with leaves of her _kyodai sensu_. Instead of sharpening it before launching the technique, she let it stay unmolded, figuring it would be easier to control if it wasn't pre-shaped.

With a deep breath, the teenager swung her fan once more, calling out the name of the technique as she did so. "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_ As the winds roared in front of her, created by the powerful swing, Temari felt her _chakra_, sharpening some of the blades and dulling others, letting them collide with each other. She could see the collisions; silver gleams of light reflecting of the blades of wind almost as though Kamatari was dancing through them. The sand in its path gained huge slashes, deep trenches that were a testimony to just how much stronger allowing the blades to combine was. When it reached the wall, gouges were ripped away, even parts of the wall itself where three or more of the blades met, creating craters.

Temari looked at it in amazement. To have such a simple technique create so much damage…the next time she met that lazy _genin_ from Konoha, she'd be able to prove her strength to him, no problem.

"Hey Kamatari," she called back to the weasel, who was lounging on the sand, basking in the heat. "How do I tell if the defensive part worked?"

The weasel immediately sprung up, smirking. "Ya let me attack ya of course!"

"You, attack me?" Temari scoffed, baiting her summons. "Perish the thought. You couldn't get close to me!"

"I'm the wind dancer," he countered, proving it as he performed a flip and leap onto and off the wall behind him. "Ya can't touch me."

"Then come and get it," she taunted him, swinging her fan once more and beginning the _jutsu_. "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!_" Again the winds began swirling, cutting gouges out of anything they came across. Except this time, Kamatari ran right into the winds, flashing around each blade of wind and each vacuum, able to sense and avoid every danger.

The closer he got, the slower he became as the wind's defensive barrier pushed against him with sheer force. But he was getting progressively nearer, and Temari thought he might actually break through…but just as he was about to reach her, the weasel disappeared.

Immediately Temari ended her technique, moving with lightning speed into a ready position against the intruder to the arena. Kamatari was poised with his sickle pointed directly at the man's throat, while Temari's fan was ready to be swung and decapitate the guy.

To his credit, the sand robed elderly man didn't immediately fall on his knees from shock but stood his ground, body shaking.

The _genin_ easily recognized her as one of the main leaders of the council, the head of the most peacemaking portion of it, not that that was saying much in terms of the council.

"What do you want," she barked out harshly, not moving her _kyodai sensu_ from its attack position. "As a council member you should know better than to interrupt a _kunoichi_ while training." She flicked the fan slightly, raising a cloud of sand. "If you value your life."

"I-It is treason to attack a council member!" the man managed to stammer, eyeing both weapons warily. "You would be executed without trial!"

"Ah, but that wouldn't matter to you because you would already be dead," Temari responded sweetly, a deadly undertone to her voice. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you!" the man entreated, a hand reaching out before he saw Kamatari's sickle twitch ever so slightly forward. The hand quickly withdrew. "We want to make peace with you and offer our support to you!"

"We as in the council?" Temari asked scornfully, folding up her _kyodai sensu_ and planting the base firmly in the sand. The weakling wasn't worth the trouble. "Or just you and your cronies?"

"We are but a fraction of the council, but with our support you could easily over power the rest!" the man explained hastily, desperate to not get attacked.

"Oh?" A mocking eyebrow rose. "And under what conditions?"

The man hesitated noticeably, although he immediately jumped into his pre-prepared spiel. "The way today's council treated you and your siblings was shameful, and as you are the most level headed and peace understanding, we wished to approach you with an offer. In exchange for turning over any privileges you might receive in the future regarding the regulation of items and supplies, we will support you in any endeavor!"

Temari's brain ran quickly through the numerous scenarios. They could essentially manipulate the council if what the man was saying was true, but it came at great cost. Because supplies in particular, as well as many resources and items were rare in Suna, being in the middle of a desert, their even distribution and fairness was vital. By being able to control such distribution, the council, or more particularly, that portion of the council, could manipulate anyone to please their ends simply by withholding necessities until they agreed.

"And my brothers?" she asked carefully, not letting any of what she had thought of be seen in her face. "Will you approach them as well?"

"Temari-_sama_," the man bowed deeply, although the blonde girl sensed a slight mocking tone to the words, "we deemed you the most worthy, to be able to convince your brothers this was the right action to take."

So they expected her to bully her brothers into agreeing. Yeah right. They obviously knew next to nothing about the _Sabaku _Siblings if they thought power plays like that would work.

"I would like to speak to my brothers all the same before giving you my answer," she responded finally, catching a sly glance from Kamatari. In a flash the weasel had disappeared. The man didn't notice.

"Yes, Temari-_sama_," the man answered politely, but there was a tense undercurrent in his voice. He was not happy with her asking for her brothers opinions on this. Obviously they had little hope such a solution would appeal to either of them.

Again the teenager twitched her fan, letting it slide open slightly. "You may go."

The man beat a hasty retreat from the arena, sending a long look at the gashes and gouges embedded in the wall on the far side.

Temari whirled in anger the moment he had left, crimson sash flowing out behind her. "Who do they think they are playing with!" she shouted to herself fiercely. "Do they really think I am that dumb I would fall for such an obvious ploy!"

Angrily she picked up her _kyodai sensu_, spreading it wide and lashing out, sending high velocity winds spiraling across the arena.

By the time Kamatari returned, she had torn up a good two thirds of the training area, and was working on the last part.

"Hey!" he called, scampering towards her hastily, careful to avoid any stray blades of wind. She was in disarray, hair loose in her pigtails and a few gashes in her clothing where the move had not worked completely right. There was even a long cut along her right cheek.

"I found them."

* * *

Note to self - it is much easier to write cliffies when no one knows what will come next! Aka not canon persay. ;)

I've also found that I really suck at hinting at things, and I'm not all that good at sub plots, so don't expect any really. This is a pretty straight forward story. Maybe if I made a storyboard and planned it all out instead of playing it by...not ear, but fingers? It kind of comes as it comes, I never really know whats two chapters in the future. ;)

Please review whether you hated it, loved it, wanted to hug it, laughed at it...whatever. Please I need feedback!

And thank you so much to Kaiser969 for reviewing every chapter the moment it goes up, and sliverblueroses for leaving me an AMAZING review on the last chapter. It made my day!


	17. Taking Down the Council

Wow...I don't even know where to begin with this one. It kind of all came out, but really none of this was planned except the first fourth. The rest...hell if I know where it came from. Kaiser969 was GREAT for helping get me out of being stuck though!

In other news - I'm on spring break now! YAY! You probably know how happy that makes me if you've gone through any amount of high school or college...yeah.

Posted - 3/19/2011

Disclaimer - I own...most of this? And all them corrupt council members. But not Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Ebizo...=(

* * *

_Previously - _

_The man beat a hasty retreat from the arena, sending a long look at the gashes and gouges embedded in the wall on the far side._

_Temari whirled in anger the moment he had left, crimson sash flowing out behind her. "Who do they think they are playing with!" she shouted to herself fiercely. "Do they really think I am that dumb I would fall for such an obvious ploy!" _

_Angrily she picked up her kyodai sensu, spreading it wide and lashing out, sending high velocity winds spiraling across the arena._

_By the time Kamatari returned, she had torn up a good two thirds of the training area, and was working on the last part._

_"Hey!" he called, scampering towards her hastily, careful to avoid any stray blades of wind. She was in disarray, hair loose in her pigtails and a few gashes in her clothing where the move had not worked completely right. There was even a long cut along her right cheek._

_"I found them."_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Taking Down the Council

Temari rushed after Kamatari, keeping directly on his heels. The weasel ran ahead of her, leading the way to Kankurou and Gaara. When her summons had returned, he had reported that there were two other council members with her respective siblings.

She couldn't charge in and rescue them immediately without compromising their power, and possibly putting herself on the council's hit list, but she wanted to see exactly what those doddering old manipulative fools wanted with her two little brothers.

It didn't take long to get to Gaara, he was in an outdoor arena just as she had been, crushing things to work off his frustration most likely. Rather than wait by the doors or barge into the arena, Temari landed silently on top of the wall, opposite the sun so her position was near invisible to the council member. It wasn't as though he could sense _chakra_, although Gaara had to know she was there. After all, patches of sand were all over the wall.

"You are the most powerful and valuable of all the _Yondaime Kazekage'_s children," the council member's voice floated up to Temari. She wondered which faction he was from. "With your strength and support, we could crush any opposition in our path in Suna."

"We?" came Gaara's calm question. "Who is this 'we'? Would that include me, or just you whom sit on the council?"

"Of course it would include you!" the man hastened to reassure the redhead. "You would be duly compensated for your help, within reason of course."

"Of course," Gaara mocked. "After all, you would never know if I – _protested_," his sand twitched, making the council member flinch involuntarily, "to any lack of recompense."

She could feel the slightly sadistic edge to Gaara's _chakra_ as he baited the council member, and Temari fully approved. The more they scared the old fools they more likely they were to be left alone. And that could only be a good thing.

But apparently it wasn't quite the right response, as the man straightened, a hardened look coming over his face. "If you fail to cooperate, we will turn all of Suna against you. Even the other villages will try to bring you down, whether to have you for themselves or to kill you. And none will be gentle. All it will take is the slightest push…"

Gaara' laugh cut him off. It was rare for Gaara to laugh unless it was bloodthirsty or at someone else's pain, usually inflicted by the redhead. But this laugh – this was one of pure mirth and amusement, albeit with a dark edge. What Gaara's statement before had failed to do, his laugh succeeded in. The council member was completely scared, never having seen Gaara laugh before. Except before someone died. It was his problem he couldn't tell the difference.

The blonde girl knew why he was laughing, although the fact that he _was _laughing took her by surprise as well. It wasn't fake; she could feel the amusement in his _chakra_. That a puny man with no _chakra_ or skills to call his own was threatening Gaara, especially with those terms, after everything the boy had lived through – it was quite sad.

"You think that means anything to me?" the jade eyed boy managed to gasp out as the laughs subsided. "You obviously haven't paid attention for most of my life. That's nothing new."

Pure consternation touched briefly on the man's face as he realized there was really nothing he could threaten Gaara with – except maybe his siblings. "And if we took Temari or Kankurou hostage unless you did as we said?"

Temari cursed under her breath. The old Gaara wouldn't have cared one way or another, but those blind idiots obviously weren't so blind after all if they were able to pick up on the change. Or maybe it was a bluff. But either way it didn't matter.

Gaara's remaining few laughs cut off as though a door had been slammed. His voice was ice cold. "If you dare do such a thing I will murder each one of you so slowly, you will be begging for mercy only a hundredth of the way through. If I hear either of them was hurt in any way because of the scheming of the council, I will not hesitate to rip it apart. _Is that understood_?"

Temari felt an unfamiliar warmth growing in her chest, seeping down to her stomach. What was that feeling? It only started after Gaara had threatened to kill _for _her rather than kill _her…_and Kankurou as well. Her head cocked even as she continued to watch the arena. Gaara knew she was here…was it love? She hadn't truly _felt_ her love for her brother in so long, nor happiness. Was this the physical manifestation of it?

She was surprised the man wasn't out the gate and gone already, but although he flinched and shrank away from her furious brother, he stood his ground. If he wasn't so foolhardy, Temari might applaud his courage. And of course if he wasn't trying to manipulate her _otouto._

"This arrangement could still be quite beneficial to you." The council member changed tacks, but his shaking voice betrayed his fear. "If you will just think on it."

"Leave." The ice cold tone of Gaara's voice washed over Temari, even as she saw the patch of sand next to her quiver with rage. "Or I will not be responsible for what happens."

The man was gone before the blonde girl could blink twice.

"Come down, Temari." The redhead's voice did not rise in volume – he knew she could hear him. With barely a whisper of clothing she landed gracefully on the floor of the arena, not displacing any sand.

"They approached me too; a different faction."

"Hn," was all he replied, gazing off into the distance, calculating what that move meant.

"They'll probably go after Kankurou too," Temari continued, trying for a response. "They sent the shadowy one after me, the most ruthless after you, and I would bet the brute force was sent after Kankurou – straight forward and with no stipulations but the ones to restrain him."

Teal eyes flickered towards hers and away again. He knew she was right.

The elder sibling sighed, giving up on Gaara for the moment. "You can stay here if you want, I'm going to go check on him."

As she turned to leave, a hand reached for her arm, but flinched back before making contact. As though he had actually grabbed her, Temari turned to her brother.

"I will come too."

Temari didn't let her surprise show on her face. "As you wish."

She headed for the exit where the wooden doors to the arena were left ajar by the hasty retreat of the council member, sending her _chakra_ questing in front to search for Kankurou. Gaara followed her silently; not close enough to seem like a puppy, but not far away either.

She couldn't feel his _chakra_ anywhere. Not in the arenas, not in the palace…not even in the streets of Suna. If she couldn't find him, what was the likelihood of a council member being more perceptive?

But she couldn't take that chance. "Gaara, can you find him?" she asked her younger brother, knowing he had the ability to sense further than she. He had perfected the ability to move around using his sand after all.

A silent nod was given. She watched, slightly jealous, as her brother dissolved into sand, leaving a ball of sand behind. It hovered in the air before her, waiting while the other particles searched out Kankurou.

It took a few minutes, but then the sand began to move, leading Temari through the streets to whatever location her brother, and now the other part of Gaara, was at.

He wasn't even in the village, but rather was sitting on one of the many stone ledges on the cliffs surrounding Suna. The moment Temari and the ball of sand reached the cliffs, Gaara rematerialized next to her, slightly pale. To remain as sand so long took a lot of _chakra_ out of him, and Shuukaku didn't have that big of a reserve to help him, as he was the weakest of the _bijuu_.

He held a finger to his lips, not that she would have talked anyway, and slipped silently as a shadow closer to where Kankurou was sitting.

"We could do it."

"Are you sure?" Kankurou's voice echoed off the rocks as he questioned the council member standing next to him.

"We can make it as though it never happened. With you leading us we would have unrestricted limits to the funds of Suna, and could hire all the _fuinjutsu_ specialists in the world."

The two siblings couldn't see the counselor, but Temari didn't like his voice. It oozed, sleazy, and she could almost feel it on her skin. _Of course they sent the most persuasive to Kankurou, they have the best chance with him…is the whole council in on this?_

"And what would me being the leader require?" Kankurou questioned, turning to look at the man more fully.

"You would be the full _Kazekage_ of course, with all the privileges and power that come with the position. But you would grant us, the council, full access to the funds of Suna to do with as we wish, and you as the only one to check our power. Of course you would leave most of our actions alone," and here the voice was slightly threatening, "for they would not concern you in the least. And in return for your service, we would put all available resources into finding a way to cure your – brother – of his…'affliction'."

Temari saw Gaara tense up at that statement. What did they mean by curing Gaara, of Shuukaku? Chiyo, the best seal master Suna had was the one to create the seal locking Shuukaku within Gaara, to break it would kill the redhead. She would bet all she owned that the council knew that.

But Kankurou was buying it. Was he so blinded by the smooth words he couldn't see the threat underneath his feet?

"I'll give you my answer when I have more time to consider it." But Temari heard in his voice he was almost decided. "I need to discuss this with my siblings."

"Why worry them with needless responsibilities? If you tell Temari she may try to take your position from you, and who knows what Gaara would do to gain more power? If you took Shuukaku away from him, he might lose his mastery over the sand; he would have no overwhelming advantage."

"Temari wouldn't do that." But he didn't sound convinced. The blonde girl fumed silently, glaring daggers at Kankurou's back, although he didn't seem able to sense it. "And Gaara…he wants to be free of Shuukaku."

"But does the demon want to leave? It is quite possible it could take control of Gaara once more, preventing its extraction. No, it is far safer to keep them both uninformed."

"Yes," Kankurou agreed reluctantly. "I won't tell them. But I do need time to think about this."

Temari heard padded footsteps as the council member began to leave; he were headed straight for where Temari and Gaara were.

"Quick," she hissed to her brother, jumping up the walls of the canyon the two were in quickly. After giving her a quizzical look, Gaara disappeared into sand once more. By the time the man passed through the passage, Temari was clinging to a ledge far above his head and Gaara was nowhere to be seen – as himself, that was.

The moment the short demon, the council man, had disappeared, Temari dropped back down to the ground, heading on a direct course for her brother. Gaara fell into step, but hung back as she walked up and slapped Kankurou on the back of the head, hard enough his head snapped forward.

"What gives, Temari?" he growled, rubbing the back of his afflicted head.

"You're an idiot," she told him bluntly, reaching out to slap him again only for her arm to be blocked.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"You think the council will help you? Make you their little ruler, set you on the throne and never bother you?" She laughed in his face, watching as his eyes flared up in anger.

The puppet user shot up from his ledge, getting right in her face. "Yeah, and what if I think that? What if I think I can handle the council on my own? I don't need _you_ to baby me. I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions!"

Temari recoiled, confused by where he had gone. "I never said you weren't! All I'm saying is they're _using you, _Kankurou! And if you're too blind to see that, I'll just have to beat it into you!"

In a flash her fan was out, and so was Kankurou's puppet. Gaara eased back against the wall, staying out of that battle. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but knew it had something to do with the relationship between the two.

"I know how to take care of myself! You don't have to watch out for my every step!" His face contorted with malice. "I bet you just want all the power! You don't deserve it just because you're the eldest!"

Now she was pissed. Temari leapt for his head, fan closed and ready to smack. He dodged under her in a role, coming up facing her even as he prepared _Karasu_.

"I don't want you're damn fake position, you _baka_!" she yelled, determined to get a hit on him and maybe knock his common sense back into his head. "Just because they offer it to you doesn't mean there's not a gaping pit beneath your feet! You just can't see it!"

"And how would you know what's true and what's false?" he sneered at her, sending _Karasu_ forward, blades extended.

Temari parried them with her _kyodai sensu _held sideways, braced against her arm. The blades tried to penetrate the metal and failed before Kankurou pulled _Karasu _back once more.

"They could cure Gaara! They promised to get the best _fuinjutsu_ masters that exist to fix his seal and take Shuukaku out!" the black clad boy yelled, gesturing wildly back at his redheaded sibling.

"They can't." Gaara's soft voice penetrated the haze surrounding the two siblings. "To remove Shuukaku would kill me; Chiyo-_baa-sama_ explained that quite clearly. The demon is wound with my soul, no matter what they do to the seal that cannot be changed."

"But –" Kankurou began, turning anguished filled eyes on his younger brother. "They promised they could help you, so you wouldn't have to fight Shuukaku at every turn."

Temari came up behind the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He flinched away, dislodging her hand.

"She doesn't want your power," Gaara continued, teal eyes flat as he looked at his brother. "Temari is right; they just want to use you, and you will become their figure head, their puppet just like _Karasu _is. You would dance to their tune because they would have strings attached; strings you can't cut."

Temari watched Kankurou's face closely as he considered Gaara's words; his younger brother would have no reason to lie to him, power or otherwise. Not reformed as he was.

"What are they trying to do then?" he finally asked, looking back at Temari. His eyes were almost squinted shut once more, the purple paint on them making him look far too much like a cat.

"Play us against each other, or just get a pawn to control. Gaara and I were also approached, but they got nowhere with us," Temari replied, putting the last bit in as a subtle rebuke to her brother.

He didn't seem to notice it and turned towards Gaara in surprise. "They tried to make you the _Kazekage_?"

"Yes. I want to be the leader, someday, but not under those circumstances," the redhead admitted, averting his eyes. "First I have to prove myself."

"Well you've already proven yourself to us," Temari told him seriously, suppressing her surprise at his answer. She had no idea he wanted to be _Kazekage_, but maybe that Naruto boy managed to show him why it was important to protect people. He had certainly shouted it often enough.

Kankurou was just staring at his brother, dumbstruck. Then he seemed to pull himself together, and simply stated, "We have to get rid of the council."

"Not get rid of," Temari corrected him quickly, stowing her fan even as he rewrapped _Karasu_. "Just…neutralize. So we can clear the way for Gaara."

The redhead was looking at the two of them, frowning and fingering his self-given tattoo. "Why are you doing that?"

She knew what he was talking about, but played dumb. "Doing what?"

"Helping me without asking why. Thinking I should be a _Kazekage_. After all I did…all I could still do…" He seemed to be wrestling with the words; it was rare for him to put down those shields.

"Because you're our brother," was all Temari said. Her eyes didn't miss the flicker of pain in Gaara's that he quickly suppressed.

"How are we going to do this then?" Kankurou broke the moment. "Neutralizing the council is going to be a huge deal."

"We get the help of someone respected then," Temari declared decisively. "Not Baki, he's too visible and the council can hurt him."

"Ebizo-_ojii-sama_," Kankurou told her, certainty in his voice. "If anyone can help us, it's that old geezer."

"Old geezer? Who are you calling an old geezer?"

Temari froze, turning to face the owner of the voice very slowly. She had lost forgotten exactly where she had followed Gaara's sand to…a cliff on the outskirts of the village, but also right below the house Chiyo-_obaa-sama _and Ebizo-_ojii-sama_ lived in.

"Honored elder, he meant no disrespect," she began quickly, shooting a glare at Kankurou. The black clad boy seemed slightly terrified to have been overheard, and Gaara simply looked at the elderly man with no expression on his face; he gave away no hints of what he was thinking.

"So? What did you want with me?" The man's obsidian black eyes set under heavy white brows glared at the three. "I am the old geezer you were talking about?"

None of them answered.

"I heard everything, you know," he went on, his wrinkled face not changing expression. "You three are in quite a pickle. Why did you need me?"

Still no answers, although Temari fidgeted slightly, twitching her sash so it sat more comfortably around her waist.

Ebizo let out a gusty sigh. "Just like _nee-san_. Stubborn to a fault. Come over here."

He walked forward and past the siblings, over to the canyon edge. Far below, a river wound its way along the gorge; it was a long way down.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice was crotchety when they didn't move. "Come over here!"

Gaara was the first to move, his white sash flapping against his legs at the movement. He didn't sit next to the elder, but instead stood a few feet away, looking across the canyon.

"You two as well," Ebizo called back to Temari and Kankurou. They exchanged a glance before approaching as well, although they sat along the canyon, a judicious space between them and the Ebizo.

"You want to neutralize the council," he started, eyebrows meeting over his nose. The movement served to make his face seemed even more wrinkled and his eyes to almost disappear. "After what they did to you, that's no wonder. But there are far better ways to go about it than confronting them directly."

He reached up as though to scratch at his head, only to be stopped by the bandages wrapped around it. "You three know how to fight your way out of anything, and how to spy, but not how to use the information you get. That is what I will teach you."

Temari's own eyebrows wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"I will show you how to unseat council members."

She heard Kankurou's sharply indrawn breath next to her. Ebizo heard it too. "What, you think it's impossible?" He didn't wait for a response. "Nothing is impossible if you have the right information. And I happen to have most of the keys."

At that Temari turned to look at the elder fully, her gaze raking him. A loose robe, bandages around his head, stooped shoulders…very inconspicuous for all his position as one of the respected elders of the village.

"You can help us?" Kankurou asked incredulously. He hadn't been completely serious when he suggested Ebizo; it had been a shot in the dark.

"Yes. All you need to do is find the one key, the leverage point that makes the council member disappear. For each it is different, but I know the keys to four of them. If you reveal the information to them they will be forced to resign their position or risk being executed should it become public. If you can diminish the council to less members than are required to stay active, the path will be clear."

Temari turned the information over in her mind. If he had information on some of the council members, it would be easy to get those few out of the way at first, but they would have to find their own on the others. More subterfuge. But did that mean he had information on them as well? She wracked her brains, thinking of anything that could be used against her by her own village.

The only thing that came to mind was being related to Gaara – and how serious that was depended on who was being asked. To the civilians that was enough for instant execution, but to the _shinobi_ force it made her untouchable.

"Will you take it?" Ebizo asked, not looking at the three of them. A piece of paper had appeared on his lap, but she hadn't seen it a second ago. He still was a force to be reckoned with, the former spymaster of the village.

Temari palmed the piece of paper, standing up and stretching. Behind her, Gaara's eyes flicked to the old man and back to Temari. Then his sand crept out of his gourd, inching forward and tugging the paper from her hand. The sand retreated back into its container, taking the paper with it. Now it was safe.

With a deep bow to Ebizo, Temari turned and left, walking a courteous few meters away before leaping as fast as she was able, heading back to the village. Since they had all left separately, the siblings also had to return separately lest they arouse suspicion.

The moment she got back to the complex the siblings lived in, she checked for any spots of _chakra _laden in the room. If there were any spying _jutsu_ cast on their living quarters, the _chakra_ would give them away, unless the user was quite skilled. As far as she knew, Ebizo was the only one with enough talent to pull it off.

Gaara was the next to arrive, sitting across from her on the floor of the main room. He still wasn't comfortable with being too close to people.

Kankurou appeared ten minutes later, arriving with loud noises as he banged doors and almost slammed _Karasu_ down on the floor, stopping only at the last minute so as not to damage his precious puppet.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked in a harsh whisper, trying not to be too loud. "The council is…the council. They control most of the power in Suna right now. This is going to be almost impossible!"

"Let's take a look at the information Ebizo gave us first," Temari chastised him, shooting an admonishing look his way. Although she did appreciate his attempt to be quiet.

Gaara's gourd stopper popped out and sand flowed out of the hole at the top, the rolled up paper among it. With expert _chakra_ control, Gaara directed the sand so it smoothed the paper out flat in front of Temari.

The moment the sand retreated she picked it up; the blonde girl didn't want to aggravate Shuukaku inadvertently by touching the sand.

Her eyes slowly widened as she read further down the list. "So that's what he meant by the 'key'," she breathed. Ebizo really was the best spymaster the village had ever had.

_Kawaguchi Akihiko – Embezzlement – fifty million ryou – from Suna's treasury_

_Tsuboi Keiichi – Slavery – young girls from Takiagakure – used for their water jutsus_

_Tanaka Makoto – Weaponry Trafficking – various illegal poisoned weapons, both bought and sold_

_Yaganisawa Minoru – Blackmail – holds the strings to half of the council and some of the daimyo's advisors_

_Shinomori Eiji – Kidnapping – used for extortion of favors and money

* * *

_

_And cut! _Everything I want to do for taking down the council will require much planning out, so it will be in the next couple chapters. And I might leave you all hanging a bit. =)

But I must do it justice!

In other news - this story now has 26 people with it on alerts. Please. I'm getting maybe FOUR reviews a chapter. Please leave me a review, even if it's a little two word note saying "Going great" or "Hate it" or ANYTHING! I need feedback, please!

I'll give you cyber cookies?


	18. Exiled for a Cause

Ahhhh weeks after spring break suck =( Two exams, three essays, two responses, and far too much reading.

And its April. I hate April. With a passion. It is the evilest month of them all, I swear.

Also, LadyDM was the 100th reviewer! Yay! If you want something put in the story that is in my power to do, or something else I can give...just pm me! =)

Posted - 4/2/2011

Disclaimer - If I owned this, Suna would have so many more appearances and Jiraiya would have never died, and Kushina would still be alive and kicking ass...so do I own Naruto?

* * *

_Previously -_

_"So how are we going to do this?" he asked in a harsh whisper, trying not to be too loud. "The council is…the council. They control most of the power in Suna right now. This is going to be almost impossible!"_

_"Let's take a look at the information Ebizo gave us first," Temari chastised him, shooting an admonishing look his way. Although she did appreciate his attempt to be quiet._

_Gaara's gourd stopper popped out and sand flowed out of the hole at the top, the rolled up paper among it. With expert chakra control, Gaara directed the sand so it smoothed the paper out flat in front of Temari._

_The moment the sand retreated she picked it up; the blonde girl didn't want to aggravate Shuukaku inadvertently by touching the sand._

_Her eyes slowly widened as she read further down the list. "So that's what he meant by the 'key'," she breathed. Ebizo really was the best spymaster the village had ever had._

_Kawaguchi Akihiko – Embezzlement – fifty million ryou – from Suna's treasury_

_Tsuboi Keiichi – Slavery – young girls from Takiagakure – used for their water jutsus_

_Tanaka Makoto – Weaponry Trafficking – various illegal poisoned weapons, both bought and sold_

_Yaganisawa Minoru – Blackmail – holds the strings to half of the council and some of the daimyo's advisors_

_Shinomori Eiji – Kidnapping – used for extortion of favors and money_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Exiled for a Cause

"So how are we going to do this?" Temari asked her brothers, examining the list. "We know what crimes they've committed, but we don't have any evidence."

"And they'd probably just laugh us off as kids if we came up to them and said 'We know what you did'," Kankurou interjected, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall.

"So we catch them in the act," Gaara said in monotone from his position across the room. "Rather than confront them, threaten them. Create our own evidence." His eyes were closed, so he didn't see the reactions his two siblings gave. Temari raised an eyebrow as she seriously considered the idea, and Kankurou stared at his brother in amazement or shock.

"Oh? And how are we going to do that without being caught?" the puppeteer managed to ask as soon as he got over the shock of Gaara not offering a bloody solution. Sure the redhead had been working on it, but it still managed to take the elder brother by surprise every time it happened.

"Aren't we _shinobi_?" Temari broke in, taking command once more. "We follow them in the shadows, and catch them at their most vulnerable – when they are committing the crimes. They don't have any_shinobi_ training, they shouldn't be able to spot us at all."

Kankurou was nodding. "So when do we do it? Tomorrow?" He asked the question as though he wasn't serious, but Temari took him by surprise.

"Why not? The sooner we do this, the sooner the council will stop bothering us. And you have yet to give them your answer, Kankurou." She tapped a finger on the list, contemplating. "Kawaguchi was the one to approach you, so we should save him for last. The longer we can keep them ignorant of our actions, the better."

Jade eyes opened as Gaara heard his siblings wrapping up. "Will we destroy all of them? The council requires seventeen of twenty possible members to function. If five members are taken out, the body count of the council will be fifteen. Would it not be better to decrease the council by the minimum number of members to avert suspicion?" Temari could tell the 'we' was still unfamiliar on his tongue. He also made a valid point.

She thought on his argument, tapping a finger against the floor to concentrate. "No," she decided at last. "The more we can get rid of, the better it'll be for us in the long run. The more leave the longer it will take the council until they can become active again. And if five leave, fewer are likely to want to join on. Especially if we manage to spread rumors of foul play."

"Hn," Gaara grunted, closing his eyes once more. That was about as much people interaction as he could withstand for the day; both his siblings took the hint.

"We'll start tomorrow," Temari told her brothers, rising fluidly to her feet and grabbing her fan in one movement. Kankurou followed suit, slinging _Karasu _back over his shoulder as he rose.

Gaara remained where he was on the floor as they walked out of the room. Temari stopped in the hallway once she was sure they were out of earshot, forcing Kankurou to stop as well.

"What do you think of him?" she asked, not turning around.

"Of Gaara?" Kankurou was surprised by the question. "What do you mean what do I think of him?"

"How he is now. Do you think he'll stay like this?" She was a bit tentative of revealing her own insecurities about Gaara to her brother, but she had to know what he thought.

For once, the puppeteer seemed to consider the question seriously. "I think so. He's determined to change how he's seen and how he acts." Then he grinned. "But he'll always be my kid brother and he can't escape that!"

Startled, Temari let out a laugh. Trust Kankurou to consider that important.

"But it doesn't help that the council is trying to use him," Kankurou continued, his voice vehement. "Just for that, I want to take those _kusotare-tachi_ down."

With that last statement, he slipped past Temari down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door firmly.

Temari followed suit, heading into her own room and propping her _kyodai sensu_ against the wall next to her bed in easy reach. Without bothering to change, she lay down on the mattress, linking her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling, feeling her four ponytails press into her head and arms. It was quite a tangled web.

On the one hand, Suna needed the council. However, the council was corrupt. If the council was neutralized, the _Kazekage_ would be the only position with any power, either a good thing or a bad thing depending on who held the position. Had the _Yondaime Kazekage_ still ruled, Temari would have been supremely worried.

However, her father was dead, and Baki was the unofficial ruler until such time as the fate of the three _Sabaku_ children was resolved. The three of them were an interesting barrier as blood descendants of all the previous _Kazekages_, an annoyance the council intended to get rid of in one way or another.

The council members had approached all three, and out of the three, Kankurou had proven to be most susceptible, and the only one not to give an outright 'no'. Could they use that? Perhaps Kankurou could be their mole, an undercover spy.

She turned the idea over in her head. If Kankurou said yes to the council, they would immediately make him the _Kazekage_ figurehead, and none of the _shinobi_ nor villagers would protest the nomination. He was smart enough to bend to their wishes without actually doing anything to harm the village. But where did that leave her and Gaara?

_He could force us out, make us leave the village – at least pretend so. If we are shunned, not allowed back in Suna for a time but not missing-nin, we can act freely and out from under the council's eyes. Maybe even go to Konoha for help._

She was surprised by her own thoughts, but followed that path. _If we could make a deal with Konoha somehow in return for their help with our political situation, it would strengthen the ties between the two villages, and allow Suna to get back on its feet. But what would their angle be to help us?_

_Political advantage. They can't afford to have Suna be unsteady, under the rule of a corrupt council. To protect their own village Konoha will help us._

Now all she had to do was get Gaara and Kankurou to agree to it.

With a sigh Temari rolled over on her side, right elbow coming up to make a pillow for her head. She just hoped they didn't put up too much of a fight.

* * *

"That sounds like a good idea," Kankurou told his siblings the next morning when Temari presented the plan. "It will put the council temporarily under our control, and strengthen our position with Konoha."

Temari looked at Gaara, seeking his opinion. Her youngest brother simply nodded, frowning slightly as he thought through all of the political ramifications.

"What if they refuse us entrance to Konoha's lands?" he asked finally, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth and resting his elbows on the coarse grained wooden table the three were sitting at. "They will have stepped up the border patrols since the invasion as a deterrent to any attacks. And we cannot simply sneak into their territory; then they would have no reason to trust us. It must be done properly."

"So we'll need some form of pass and identification," Temari mused, resting her cheek on her right hand. "Preferably from the _Kazekage_ himself." She shot a look at Kankurou.

"Hey, me?" he asked surprised. Then wilted under the sharp stare Gaara sent him. "Right, I'm going to be acting as the _Kazekage_. But will they accept a pass from me if they know I'm temporary?"

"We will only have to tell the _Hokage_, not the border guards," his sister reminded him. "For all they will know, you are the official _Kazekage_, voted in by the council."

"Will they let us in, even with identification?" Gaara asked, turning his gaze on his sister. "We were the infiltration part of the invasion; Konoha would be understandably wary of letting us pass, and we could not use _henge_ or _genjutsu_ to pass ourselves off as others."

"We could send a note ahead to the _Hokage_," Kankurou suggested, tipping his chair back on two legs. "So the border guards have orders to let us through."

"That's a good idea," Temari complimented him, then grinned as he lost is balance in surprise and crashed backwards.

"Say that again? I didn't catch it the first time," Kankurou muttered, picking himself up off the floor. "It sounded like you said that was a good idea."

"I said no such thing," she smirked at him, hitting the black boy over the head right between his cat ears.

"You did too, liar!" he shot back, scowling at her. "It's just like you never thought Uchiha was _sooo cute_," he batted his eyelids in an imitation.

Now it was Temari's turn to scowl. "I never thought that! He was an arrogant, stuck-up angsty boy! Why would I like that?"

"Beats me," her brother shrugged. "_I _can't predict how insane girls' minds work."

"Why you little –" Temari forcibly restrained herself from flying across the table at Kankurou.

Gaara had a small, true, smile gracing his lips as he watched his siblings argue. Temari caught it from the corner of her eye and smiled herself. For the longest time she had thought Gaara had forgotten how to smile.

"I'm not little!" Kankurou yelled, obviously more offended by that remark than anything else his sister had said. "I'm taller than Gaara!" He pointed at his redheaded brother who simply stared at him, teal eyes flat. He knew he was short.

"You're also over a year older than him," Temari retorted, sitting down again. "We don't have time to argue now though. We have to finalize these plans immediately."

"Will we even need border passes if the guards are to let us in?" Gaara asked, voice calm as ever.

"It never hurts to have a back-up," Temari responded. "Just in case things fall through with the message." She played with her fingers, intertwining them and trying to pull apart her hands. "Now we just need to figure out how to convince the council without them becoming suspicious."

"I can handle that," Kankurou told her seriously. "All I have to do is act like myself. If we script it they'll know something's up."

She sighed. She hated to leave anything up to chance, but again he was right. The council would know something was fishy if Kankurou acted anything less than his usual brash and loud self. They would expect him to capitulate because of what they had told him about Gaara, and the acceptance had to seem real.

"Fine," she said finally, unwinding her fingers. "We'll leave that part up to you."

Gaara stood up from his chair, sensing the meeting was over. Without another word to his siblings he walked over to his gourd where it leaned against the wall behind him, then left the room.

"We'll keep a low profile here while you deal with the council," Temari told Kankurou seriously. "Get it done today, though. The sooner the council is gone, the better."

He nodded to her, then followed Gaara's lead and left the room, only in the opposite direction.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Temari sighed to herself, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head down on them. "We haven't even told Baki about all of this. But he can't know because he's a part of the council as well." She was just going to give herself a headache thinking about the whole situation. What she needed to was let off a little steam. Training would be ideal.

* * *

"We've been summoned," Temari told Gaara few days later, as she burst into his bedroom. Her brother was lying flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and the sand patterns he was creating. She would never has suspected such actions from him before, but privately thought he was doing it to distract himself from Shuukaku's voice in his head. The one that told him to kill everything in sight.

The redhead sat up, sand flowing back into his gourd in a small stream. "The council?"

"Yeah. I think Kankurou is finally doing it." They hadn't seen their brother for the past two days.

She led the way out of their complex, through the twisting, empty hallways. Just looking at a map of the palace was confusing, let alone wandering through it.

Finally they reached their destination, that selfsame council room they had been in not a week ago. Just as before, council members were seated in every chair, the only differences being Kankurou and Baki in their ranks again.

Temari avoided Baki's piercing gaze as he tried to figure out what was going on with his three students. He was far too astute to not know something was up.

"_Sabaku no _Gaara, _Sabaku no _Temari," one of the council members intoned, the same one who had approached Temari. "You are called before the council today at the decree of the _Kazekage_, _Sabaku no _Kankurou."

She noted how they didn't say which _Kazekage _he was. Until Kankurou was officially confirmed by both signature and recognition, he wasn't the 'official' _Kazekage_. They were counting on it.

Kankurou took over the speech, sounding far more official and pompous than Temari had ever heard. "Due to your actions, bordering on treason, you have been deemed dangerous to Suna. As such, _Sabaku no _Gaara and _Sabaku no _Temari are to be shunned from _Sunagakure_, unable to reenter the village until such time as it has been decreed they are trustworthy once more."

Temari painted a shocked expression across her face; she had better act lest the council get suspicious. Gaara kept his trademark blank expression.

"You're kicking us out?" she exclaimed, rage saturating her voice. "You have no right –"

"I am the _Kazekage,_ it is my right!" Kankurou cut her off, banging a hand down on the wooden table for effect. "And you two are to leave the village, effective immediately."

Temari sneered at her brother for the benefit of the charade, then turned on her heel, short skirt and sash twirling with her, and stormed out. She could see Baki's eyes narrowed on Kankurou from the corner of her own eye, but couldn't signal him. Gaara followed her as well with a statelier exit, not looking back at the chamber.

In silence the two _shinobi c_ollected their gear, clothing, and all other essentials. They pretended not to notice the shadow set on them by the council, one of Suna's___ jounin, _who was there to make sure they left without a fuss. Not that they couldn't take him without a second thought___._

The only unexpected hitch in their plan was Baki waiting for the two by the front gates.

"What are you three _doing?" _he hissed, casting a wary glance back at their shadow. "Kankurou wouldn't turn against you for power –" his eyes flicked to Gaara. "What is going on?"

Temari was also well aware of their shadow. And the fact that despite being their _sensei, _Baki was on the council, and would be remaining in Suna. He couldn't know anything of their plan.

"Obviously he did," she bit out at him, staring straight into his eye. "So maybe you should go ask the _Kazekage."_

He stepped back from her, face closing over, wiping away the concern and replacing it with a blank expression. "Maybe I will."

The veiled man turned and leapt away, leaving a sense of disapproval behind him. He knew something was up even if she wouldn't say.

Temari brushed off the unfamiliar feeling of guilt, focusing instead on reviewing the details of their journey as she and Gaara walked away from Suna. Their shadow remained at the gate, watching them go until they were mere specks in the distance.

Once Gaara decided they were far enough from the gate, he broke into a flat out run with his sash flapping behind him, Temari matching his speed. The faster the two got to _Konohagakure,_ the sooner Suna would be fixed.

"Kankurou sent the carrier pigeon out before we left, right?" Temari broke the silence after a few hours of running.

"_Hn_," Gaara grunted at her, his form of yes. She swore he had picked it up from that avenger_genin, _Sasuke.

"And you checked over the message?" she pressed. She had no desire for them to be denied access because the letter wasn't formal enough, coded correctly, or some other minor detail Kankurou might overlook. Gaara, at least, had been trained in most of the political maneuvers required of a _Kazekage,_ including having to do some of their father's mail.

"_Hn_," came again.

She bit the insides of her lips to keep from issuing a retort. This was still Gaara she was dealing with, not Kankurou.

The sun was blistering hot on her back, even though she was used to it. The days in Suna were far too long for her liking at this point of the year, the sun up for almost eighteen hours and sending its scorching heat across the sands.

Yet again Temari was thankful for the fact their speeds over the dunes left no time for the heat to sink into their sandals and that the wind caused by their passage cooled her skin. And that she had no need to worry about being burned by the sun. Growing up in Suna quickly built up a person's tolerance to the rays released by the sun, and none of its residents received sunburn.

But with the curse of the desert, that night was freezing. Stoic Gaara never seemed to notice the cold, but Temari certainly did. She watched him standing watch, still unable to sleep due to Shuukaku, with the cold moonlight shining off his hair and gourd.

The blonde girl had a theory it was his sand armor that kept him warm at night, but had no desire to ask and get her head ripped off when he was still bloodthirsty. But now…could she get away with it?

"Gaara?" her voice spoke up tentatively from the cocoon of her sleeping bag. The special thermal one she had ordered from _Yuki no Kuni, _the Land of Snow, for its sub-zero capability.

"_Hn_?" He didn't turn around, but she could tell she had his attention. It was a start.

"How do you keep warm?"

There was a long pause, and Temari began to reconsider her idea he might answer, inching backwards in her sleeping bag.

"I can't feel the cold," he finally told her. "Just as the sand protects me from pain, it too protects me from the pain of heat and the numbness of cold. Yet another curse of Shuukaku." His voice was bitter, and all she wanted to do was hug him as she had when he was little. But to do that now was to invite certain death.

"Oh." The word was quiet and seemed insignificant, but it was all she could think of. Nothing else was said. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, trusting her brother to keep watch over their makeshift camp. After all, he had far too much practice.

It was a two day journey to the Konoha Suna border, one if they pushed it, and push it they certainly did. Temari wasn't sure when the last time she had moved that fast was, except for the time she was rushing back to Gaara's aid. The redhead set a grueling place, even with his heavy gourd and sand armor weighing him down, and Temari pushed herself to keep up. She swore a part of his stamina must come from Shuukaku, even if he wasn't aware of it.

The time blended into monotony and silence, and Temari lost herself in the rhythm of running, the dunes flashing by.

When a flash of green caught her eye, it took her by surprise, but then a wave of relief washed over her. The harsh sun wouldn't be able to beat down on them anymore.

The moment they set foot into the shade, she could feel the blessed coolness, the vitality of the greenery around them. It was a very odd border, without the normal trailing edges, instead possessing a clean sharp break between towering forest trees and flat, hot sand.

But they were close to the border now, so close she could almost taste the difference in the air, although that made no sense. Or maybe it did.

She felt the _chakra _signatures surrounding them, and knew Gaara did too from the way his sand trembled, the gourd vibrating slightly. They were still close enough to the desert he had an infinite supply of his weapon.

"Halt!" cried a voice officially, and its owner stepped out of the shadows at the base of one of the great trees.

* * *

I really do like cliffhangers. Although how do you know who the owner of the voice is? It may seem obvious, but I could throw a curveball just to mess with you...so works my midnight tired brain after two exams. Gah.

This chapter certainly shot off in a different direction than I had originally planned and they definitely weren't going to be exiled when I first thought of it. You can thank Kaiser969 for that idea =)

Working slowly up to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc - which will be incorperated, and I will attempt to write in the Gaara Kankurou talking moment of epicness. Stick Temari in there somehow. I don't know how many more chapters this will be, but I predict at least 5.

Goal - have this done by June so I can get it freely printed as a personal paperback for winning NaNoWriMo!

Likelihood of that happening - Cranking out a hell of a lot of it in May after finals are over, because life until then is going to be hell.

And April is Evil. Make it go away.

I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter, that made my _week_! *heart* Thank you to all =)


	19. A Visit and Memories

Thank you very much to the quarter or so of those who have this story on alert for reviewing, they were all extremely appreciated! *hugs*

So this plot right now is completely made up...but it will weave back in to canon, so keep an eye out for that. It should prove quite interesting manipulating on my part ;)

Oh, and school in April really needs to learn to cool off, there's far too much work and stress. Homework has been suppressing my inspiration. =( Can't wait till mid-May! Maybe then I can get updates out more than once every two weeks!

Without further preamble, onto the fic!

Posted - 4/16/2011

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, although right now I suppose I claim their actions as they are my brain child! :3

* * *

_Previously - _

_The moment they set foot into the shade, she could feel the blessed coolness, the vitality of the greenery around them. It was a very odd border, without the normal trailing edges, instead possessing a clean sharp break between towering forest trees and flat, hot sand._

_But they were close to the border now, so close she could almost taste the difference in the air, although that made no sense. Or maybe it did._

_She felt the chakra signatures surrounding them, and knew Gaara did too from the way his sand trembled, the gourd vibrating slightly. They were still close enough to the desert he had an infinite supply of his weapon._

_"Halt!" cried a voice officially, and its owner stepped out of the shadows at the base of one of the great trees._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – A Visit and Memories

A man stepped from the shadows of the tree, his face emerging first, followed by the rest of his body. He was on the older side for a _shinobi,_ scars crisscrossing his cheek and running up over one eye. He wore a standard Konoha flak jacket, unzipped and with a dense fishnet under it. Black straps crossed his chest, holding what looked like scrolls to them, and he had a sword strapped to his waist in easy reach.

Temari and Gaara stopped before they crossed the border, Gaara with his arms folded and Temari reaching for her fan. It was comforting to grasp it and be ready at a moment's notice.

"State your names and present your passports," the man continued, eyes hard as he looked at the two siblings who were clearly capable _shinobi. _"If you attempt to enter without proper authorization, my men will take you down."

They could sense the multiple _chakra _signatures scattered throughout the trees, and while Temari had no doubt Gaara could incapacitate a few if not all of the men, they weren't there to fight.

Wordlessly she fished out her passport from her sash and handed it over, Gaara doing the same even as she never took her eyes off the man.

He flicked through the pages, eyes growing hard as he saw they were from Suna. No doubt he was one of many who held a grudge against Suna for their part in the attack on Konoha, even if they had been misled.

"What business does Suna have coming to Konoha," he spat out, tossing the passports back to them. "Answer wisely, or you'll be pincushions for my men."

"We have business with your _Hokage_," Gaara answered coolly, eyes not leaving those of the man. "The circumstances surrounding our visit are confidential."

"Well you can take those circumstances right back with you to Suna then," the man sneered, just as one of his team members dropped out of their tree behind him.

"Atsuo, let them through," the woman called, holding onto a scroll. "We just received a missive to let two Suna _shinobi _through the border."

The man growled, but grabbed the scroll from the woman, who had a certain shade of purple hair Temari remembered, retreating to read it in privacy.

"Well, well, well, back so soon?" Anko commented, sauntering up to the two siblings. "I didn't know you missed me that much. Where's that brother of yours with the roaming eye?" she asked Temari coquettishly. "I was looking forward to putting him back in his place again. I've been woefully lacking on play toys."

"Mitarashi!" the man barked out, trying and failing to call her back to order. "You and three others escort these two to Konoha. Don't let them out of your sight or you'll answer to the _Hokage!"_

"Sure thing, A-_kun," _she chirped, wiggling her fingers at the man who glared daggers at her. "Come on, _gaki_," the impish woman told the two siblings, smiling at them in a not completely pleasant way. "I get to play with you for two days."

Without waiting for the other members of her team, she set off, Gaara and Temari following, although the blonde raised an amused eyebrow at Anko's antics.

Behind them, she could hear the so-named Atsuo curse and order three of the other tree-perched members to follow and "make sure those untrustworthy teenagers don't escape."

Temari simply smirked at hearing that comment, and a quick sidelong glance at Gaara as they began running showed a small quirk of his lips as well. If they wanted to escape it wouldn't take any trouble on Gaara's part.

Despite her carefree air, Anko set a punishing pace, forcing Temari to push the limits of her endurance to keep up. It wasn't that she was out of shape, just that leaping through the trees took a different application of _chakra_ than she was used to; running in the desert relied on the application of chakra to keep the sand from slipping out from under your feet, tree jumping required channeling the _chakra_ into the legs in order to push off the tree branches without breaking them.

It wasn't until evening had come and gone that Anko stopped, signaling for the rest of the escort to stop as well. The Konoha _shinobi _set up camp quickly and efficiently, with all the training of people who had worked together for a long time and knew their jobs. Just as the siblings did.

When Temari made to reach into her pack, suddenly four different weapons were trained on her. She stopped, eyeing them warily as she saw the cork to Gaara's gourd dissolve out of the corner of her eye.

"Now, I'm sure you're being nice and getting us out some food," Anko told her with a grin that didn't reach her eyes, "but being as we still don't trust you, maybe you can let us handle everything, _neh?" _Her voice dipped up on the last syllable, producing an impression of an innocent question, despite the threat behind it.

As Temari slowly put the pack down again, the other _shinobi _relaxed. "Until we get you cleared in Konoha, you can just leave all your items in your pack," the woman told them seriously, despite the smile still on her face. "Call it precautions."

The blonde girl nodded, her estimation of the Konoha _shinobi rising. _They really didn't take any chances. It was small wonder they survived as the top of the five villages for so long.

The dinner made by the guard was quick and filling, but it wasn't at all appetizing. In fact, it was rather bland; apparently _Konohagakure _had just as many problems making travel rations appealing as_Sunagakure _did.

_Maybe eventually there will be a breakthrough_, Temari thought cynically, eyeing the grey mash in front of her. _It's not like things can get much worse than this crap_.

As they relaxed after the 'meal', as relaxed as _shinobi _guarding two possibly dangerous people in their midst could get anyway, Temari watched Anko. The woman was doing something strange; or rather, something strange was happening to her. Even though it was quite dark due to the Konoha shinobi not starting a fire, she could see something shifting on the woman.

A quick look at Gaara showed her brother was meditating; eyes closed and legs crossed, no doubt trying to keep his emotions under iron control. He had discovered the more he did so, the less hold Shuukaku was able to grab over him.

The teal-eyed girl got up slowly, making sure to keep her hands in plain view of the others, and walked over to where Anko was. The woman didn't look up as Temari approached, but she had no doubt the _jounin _was aware of her presence.

Anko's eyes were fixed on something twined around her wrist, something that continuously shifted and moved as Anko murmured to it. "This beauty is a viper," she told Temari as the _genin _sat next to her. "He's one of the more dangerous, a bite from those fangs," she caught the head expertly and made the snake open its mouth, displaying fangs folded against the roof, "and you're blood won't clot; you'll bleed out if you don't have the antidote." Her grin was not a nice one at all, showing all her teeth. "They're one of my favorite snakes." She let the viper go to wind around her fingers and forearm, stroking it and crooning.

Temari watched with a sort of morbid fascination. Snakes weren't at all common in Suna; in fact the most interaction she had had with snakes was during the Konoha invasion. And apparently this woman had a fondness for them just as Orochimaru did. Who came from _Konohagakure._

"Did you know Orochimaru?" the blonde girl asked boldly, watching carefully for any sort of reaction. She didn't have to look hard. Immediately the smile on the brown-eyed woman's face disappeared, to be replaced by a hard grimace as her hands clenched unintentionally. Even her whole body went stiff, and the snake apparently sensed the difference as it reared up and hissed at Temari, tongue flicking out.

She fought hard not to recoil, glaring at the scaly reptile. She wouldn't be afraid of a snake.

"What does it matter to you?" Anko's voice was low and harsh.

"I was just wondering," Temari told her with a disarming smile. "After all, he came from Konoha and had a fondness for snakes too."

"Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, or some eager person might just cut it off," Anko remarked abruptly, standing up with the snake still wrapped around her arm. "Whether Orochimaru was anything to me or not isn't your business, but I'll tell you anyway. He was my _sensei." She walked off, the snake beginning to twine around her shoulders as well, almost as though giving her a hug._

Temari looked after the woman curiously, wondering what it was that had made her hate the man so much. But it was obvious she wouldn't be getting any answers, and Anko was right, it wasn't really her business anyway.

"Don't antagonize our hosts," came a soft voice from behind her, and Gaara stepped closer, sitting down next to his sister. "This mission relies too much on goodwill."

"Hosts is a bit strong of a word, isn't it?" she quipped back, not taking her eyes off the purple-haired woman who was teasing one of the men who escorted them. "I don't think she'll say anything either way though."

"They haven't taken our weapons yet, don't give them a reason to," the redhead advised her, standing up once more. She watched him as he walked away, giving no indication the gourd on his back was heavy.

Then with a sigh, she stretched out on the ground. It was doubtful they would let her get her sleeping roll out of her pack – she would just make do. It wasn't as though she hadn't slept without it before.

"Here." Something came flying towards her, and with trained reflexes Temari was sitting up and had caught the item before it hit her. It was her sleeping roll.

She looked with surprise at the woman who had thrown it, and Anko simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't go getting any ideas I'm soft," she informed the girl, beginning to turn away. "I just wouldn't want you to get a _surprise _crawling over you in the middle of the night and then disrupt my beauty sleep screaming." She stroked the head of the snake that was now twined around her neck.

Temari had to suppress a laugh as she laid out the sleeping roll and crawled in. _Whatever makes you feel better._

Contrary to what Anko had predicted, Temari didn't wake up screaming or anything similar – indeed, she had slept with one eye open, ready to move at the slightest notice. Each and every time the watch set by the Konoha _shinobi _changed she roused, watching through slitted eyes as they moved about.

That day set another punishing pace, as Anko seemed determined to get to Konoha before nightfall. Temari was inordinately glad Konoha was shadier and cooler than Suna, for if they were running through the desert at such speeds they would all have collapsed from heat stroke long before reaching their destination.

Gaara was as stoic as always, leaping from branch to branch while remaining in the center of their 'escort', not a flicker of expression crossing his face.

Temari was bored, plain and simple.

By the time the sun was setting, the walls and gates of Konoha came into view. With a few quick gestures, Anko sent one of the men ahead to announce their presence with foreigners to the gate, and request and escort through the village as they had to get back to the border.

"I'm sorry I won't be the one to play with you," she told the two siblings grinning, "but I'm sure Ibiki and Yamanaka will have their own fun. Toodles!" She wiggled her fingers before disappearing, leaving Gaara and Temari standing at the gate surrounded by hostile _shinobi_.

"Come this way," one of the gate guards gestured inside. "Present both passports and make sure to keep your hands in plain view. ANBU will be along shortly."

She recognized the guy as Genma, the man who had faced off against Baki. That couldn't be good. Indeed, the man was glaring at the two as he shifted his _senbon _around in his mouth, but he didn't say anything to them after logging them in on the gate book.

Soon enough the ANBU arrived; five of them. "This way," the one with a wolf mask said abruptly, gesturing to the two. He waited for them to follow another of his team members through the streets as the other three fell into formation around them, then took to the rooftops as a guard.

They were guided through the streets, curious citizens trying to look through the close guard of the ANBU to see who the mysterious visitors were. Temari looked around nervously, not sure how the citizens would react. Surely they knew of Suna's involvement in the failed invasion, but the question was did they know of how Suna was tricked?

Next to her Gaara was stoic, light jade eyes looking straight ahead. She honestly didn't know how he wasn't worried, or at least nervous, but she envied him the ability to not show emotions.

The streets they walked seemed slightly familiar to her – actually, this one street seemed very familiar. A flicker of color, yellow and purple, caught the corner of her eye, and Temari's head whipped around. That was the blonde girl _genin _who was on Shikamaru's team going into the barbeque joint the team frequented, which meant the boy had to be somewhat close by. A grin spread over her features. She would enjoy teasing the genius while she was in Konoha.

Suddenly the escort stopped, and only honed reflexes kept Temari from bumping into the backs of the ANBU.

"From here on you must be placed in a mild _genjutsu_," came the gravelly voice of the largest man, standing in front of her. "If you release it, it will be considered a hostile act and we will not hesitate to imprison you." Without waiting for their acquiescence, black consumed their vision and a ringing began in their ears, distorting all of their senses.

_They couldn't have been nicer about it, _Temari thought to herself, disgruntled. She hated not knowing where she was at all times, although she understood why the Konoha_ shinobi_ were doing it. Wherever they were taking the siblings was obviously secret.

"No, get back, go away," she could hear Gaara muttering to himself from somewhere, but she couldn't tell at all where he was. She didn't dare reach out for fear of overbalancing, or hitting something she shouldn't. So she was forced to walk in whatever direction she was pointed, guided by the ANBU.

Temari couldn't even tell whether they entered a building or not, but when the _genjutsu_ was removed, she was sitting in a chair across the table from a hard-faced man with long blond hair in a high ponytail. He looked oddly familiar, almost like that Yamanaka girl.

"Do you know your name?" the man began, looking deep into Temari's eyes.

She frowned, not knowing why he asked that. "Of course. Do you know it?" she retorted, wondering why it felt as though he was able to read her like a book. She didn't like it.

"I'm simply testing to make sure the _genjutsu _had no effect on your memory," the man told her gently. "Standard procedure. Please answer the question."

"_Sabaku no _Temari," she answered warily, eyeing him. "Why would the_ genjutsu_ affect my memory?"

"No questions please," he replied firmly, getting up from his seat across from her and walking around to check the restraints the blonde girl only just noticed holding her to the chair.

She scowled, testing their resistance by pushing against them, and realized they also paralyzed her _chakra _flow. She suppressed the comment she was about to make, knowing it was in her best interest to follow the instructions of her 'hosts' as she was at their mercy.

Satisfied she couldn't go anywhere, the man returned to his side of the table. "My name is Yamanaka Inoichi. I am going to probe your mind. Do you understand?" His eyes bored deeply into hers, pupil-less blue meeting teal. He waited until she nodded before continuing. "I will need you to open your mind to me completely; to resist would only cause you pain. You will see me going through the memories and information as I search, that is normal. When I am satisfied with your reasons for coming here and innocence I will release you. If I'm not, Ibiki will be your next examiner."

He didn't miss her involuntary shudder at the memory of the large man with the well-scarred head. "Now that we understand each other, I shall begin."

Temari tried to relax her body as much as possible; now that she knew what was coming, it would be easier to deal with. Most interrogators wouldn't do their prisoners the courtesy of explaining how they were going to search for information, but she supposed since they were supposed to be on a diplomatic mission of sorts, Konoha was clearing its name of any accusations at a later date while still attempting to remain safe. _He had just better not probe too far._

Inoichi formed an odd hand seal, then Temari _felt rather than saw the pulse of __chakra in her direction. Suddenly she wasn't seeing out of her eyes, but was instead in a dark corridor of doors. They ranged from a small size, barely taller than her knee, growing steadily until they were about her current height. The __genin supposed that represented how old the memories were, based on how tall she was when it was created. A crude but effective way for her mind to categorize memories._

She was drawn towards a door by an unknown force, feeling the pull. She could see the corridor continuing far past her position, fading into the distance, but the door was one of the most recent.

It opened before she could reach out and touch it, and the light that spilled from inside grew to fill her vision.

_The hand that was sticking Sakura to the tree separated from its arm, and a new hand grew from the stump. "This sand won't let go until you defeat me," the sand demon taunted Naruto. "And it will slowly crush her as you try. So if you want to save 'everyone' you had better beat me quickly!"_

_He hasn't achieved his perfect form yet. And he hasn't used his ultimate technique…but if this continues I may be drawn into the fight, and I would die…_

_Gaara launched sand shuriken at Naruto, and to Temari's slight amusement, the blond boy grabbed the toad before leaping away. His back slammed into to tree audibly, and he rolled down to the branch below. Unlike his counterpart though, he didn't stay down._

_The angrier Gaara got, the further the sand creeped. It had finally covered his red hair, and had almost covered his sandals. When it fully encases him, will he use it?_

_Gaara interrupted the silence. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of fighting me? Will you fight for yourself, or another? Simply love yourself, and fight. It is the only way to survive. It is the only way to win! Fight only for yourself! That is what makes strong people strong, and the lack of makes them weak! If you are weak, I will crush you!_

_"Fight me! Where did your spirit go? Show me your power, and I will crush it!" His claws flexed, longing to have something to crush, to pulverize. His words were affecting Naruto, as the orange clad boy began shaking. "If you don't stop me, I will kill her!"_

_That did it. With a screamed curse, Naruto lunged for the sand boy, fist raised. He formed a seal and suddenly there were multiple Narutos, all aiming at Gaara._

_Mouths opened all along Gaara's body, all sucking in air. "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" he yelled, exhaling sharply. Sand flew out of every mouth on his torso at high speed, dispelling all of the clones and effectively knocking Naruto out of the air._

_I haven't seen him use that move before…what else haven't I seen? Is he even more dangerous now at this stage than he was before?_

_"I will play with you till you run!" An attack was launched. "Until you abandon your friends and leave!" Another attack. "I'm not finished yet!" A third attack, knocking the genin to his knees._

_Temari had to admire Naruto's resilience. Most genin would be down and out by that point, unable to get up or not wanting to. Hell, most wouldn't even have the guts or stupidity to go up against Gaara. But it would be over soon enough. She had tried to help Gaara so many times, to draw him out of the grasp of insanity, to know it was basically futile. _

_He was a crazy, over-powered, demon possessed, lost little boy, and it would take an apocalypse to change that._

_Naruto was beaten down by the sand shuriken again and again, but somehow he kept standing up. How can he do that? How can he get back up, knowing he'll just be pushed down again?_

_Gaara had also paused, perhaps wondering the same thing, and Naruto took that as his opening. He again formed that same seal, creating multiple clones of himself all along the tree branch. Each sported a look of complete determination, as they shouted in unison, "Let's do this!"_

_They launched off the wood, flying towards the sand demon. As three got close and Gaara grabbed them, two more appeared and launched a Naruto directly at the main body. Just before being taken out, another Naruto appeared and continued flying. Then again a clone was created to be used as a launching pad, sending the blond boy directly at Gaara from behind._

_Who knew he could use such strategy? That move should be so hard to learn and use, it would take years to master! The kage bunshin was known in Suna, even if it was not used._

_But what he did after made Temari feel embarrassed for ever being impressed. He stuck two fingers up where Gaara's anal passage would be. But on the sand body, it had no effect. What…an…idiot…._

_Gaara looked back and grinned before slapping the orange clad boy across the clearing with his tail like a baseball bat hitting an easy pitch. But there was something still remaining where the boy had been…an explosion of flames erupted from Gaara's butt, the work of an exploding tag. Maybe he's not such a dumbass…_

_As Gaara plowed into a tree, sloughing sand, Naruto's own course of flying was blocked by Sasuke's body. Temari didn't concentrate on the two, watching for Gaara's reaction, until she felt a massive amount of chakra being released by the blond genin._

As the memory ended, Temari found herself back in the corridor, gasping for breath. She could feel every emotion, hear every thought and word that had passed through her head at the exact time of the memory. It was as though she had relived it, a perfect rendition. The adrenaline coursed through her veins, even as her muscles winced in memory of the pain she had suffered.

Then she was walking even closer to the end of the files of doors, her steps guided by an unknown power. Well not unknown, she had no doubt it was Inoichi, searching for whatever memory it was that would tell him if her intentions were good or not.

_Bugs were crawling over all three, a sure sign they had been there for a while, but the flesh was mercifully hidden by the long garments, concealing the damage. However, Temari couldn't see any blood on them. Either Orochimaru put them in a genjutsu that killed them, or he struck so fast they didn't even have time to defend. Most likely the latter._

_"They've been there a while," she commented lightly, pleased to hear her voice come out with no inflection. "We have to send the coordinates to Baki so he can come see for himself. Moving the bodies would not be advisable."_

_Gaara approached silently from behind her, looking down into the crevasse as well. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the sand was beginning to vibrate again. _

_"Gaara," the teal-eyed girl called sharply, shooting a glance at her brother. He looked rebellious for a moment, and she received a flash of his face as a two year old, before calming down and letting the sand settle. "Kankurou, the coordinates?"_

_"Five hundred meters south west of the Sabaku Victory monument," he responded promptly, the irony not lost on either of them. The monument had been erected for one of the Yondaime Kazekage's victories in one of many skirmishes with Iwagakure – and yet he was murdered nearby it._

_With a few quick strokes the message was written and attached to the hawk's leg, the bird becoming a spot on the horizon._

_"What now?" Kankurou broke the silence once more, looking around a tad uneasily. Being so near the dead was unsettling._

_"We go back home, and we train," Temari responded after a few seconds silence. "Suna is going to need all the help it can get after the failed invasion."_

Temari could sense his mild disappointment as that memory faded, it had only showed what he knew before; the _Kazekage _had been an impostor.

Another door, this one almost at the end of them; one of her most recent memories.

_The only unexpected hitch in their plan was Baki waiting for the two by the front gates. _

_"What are you three doing?" he hissed, casting a wary glance back at their shadow. "Kankurou wouldn't turn against you for power –" his eyes flicked to Gaara. "What is going on?"_

_Temari was also well aware of their shadow. And the fact that despite being their sensei, Baki was on the council, and would be remaining in Suna. He couldn't know anything of their plan._

_"Obviously he did," she bit out at him, staring straight into his eye. "So maybe you should go ask the Kazekage." _

_He stepped back from her, face closing over, wiping away the concern and replacing it with a blank expression. "Maybe I will."_

_The veiled man turned and leapt away, leaving a sense of disapproval behind him. He knew something was up even if she wouldn't say._

_Temari brushed off the unfamiliar feeling of guilt, focusing instead on reviewing the details of their journey as she and Gaara walked away from Suna. Their shadow remained at the gate, watching them go until they were mere specks in the distance._

_Once Gaara decided they were far enough from the gate, he broke into a flat out run with his sash flapping behind him, Temari matching his speed. The faster the two got to Konohagakure, the sooner Suna would be fixed._

The door shut before it got to a part she was sure he would have liked to hear, and she heaved a sigh. At least the man was getting close, and it meant the memory search would be over soon. Even though she was only standing still, reliving the memories, her body was taking the toll of whatever it had felt at the time, and the weariness was building up.

One more door, just a few memories back opened, and she could just tell by the light and flickers coming out of it that this was the memory he sought.

_The council members had approached all three, and out of the three, Kankurou had proven to be most susceptible, and the only one not to give an outright 'no'. Could they use that? Perhaps Kankurou could be their mole, an undercover spy._

_She turned the idea over in her head. If Kankurou said yes to the council, they would immediately make him the Kazekage figurehead, and none of the shinobi nor villagers would protest the nomination. He was smart enough to bend to their wishes without actually doing anything to harm the village. But where did that leave her and Gaara?_

_He could force us out, make us leave the village – at least pretend so. If we are shunned, not allowed back in Suna for a time but not missing-nin, we can act freely and out from under the council's eyes. Maybe even go to Konoha for help._

_She was surprised by her own thoughts, but followed that path. If we could make a deal with Konoha somehow in return for their help with our political situation, it would strengthen the ties between the two villages, and allow Suna to get back on its feet. But what would their angle be to help us?_

_Political advantage. They can't afford to have Suna be unsteady, under the rule of a corrupt council. To protect their own village Konoha will help us. _

_Now all she had to do was get Gaara and Kankurou to agree to it._

_With a sigh Temari rolled over on her side, right elbow coming up to make a pillow for her head. She just hoped they didn't put up too much of a fight._

_"That sounds like a good idea," Kankurou told his siblings the next morning when Temari presented the plan. "It will put the council temporarily under our control, and strengthen our position with Konoha."_

_Temari looked at Gaara, seeking his opinion. Her youngest brother simply nodded, frowning slightly as he thought through all of the political ramifications._

_"What if they refuse us entrance to Konoha's lands?" he asked finally, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth and resting his elbows on the coarse grained wooden table the three were sitting at. "They will have stepped up the border patrols since the invasion as a deterrent to any attacks. And we cannot simply sneak into their territory; then they would have no reason to trust us. It must be done properly."_

_"So we'll need some form of pass and identification," Temari mused, resting her cheek on her right hand. "Preferably from the Kazekage himself." She shot a look at Kankurou._

_"Hey, me?" he asked surprised. Then wilted under the sharp stare Gaara sent him. "Right, I'm going to be acting as the Kazekage. But will they accept a pass from me if they know I'm temporary?"_

_"We will only have to tell the Hokage, not the border guards," his sister reminded him. "For all they will know, you are the official Kazekage, voted in by the council."_

_"Will they let us in, even with identification?" Gaara asked, turning his gaze on his sister. "We were the infiltration part of the invasion; Konoha would be understandably wary of letting us pass, and we could not use henge or genjutsu to pass ourselves off as others."_

_"We could send a note ahead to the Hokage," Kankurou suggested, tipping his chair back on two legs. "So the border guards have orders to let us through."_

_"That's a good idea," Temari complimented him, then grinned as he lost is balance in surprise and crashed backwards._

_"Say that again? I didn't catch it the first time," Kankurou muttered, picking himself up off the floor. "It sounded like you said that was a good idea."_

_"I said no such thing," she smirked at him, hitting the black boy over the head right between his cat ears._

_"You did too, liar!" he shot back, scowling at her. "It's just like you never thought Uchiha was sooo cute," he batted his eyelids in an imitation._

_Now it was Temari's turn to scowl. "I never thought that! He was an arrogant, stuck-up angsty boy! Why would I like that?"_

_"Beats me," her brother shrugged. "I can't predict how insane girls' minds work."_

_"Why you little –" Temari forcibly restrained herself from flying across the table at Kankurou._

_Gaara had a small, true, smile gracing his lips as he watched his siblings argue. Temari caught it from the corner of her eye and smiled herself. For the longest time she had thought Gaara had forgotten how to smile. _

_"I'm not little!" Kankurou yelled, obviously more offended by that remark than anything else his sister had said. "I'm taller than Gaara!" He pointed at his redheaded brother who simply stared at him, teal eyes flat. He knew he was short._

_"You're also over a year older than him," Temari retorted, sitting down again. "We don't have time to argue now though. We have to finalize these plans immediately."_

_"Will we even need border passes if the guards are to let us in?" Gaara asked, voice calm as ever. _

_"It never hurts to have a back-up," Temari responded. "Just in case things fall through with the message." She played with her fingers, intertwining them and trying to pull apart her hands. "Now we just need to figure out how to convince the council without them becoming suspicious."_

_"I can handle that," Kankurou told her seriously. "All I have to do is act like myself. If we script it they'll know something's up."_

_She sighed. She hated to leave anything up to chance, but again he was right. The council would know something was fishy if Kankurou acted anything less than his usual brash and loud self. They would expect him to capitulate because of what they had told him about Gaara, and the acceptance had to seem real._

_"Fine," she said finally, unwinding her fingers. "We'll leave that part up to you."_

It was only as that memory ended, as she felt the blush coating her cheeks for the childish behavior he had seen her display, that Temari realized he could hear the thoughts of her past self as well as she could. She had sensed his interest as she lay on her bed thinking, obviously in her plan. But she knew from it there was no malicious intent, no reason for him to keep them there.

Then Temari was flying backwards through the corridor, watching the doors blur together until she was in a dark tunnel, then nothing. Her eyes opened slowly, readjusting to the light after having been closed while Inoichi prowled her mind, and saw the man sitting in the same position, with the same unrevealing expression on his face.

"Well?" she demanded, surprised when her voice came out as a slight croak. She moistened her mouth, swallowed, and tried again. "Are we _safe?"_

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at her tone, but simply nodded. "You have been cleared. I have gleaned sufficient information from your mind to not need to scan your brothers."

_Not that Shuukaku would take kindly to the intrusion anyway, _Temari thought cynically, shifting as the man came over to release her from the chair.

When she stood up she almost fell over on legs stiff from disuse, _how long was I sitting there?, _but caught herself quickly. Her head moved as the blonde girl searched the chamber, looking for her weapon.

"Your fan will be returned to you once you have left this building," Inoichi told her, guessing what she was searching for. "Your brother will be brought to the same location, and the two of you will be escorted to the _Hokage."_

Temari nodded, although couldn't quite keep the annoyance from her face at the vulnerability she felt without her weapon. It was like missing an arm, or even a lung. She could survive without it, but it was _extremely _uncomfortable.

"I'm going to put you in a _genjutsu _once more until you have left," Inoichi told her once he was sure Temari was stable on her feet. "You won't be aware of the change of location until the _genjutsu_ is lifted."

The teal eyed girl barely had time to nod before her world went black once more.

This time when she could hear, see, and feel again, she was standing in a hallway that curved off in both directions, tan plastered walls and green carpeting. A large double leafed wooden door stood in front of them, intricate carvings decorating its surface.

Her fan was leaning against the door in front of her, as was her pack and bedroll. Gaara's gourd wasn't there however, and Temari quickly glanced around searching for her brother.

A flash of white caught her eye, and she turned around fully to see her brother leaning against the wall, his white sash dangling straight down. His gourd was already on his back.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him, grabbing her items and checking to make sure everything was accounted for. Mess kit, sleeping roll, soldier pills, _kunai_ and_shuriken,_ oiling kit…

"Long enough," he told her, eyes not leaving the doors across the hall from him. "They brought you a minute ago. The _Hokage _will call us in when she is ready to meet us."

She accepted the information, setting down to wait as well, leaning back against the wall and checking over her _kyodai sensu _to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. A girl's weapon had to be in perfect condition if she was going to bet her life on it.

It was two hours, during which Gaara didn't move a muscle and Temari began to grow heartily bored, before a loud voice from inside the office yelled, "You two out there! Get in here!"

Temari crooked an eyebrow, intrigued by the informal tone. She had heard the new _Hokage _was one of the _Sandaime Hokage's_ students. But the old man had been very proper from what she had seen at political meetings. It appeared he hadn't passed the trait down to his successor.

Gaara moved first, walking forward and pushing open the massive door as if it required no effort at all.

A blonde woman in a green jacket with a _kanji _on the back, two long pigtails, and her hands clasped behind her, stood facing a large set of windows that made up the back wall of the room.

"I received a letter from the acting _Kazekage _of Suna, asking for help with a political matter," the woman began, her voice serious and on the deeper side of her range. "Care to explain to me why Konoha should get involved in another village's political squabbles? Particularly one that invaded this village?" She didn't turn around.

"_Hokage-sama,_" Temari began, working to keep her tone moderate, "we believe Konoha would benefit greatly from helping us with this…" she searched for the right word, "delicate issue. The current political personnel are not the best available for the job, and we would like to remedy that. Swiftly." She didn't want to give away too much of the situation until the _Hokage_ had agreed to help, or risk giving Konoha an even larger foothold over Suna. "To have such unfit persons in a position of power poses a threat to Konoha as well as Suna."

The woman sighed, turning around to sit at a desk that was behind her. She had long blonde hairs on either side of her face as well, framing golden eyes and an interesting purple diamond in the center of her forehead. She clasped her hands on the desk in front of her. "Very politically correct and intricately worded," she began, looking first at Temari and then at Gaara. "What will it take for me to get you to tell me the whole problem?"

"A promise to help us," Gaara replied in monotone before Temari could even open her mouth.

"And what will Konoha benefit from this arrangement?" the woman pressed, eyes narrowing as she leaned forward. "You obviously thought this out."

"_Hokage-sama, _you would gain an advantage in the influence of the Suna Council, and an alliance with _Sunagakure_ in the future," Temari said, meeting the golden eyes.

The woman, _Tsunade, _Temari thought as her name popped into the blonde girl's mind, leaned back, considering that carefully. It was always helpful to have allies among the five main villages, even if Suna was the weakest.

"You can guarantee this?" she finally asked, propping her elbows on the desk and brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "If not, Konoha will not hesitate to crush Suna."

"We can," Gaara confirmed, his shoulders barely relaxing from his somewhat stiff posture he had assumed as he waited for her decision.

"Why don't you tell me more about this political problem then," Tsunade sighed, preparing herself for a long story.

"Our council is corrupt," Temari began, shifting uncomfortably. "They only seek power, and their own personal gain. In order to change Suna for the better, there must also be a change in authority. To that end, we have singled out five members that once forced to leave, will render the Council invalid and allow the _Kazekage_ to have full power. However, we need Konoha's assistance in…disposing of those members through…shadowy…means. Once a new _Kazekage_ is placed, Suna will be Konoha's ally."

"And what about your brother Kankurou, the current _Kazekage?"_ Tsunade enquired, trying to get the whole picture.

Temari shifted again; her legs weren't fully recovered from the times of disuse and were tingling. "He is there as a distraction and place holder only until the plan can be put into action." She pulled out the list of council members and their crimes. "These are the men and how they can be 'convinced' to leave Suna."

Tsunade picked up the list, examining it curiously. "This is do-able," she finally remarked, and Temari relaxed. "However, I would like to call in part of this bargain right now."

Any thoughts Temari had of this being simple flew out the proverbial window. "Yes?" she forced herself to ask politely.

"We'll take care of this end," and the _Hokage_ tapped a finger on the list in front of her, "if you call your brother in from Suna to help with our own little problem. One of our _genin_ defected, and a retrieval team was sent after him not two hours ago. I would like you two," she pointed to Temari and Gaara, "and your brother to reinforce the team as a demonstration of our agreement."

Oddly enough, Temari was happy for the 'mission'. She was itching for a good fight. _Maybe I'll get to bust some heads._

"We shall uphold our end of the bargain," Gaara told her gravely. "We shall leave as soon as possible to obtain maximum tracking ability on the team. Will you summon Kankurou?"

"Yes, yes," Tsunade flapped her hand. "I'll handle all the arrangements. Just don't let them die." And a flash of worry showed through. "You saw them in the _Chuunin _Exams, you should be able to recognize them. Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto. Their quarry is Uchiha Sasuke, who has been abducted by four of Orochimaru's minions."

Temari suppressed the growl that grew in her throat and felt Gaara's _chakra _spike at the name. They both had a bone to pick with Orochimaru. It was obvious Tsunade hadn't missed his_chakra _rise as she had tensed, then relaxed as it settled back down.

"I trust you will be able to get in contact with your brother as to your location?" she asked, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her clasped hands.

"Yes," was all Gaara told her. She didn't need to know he would do so with his sand. There were some secrets allies didn't share.

"Then I shall expect you to leave immediately," Tsunade ordered crisply. "Provisions will be provided. Shizune!" she called, and immediately a black head popped into the room.

"_Hai, Tsunade-__sama?" t_he woman asked, looking only at her boss.

"Provisions for these two for a three day mission, available immediately," the blonde _Hokage _told her, as Temari watched, amused.

Shizune's head disappeared as fast as it had come, and Tsunade gestured to the two. "Follow her, and get out to the field to protect my men," she told them with a wave of her hand. "Consider this the first step in an alliance between our two villages."

Both Temari and Gaara bowed to the _Hokage_ before leaving through the still ajar door.

"Well?" the teal eyed girl asked her brother the moment they were outside, wanting his take on the meeting.

"It went better than expected. With this opportunity we can cement ourselves to Konoha as allies and prepare the way for future interactions," he said after a couple seconds reflection.

"Yeah. And we get to have some fun along the way."

* * *

So about a third or so of this came from memories I know, but I hope it was able to move the plot on as well. I hope the characters weren't too OOC...or at all really *crosses fingers*

Love it, hate it, burn it, hug it? Please let me know! Oh and cyber cookies to whoever guesses which two of the Konoha _jounin_ are sent to Suna to 'remedy the situation'


	20. Saving the Leaf

I think I've done more writing this semester than I have in all four years of high school upon reflection! O.O So many essays, and then there's all the words in this fic and the other ones I've been writing...*faints*

Anyway...I hate finals. It honestly doesn't feel like the semester is anywhere NEAR over and probably won't feel like that until I've packed up my dorm room...^^; But after May 18th I can hopefully write much much much more! Ahh I'd forgotten what a month of relaxation felt like XD

YAY SUMMER!

I want to thank LadyDM for pointing out to me I would be suffering from a great continuity error with my fic based on the timeline and the map of the world of Naruto...and to Kaiser969 for helping me figure out a way around it. Geez but Naruto has so many plot holes and loops that can be exploited, but figuring out _how to_ is most definitely the hard part. And making whatever you think of fit back into the main canon...^^;

Thank you very much to the new people who picked this story up and added it to alerts and or favorites, and a double thank you to those who reviewed! They were honestly completely appreciated!

And very special thank you to Rainbowbondagesocks for giving me a review that made my whole day!

Posted - 4/30/2011

Disclaimer - Is my name Japanese? No. Can I speak Japanese?...Working on that. Can I draw worth anything? Nope...So do I own Naruto?

* * *

_Previously - _

_"I trust you will be able to get in contact with your brother as to your location?" she asked, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her clasped hands._

_"Yes," was all Gaara told her. She didn't need to know he would do so with his sand. There were some secrets allies didn't share._

_"Then I shall expect you to leave immediately," Tsunade ordered crisply. "Provisions will be provided. Shizune!" she called, and immediately a black head popped into the room._

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" the woman asked, looking only at her boss._

_"Provisions for these two for a three day mission, available immediately," the blonde Hokage told her, as Temari watched, amused._

_Shizune's head disappeared as fast as it had come, and Tsunade gestured to the two. "Follow her, and get out to the field to protect my men," she told them with a wave of her hand. "Consider this the first step in an alliance between our two villages."_

_Both Temari and Gaara bowed to the Hokage before leaving through the still ajar door._

_"Well?" the teal eyed girl asked her brother the moment they were outside, wanting his take on the meeting._

_"It went better than expected. With this opportunity we can cement ourselves to Konoha as allies and prepare the way for future interactions," he said after a couple seconds reflection._

_"Yeah. And we get to have some fun along the way."_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Saving the Leaf

"How long will that bird take to get there?" Temari asked her brother as they began the journey out of the village. The _Hokage _had insisted they proceed with all due haste, in case something happened to the team she had sent after Sasuke._ If we catch up to that genin I'll take great pleasure in beating him into the ground._

"A messenger hawk takes four hours from Konoha to Suna," Gaara replied quietly, eyes focused ahead of him on the path they were taking into the trees. "Were she to send the best she has, three hours."

"Can you keep an eye on him, so you know when he receives the message?" the blonde _genin _continued, glancing over at the redhead. "Or would that require too much chakra?"

"I would prefer to wait," he told her, tone level. "No doubt he will be ready before the action begins. I will check then." His tone brooked no argument.

Temari simply sighed, looking off to the side and wishing he was still her amenable little brother who did everything she wanted. Wouldn't that make life easier? But where would the _fun _be in that?

They had only been running for a couple hours before they came upon the first battle site. A clearing with a dirt ground, trees torn up all around and gouges ripped out of the earth. The area of devastation was perfectly circular and flat, as though a wave of power had blasted out to dissipate at a set radius.

In the very center of the clearing was a large crater, with the body of a large boy, maybe Temari's age, with orange hair in three spikes and a large purple rope tied around his waist in a bow.

The two stopped on the edge of the clearing, wary about approaching the devastation for fear of traps. One could never tell with _shinobi battles._

Temari watched as Gaara sent forward a questing tendril of sand, spreading out over the clearing and around the edges. She herself sent her _chakra _out across the air waves, probing for any sense of a rigged explosive or_chakra_ barrier. She found none.

Gaara looked over at her and shook his head once in negative; he too had encountered no traps. The clearing was safe to approach.

As they got closer, Temari was able to also distinguish the body of another boy, leaning against a tree at the opposite side of the clearing, hidden until they drew near and were able to see through the forest. He sported no _hitai-ate,_ although there was a blue cloth clutched in his hand, but she was able to recognize him. Akimichi Chouji, teammate of Nara Shikamaru.

He looked dead.

Temari looked at Gaara, who nodded; he would see to the _shinobi_ who was dead in the middle of the clearing. She was to check on the Konoha_ genin._

As the blonde approached, she was able to see markings carved into the tree above the boy "Hurry up and come! We're all waiting!" and an arrow simply pointing out the direction of those who had left the messages.

Temari felt her heart clutch slightly as she studied the messages, then the boy they were obviously meant for who was collapsed under them. _I thought I was over this stupid sentimental stuff,_ she chided herself, kneeling down next to the boy._Kunoichi have no business being weak._

As she touched him on the neck, looking for a pulse, the 'dead' boy stirred slightly, a hand tightening around the blue cloth – his _hitai-ate. _

"He's alive?" Temari muttered to herself, pushing her fingers harder against his pulse point. Sure enough, a weak beat lanced through his body, although she wasn't sure how long he could last. "He needs medical help immediately."

There weren't very many superficial wounds, and yet the boy was dying. She quickly concluded it must be severe internal distress, but not being a medical _shinobi,_ Temari had no idea who to diagnose let alone fix the problem.

_Hokage-sama said she would be sending out a medical team after us, hopefully they will reach this place in time._

A blood replenishing pill wouldn't do anything for the boy, although maybe giving him _chakra…?_

Biting her lip for concentration, Temari focused a very small portion of her _chakra_ in her hands – she would need every bit she could retain for later battles if this one was any indication, but to lose just a bit to save a comrade's life was a decent sacrifice.

She place one hand gently over Chouji's heart, and the other on his abdomen, where the main 'pool' of _chakra _was located. She couldn't feel a drop in him. When Temari closed her eyes, she imagined a thin blue thread spiraling from her own core, out along her arms, down through her hands, and finally tentatively entering the boy's system.

_I can't overload it, even a small dosage might be too much and force his body into shut down_, Temari thought to herself, thinking back to those beginner level field medical tactics taught to her by Baki. _Chakra_ exhaustion had been one of the many topics.

A drop of _chakra at the chest and at the stomach was all she gave him, enough to allow him to live just that little bit longer so he didn't die of __chakra exhaustion. With a seed of __chakra in him, it would be able to blossom back into a pool once more if allowed the time; a source was always required to regrow the __chakra pool. But she couldn't do anything to heal his body._

As she was getting up, Gaara approached her, apparently having finished inspecting the clearing. "The _shinobi_ originated from_Otogakure_," he told her without preamble. "He is confirmed to be dead." The redhead paused, his head turning back the way they had come, then he continued. "A medical team is on their way from Konoha."

Temari nodded mutely, gesturing to the signs carved into the tree. "They should be able to find the path. These cuts aren't more than an hour old, we're catching up."

Gaara looked first at the signs, then down at the boy collapsed at the base of the tree, and finally at Temari. He was still better at communicating some things with looks than he was explaining with words.

"I don't know how long he'll last," she responded to the unasked question. "Hopefully long enough for the medical team to do an emergency patch up, and maybe save him." She shrugged. "He's borderline right now, I can't do anything."

Gaara nodded, then held out his hand as the cork to his gourd popped out and a tendril of sand emerged. Temari tensed automatically with years of reflex, then relaxed. She would trust her brother.

The tendril flowed and lengthened, becoming a wave as it neared the ground and surrounded the boy, creating a protective dome.

"No now one will be able to disturb him before the medical team arrives." Gaara gave the explanation in a monotone, but Temari could sense the sentiment behind it.

_He doesn't want the boy to die, he wants him to live,_ she thought, almost wondering. _Such a large change in a small amount of time; at most, I expected him to be indifferent. Uzumaki Naruto, you have most profound effects on people._

In a flash they were both gone once more, darting after the remaining _shinobi _of Konoha.

_If they were desperate enough to engage in one on one battles, there must still be at least three enemy shinobi left, not including Uchiha. Hokage-sama told us she had sent Rock Lee slightly after the main group, so it is possible he hasn't caught up to them yet…but what was that flicker in her eyes when she said that? Almost as though she hadn't sent him of her own volition…_Temari shook her head, dismissing the thought_. __It doesn't matter. Right now we simply need to focus on catching up to the main group and completing the mission._

There were more signs scratched on the trees they passed, and Temari found her trying to attribute the different messages to which members of the group she suspected of leaving them.

"Hurry up or we'll beat them all!" had to be the loudmouth blond, no doubt trying to get Chouji to catch up. Although it could be the impatient dog boy.

The simple arrows – Shikamaru. From what she had observed at the _Chuunin Exams those two shared a very close bond, one where they understood each other perfectly._

"Come if you are able" – that stuck up so called Hyuuga prodigy most likely. He seemed the type to leave formal messages even in short hand.

Temari got lost in the monotony of leaping from branch to branch, following tracks and signs, until she sensed Gaara stiffen next to her.

"What?" she asked, casting a glace his way. He had the better _chakra_ sense range, enhanced by his 'passenger'.

"There is a great fluctuation of _chakra _ahead and to the left," he said, pale jade eyes searching the ground ahead.

"Another fight," Temari stated the obvious. "Should we go to check it out?"

She waited while Gaara weighed the options – help one member now and delay their response to the others, or continue on at the possible cost of losing an ally and letting an enemy continue to live.

"I shall continue on," he told her finally. "You check on the fight and finish the battle if necessary. The mission must come first, but…" he paused as though the words were unfamiliar in his mouth. "A pointless loss of life is not necessary."

Temari looked at him for a long moment before smiling. "Thanks, Gaara," she told him softly, and before she could think twice about it and before he could react, had given him a swift hug before leaping away.

_Why did I do that? I haven't done that since he was three! _Temari yelled at herself, eyes narrowed._He could have killed me by complete accident just for seeing me move. _**But he didn't** a little voice at the back of her head responded. _**He could have, but he didn't.**_

And she had forgotten what it was like to hug someone. It had been so long since she had any sort of close contact with anyone but her siblings, and Kankurou did _not _like hugs. Not to mention she wasn't exactly the most touchy feely type of person to begin with.

Again Temari pushed her thoughts aside as she approached yet another battlefield, this one with spider webs draped across trees and openings, holes ripped in trunks, and numerous craters. She slowed her pace drastically, having no desire to pop into the middle of a battle unprepared, or to set off a booby trap; then she felt one _chakra _snuff out as the other, the weaker, dwindled to almost nothing.

The battle was apparently over.

When the blonde girl approached the battle site, she again saw two bodies. One lying face up, head tilted to the side, sporting four arms and an Oto _hitai-ate,_ clearly dead. His clothes were torn up, shredded to pieces as though he had grown too large for them at one point, and now hung loosely on his frame.

The other body was curled up halfway into a ball, again with a Konoha _hitai-ate _clutched in the boy's fist. His long dark hair was draped around him as though a curtain, testament to his having fallen into that position.

Again Temari approached carefully, mindful of the many pits and craters, webs and spears, in and sticking up out of the earth. The moment she grew close, she recognized the form as Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy.

Just as with Chouji, she couldn't feel a flicker of _chakra, _although she could hear his ragged breathing. His wounds were more superficial, although the gaping hole in his side and shoulder were probably why he was on the verge of death on top of his chakra exhaustion. This one at least she could help slightly.

Temari reached into her sash, pulling out a small bottle of medical pills – this specific one was a blood replenish pill, restoring parts of the body's life-giving fluid. Popping the top with a snap, she tapped out one of the hard, round, black balls into her palm, then capped the bottle and stored it once more.

Since Neji's mouth was already open she didn't have to try to force him to open it, but getting him to swallow the pill was a bit more work. She resorted to rubbing his throat lightly, continuing until she felt the convulsive movement of his esophagus under her hand. With luck that would hold him over until the medic team arrived.

"You better not die on me," she told him awkwardly, standing back up, although she knew he couldn't hear her. "What good would it do our new relations with Konoha to have the _genin_ we're supposed to be saving die on our watch?"

Then she leapt away once more, heading in the direction of Gaara's distinctive _chakra _signature. He would have to wait for her to arrive before they summoned Kankurou, he needed her there to do it.

She found the redhead waiting five minutes away, already gathering his energy while sitting on a tree branch.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, landing gracefully next to his seat and leaning back against the tree trunk.

"Hn," he grunted, a square of sand collecting horizontally in front of him. "He should have had ample time." Then his fingers wove through the seals – _Mi, Saru, Ne, Saru, Tori, Saru, Tatsu, Saru, Ne, Saru – _and he placed the fingers of his left hand firmly on his left eye and his right on the sand before him.

While they had been residing in Suna after the Invasion, Gaara had figured out how to project what he saw through his Third Eye onto something that others could see as well. In this case, he used the sand before him as a window.

In case they had needed to see Kankurou, the sand user had left behind some of his _chakra_ embedded sand near the Kazekage's desk. Because he was so in tune with it, the redhead was able to sense the material and preform his _jutsu_ with it, even though it was now miles away.

Even as Temari held her breath, not completely sure it would work, Gaara announced "Connection complete," and an image flickered into life on the sand.

Temari waited as the image spun dizzily, first up down then in a circle as Gaara attempted to get his bearings, finally focusing on the _Kazekage's _desk as the eye floated high above. Kankurou wasn't there; however, the missive from Konoha to the acting _Kazekage_ was open on the wooden surface, and a traveling pack rested next to the desk.

"He's almost ready," Temari commented, reaching inside her armor and pulling out a small scroll. Not two seconds after she spoke, Kankurou entered the room once more, both of his puppets on his back and dressed for battle. In his hand was a small scrap of parchment with a design drawn on it.

Seeing Gaara's Third Eye floating above the desk, the puppet user nodded to it, then proceeded to check his items one last time. He wrote a quick note out on a piece of blank paper, centering it in the center of the desk and rolled up the communications from Konoha, stuffing it in his bag and grabbing on to both his weapons and his supplies securely. Then he flashed an 'okay' sign at the floating eye, knowing his siblings could see it.

The eye bobbed up and down, letting Kankurou know they too were ready, and Temari unrolled her scroll. On it was a larger version of the design in Kankurou's hand – and intricate seal, similar to those formed when summoning. However, this would allow for a reverse summoning.

In actuality, it was a double reverse summoning – by placing blood on the seal in front of her, she would alert Kamatari she was beginning the summons, and he would then reverse summon Kankurou through the seal she had made for him into the domain of the weasels, and then send the puppeteer on to her.

Because Kankurou was not a signer of the weasel contract, Temari had drawn the seal in her blood, following Kamatari's specific instructions to allow him passage to the weasels' domain. As long as Kankurou was clutching the piece of paper as _it _was summoned, he too would be drawn through the summoning until he arrived. Kamatari would then forcefully eject Kankurou from his domain and the genin's spirit and body would be drawn to the only point of reference it would have – the seal with Temari's blood on it. Such was the quickest way to summon Kankurou.

With a quick bite of her thumb to release the blood, Temari swiped it over her seal, which began to glow an ominous yellow, and swiftly placed the scroll down on the tree branch. Through Gaara's _jutsu, _she could see Kankurou's seal glowing as well, before the boy simply disappeared. Not five seconds later he popped out right on top of the seal, fighting to regain his balance.

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever done," he grumbled the moment he focused on Temari. "Can we not do it again?"

She simply laughed, shoving him lightly off the scroll so she could roll it up. "Talk about that later. Right now we have three _genin _to rescue and an idiot to subdue."

"Sure, sure, not a moment's rest," Kankurou shot back, then turned to Gaara, who had dispelled his Third Eye and was slowly standing up. "Think you can handle it?"

"I will be fine," Gaara replied stiffly, standing without help. "We should move now. I can feel the two groups drawing close once again."

That was all it took for the three to be gone, jumping from branch to branch as the wind whipped their clothing. The whole forest shook as a large explosion ahead of them, almost dislodging Kankurou mid jump as the tree he was aiming for tilted.

"_Kuso_," he cursed, regaining his footing down one branch and leaping up to join his two siblings once more. "What have they gotten themselves into?"

"Two almost died, so we'll see," Temari told him evenly, emotionless. That stopped him.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a large non-natural clearing – the explosive tag residue and large fallen tree demonstrated that quite visibly. Two fights were occurring nearby; one down below, in a ravine if the depth was anything to go by, and the other further in the forest. Another pair of _chakra_ signatures was heading even further north, closely followed by a third and with a fourth moving at the same pace as the first two, and _changing_.

The three siblings stopped at the clearing, each appraising the different _chakra. _Temari noted Shikamaru's was moving around quite a lot – leaping from branch to branch, as his opponent stayed still. The one down in the canyon was moving fast and fluctuating wildly, while the last two…one was definitely Naruto, from the large pool she felt, and the second must be Rock Lee.

"I'll take the one in that direction," she announced abruptly, pointing in the direction of Shikamaru's fight. "Wind seems like it would be of good use over there. Gaara should follow the target, and Kankurou…you can take the canyon. An enclosed space would be best for your puppets."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow at his elder sister, but didn't question her decision. His look however promised her later teasing for her choice. _He _knew who lay in that direction.

"I shall continue forward, I have a person to repay in that direction," Gaara agreed, eyes unfocusing slightly.

"It's decided then," Kankurou clapped his hands decisively, then dove from his perch, spearing down towards the ground and slowing his descent with a few well-placed touches to the tree trunks.

Temari launched herself towards Shikamaru's battle, wincing as she felt his _chakra_ fade in and out slightly. _You had better not die before I get there to save your ass!_ she warned him silently. Not that she cared about him at all. She just didn't want a decent opponent to die before she had a rematch, that was it.

The battle site wasn't at all far from where the explosion had occurred; as Temari grew closer, she could pick out odd grey shapes moving among the dense leaves, leaping from tree branch to tree branch following Shikamaru.

A true _shinobi _never leapt straight into another's battle. Despite the fact Shikamaru was clearly losing, she first had to appraise the situation and figure out how to insert herself to both of their advantage.

The teal eyed girl watched as Shikamaru continued to attempt to outmaneuver what the girl he was fighting named _Doki. _"Butt ugly things aren't they," Temari muttered to herself, watching as the self-named Tayuya played different melodies on her flute that both controlled the _Doki_ and put Shikamaru in genjutsu.

_I really am the perfect opponent for her, _she thought, watching as sound waves caused all the destruction. _Without her sound, she can do almost nothing. My wind affinity will easily allow me to negate her sound waves._

However, despite all of Shikamaru's tactics, Tayuya got within stabbing range, actually only two or three inches away before the shadow user caught he with a shadow hand. But she could sense his _chakra _failing, the restraining arm retracting, until it faded from her body completely.

"Got you!" Tayuya screamed as she stabbed the _kunai _towards the defenseless boy.

_Now is the time to make my move! _From behind the two combatants, Temari shot out, swinging her _kyodai sensu_ at such an angle that the flute user was blown away from Shikamaru.

The girl flew backwards, catching onto a branch only by her fingertips, red hair and rough tan clothes whipped into disarray and her body flying horizontally behind her by the force of the winds.

Temari landed lightly on the branch in front of the shocked boy, his jaw slack as he stared straight ahead. She kept her fan cocked open and resting against her hip, spread to attack at a moment's notice.

"W-Who are you!" Tayuya managed to yell as she regained her footing.

Temari smirked at her. "An allied nation of Konoha. The _shinobi _of Suna."

Behind her Shikamaru pushed his way free of the tree he had been leaning against. "I'd heard Suna wished to reestablish an alliance with Konoha, but I didn't think you'd respond that quickly," he muttered to her, body ready for an attack from any corner. Sure, she had just saved his life and declared herself an ally, but she had tried to kill him before. Fool me once…

Temari didn't turn back to look at him, keeping her eyes on Tayuya who was glaring daggers at the two. "We didn't attack Konoha because we wanted to," she murmured. "It was an order." Then she turned to meet his eyes with her own light ones. "And what have you been doing? Have you gone stupid?" she taunted him, not missing the flash of anger in his eyes at the words.

He stared at her, then frowned as he realized she was teasing him.

Temari's lips curved up in a smirk. "Are you going to give up again?" It was a challenge, plain and simple. "This time, I'll take the battle." And prove to him she _could_ fight, she _could_ win, she wasn't just some weak female _genin._

For a moment she thought he would actually agree, then his chivalrous streak won out. "I can't just give up, a man shouldn't be protected by a woman."

"_Tch, _you keep talking all about that men and woman crap," she told him, tensing in preparation. "You talk strong, but I can tell it's all bravado, idiot." She moved her fan in front of her. The attack was almost ready.

Tayuya chimed in from her perch on a branch. "Now you're siding with Konoha," she spat. "How busy you are." In an unhurried movement, she brought her flute to her lips and began to play.

"She uses the notes for her _genjutsu_," Shikamaru began to warn the blonde _genin_, but she cut him off.

"I know." And she knew just how to combat it.

As the sound began to flow towards her, Temari swung her fan back, calling out "_Dai kamaitachi no jutsu!"_

From her fan shot forth a truly tremendous gust of wind, full of sharp blades that sliced cleanly through trees on its path towards Tayuya. The trees became so much kindling, and the Oto _kunoichi _was blasted backwards by the force, her flute cleaved in two as she flew.

"An attack that can both defend and physically harm your opponent," she heard Shikamaru mutter from behind her. "How useful."

When the dust from the collapsing trees disappeared, Tayuya was revealed facing the opposite direction, perched on one of the unsliced branches. There was no mistaking the fear in her eyes as she realized it would be almost impossible to put a hit on Temari.

Then she disappeared, and Temari leaned nonchalantly on her still open fan.

"She's hiding," Shikamaru growled, head moving in all directions trying to spot her.

"Did she run?" Temari asked lightly, unconcerned. She doubted it. The girl didn't seem the type to flee from a battle.

He sent her a sharp look. "That's not possible."

Temari squashed the tendril of irritation she felt and sent a look right back at him. "I just got here. Tell me the situation, abilities and attack style. I know your brain is good enough to figure it out."

He didn't rise to the bait. "She primarily uses sound from her flute to draw her opponent into an illusion, then inflict physical damage. The typical long-distance, illusionist type. No doubt she realized you're her natural enemy. Besides, with two against one, she won't show herself again until she has the upper hand."

"Sound, eh?" Temari grinned. "If she things she can be safe simply by hiding at a distance, she had better reconsider!" She bit her thumb sharply, then drew the bloody digit over the ribs of her fan, leaving a bright red trail in its wake. "_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri mai!"_

As she swung, Kamatari appeared in front of her, riding on his sickle in a black vest with bright red trim, customary sunglasses traded for a pirate like bandana and eye patch. He immediately shot away, leaving bursts of wind in his wake, leveling every tree in his path down so her line of sight was completely clear. The forest shook as the gigantic pieces of trees fell, hitting the ground with audible thuds.

Even Shikamaru behind her was buffeted around by the gusts of winds created, although he didn't suffer any injuries. She couldn't say nearly as much for Tayuya.

When all that could fall had gone, Temari surveyed her work. Not a single tree for a mile in any direction stood any higher than she did, and the Oto girl was visible, her lower body crushed under at least four huge branches, and her white horns and dark skin gone. _So she was under a transformation the whole time she fought me._

From her closed eyes and lack of struggle, not to mention the trail of blood leaking out of her mouth, it was apparent she was dead. Temari straightened from the stance she had been in, closing her _kyodai sensu _with a rasp of metal.

Behind her she could feel Shikamaru's shocked eyes on her back and took pleasure from it. She had finally been able to show the genius what she was _truly _capable of.

"What do you think?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning once more on her weapon. "It's over." Then she turned around and grinned happily at him. "How about it?"

He had this indescribable look on his face, a cross between resignation, awe, and surprise.

She looked expectantly at him as he opened his mouth. "Thank you," he finally said, not quite looking her in the eyes, although it was close.

"Good enough," she decided, slinging her weapon onto her back. "But cut with the man and woman crap, a woman can be _much stronger than a man," she poked him authoritatively in the chest, then smirked as his mouth opened soundlessly._

Any further interaction was cut off by the arrival of a medical team, who immediately approached them and began to check both over for injuries.

On Temari they found none, and Shikamaru had only sustained minor non-life-threatening ones that were easily patched up until he could be seen in the hospital.

Upon seeing the medical team, Shikamaru immediately blurted out "How are the others?"

Temari could have answered for him, but remained silent. He wouldn't want to hear it from her.

"Sir, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Neji are both in critical condition. Their status remains unknown. Inuzuka Kiba sustained one deep non-life-threatening wound, and _Sabaku no _Kankurou is fine. The rest of Medical Team Two has been dispatched after Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto."

"And _Sabaku no _Gaara," Temari interjected, and their heads snapped around to face her. The fear was easy to see. "He won't hurt them," she added, a little miffed she had to clarify.

"If we might escort you back to the hospital, sir?" the lead _shinobi _asked Shikamaru, although it was obviously more of an order than a question.

"Yeah," he muttered, although she could tell his mind was distracted. Then his eyes sharpened on her. "You're coming too."

"Of course," she told him, eyebrow raising. "My brother is there."

* * *

Yeah we made a severe return to canon here, although not nearly as bad as the _Chuunin _Exams ^^; There's a bit more of canon to go with this arc obviously, so it's not the best cliffhanger ever, but oh well XD

There are 47 people who have this on story alert...I got maybe 8 reviews. I don't want to sound like a review hog, asking for them only for glory or anything, I really do appreciate that you take the time to alert my story and obviously read it! Thank you very much for even that silent support! But _please_, I need all the feedback I can get with this being my first decently long fanfiction! And I keep being worried about getting an OOC Gaara or Temari...

Also, any suggestions for events with the siblings after the Sasuke Arc are very welcome! My imagination can only go so far ^^; Any events or interactions you want to see between the siblings or them and other characters just tell me!

I want to suggest this story to anyone who enjoys reading about Naruto, Hinata, or Lee - http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4338587/ 1/ Journey_of_the_Three_Failures - Journey of the Three Failures. It is masterfully written and while it doesn't follow canon events, having diverged quite early on, it is invigorating to read and captures you instantly. So go check it out! =D


	21. Days in Konoha

So here is chapter twenty! Gahhh already at twenty? O.O This story is getting much longer and involved than I had originally thought! But at the same time that's a good thing...

So I had a few requests for ShikaTem interaction, as well as just hanging around Konoha, and one for using the baby deer I wrote a drabble about a while ago. You guys are going to get your wish ;P Note - I don't do heavy romance. Hell I don't even really know what flirting is in all actuality...so they're just going to be themselves. XD Hope that suits.

Finals week is halfway over, so that means 4 more days and two exams til I can go home! *Insert happy dance here*

Thank you so much to - Hitsugayataichoda, tikitay13, LadyDM, brendabond, Echo Uchiha, maxridelover, Kaiser969, Elita One, Rainbowbondagesocks, Cherrie-san, and BookWormForLife for reviewing last chapter. They all made my day(s)!

Posted - 5/14/2011

Disclaimer -

Temari - It's your turn to do it!

Shikamaru - We don't even have turns at this, troublesome woman...

Temari - Then be a gentleman and take the first turn!

Shikamaru - Why do _I_ have to do it? Hey, won't your brother be upset that I'm talking to you?

Temari - Why would Kankurou be upset?

Shikamaru - Not that one...the other one...

Temari - Gaara? I don't know, he's been kind of protective of me lately...

Shikamaru - Maybe I should leave.

Temari - No! Gaara's not that bad anymore, he's changed! I swear -

Kankurou - Hey_, gaki_, I would start running, Gaara's headed this way and -

Gaara - Hey, shadow boy! Get away from my sister!

Shikamaru - *sweatdrop* I thought you said he changed!

Temari - He has!

Shikamaru - Then why is a giant cloud of sand hovering over me?

Temari - Gaara, you're really not helping your case here -

Shikamaru - See ya!

Temari - *sigh* Fine. The author in no way owns Naruto or any of its characters. Go have fun and read it. Gaara, anything you destroy you're going to be paying for!

* * *

_Previously - _

_Behind her she could feel Shikamaru's shocked eyes on her back and took pleasure from it. She had finally been able to show the genius what she was truly capable of._

_"What do you think?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning once more on her weapon. "It's over." Then she turned around and grinned happily at him. "How about it?"_

_He had this indescribable look on his face, a cross between resignation, awe, and surprise._

_She looked expectantly at him as he opened his mouth. "Thank you," he finally said, not quite looking her in the eyes, although it was close._

_"Good enough," she decided, slinging her weapon onto her back. "But cut with the man and woman crap, a woman can be much stronger than a man," she poked him authoritatively in the chest, then smirked as his mouth opened soundlessly._

_Any further interaction was cut off by the arrival of a medical team, who immediately approached them and began to check both over for injuries._

_On Temari they found none, and Shikamaru had only sustained minor non-life-threatening ones that were easily patched up until he could be seen in the hospital._

_Upon seeing the medical team, Shikamaru immediately blurted out "How are the others?"_

_Temari could have answered for him, but remained silent. He wouldn't want to hear it from her._

_"Sir, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Neji are both in critical condition. Their status remains unknown. Inuzuka Kiba sustained one deep non-life-threatening wound, and Sabaku no Kankurou is fine. The rest of Medical Team Two has been dispatched after Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"And Sabaku no Gaara," Temari interjected, and their heads snapped around to face her. The fear was easy to see. "He won't hurt them," she added, a little miffed she had to clarify._

_"If we might escort you back to the hospital, sir?" the lead shinobi asked Shikamaru, although it was obviously more of an order than a question._

_"Yeah," he muttered, although she could tell his mind was distracted. Then his eyes sharpened on her. "You're coming too."_

_"Of course," she told him, eyebrow raising. "My brother is there."_

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Days in Konoha

Temari leaned against the wall as she and Shikamaru waited outside of one of the Konoha Hospital's intensive care unit rooms. The boy was sitting on the bench opposite her, staring down at his clasped hands intently. He had refused to move from his spot the moment he heard where Chouji was, and she had opted to keep him company.

Not that she cared about him of course, but if he decided to do anything drastic, _someone_ had to be there to stop him.

She sighed, shifting position and finally taking her _kyodai sensu_ off her back. If it was going to be a long wait she might as well be comfortable. The benches in the room were long and there was one on each side, so she took a seat exactly opposite Shikamaru, crossing her legs and spreading her crimson sash behind her.

The blonde girl watched with bored detachment as his hands moved, thumbs playing against his hands over and over again where they were intertwined. His left forefinger was in a splint – the raven had informed her he had broken it himself so as to escape from Tayuya's _genjutsu_. It was the worst injury he had, something she knew made him feel guilty about his best friend fighting for his life in the room beyond the closed doors.

"You won't do him any good by sitting here worrying," she finally broke the silence, watching him intently. The boy needed a reality check for all he was a genius. "Sacrifices are part of a mission. You've been trained to accept that, haven't you?" If he hadn't, Konoha had no business being one of the strongest villages. A _shinobi_ village with members unable to kill or accept death would decline quickly.

He looked up at her, eyebrows almost meeting over his nose. She could see the dirt smudges and faint cuts littering his head, neck, and clothing even from her distance; he had refused to clean up until he knew his team members were safe.

"A battle is different from training," he finally replied, voice softer than she had ever heard it. "I knew what missions were. I thought I knew what the life of a _shinobi_ was." Something in his face quivered, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Temari let no sign of her own feelings mar her expression – Shikamaru needed to work through whatever was bothering him, and if she was to be the listener, so be it.

"This was the first time _I _was the leader," he continued, looking down at his hands. "Everything became my responsibility. That's when I knew," his head snapped up as he gazed at her intently, "I'm not _shinobi_ material."

Time for a dose of harshness, Temari decided. The boy was obviously in self-pity mode, hating himself for getting his comrades hurt and possibly killed, feeling sorry for himself for being put in that position. She had gotten over that facet of being a _shinobi_ years ago, and she would be damned if she let the genius in front of her cop out.

"Fragile, aren't you?" Even though you're supposed to be a _man_," she taunted him lightly, making sure to keep her voice soft and flat. She was goading him, trying to make him work it all out in his head.

Shikamaru stood up, his vest rustling against his shirt as he did so. When he spoke, his voice was husky. "I'm supposed to be the leader. But when it came down to the fights, all I could do was trust them. I was too naïve, I wasn't strong enough…It's all my fault." His fist clenched, nails digging into his palm in self-hatred.

_Self-pity_, Temari thought disparagingly. _If you want to be a shinobi, that's the first thing you have to get over_. And yet she felt for the boy, knew what it was like to be put in that position. Her father's harsh training had beaten that aspect out of her when she was young, but she had seen it in other _shinobi_ around Suna. They either got over it or got killed.

She didn't want to see him die.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked at his tense form. "Are you afraid of getting hurt?" The question was serious, the one truth about himself he had to answer.

Rather than responding, he turned to walk away, sticking his hands deep in his pockets.

That more than anything answered her question for her. She watched him pace down the corridor, shoulders slumped with defeat. If he couldn't stand up to her, defend himself against her words, he really didn't have any business being a _shinobi_, let alone one worthy of her respect or attention.

The blonde girl heaved a sigh, leaning back on her bench. _Who knew I would fall for a loser?_

Then something caught her eye, a flicker of green and black at the corner of her vision, where two corridors joined. Shikamaru stopped just past it, and she could hear a faint voice, too low to make out individual words.

Shikamaru's head turned to answer the person, and his voice carried clearly. "It's not worth it. An argument is too troublesome. I'm not a girl."

She bristled at the last comment. Of course he wasn't a girl, he was obviously too weak to even be that!

Then Temari heard the other person's voice, carrying down the corridor, and her face turned serious.

"Yeah, but you're not a man either. You're just a coward." It seemed as though whoever Shikamaru was talking to was in the same mindset as her. "Even if you stop being a _shinobi_, missions will still continue. They have to be done, and someone has to do them. Your friends will be sent off, just under a different command. And they might die. But if _you_ are that leader, there's a possibility they might not. By learning from your experience as a commander, you may be better able to complete a mission without casualties." The man's voice turned intense. "If your friends truly matter to you, before you try to run away like a coward, think about how to become a better _shinobi_ for _them_. That is what true friends are. You coward!" The last two words were spat out almost with malice.

Temari flinched from the vehemence put behind the speech and her face softened, feeling sorry for Shikamaru. She knew exactly what he was feeling, had seen men die in front of her and even in her arms. She hadn't known them all that well, but what did that matter? She had caused their pain, their _death_.

Just then the light of the intensive care unit went off with an audible click, breaking the spell. Temari's head turned curiously to look at the medical personnel leaving the room, and blinked when she saw the _Hokage_, blond hair in slight disarray and exhaustion on her features.

The woman had a serious expression on her face, before she gave a small smile. "He's alright now."

The news hit Shikamaru like a physical shock, as he straightened in stunned response at his position down the corridor. Tsunade moved towards the bench Shikamaru had been sitting at, and Temari sat up straighter.

"The continuous cell destruction from the pill's side effects was stopped by the antidote I mixed," the _Hokage_ explained, sitting down with a sigh of relief. Her head turned to address whoever was still hiding behind the corner. "The Nara Clan's medicine preparation manual was a great help, Shikaku. It must have taken a lot of effort to create something like that."

_Shikaku_._ That sounds a lot like Shikamaru…his father? She did say Nara Clan_…Temari's mind was busily at work, trying to figure out who had tried to talk sense into Shikamaru besides her.

Then her thoughts were again interrupted by the arrival of a raven haired woman speeding down the corridors, heels clicking against the stone floor. "Tsunade-_sama_!" the woman jerked to a stop long before reaching Shikamaru, hair flying forward slightly from the momentum of her travel. She paused dramatically for a moment, then announced, "Hyuuga Neji is out of danger! And Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have returned! Neither suffer life-threatening injuries."

Temari wished she could see Shikamaru's face to read the expressions on it. She was sure even the genius boy couldn't keep relief from showing. As it was, she had to settle for watching the tension drain out of his vest-clad shoulders, seeing the ponytail rise up just a bit more as his head slumped down.

Then she realized what their return – and the noticeable lack of a third name – signified. She looked down at the bench in respect of those who had tried to complete their mission and failed, eyes sad. _So much effort for one who blew off their village and friends_, she thought morosely. _This shouldn't have happened._

"Just two…" she heard the _Hokage_ whisper, before her voice grew strong once more. "Shikamaru, it looks like the mission is a failure."

Now instead of relief, the boy's body trembled with suppressed rage and pain. Then Tsunade bowed her head. "But everyone survived. That's what's important."

_Does he see it that way now?_ the blonde _genin_ thought to herself, seeing Shikamaru tremble, attempting to battle his emotions. _Or does he just see a waste of effort, senseless injuries put in for a cause that was a failure?_

When he did speak, his voice was choked with tears, tears she could see drip down onto the floor in front of him. "Next time…" he whispered, "I will do it perfectly!"

She had no right to console him, no right to be there, but to leave Temari would have to go past not only the _Hokage_ and Shikamaru, but his father and the _Hokage's_ assistant as well. So instead she remained seated, arms braced against the bench and eyes focused on her lap.

Eventually she heard Tsunade get up and walk down the corridor, stopping to place a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder for a moment before continuing on with her assistant. Another set of footsteps receded as well, leaving only her and Shikamaru alone in the hallway.

He was still standing in the middle of the hallway, tears dripping down his face to land with soft 'plips' on the floor.

"Are you going to visit them?" She asked the question softly, not wanting to startle him. The raven turned back to look at her, and her breath caught slightly at the emotion in his dark eyes. Then she checked herself. _Stupid! He's twelve! And I have no business falling for a guy at all! It's just the atmosphere._

"Of course," he replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're my friends."

Then he too walked away, leaving Temari sitting there on the bench.

"Of course," she muttered under her breath. "Not as though you had been hating yourself a moment ago for getting them hurt…" The blonde girl laughed, exasperated with herself. "A guy shouldn't get me this riled up."

"A guy?" Kankurou's voice floated down the corridor. "What guy?"

Temari's head whipped around to look at her brother who was sauntering up the hallway, a smirk on his face. "How did you know I was here?"

"Magic," he informed her sarcastically. "A little black bird with a ponytail told me you were sitting here. Gaara and I have been cleared by the hospital."

"You're getting less imaginative," she told him, standing up and stretching to get the kinks out of her spine. "Time was it wouldn't have been a bird, it would have been a _tanuki_ or something."

They began walking down the hall, heading for the exit of the hospital. "The _tanuki_ is already on his way to our flat," Kankurou responded flippantly, grinning widely at her. "You should be glad it's me who came to get you instead of him, or your _boyfriend_ would be so much a smear on the wall."

She colored instantly. "_He's not my boyfriend!"_

"Sure, sure," Kankurou smirked at her. "Not your boyfriend in the same way we aren't your brothers, which is why you didn't come check up on _us_."

"If you're such a baby you need me to hold your hand through a medical checkup – " Temari shot back, then dodged Kankurou's fist. "Can't even hit a stationary target. No wonder you got beat up."

"We can't all be wind fighters," the puppeteer muttered under his breath, but subsided. "They gave us the same flat we had last time," he continued. "We're to stay here until they finish up business back in Suna."

Temari frowned, wrapping her mind around that one. "So our disappearance won't be connected with the political changes?"

Kankurou just shrugged carelessly. "It's politics. I'll leave that crap to you and Gaara. Give me a good fight any day."

"_Tch_, no wonder you were hopeless at it," Temari groused, taking a fake swing at Kankurou's head. "All brawn and no brains."

"Ah, but it's the brawn that counts in a fight," Kankurou grinned at her. "A department you seem to be lacking in."

Then he shot off, dodging her blows and shouts to "Get back here this instant and fight like a man!"

* * *

The next day Temari was woken up by a loud banging on the front door of the flat. Poking her head out of her room, she noticed Gaara's door already ajar and the room empty, while Kankurou's was firmly shut.

As she retreated back into her room to prepare herself for the day – what was the use of going back to sleep after getting up? – she heard the pounding stop and low voices in the front room.

Since Kankurou was asleep, that meant Gaara had to be the one to answer the door…she sped up her preparations.

Not two minutes later Temari sauntered out into the front of the flat, adjusting her _kyodai sensu_ on her back. Her jade eyed brother was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking wary as he eyed another boy who stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Why do you need Temari?" the redhead asked in a monotone, although his eyes were sharp.

Shikamaru fidgeted, hands in pockets and shoulders slouched as normal. "Since she's here until the _Hokage_ says she can leave, like the rest of you, Tsunade-_sama_ suggested she help me with my duties."

"Why you?" The question was innocent enough, but with enough killer intent laced through it to make Temari wince.

"_Mendokuse_," Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes. "Orders are orders, I don't question them."

"It's fine Gaara," Temari inserted herself into the conversation before it could get bloody. Mostly on Shikamaru's end if she was reading her brother right. "If the _Hokage_ wants me to do something, I'll gladly help."

"If you're sure," he replied, eyes shifting to look at her. "You don't have to follow her commands. You are not of her village."

That was the closest he would come to telling his sister he would protect her if she didn't want to obey the _Hokage_. Temari smiled at him, appreciating the gesture, even as she assured him, "I need something to keep me busy during the day anyway. Here's some money for food for you and Kankurou," she fished some _ryou_ out of her sash, "and try not to kill him if he annoys you."

A flat stare met that statement.

"Okay then," she laughed awkwardly, grabbing Shikamaru by the arm. "We'll see you later." She didn't miss Gaara's glare at her hand on Shikamaru's arm, and closed the door a tad hastily.

"You're brother seems…protective," Shikamaru noted as they walked away from the flat on the street below.

Temari shrugged. "I've never seen him like that. What are your duties, and why couldn't Gaara or Kankurou come?"

"Hmm…" the genius contemplated her reply, then answered her second question. "I get to work at the Academy for a few days as a substitute for Iruka-_sensei_; he's out on a mission. So unless you want either of your brothers around impressionable kids…" He accurately interpreted her startled gargle. "I didn't think so."

"You? Work with kids?" she spluttered, dropping his arm to stare at him in shock.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked her, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not much older than a kid myself, for all I'm a _chuunin_. Neither are you," and he cocked a finger at her.

"I'm three years older than you," Temari responded superiorly, then smirked. "This will be fun to watch. How did you get assigned that duty anyway?"

This time the eyebrow quirk was questioning, even as he answered, "I'm a _chuunin_; one of the duties associated with that rank is to teach at the Academy."

"You're going to find them troublesome, and you can't escape," the blonde girl replied, grinning evilly.

"Well you're going to meet them now, so prepare yourself," Shikamaru stated, stopping in front of a huge building with the word 'Academy' written in huge letters on a sign. "I believe you've met three of them before."

He walked into the building, leaving Temari staring at his back, wondering what he meant by that last comment, before she ran a few steps to catch up.

The classroom wasn't too far from the entrance, and he stopped before the door for a second to take a deep breath. "Only two weeks…" she heard him mutter under his breath, before the door was opened and he stepped into the classroom.

Immediately a burst of noise hit her ears, and Temari had to resist the urge to cover them as she stepped into the classroom after Shikamaru.

"Oi!" the raven haired boy stated, as though talking to a quiet class. "If you don't know me, my name is Nara Shikamaru, and this is _Sabaku no _Temari."

The class didn't lower their volume even a decibel, continuing to talk and yell amongst themselves. Shikamaru simply sighed, lounging against the desk in apparent boredom.

Temari looked quizzically first at him, then at the class, trying to figure out what he was doing. Wasn't he supposed to be teaching the kids, not babysitting them?

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, until a fight broke out in the back of the classroom, two boys each attempting to shove the other down onto the ground which quickly developed into a wrestling match.

With another sigh, Shikamaru pushed away from the desk, walking towards the wall and not stopping once he reached it, but instead stepping up onto it and continuing.

Temari's expression shifted from bored to interested as he walked up the wall onto the ceiling, stepping above the class as though it was nothing. The kids didn't even notice, so intently were they cheering the fight on.

The shadow user stopped directly above the fight, and his fingers formed a seal Temari recognized even upside-down. So she wasn't surprised when two tendrils of shadow shot out of Shikamaru's own, winding down the wall until they had connected with the shadows of the two boys. The children immediately froze, following the black trails up until they were looking up at their new _sensei_.

"Now," Shikamaru began in that same matter of fact voice. "let me begin again. I am Nara Shikamaru, and that is _Sabaku no _Temari." He waved a hand in the direction of the blonde girl, forcing the two boys he had entrapped to do the same. Temari grinned at their surprise. It looked as though this was going to be even more fun than she had first anticipated.

"We are filling in for Iruka-_sensei_ for the next two weeks," Shikamaru continued lightly, not at all phased by giving his speech while standing upside down. "Despite how troublesome I find it, Iruka-_sensei_ would hunt me down if I let you fall behind in the curriculum, and so don't expect this to be a free two weeks."

A chorus of disappointment was clearly audible.

"Today we will work on the history of the founding of the village, and in the afternoon work on target practice. Temari-_san_ will help with the afternoon portion." She shot him a glance as if to say, _no, really?_, and saw him quirk a grin in response.

As Shikamaru released his captives from the shadow bind and dropped lightly to the floor to be swarmed by curious children, she mentally prepared herself for a boring morning.

Surprisingly, Temari found herself engaged by the manner in which Shikamaru taught the course material. It was almost as though he knew exactly how boring rote learning could become, and took efforts – unusual for him – to avoid that. She even learned a bit about Suna's new ally that she hadn't known before.

When he ended the lesson for lunch, Temari could have sworn she heard an audible sigh as he flopped down in the chair behind the desk.

"You know, for a twelve year old, you teach pretty well," she commented, keeping the surprise out of her voice. "And the midgets actually obey you."

He raised a lazy eyebrow at her, barely turning his head. "I took tips from Iruka-_sensei_, even when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Get their attention with a flashy display and they become focused on you for a few days. After that you have to go by your wits," he grinned wryly. "And I learned a few tricks from my own experiences."

He was suddenly replaced by a whirlwind of leaves swirling in the chair, and Temari stared blankly at the spot before looking wildly around the room. She found him standing at the back of the classroom, leaning nonchalantly against an open window in front of three students with disgruntled expressions.

"But we can already hit the target every time!" she heard the boy in the middle protest as she sauntered over to the scene, weaving between kids running around the classroom. "We don't need to stay here!"

"Being able to hit just the target doesn't mean anything," Shikamaru told them, eyes ranging across the two boys and a girl. "You have to be able to hit exactly where you mean to."

As the girl opened her mouth to retort, Temari stepped up beside Shikamaru. "Besides, there are other techniques you can use with _shuriken_," she continued for him, accurately guessing the topic of the argument. "You can't skip class with us until you've mastered one of them."

The blonde girl smirked internally as the eyes of all three children lit up at the prospect of learning a new technique. At their age, knowing more _jutsu_ than anyone else was a sign of prestige.

"_Mendokuse,_" she heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath. "Now I have to think of one to teach them…"

"I have it covered," she reassured him with a smirk. For some reason that only seemed to worry him.

They got all the kids lined up in front of a string of targets in the Academy practice area, each readying five _shuriken_.

"And throw," Shikamaru ordered, watching keenly as each child released one weapon after another. He walked behind them, correcting one's stance, another's grip, as Temari made sure none of them accidentally hit another.

The boy and his two friends that had been trying to escape – who Temari now recognized as the three kids who had run into them at the beginning of the _Chuunin_ Exams – came up to her where she was standing.

"When will you teach us that _jutsu_?" the leader asked flat out, tugging on the long blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"When you show me you can hit the target five out of five times," she told him absently, eyes zeroing in on a boy who was turning to look at a classmate, hand ready to throw. "Hey!" she called, disappearing in a wind _shunshin_ and reappearing directly behind the boy, firmly gripping his arm. "Keep the weapon pointed _towards_ the target."

The boy flushed red, but nodded jerkily, facing his whole body back towards the dummy.

Temari sighed, walking back to her previous spot and thinking hard. Despite what she had said earlier, Kankurou and Gaara might do good being around kids that needed to learn basic _shinobi_ arts. And maybe they could pick up some facts about Konoha none of the three knew. Maybe she would run the idea by Shikamaru. After all, exposing Gaara to kids might help him learn to deal with the children back in Suna as well. Yes, that may work out quite well as long as she could get Kankurou to keep a lid on his ego.

Despite their earlier bragging, none of Konohamaru's little group were able to hit the target five times out of five, earning a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Temari.

In return, Konohamaru shot her a challenging look, daring her to mock him. He and his friends didn't leave when Shikamaru dismissed class for the day, instead opting to stay behind and practice their aim some more.

"I'll walk you back," Shikamaru offered as they headed back to the classroom to pick up some papers he would need.

"Such a gentleman," Temari teased him lightly, but smiled. "I accept. I have something I want to ask you anyway."

"Oh?" He scooped up the piles of paper on the desk and headed for the door. "Explain."

"It's about Gaara and Kankurou," Temari began as they stepped outside the school into the bright sunlight. Wherever the sun had been hiding while they practiced weapons, it had decided to be brave and shine fiercely. "Maybe they would do well as teachers here."

That got a reaction from the lazy boy as his head shot sideways to scrutinize her. "Are you sure? With your brothers' temperaments…"

"They'll just get into trouble here if they don't have anything to occupy their time," Temari explained, eyes focused ahead of her on the street. "It would help for them to pass on some of the knowledge they have, and maybe learn some about Konoha in the process."

"Hm." He actually seemed to be considering the idea, something she hadn't expected. "I'll have to ask Tsunade-_sama_," he warned her. "But I don't see why she wouldn't agree. We're short-staffed."

"I'll ask Kankurou and Gaara," Temari replied, relieved, relaxing her grip on one of the ends of her red sash she had unconsciously grabbed. Ask was a relative term – she would tell them they were going to, and her brothers would do it. Or they would answer to her.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, Temari looking around curiously at parts of Konoha she had been unable to appreciate the last time she had been there.

"Well, see you," Shikamaru told her awkwardly as they arrived at the door to her flat.

"What no kiss?" she teased him, grinning as he flushed bright red. "You're cute." Just to mess with him she swooped in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smirking as it looked as though his brain was going to overload. "See you tomorrow!"

With a giggle, she ducked into her flat, and ran straight into Kankurou.

"Not your boyfriend, eh?" he asked her, a leer gracing his painted features. "Walks you to your door, you give him a kiss…shouldn't you introduce us properly first?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Temari told him crossly, good mood fleeing with the interrogation. _Why is that bothering me? Kankurou's said that about tons of other boys and it never got under my skin._

He seemed to mirror her thoughts, for he uttered a non-committal "Mhm," and moved over to the window to look out. "Well he's gone now."

"You're going to be working with kids at the Academy tomorrow," Temari told him, just to ruin his good mood as he did hers.

Sure enough, it worked. "What?" Kankurou yelped, spinning around to face his sister as she took off her _kyodai sensu_, placing it in a corner of the front room. "Temari, I have plans!"

"Oh?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Cancel them."

"Temari, that's not fair!" he protested, only scowling as she grinned at him, eyes dancing.

"Why not? It'll be good for you! And remember, they aren't punching bags," the teal eyed girl teased him, watching her brother run a hand over his face in despair.

"But – "

"What does Kankurou have to do?" Gaara asked, entering the front room as well.

"You and he are going to be teaching at the Academy as well, starting tomorrow," Temari informed him, enjoying the shock that rushed over her little brother's features.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked eventually, jade eyes uncertain as he looked at her.

"Sure, it will be good for you!" Temari reassured him, sitting down on the floor even as Kankurou spluttered protests.

"What do you mean is she sure? Why aren't you protesting this?" the elder brother stared at the redhead, disbelief written on his face.

Gaara took his time before answering, face serious. "It could be a good experience."

"I don't believe this," Kankurou groaned, throwing his hands up. "I'm going out to enjoy my last day of freedom then." He disappeared out the door, taking care to slam it behind him as emphasis.

"Such a drama-queen," Temari announced before it was fully shut, and heard an indignant "Hey!" before Kankurou left.

A strange sound came from the direction of the room Gaara was in, and her head whipped around to see the redhead with a hand over his mouth…as though…

"Did you just laugh?" Temari asked, slightly perturbed.

Her only response was a wide-eyed look, and then Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, leaving Temari alone in the flat.

"What an odd day…" she sighed to herself, relaxing back against the wall. "I don't know if I could top it."

* * *

This time Temari was up long before Shikamaru came by, dumping a cold bucket of water on Kankurou when he refused to stir and dodging the stream of projectiles that came flying at her accompanied by profanities.

"Language language!" the blonde scolded her brother cheerfully, watching as he sat straight up, pushing sopping hair out of his eyes. "You're going to be around little kids now!"

He responded with a rude suggestion that only made her laugh more. "That isn't possible, although you're welcome to try for yourself!"

She didn't worry about Gaara, knowing her brother had been ready for the day for hours – at least physically. Mentally was a different story. He still harbored the worry he would accidentally hurt one of the children, even though he had near complete control over his emotions. Temari had done all she could to reassure him the night before, but only he could master it now. With luck, the kids would prove therapeutic. Or they would drive him crazy, it was a fifty-fifty chance.

She sensed Shikamaru coming before he even arrived at the door, opening it just as he raised his hand to knock on it.

Ignoring Kankurou's jeering call of "Introductions!" she quickly stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind her, and moving away towards the street.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking between her and the door as he fell into step next to her. Then he seemed to think better of the question. "Never mind. Mom wants to have you over for dinner tonight." The raven averted his eyes as he told her, as if worried about her reaction. "She won't take no for an answer."

Obviously he had tried to convince the woman out of it.

"Sounds fun!" Temari chirped just to irk Shikamaru, and was rewarded when she saw irritation flash over his face.

"Troublesome women…" he muttered under his breath, looking down to compose himself. "We'll go straight to my house after work. I have some chores that need to be taken care of today and I won't have time to walk you back here."

The teal eyed girl raised a skeptical eyebrow at Shikamaru, a little miffed. "I don't get a say in this?"

"A gentleman always walks a lady home, but in this case I'm unable to," he explained as though it was common sense. "Therefore, I will walk you to my house instead, where you can meet the deer."

"Meet the deer?" she repeated, processing the information. "You have deer?"

"The Nara Clan raises all the deer in Konoha," Shikamaru elaborated. "One of my chores is to feed them every other day, others take care of them the rest of the time."

"Very well then," Temari acquiesced. "Kankurou and Gaara can survive without me for one evening."

The second day at the Academy went smoothly, Temari passing Kankurou and Gaara at different points during the day as she fetched materials for the class or worked with the kids at the training grounds. They seemed to be handling their classes rather well, and some kids were even hanging off of Gaara – literally. As she passed him that time, he looked at her with pleading eyes for help, but she just sent him a smile and a thumbs up.

Again she and Shikamaru left the Academy at the same time – leaving behind Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon to continue working on their aim – but this time in the direction of Shikamaru's compound.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Temari thought of something. "Why does your mom want to have me over for dinner?"

Shikamaru muttered something unintelligible, not looking at her.

"Come again? I don't speak gibberish," she prompted him, watching as a red flush crept up her neck.

"I told her you were working with me for the next two weeks, and she recognized you as my opponent from the _Chuunin_ Exams, and dad remembered you as being in the hallway. She's convinced you're my girlfriend somehow," he repeated, still not looking up at her as he slouched along.

"Why does everybody think that?" Temari exclaimed, exasperated. "There's no reason to!"

"I don't know," the boy gave a helpless shrug. "But I don't argue with mom. _Mendokuse_."

She had no answer to that, and they finished the walk in silence. The Nara Compound was quite open, with a high wall surrounding it, but she could see forests behind it that led out beyond the boundaries of Konoha.

Shikamaru led her around behind the main house, where a large bucket rested filled with pellets of some type.

"You can leave your weapon here," Shikamaru gestured to an area next to the doorway. "Nobody will touch it."

Temari eyed him, then the area, eventually taking her fan off her back and resting it against the indicated spot. "I'll hold you responsible if it's damaged in any way," she warned him, completely serious.

"Fair enough," he accepted, picking up the pail as though it weighed nothing. "Come on then."

He left the porch and moved towards the forest, not looking back to see if she followed. For a moment, Temari contemplated just going inside the house and seeing what his mother was like, but decided it could wait. No use rushing the inevitable, and if a woman could instill that kind of fear in her son, she was worth treading carefully around. And with human meat-shields if necessary.

The forest was much cooler, the dappled shade creating pretty patterns on the grass. For some reason Temari felt as though she was intruding on a sacred place, and looked around warily even as she followed Shikamaru, unconsciously rubbing her forearms.

He stopped in the middle of a large clearing, setting down the bucket, and made an odd clicking sound with his tongue, one she had never heard from a human mouth before. The blonde girl backed towards a tree, wanting to have something at her back, when something small and _moving_ bumped into her.

With a barely suppressed shriek – that she would had never have forgiven herself for if it had been let loose – Temari turned around to look at a baby deer, probably not over a month old, that had head-butted her.

Shikamaru was busy scooping out handfuls of pellets and feeding them to adult deer that appeared out of the trees like wraiths, and was too preoccupied to notice the fawn next to her.

Again the tiny deer head-butted her, this time imperiously. "What, you want food?" Temari asked it, receiving another bump as a response. "Fine."

She reached for the bucket, snagging a handful of food and gaining a rather funny look from Shikamaru in the bargain, and offered her palm to the baby deer. It ate the food almost delicately, and she shivered slightly at the ticklish feeling its lips left on her hand.

Her other hand reached out, stroking along the deer's spine tentatively, and feeling the coarse hair that covered it's body. The fawn seemed to lean into the touch, and Temari repeated the gesture, firmer this time. It took a few steps closer to her, always keeping its mouth in the food, until it rested against her leg, body almost level with Temari's waist.

All too soon her hand was empty, as was the bucket, and the adult deer were melding back into the trees. One broke away, heading towards Temari, and looked at her with intelligent dark eyes before nudging the fawn lightly. It head-butted Temari one more time before following its dam into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

Temari watched it go, feeling an odd sense of weight on the clearing.

Eventually Shikamaru broke the spell by picking up the pail, and turning towards her. "It's getting dark," he began, and Temari started; indeed, at least an hour had passed while she stood there, probably more. "Mom will have dinner ready soon."

"Okay," she answered, in a daze, rubbing both hands on her short skirt. Shikamaru led the way back through the forest, sure in his way despite the gathering dark. Not that darkness affected _shinobi_ like them – a _shinobi_ that couldn't function in darkness was a dead _shinobi_.

A black haired woman was waiting on the porch as they approached the house once more, a white apron on over a blouse and skirt, and hands planted on her hips.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" she began, tone fierce as she glared at the boy who quailed.

"I took her to see the deer," he responded, heading for the end of the porch to place the bucket on. "It's no big deal."

"You kept the poor girl out with you while you were doing your chores! Where are your manners?" she continued, berating Shikamaru. "Be a gentleman and invite her inside now!"

Then she turned to Temari, immediately all smiles. "I apologize for my son's behavior, he's just like his father."

"It's quite all right," Temari replied, smiling back tentatively. "I enjoyed visiting the deer, Nara-_san_."

"No need to lie," the woman told her, placing an arm around Temari's shoulders to guide her into the house. "And you can call me Yoshino."

"_Hai_, Yoshino-_san_," Temari responded, sending a glance that screamed "Help me!" over her shoulder at Shikamaru. He just shrugged in reply.

Temari didn't know how she survived the dinner, except that the food was delicious and Yoshino kept up a lively conversation. Shikamaru and his father Shikaku kept quiet except when directly addressed, no doubt in a defense mechanism against Yoshino's domineering personality. For the first half an hour or so, Temari felt completely overwhelmed, but eventually grew comfortable with Yoshino and was able to give as much information as she received.

Once the meal was over, Temari got up as though to help Yoshino clear the dishes, only to be waved back down by the woman. "Let the men do that job," the Nara woman told her comfortably, watching as Shikamaru and Shikaku sighed in unison, standing up and beginning to clean off the table.

As the two men disappeared into the kitchen, Yoshino was finally able to ask the question that had been nagging her all evening. "How did you and Shikamaru begin dating?"

Temari choked at the question, then stared at Yoshino in confusion and amazement. "Why do people keep thinking we're dating?" she demanded fiercely. "We're just friends! And he's my colleague currently as well!"

"Oh, my mistake." Yoshino looked anything but abashed. "It's just that the only other girl Shikamaru spends as much time with and talks about is Ino, and he's most certainly not dating her, so I just assumed…"

"We're not," Temari stated firmly. "We're just. Friends. Despite what Kankurou would tell you," she added under her breath.

Just then Shikamaru appeared in the doorway. "It's late, I should walk Temari back to her house."

The blonde girl got up hastily, all too glad for a reason to leave, and ignored the win Yoshino sent her. "Thank you so much for the lovely meal, Yoshino-_san_," she told the woman formally, giving her a bow.

The raven smiled up at her in turn. "You are quite welcome, Temari-_san_. I hope you come by more often."

"Perhaps the next time I'm in Konoha," Temari offered politely, then headed for the back porch to pick up her weapon once more. After a thorough inspection to make sure it wasn't harmed in any way, she followed Shikamaru out of the compound and back onto the streets of Konoha, which were almost deserted.

"Thanks for putting up with that," Shikamaru broke the silence between them. "Mom won't take no for an answer."

"So I'd realized," she responded dryly, thinking back to Yoshino and how she handled her husband and son.

"Yeah…" he cocked his head thoughtfully. "You're kind of like her."

"I'm what?" Temari's head whipped around to look at him, shocked. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," he replied placidly, heading for the stairs that led up to her flat. "So I'll never leave the two of you alone together."

He stopped outside her door again, and looked at her for a moment. "See you tomorrow," the raven told her simply, then leaped over the railing and landed lightly on the street below.

Temari stared at the place he had been for a second, wondering why the goodbye had seemed like more than that. Then she shook her head, dispelling any weird thoughts, and opened the door.

"So he walked you home again after being out late?" Kankurou asked from his room where the door was wide open. "Sounds like a boyfriend to me."

"His mother wanted to meet me," Temari responded, knowing exactly how incriminating that sounded. At the moment, she didn't really care. Her emotions for Shikamaru were obviously too knotted up to decipher.

So rather than replying to the rather interesting remark Kankurou made, she headed for her bedroom shutting the door firmly behind her, pulled off her outer armor and collapsed on the bed, looking out the window at the night sky.

* * *

The next twelve days passed in a blur of weapons and laughter, and far too much teasing from Kankurou. Two days before they were scheduled to depart for Suna Yamanaka Inoichi and Mitarashi Anko returned from their mission there, signifying a safe return for the _Sabaku_ Siblings.

The day they left, the students from their three classes at the Academy gathered at the gate to see them off, Shikamaru at the front. As the three siblings stood in a line facing the children, they chorused "_Arigatou gozaimasu!_"

For some reason it was so cute, Temari couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Train hard, all of you," she told them cheerily, watching the expectant faces.

Konohamaru spoke up from his position right behind Shikamaru. "I'll master that _shuriken_ _jutsu_ before you come back!"

He and his two friends had mastered hitting the target five times out of five a week into Temari's stint as a teacher, and she had dutifully showed them the _shuriken jutsu_, However, none of them were able to hold it long enough for the multiple _shuriken_ to hit the target; most flickered out before impact.

Udon and Moegi quickly agreed from their spots on either side of their leader, Moegi adding, "I want to be a strong _kunoichi_ just like Temari-_san_!"

Again the blonde girl smiled. "I'm very honored."

Shikamaru broke into the conversation, a genuine smile on his face. "Sorry for making you fill in at the Academy. You would have probably looked around Konoha…"

"What are you talking about?" Temari interrupted him firmly, a lilting tease in her voice. "We did it because we wanted to."

Kankurou knew what he was to say without Temari hitting him. "Yeah, and we were able to learn some more about Konoha's future."

Shikamaru chuckled at that, knowing as well as the three siblings did Temari had originally bullied the two brothers into teaching, but they had ended up enjoying it. "Well, be careful on your way back home."

"Sure," Gaara told him. Temari was pretty sure he held a grudge against the shadow user because of the time she spent with Shikamaru, but she couldn't get him to admit he was being overprotective.

The redhead turned to leave, and Temari and Kankurou fell into step as always, flanking their brother.

But Temari couldn't resist one last shot at Shikamaru before she left. Turning back to look over her shoulder, she grinned at him. "We'll help you again if anything else happens. Okay, Mister Crybaby?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Shikamaru fired back, but he was laughing as he said it. "This is why girls…" he trailed off, not completing the sentence, but knowing Temari knew what came next.

She laughed right along with him, then followed her brothers away from Konoha.

"So, still swear he's not your boyfriend?" Kankurou teased her, smirking at his sister.

"Shut up," she laughed, shoving him to the side. She was in too good a mood to even let Kankurou ruin it.

* * *

Wow okay, that ended up much longer than I expected it to be when I started out! (cough 5k cough). Well at least I hope it was enjoyable to read and funny!

I didn't want to go into huge details during the dinner, or this would have been pushing 11k probably! And that would drive me insane! XD

But I did want to do something to do with the dinner, so here goes -

Shikamaru - So tired, why do we even have to do this?

Shikaku - It's just how women are. You learn to accept it.

Yoshino - Be quiet over there! Stop slouching at the table, we have a guest!

Temari - It's okay, Yoshino-_san_...

Yoshino - Oh, don't worry about it dear. Once you marry Shikamaru you'll learn to handle him.

Temari/Shikamaru - *chokes* What!

Shikaku - That's my cue...

Yoshino - Sit back down, you! Shikaku has told me he's see you two together around Konoha often. Naturally -

Shikamaru - *glares at Shikaku* That's because we _work together_!

Temari - I'm sure it was a simple misunderstanding...

Shikamaru - No, he knows exactly what he's doing.

Yoshino - Shikamaru, have you been toying with this girl's feelings?

Temari/Shikamaru - *turns red* What!

Shikaku - Okay, dinner is over now.

Yoshino - It's not over until I say it is!

If you don't like either of the omakes I did or just don't want to see them, just say so. Anyway, hope you enjoy the fruit of my labors at...*checks watch*...2:17 am! *grins crazily* I do my best work sleep deprived apparently...Good thing its the weekend!


	22. Trials of Homecoming

So! I'm _home_. Home is good! Summer is better! =D Let the fun begin! Unfortunately, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara won't be enjoying the fun _quite _yet, they have some politics to deal with first. I wish them much luck, real life politics are hard enough to keep up with, let alone ones between villages and with corrupt council members.

Again thank you to all who reviewed, you made me very happy and I appreciated the feedback greatly!

This one is much shorter than the last, almost a filler while I attempt to get some semblance of plot planned out.

And with it being summer, I have another omake idea!

Posted - 5/28/2011

Temari: Gaara? What are you making?

Gaara: *Grinning up at her* An army of sand!

Kankurou: Temari, check this out! There are _sand puppets_! And they're moving!

Gaara: No! Those are horses!

Kankurou: They sure look like puppets to me.

Gaara: Horses! Can't you see the riders?

Temari: If you say they're horses, Gaara, they're horses. What's that?

Gaara: The sand castle they horses are taking over.

Kankurou: It needs sand puppets!

Gaara: Fine, you can have sand puppets.

Kankurou: Not on the _losing side!_

Gaara: You never said _where_! Make your own!

Temari: *Backs away* Okay you two have fun...

Gaara: Yay, I win!

Kankurou: *Pouting in a corner* If the author actually owned Naruto the puppets would have _actually won_. And not been squashed by a giant sand _tanuki_!

Gaara: *Indignant* That's not a _tanuki, _it's a _horse!_

Kankurou: To you, _everything_ is a horse!

* * *

_The redhead turned to leave, and Temari and Kankurou fell into step as always, flanking their brother._

_But Temari couldn't resist one last shot at Shikamaru before she left. Turning back to look over her shoulder, she grinned at him. "We'll help you again if anything else happens. Okay, Mister Crybaby?"_

_"Hey, that's not fair," Shikamaru fired back, but he was laughing as he said it. "This is why girls…" he trailed off, not completing the sentence, but knowing Temari knew what came next._

_She laughed right along with him, then followed her brothers away from Konoha._

_"So, still swear he's not your boyfriend?" Kankurou teased her, smirking at his sister._

_"Shut up," she laughed, shoving him to the side. She was in too good a mood to even let Kankurou ruin it._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one – Trials of Homecoming

The siblings hadn't been back for five minutes before they were swarmed by council members – two in particular.

"What have you done?" came the almost sibilant voice of Yaganisawa Minoru as he strode towards the three, light brown cloak flapping behind his body menacingly. His swiftly retreating gray hair quivered with the same outrage that was shaking his body.

Marching up to Kankurou, the council member thrust a scroll into the puppeteer's chest, although the boy didn't even seem fazed by the move.

"What do you mean, what have I done?" he asked languidly, hiding a smirk behind his _bunraku _markings.

Kawaguchi Akihiko sneered, his lined face twisting with contempt. "That, you ignorant pipsqueak," the man almost snarled, pulling his red overcoat close to his body. "_What have you done?"_

Temari slid the scroll from Kankurou's grasp, unrolling it swiftly and looking at the hastily written words on it.

**Council Members of Suna –**

**By the time you read this I'll be long gone so have fun. You better start watching your own backs, or you'll be destroyed from the inside out – hell, it's already started. **

**I'm revoking the shunning of _Sabaku no _Temari and _Sabaku no_ Gaara, and as of the moment this is read they are allowed back in Suna. **

**I'm officially resigning as acting _Kazekage_ of Suna, and Baki will keep you from electing another in my absence. Good luck finding one that will mold to your corrupted wishes.**

**_Ja ne._**

The blonde girl repressed a snort and passed the scroll over to Gaara who read it, letting no emotion be shown on his face. But she didn't miss the mirth that sparked barely noticeably in his jade eyes.

"It would appear you are without a _Kazekage_ once again," the redhead commented, handing the scroll back to Kawaguchi, who rolled it up and stuffed it in a pocket of his brown robe.

"That," Yaganisawa hissed, "is not the main issue, although we intend to _rectify_ such a problem immediately. However, within a day of your brother's note, _three_ of our council members left Suna! _Three_! The council has been decreased to seventeen. How do we know this had nothing to do with you?" The siblings didn't miss the flicker in the eyes of Kawaguchi at the mention of the missing council members; no doubt he too had been threatened and was seriously considering leaving. All it would take was a little push.

Temari feigned a bored expression, planting hands on hips and looking up at the sky. "We were exiled, or don't you remember that meeting?" she baited the council member. "I for one definitely remember hearing your hearty agreement at the idea of Gaara and I being shunned from the village."

Yaganisawa didn't even flinch at her tone. "We did what was best by the village. Which your _brother_," he spat the word, "seems intent on undermining! Without a _Kazekage_ and our numbers being decreased by the traitor _Sunagakure_ shall fall!" His voice rang out on the last few words, drawing the attention of a few of the guards stationed at the entrance canyon to the village.

A slow clap was heard in the silence after the council member's proclamation, and Temari looked over at her younger brother. "Very nice show," Kankurou told the man, bringing his hands together once more. "Very well played. Except you have no proof whatsoever I went against Suna's best interests or did anything to the council. No, I was recruited by the _Hokage_ of _Konohagakure_ for an important mission, and answered our ally's summons."

"Ally?" Kawaguchi jumped on the word. "_Konohagakure_ is not our ally! This is simply a ploy to divert us!"

Gaara smirked at the two men in front of the siblings, each with disbelieving expressions adorning their faces. "Oh but we are allies. Such was the agreement cemented between our two villages by our acting _Kazekage_, appointed by the council, and the _Hokage_. Thus the agreement is binding."

As Yaganisawa began spluttering, Gaara pushed past the two men and called back to his siblings, "Let's go. Leave these two fools to wrap their minds around the implications."

Temari waved cheekily at the two council members and followed her brother, while Kankurou gave another "_Ja ne,"_ just to mock the men even further.

The siblings didn't get very far towards their abode, making their way through the crowd that still parted for the vessel of Shuukaku, before Baki came hurrying towards them.

"Kankurou! Yaganisawa and Kawaguchi were on their way to intercept you – " he broke off as he saw Temari and Gaara as well, and Kankurou's cheeky grin. "What are you two doing back? And Kankurou, _what have you done?"_

"That seems to be a popular question today," the puppeteer remarked lightly, smirking up at his _sensei_. "I feel as previous acting _Kazekage_ I shouldn't have to explain my answers to any members of the council." As Baki's face darkened menacingly, he swiftly added, "not that I won't tell you eventually. But now isn't a good time."

"No," Temari agreed shooting a glance back over her shoulder where she could now see the two council members in question discussing something heatedly still at the canyon. "Now would be a good time to move. Let's go."

Again the siblings moved off quickly, this time leaving their stunned _sensei_ behind them.

"At this rate, one day he's not going to accept that and we're going to be in a world of pain," the blonde muttered under her breath as they hurried up the path to their wing of the mansion.

"But what fun we'll have in the meantime," Kankurou grinned roguishly, moving ahead of his sister. "Until then, I'll keep you between me and him."

Temari mock scowled at his back, giving her brother a hefty shove that propelled him forward a few steps, only to have him grab ahold of one of the lampposts and swing around with the ease of a well-trained _shinobi_ to make a false punch at Temari's head.

She ducked and swept under his arm to put him in a brief headlock before releasing the puppeteer, and both moved to catch up to Gaara who had walked on ahead without his siblings.

"So why do you think Yaganisawa and Kawaguchi are still here?" Kankurou asked the moment the siblings were in the relative safety of their rooms. "Didn't the _Hokage_ say the mission had been completed? The council isn't below seventeen members yet."

Temari sighed, pulling her _kyodai sensu_ off her back and leaning it in the corner of the front room. "Maybe they set some events in motion – we're going to have to take a look around. But we can't make too much noise; the council is already suspicious of us."

"As well they should be," Kankurou cut in, pumping a fist and making his black clothes ripple with the movement. "Three of them are gone! Two more and we can – "

"Do not disclose our plans lest they go awry," Gaara uttered from his place near the hallway. "Listening ears – " and his sand twitched towards the window in warning, "could hear the wrong information."

Temari flicked a glance towards her brothers, catching both the jade and dark eyes, then at both the door and the window. "After all, it wouldn't do for the council to hear of the stipulation regarding the funds of the council," she remarked in a light tone.

Gaara was the first to catch on, building off her words. "_Hai_, the limitations regarding the amount of money allocated to both the council and the _Kazekage_ are a little known distribution."

Kankurou stared between both his siblings, bewildered, but didn't say anything until Temari flashed a brief hand signal at him to retreat down the hall.

"Well, I'm exhausted from the journey," the puppeteer announced loudly, wiping a hand over his face and slightly smearing his _bunraku_ markings, leaving purple smears across his hands. "_Ja ne._"

He turned to leave the room, and Gaara and Temari turned to follow, the blonde nabbing her weapon on the way out.

"We will have to deal directly with them at some point," the redhead muttered as they headed down the hall, the sand in his gourd vibrating slightly with anger.

Temari let out a sigh, resting a hand on the door to her room. "Eventually. But not today."

* * *

She was awakened the next morning by a messenger knocking loudly on their door, and her brother's muffled yell to keep the noise down, he was _sleeping_. With a groan Temari grabbed both her _kyodai sensu_ and her _hitai-ate_, affixing the symbol of her village around her neck even as she made her way towards the door.

This time Gaara was not the first to arrive, and so the messenger bowed to the blonde _genin_ and imparted his message. "Baki-_sama_ wishes to see Team Baki in thirty minutes in the classroom."

Temari nodded to show she had understood and shut the door firmly in front of the messenger. Baki was moving faster than they had expected, but he had to be foaming at the mouth with not knowing what was going on.

"Kankurou! Gaara!" her voice echoed through the hall behind her, even as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Report!"

Two minutes later Gaara appeared as neat as usual, white sash hanging perpendicular to the ground and red clothes impeccable. In his wake stumbled Kankurou, a contrast to his younger brother in still rumpled black clothes and mussed hair, although his _bunraku_ markings were obviously painstakingly applied.

"Report?" the brown haired boy asked his sister wryly, snagging himself a chair in the kitchen and reversing then straddling it. "Odd choice of words."

"It got you here, didn't it?" Temari quipped back, and began preparing some rice for breakfast. "Baki has summoned us."

"Already?" Gaara asked, deciding not to sit, but rather stand along the wall.

"Yeah, he's moved quickly," she agreed, sitting at the table as the water began to boil. "What are we going to tell him?"

"The truth?" Kankurou suggested, crossing his arms on the back of the chair. "We could do with some inside help on the council to get rid of the last two parasites."

Gaara remained silent, a pensive expression adorning his face, even as Temari began to nod. "Perhaps that would be in our best interests. _Genin_ can only do so much."

"We shall see," the redhead added, and headed for the door. "You will have to wait for your rice, we must go now."

Temari shot a glance at the clock and cursed mentally, he was right. Moving over to the stove, she shut off the water, glad she hadn't yet put the rice in. Perhaps she would be able to buy breakfast later, time willing.

Just then Kankurou's stomach gave an audible grumble and he clenched at it annoyed, scrunching the black material over his abdomen in his hand. "Just great. No breakfast and a meeting. The day couldn't get any better."

"Just think, you could stand to lose the weight," Temari teased him, then quickly ducked the chair that came flying at her and ran towards her room to change. "Go to the schoolroom!"

Though it took her only a couple minutes to put on her standard outfit, both Kankurou and Gaara were gone when she emerged. Temari sighed, making her way out of the complex and towards the schoolroom, knowing Baki wouldn't start until she got there. _He's too exacting and fair minded to do anything else._

Sure enough when she walked calmly into the classroom, Baki was standing at the front with his arms folded firmly across his chest, glaring at the two brothers who sat on the bench in front of the _jounin_.

The moment Temari sat down next to Gaara, Baki rumbled, "Explain." His tone was impassive and eyes like flint.

Temari began the explanation, meeting her _sensei's_ eyes, unwavering. "We came to the conclusion _Sunagakure_ needed a _Kazekage_ who had the village's best interests at heart, and that the best person for the job would be Gaara." She ignored his start of surprise and keen look at the redhead, who stared straight ahead. "When the council approached each of us individually in an attempt to make us puppets to dance to their tune, we decided to turn the tactic against them."

At the wind user's sudden oath, she eyed the man with a smirk. "You didn't know of their plan?"

"No," he growled. "Those confident, arrogant fools seeking to control all of the village…"

As his mutterings trailed off, Temari continued. "To create the means to the end, we decided two events needed to occur. The council must be reduced to numbers below the designated amount required to influence the village, and we needed someone to take the position of _Kazekage_ in the meantime so as to create a cover for our actions. Kankurou was the obvious choice, as the council would never expect him to outsmart them – they thought the puppeteer would be their puppet." She disregarded Kankurou's indignant "Hey!" as well.

"However, to complete the first objective we needed outside help, and so we approached _Konohagakure_ in order to establish an alliance between our two villages. Kankurou 'exiled' us to prevent the council from suspecting our motives."

Baki's eyes widened. "What have you done? You approached Konoha after the past invasion? The new alliance between our countries has been tenuous at best, and is only in the beginning stages; if you have compromised that in any way…"

"Relax," Kankurou interjected. "They handled it, and Konoha has agreed to be our ally, as long as the next _Kazekage_ also proclaims alliance to Konoha."

Now Baki's mouth gaped open like a fish, a most uncharacteristic reaction Temari savored for a few moments.

"We participated in a mission immediately in order to prove Suna's goodwill, during which we summoned Kankurou and he left that…informative letter."

Baki's mouth twisted into a wry smile at that. "The council was livid over the disappearance of the _Kazekage_ and the subsequent delay to their plans. Then the sudden departure of three council members for unexplained reasons…"

"The work of Konoha," Gaara's low voice explained. "In return for our help on the mission, they agreed to begin helping with our political problem."

"You mean to tell me Konoha has become involved in our political affairs?" Baki clarified, now glaring at the siblings. "We are Suna! We are able to handle such problems on our own, without outside influence."

Temari rudely cut across the beginning of his rant. "Maybe in the past _you were_. But look around! Suna is one of the worst off villages! Something has to change, and if we are the ones to bring that about, so be it." She stood up, pulling at the bottom of her shirt. "All we ask of you is to keep the council unawares, and take back the position of unofficial _Kazekage_ until our objectives are complete."

Gaara and Kankurou stood up with her, standing united in front of their _sensei_. Baki regarded the three with the oddest expression adorning his face that Temari had seen on the stoic man; a mixture of pride, surprise, anger, and…loyalty?

"I will do as you have requested," the one-eyed man told the three, looking specifically at Gaara. "I do believe you have the right makings of a _Kazekage_."

Then he turned and walked out of the room, mask fluttering with each step.

"Well," Temari broke the silence left in his wake. "That was slightly unexpected."

"Drop the slightly," Kankurou agreed, tugging on the edges of his hood. "I expected to be a smear on the wall."

Gaara remained silent, simply looking at the door Baki had left through contemplatively.

* * *

That evening found the siblings standing on the cliffs into Suna once more, watching as the sun set fiercely red, heralding the coming of night and cold. Gaara stood in the forefront, arms crossed as was customary and white sash and leather gourd strap crisscrossing.

"Gaara?" Kankurou was the one to break the silence. "Why do you want to be the _Kazekage_?" It was something the two siblings had been wondering since the redhead had brought it up in conversation on the return to Suna. They had decided to support their younger brother wholeheartedly, as he had probably the best reason to want to lead Suna of the three, but they wanted to hear it in his own words.

The sand user was silent for a few minutes, bringing his thoughts together. "For a long time, I was lonely. I cared only for myself, and to prove my existence." Temari flinched as she recalled the first time her brother, her cute _otouto_, had threatened to kill her. "But then I met Uzumaki Naruto. A boy who suffers the same affliction as I," Gaara's hand clenched sporadically over his stomach, "and yet – he took the same circumstances, the same rejection, and was able to overcome it. He created bonds with those who had once hated him. He taught me you can change what outcome your life will take.

"When he fought so hard to protect his friends, it made me wonder what a bond really is. Now, I think I understand, a little. Suffering and sadness, laughter and joy, if I can share those with others, perhaps I too can create those bonds. In order to escape that path of loneliness, a person must forge their own way with their own power. Maybe, if I do that, I can be like him." His voice grew stronger, conviction entering. "And if I become the _Kazekage_, I can protect this village and all the people in it, just as Naruto wishes to protect Konoha. If I can forge those bonds with the people of Suna, perhaps I too can change my life."

The silence after Gaara's speech lasted for minutes, neither of the elder siblings wishing to break the spell left behind. Finally Temari moved forward, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and Kankurou did the same.

"You've already begun with us."

* * *

I seem to have hit quite a major problem of writers block...so if there are any ideas how to connect events to the Academy arc at the end of Naruto, and events to happen in the meantime, political or otherwise, please do not hesitate to suggest them. Any ideas are quite welcome.

Also, since we were never giving a time-frame for Kankurou's recollection in Shippuuden regarding Gaara's explanation on why he desired to protect Suna, I placed it here. I hope it fits.

Have a good Memorial Day everyone! =)


	23. Espionage

We're finally working on getting rid of those last two pesky council members! Once their gone the only barrier between Gaara and becoming the _Kazekage _is the public. _Can he triumph_? Well we know the answer to _that_. But there's an academy and a really creepy weird kidnapping foursome standing in the way of that first!

Oh and my brother and I would poke each other like what you see Temari do to Kankurou - complete with the snap backs XD Beware ever stretching, for devious siblings and friends will try to make your stretch hell *shifty eyes*

Did you know _Naruto _actually isn't set in any specific year? That just means one more thing I get to make up! Along with countless other things of course.

So let there be espionage and intrigue and false accounting galore!

Posted - 6/11/2011

Temari - Kankurou, you get back here this instant!

Kankurou - Never!

Gaara - Kankurou, what did you do?

Temari - He _stole_ my miniature fans!

Gaara - Kankurou, _give them back_.

Kankurou - Never!

Gaara - Why did he take them to begin with?

Temari - Because he's an ass! And because it's his turn to do the disclaimer and he doesn't want to.

Gaara - *sighs* And how does taking the miniature fans help with that _at all_?

Temari - I don't know, ask him _after_ I get them back! That's if he can talk!

Kankurou - Hey, Temari, no fair using your summons!

Kamatari - All's fair in love and war, yo!

Kankurou - *whimpers* Okay, okay, you can have these back!

Temari - And?

Kankurou - *rolls eyes* And Soraya in no way owns any of Naruto. But she does own those corrupt stupid useless council members that shouldn't exist to begin with.

Yaganisawa and Kawaguchi - Hey!

Temari - Be quiet you two, and get the hell out of Suna. Kankurou, _what did you do_?

Kankurou - *runs away* Nothing!

Temari - You _broke my fans_! You're _dead_!

Gaara - *sighs* See what I have to live with? No wonder I don't sleep.

* * *

_Previously - _

_That evening found the siblings standing on the cliffs into Suna once more, watching as the sun set fiercely red, heralding the coming of night and cold. Gaara stood in the forefront, arms crossed as was customary and white sash and leather gourd strap crisscrossing._

_"Gaara?" Kankurou was the one to break the silence. "Why do you want to be the Kazekage?" It was something the two siblings had been wondering since the redhead had brought it up in conversation on the return to Suna. They had decided to support their younger brother wholeheartedly, as he had probably the best reason to want to lead Suna of the three, but they wanted to hear it in his own words._

_The sand user was silent for a few minutes, bringing his thoughts together. "For a long time, I was lonely. I cared only for myself, and to prove my existence." Temari flinched as she recalled the first time her brother, her cute otouto, had threatened to kill her. "But then I met Uzumaki Naruto. A boy who suffers the same affliction as I," Gaara's hand clenched sporadically over his stomach, "and yet – he took the same circumstances, the same rejection, and was able to overcome it. He created bonds with those who had once hated him. He taught me you can change what outcome your life will take._

_"When he fought so hard to protect his friends, it made me wonder what a bond really is. Now, I think I understand, a little. Suffering and sadness, laughter and joy, if I can share those with others, perhaps I too can create those bonds. In order to escape that path of loneliness, a person must forge their own way with their own power. Maybe, if I do that, I can be like him." His voice grew stronger, conviction entering. "And if I become the Kazekage, I can protect this village and all the people in it, just as Naruto wishes to protect Konoha. If I can forge those bonds with the people of Suna, perhaps I too can change my life."_

_The silence after Gaara's speech lasted for minutes, neither of the elder siblings wishing to break the spell left behind. Finally Temari moved forward, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and Kankurou did the same._

_"You've already begun with us."_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two - Espionage

Temari paced outside Baki's office, muttering strings of obscenities under her breath. They had been out here for two hours – _two hours_! – and Baki still had yet to let them into his office.

"Temari, calm down," Gaara's voice was quiet and imbued with authority. But Temari was too annoyed to hear.

"We've been out here for too long! He was the one to call this meeting, so why does he have to keep us waiting?" she raged, spinning sharply on her heel to begin yet another path in front of the door.

From his position next to his younger brother where he was leaning against the wall, Kankurou rolled his eyes. "You're being worse than me, and that's saying something," he informed his sister, only to duck swiftly as a kunai embedded itself in the wall just above his head.

"Shut _up_!" she snarled. "If you hadn't –" She cut off as the door to Baki's office opened and four people filed out. Four _important _people. In an instant she was standing next to her brothers watching them pass by. As the _Kazekage's_ children, all three had been subjected to the rigors of higher up politics and met all the men in important positions, but how often was it a person saw the _daimyo's_ top four advisors?

No expression showed on Gaara's face as he watched possibly the four most important men in the realm after the _daimyo_ pass by, Kankurou barely masked a sneer – it was their fault _Sunagakure_ was in the predicament it was – and Temari settled for making sure her killing intent didn't permeate the air. It wouldn't do for the old fools to report to the _daimyo_ that the _shinobi_ of _Sunagakure_ held hostile intent towards them.

Baki appeared in the doorway after the four had left, one visible eye weary. "Come in."

The moment the door was closed behind the siblings Kankurou snarled, "What gives, _sensei_? Those political idiots are more important than your own students? We've been out there for two hours!"

_And there's the real Kankurou,_ Temari thought with an internal smirk. _I knew he wouldn't be able to deny his personality forever._

"Kankurou is right," she supported her puppeteer brother – a rarity that caused Baki to double-take. "You told us our appointment was to be at sixteen hundred, and yet when we arrived you were already in another meeting."

Their _sensei_ rubbed a hand over his face, only making the new lines adorning it more apparent. "I know. They –"

"One cannot afford to ignore the _daimyo's_ advisors, even when they show up unannounced," Gaara cut in smoothly, face blank.

"Yeah," Baki sighed. "Especially unannounced." Over the course of the past four weeks the three had grown accustomed to Gaara's uncanny knowledge of politics. Sometimes Temari was sure he knew the position of _Kazekage_ better than Baki did, and the man had been one of the _Kazekage's_ advisors for ten years. "But I called you three here for a reason," he rallied; the masked man wouldn't apologize for something that was not his fault. "You told me you had a way to get Yaganisawa and Kawaguchi out of their offices and out of Suna."

"_Hai_," Temari agreed, shifting her weight slightly. "We know where to find the evidence, the only restriction is getting to it. With your permission we would like to be able to access the council records as well as those of the treasury."

Baki mulled the idea over for a moment before focusing his gaze on the three. "I can do better than that." Walking over to the desk, he pulled out a scroll and wrote briskly on it. "_Sabaku no _Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, you are now on a B-ranked mission to uncover the traitorous actions of Yaganisawa Minoru and Kawaguchi Akihiko, effective immediately. This includes access to all records you deem necessary." He rolled up the scroll and presented it to Temari. "It will probably be safer with you; I wouldn't put it past the other members to read the mission scrolls."

With a bow the eldest sibling accepted the scroll, tucking it away behind her fan on her back. "We shall not fail you _sensei_." All three members of Team Baki bowed at once, then left the room.

"Where do we begin then?" Kankurou asked as they walked down the hallways of the mansion, Temari on the left, Gaara center, and Kankurou right. "We have two people to dish the dirt on."

'They are both time sensitive," Gaara spoke up. "Should either catch wind of a hint of conspiracy against them, they will work to destroy the evidence. In this case, it would be easier to take Yaganisawa first, as any documentation we seek shall be at his house, whereas the records for budgets of the council and treasury are stored in a vault Kawaguchi should find hard to access."

Even as Kankurou's brow furrowed, Temari nodded. "It would make sense for Yaganisawa to keep records of all his information written down somewhere in his house; it is the most secure and easily accessible area for him. And it will be pathetically easy to sneak into the building to search for them, Suna is too isolated for him to worry about anyone wanting to steal from his residence," she added the last part disparagingly. "What little security there is will be easy to bypass."

"That leaves the question of when to do it," Kankurou inserted, determined to be a part of the planning. "Preferably when he and his family are out of the house for a long period of time at night, and the servants aren't running around."

"There is a state dinner coming up," Gaara offered, eyes closed as he pictured the schedule. "We are not required to attend as _otou-san_ is no longer alive; it would be the perfect time. No doubt the servants will be given the night off so he doesn't have to pay them."

"That's right, it's in four days," Temari remembered as they turned the corner into their wing of the mansion. "We can use the time until then to scout out the place; the last time I was there I was five and had to go to his son's birthday party." She shuddered at the memory. The kid had been such a spoiled brat it had taken all her willpower not to hit him. Even then she had slipped up and insulted him, within her father's hearing. She hadn't made _that_ mistake again.

"What happened, 'Mari?" Kankurou asked, extremely interested. Anything that could scare his sister was something he was intrigued by.

"Nothing!" the blonde snapped back, whacking her brother on the back of his cat-eared head. The puppeteer subsided, rubbing his head and grumbling under his breath about mean-tempered over-sensitive older sisters who really ought to respect their younger brothers because they could be smart too.

Next to them, Gaara rolled his eyes wondering how he got stuck with such argumentative siblings and paced ahead, entering the rooms first.

The next three days were spent canvasing the area around Yaganisawa's house – or rather, manor – and depositing tiny things such as miniscule amounts of Gaara's sand through open windows to hide in vases and other such containers. They also staked out all possible entry points, where Yaganisawa Minoru spent most of his time, the locations of the servants quarters to be avoided, and blind spots from the streets. Luckily, the upper class of Suna mostly followed the same blueprints to each of their luxurious homes, and so through a bit of guesswork and logic, Temari was able to pinpoint the general location of the study. Kankurou fashioned a small piece of wood, unnoticeable to a servant who was cleaning, but just big enough to prop open a window slightly, leaving enough room to snake a _chakra _string through the crack so he could reach the latch.

The more of the manor they learned about, the more disgusted Temari became with Yaganisawa's security. He didn't even have any guards along the outside, so sure was he in his position as a council member and his position near the mansion of the _Kazekage_, which also housed the council chambers and had guards of its own. He did have guards patrolling the interior of the house, but they weren't very competent _shinobi_, and the siblings were certain of their ability to bypass the security.

On the morning of the dinner, Temari and her siblings met outside the house once more, perching on a nearby rooftop.

"Gaara, you get first watch?" Temari asked her youngest brother, not turning her head from the target.

"Yes. Followed by Kankurou, then you," the redhead confirmed. "We meet here at seven, as the family should leave by six."

"Good. Remember, if you see _anything_ that will change our plans, inform the other two immediately," Temari recapped to both.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Kankurou grumbled from behind her. "It's not as though we're stupid or anything." He stretched back leisurely, arms crossing behind his head as he did so.

It was too good to resist. In a fluid motion Temari had jabbed her hand into her brother's gut and leapt back out of range when he recoiled like a bow.

"Temari! What gives?" he whined, rubbing at the affected spot. The blonde girl edged away as he sidled unobtrusively closer, muscles tensed to leap at the slightest movement.

"Now is not the time," Gaara interrupted the two, standing stoically above them on the slope of the roof with his arms crossed. "Continue your squabble later."

Both siblings rolled their eyes but did as he commanded, settling down to watch their target once more, although Kankurou sent Temari a look that promised retribution.

_Bring it on_, she mouthed back, then twitched as she felt an unobtrusive _chakra _string tug at her sash.

"Go." If Temari wasn't sure it was impossible, she would have sworn her youngest brother sounded exasperated. "It is my watch, you two amuse yourself until your duties."

They needed no further encouragement – in less than half a second, the only proof of their positions were two faint breezes left behind by their passage.

Temari didn't get far before she felt a small output of _chakra_ coming her way – with a light handspring, she flipped over the _chakra_ string that had moved to trip her, and grinned back at Kankurou. "You have to step it up if you want to catch me that easily!"

Her brother rolled dark eyes at her, then set his face so the _bunraku_ markings looked the fiercest. "It hasn't even begun!"

"Well, begin it later," she told him, lightly dropping to the streets below. "I have some shopping to do if we're to eat for the next week. Of course, if you want to help…" she was talking to empty space. "Of course not."

The rest of the day before her shift was spent shopping for necessities for all three of them, haggling with the sellers at the different stores. Luckily she had been going to some of the vendors for so many years they recognized her on sight and knew what she would and would not settle for.

When she appeared on the rooftop across from the Yaganisawa residence after dropping off her purchases, she saw Kankurou lounging on it, stifling a yawn. "That boring?"

"You have no idea," he groused, straightening up and grabbing _Karasu _and _Kuroari_ where they rested beside him. "Your turn."

With a sigh, Temari lay down on the roof so she had a perfect view of the main entrance to the residence and prepared for a long and boring wait.

Three hours later – and many yawns – Gaara and Kankurou appeared on the roof next to her; Gaara in a swirl of sand, and Kankurou with the telltale swish of _shunshin_.

"Are we ready?" Gaara asked to the point, eyes trained on his target.

"Yeah," Temari replied, rolling over and lithely rising to her feet. "The family left nearly two hours ago, and the servants an hour after them. All that are left are the pathetic _chuunin_ guards."

"Easily bypassed," Kankurou muttered brusquely, waving a hand as though at an annoying fly. "Should be as easy to deal with as that little brat back in Konoha."

"You mean the one you never actually dealt with?" his sister corrected, and grinned slightly as Kankurou scowled in annoyance.

"Whatever."

"Let's go." With another swirl of sand Gaara was gone, and Temari and Kankurou right after. They appeared stealthily in their designated spot, just below the window at the back of the manor where Kankurou had 'fixed' it to allow a _chakra_ string in. With a flick of his finger the latch was open and the window sliding upwards; two seconds later all three were inside.

Temari looked both ways to be sure of her bearings, then headed off down one dark hallway, in the direction she knew Yaganisawa Minoru's study was located. Kankurou crept behind her on feet as padded as the cat he looked like, while Gaara watched behind for any unexpected visitors. One could never be too cautious.

After what seemed like ages but was in actuality a few minutes, she stopped outside a closed door. "This is it."

Gaara called to the sand that he had secreted inside the study, and with a look of utmost concentration manipulated it around the door handle and lock. Temari could hear the miniscule scratchings of the individual grains against the metal, and then the door swung open a crack.

Like the three shadows they were, the siblings slipped inside, making sure to close the door behind them. No lights were turned on, lest someone return and suspect intruders.

Temari wasted no time searching the desk for the papers – no doubt he had an even more secure location. Gaara took the walls searching for a hidden compartment, while Kankurou the floor. She herself scanned the room, looking for any items that could possibly form a hiding place for a safe, or an unreasonable gap in the furniture.

In one shadowy corner of the room a large painting hung, its image almost obscured by the darkness. _There are no lights nearby it either, so what purpose does it have? From his desk, there's no way Yaganisawa would be able to see the picture…_

"Gaara, behind the painting," the blonde girl whispered, gesturing to the place she meant.

Obediently the redhead walked over and easily lifted the frame off the wall, reavaling blankness behind it. A blankness with a seam running through it. Walking up next to her brother, Temari studied the wall, noting a slight indenture to the right of it, which she pushed lightly on. With an audible click the wall swung open to show a small safe nestled safely in the cavity.

"Kankurou?" He didn't need telling twice. _Chakra_ strings were already dancing over the face of the safe, slipping inside the edges. Years of manipulating puppets made the brunette ideal for cracking safes, as he could easily picture the inside and move the gears into the correct alignment.

"Got it."

Inside the safe were sheaves of papers, which Temari pulled out and spread on the floor quickly. No use taking more than what they needed incase Yaganisawa needed the irrelevant papers.

She scanned the sheets for recognizable names, grinning as she found ones for advisors of the _daimyo_ as well as other council members. He had even had some blackmail on the three councilors that had already left Suna. "We got it."

Kankurou scooped up the papers she left behind, placing them back in the safe and closing the door using his _chakra_ strings as well. Fingerprints were a messy business they avoided if at all possible. Two moves and the wall was closed, painting hung over it just as they had found it, and the siblings were on their way out, evidence in hand.

Gaara made sure to reclaim his sand as they passed through the house, and Kankurou his little wooden block as they slipped out the window, then they were gone into the night, three blurs leaping across the rooftops.

Back at their residence, Temari made sure all doors and windows were closed as a precaution, then laid the papers out on the ground once more, sorting through them in order of importance and impact. They had to have a solid case before taking the evidence to Baki so he would have a basis with which to accuse the man.

Some of the information was completely unexpected – who would have thought one of the _daimyo's_ advisors had _twelve_ mistresses, and that he kept them all in the same lodgings? – while other parts were mundane, the normal run of philandering, bribery, alliances, and assassinations.

"He saved us a lot of work," Temari commented as she ranked the more odd and important facts into one pile, leaving the commonalities in another. "Just think of what we could do with this information?"

"Give it to the _Kazekage_, of course," Kankurou added, peering over her shoulder at the papers. "What if someone gets it into their head to pull something like this on us?"

"_We_ aren't using the information for political leverage," Temari countered. "That's the difference. But you're right, we should hand it to the _Kazekage_ when an official one is finally elected." She smiled at her youngest brother, showing all teeth. "Then it will be his headache."

Gaara let out an uncharacteristic sound, almost like a groan. "It will be worth it."

"If you say so _otouto_!" Temari sang, and went back to sorting the evidence.

Finally there were two distinct piles in front of her – one with incriminating evidence regarding manipulations of the council based on pieces of blackmail…and everything else. "Your turn," the blonde girl told Kankurou, pushing the evidence pile towards the puppeteer. "You get to do some work too." Even as he put up a token resistance, the teenager took the pile, sorting through it. "I'm going to go to the records room and see if I can get a head start on the second part of our mission," Temari continued, standing up and stretching. "Gaara, want to come with?"

He nodded silently, pushing away from the wall to follow her out the door. It wasn't a long journey to the records room, and the key Baki had given the three with their mission got them into the sealed area easily.

"Start looking for the finance scrolls and anything to do with Kawaguchi," Temari instructed her brother as she moved away to begin scanning the shelves on the right side of the room. The redhead moved to the left, searching as well.

Luckily the scrolls were well organized – Temari supposed she should thank her father for that but had no inclination to – in in less than an hour the table in the middle of the room held two piles of scrolls – the council's accounts, and Kawaguchi's own. Each council member was required to log all expenses, even personal, with the treasury; a practice that had begun under the _Yondaime Kazekage_ as he became paranoid of his nobles plotting against him.

Gaara sat down at the table first, and Temari followed suit, each unrolling a scroll and scanning the columns of figures and text to see where the embezzlements had occurred. _I don't doubt Ebizo-ojii-sama, but there's no way he would tell us exactly where they occurred either_. Temari scowled, leaning closer to a scroll to read a smudged number.

Right below the figure of interest, another accounting caught her eye. 'Official clothing'. Reading the description below it, Temari found it was 'official robes of the council ordered for Kawaguchi Akihiko on 18 July 362'. But the price far exceeded anything a set of council robes should cost. "Gaara, check a clothing order for 18 July 362."

Obediently, the sand user scanned through his scroll until he came upon the desired entry. "18 July 362 – a set of council robes, two silk kimonos from a custom tailor, and a dress. Cost – approximately seven million." He blinked up at her, dark rings around his eyes making the action cute. "Is it a discrepancy?"

"Yes," Temari breathed, a grin spreading across her face. "Now we know for sure they exist in these records." _It would have sucked to search these and not find any evidence. Then we would have to go begging to Ebizo-ojii-sama_, she thought to herself. _And he would probably laugh at us and make us work for the information. _"For that year, the balance is off by about five million in the total; I would stake my fan that he tweaked the final accounting so it didn't raise any red flags."

Gaara nodded sagely. "The treasurer wouldn't check the books closely enough to see each entry; if the final total wasn't enough to gain attention there would be no need."

Silence fell over the two once more as they scanned more scrolls; hours trickled by and Temari was glad the lights in the record room were always on lest they draw attention to themselves. They had reason to be in the room, but anything out of the ordinary such as their presence could draw suspicion.

It was two hours and Temari was beginning to rub at her eyes to get them to focus when Gaara tapped the table once with a fingertip. "27 December 355, weapons requisitioned from _Yuki no Kuni_. Seventeen million."

Temari scanned her scroll, searching for the year and then the date. "It says they were requisitioned by the council for the village armory." In a fluid motion she was up searching the shelves for the inventory of the armory, and slapped the scroll down on the table.

Gaara snagged the large roll and unfurled it, one pale finger tracing for the date. "There is no record of any such depository."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Of course not. What did he do, sell them off to the highest bidder at inflated prices?" Gaara's wry look answered the rhetorical question eloquently. "What else would he do, _Kuni_ weapons are valued here." She rolled teal eyes. "I can't wait for that idiot to be long gone."

"He's not an idiot if he could continue this for so long," Gaara corrected her, tapping a finger on the scroll once again.

She flapped a hand at him, blonde hair bouncing with the motion. "But he got caught, didn't he? And Ebizo-_ojii-sama_ has probably known about this for _years_." She yawned, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand tiredly. "Can we stop for now? If I keep looking at these I'm going to dream of money and I'm probably missing stuff anyway."

"Then sleep," Gaara told his sister. "I will stay here and look some more."

"Okay." With another yawn that squeezed her eyes shut, Temari got up out of her chair, stumbling slightly. Her internal clock told her it was just past two in the morning, so she had been up for over twenty hours straight. Unless she was on a mission there was no reason to go through such torture. "Good night Gaara," she said, ruffling his hair as she passed. Just outside the door she paused, then turned and looked back inside. _Did I really just do that_? Gaara was sitting exactly as she had left him, staring straight ahead. But as she watched, his right hand slowly lifted to his hair and clamped down on it as he used to do when he was little before brushing it back into its natural style.

With a silent laugh the blonde girl made her way back to their quarters, intent on getting a good night's rest.

It took three more days, but finally the siblings had all the evidence the needed against both council members. Yaganisawa had documented each and every favor and concession he had wrangled from other council members and advisors, as well as the blackmail he had on each. _Probably a stupid idea in hindsight he'll be kicking himself for when he sees this,_ Temari thought gleefully.

Against Kawaguchi they had finally found the fifty or so million _ryou_ that Ebizo had told them about, spread over about a decade and in five separate instances.

Five million spent from the council's treasury on personal clothing, specially designed and imported.

Fifteen million spent on 'suitable property' for a council member, furniture to furnish his dwelling, and repairs to the manor. That charge was omitted altogether from the account log of the council's funds, but the final sum was fifteen million higher than it should have been.

Three million spent on 'business trips', except that his personal accounts showed those 'business trips' always had him staying in top notch resorts and enjoying vacation.

Seventeen million spent on weapons supposedly for the armory which never arrived, and the general agreement was that he had slowly fenced them for personal money.

Ten million spent on luxury materials such as teak, silk, and expensive incense supposedly imported for the temples and shrines in Suna, but just as with the weapons they never arrived.

Temari wasn't sure whether to be glad or disgusted the only form of embezzling the man had restrained himself from was taking money directly from the council treasury itself, instead of through items. Either way, she had no doubt Suna would be much better off with the money he _wouldn't_ be taking.

The three siblings were standing outside Baki's door once more – or rather, the door to the office of the _Kazekage_, wearing similar expressions to the ones they had the last time they waited. Again, Baki was busy placating the advisors of the _Daimyo _in regards to the amount of _genin_ in _Sunagakure –_ which was quite few due to a lack of possible _sensei_. All possible _shinobi_ were off doing missions to try to bring more funds into the village, and didn't have time to train new _genin_. _Maybe there's something we can do about that…_

The same four members who had previously graced Baki's office filed out once more, distaste and displeasure on their faces as they left. _Stuck up wealthy good for nothing idiots,_ Temari thought disparagingly all while making sure to keep her face blank and polite.

"Come in," Baki's voice floated out of the room, and obediently the siblings filed in, Kankurou in the lead, Temari second holding the results of their mission, and Gaara last, shutting the door behind him.

"Please tell me you have something good?" The wind user's voice was weary and pleading as he rubbed at his temples. "And don't cover it in pretty words."

"We can oust them." Temari cut to the chase as requested. "We have enough evidence on both of them that they would never survive the scandal. And if there's one thing our council members are good at doing, it's bailing ship when it looks unsafe. There's no way they'll risk staying here." With an authorative gesture she slapped the sheaves of paper and a few scrolls down on his desk.

Baki looked at the pile as though it was going to bite him.

"Kankurou has kindly agreed to stay behind and help you formulate a case against them," Temari added sweetly, not flinching as her brother glared daggers at her.

"I will help to prosecute them," Gaara added, voice in its normal monotone. "It would be better to be done privately, so as to allow them a chance to escape with the rest of Suna none the wiser."

"Very well," Baki nodded, eyes pinning both boys where they stood. "The sooner this is done, the better. Temari, you are dismissed."

With a bow towards her _sensei_, the blonde girl retreated from the room, inwardly fist punching. _I don't have to deal with those wretched things anymore! Let Gaara and Kankurou handle the political crap, give me something to hit any day. And now about that Academy and the genin…_

* * *

This story has gotten over 21k hits now! *does a dance of happy* When I first started writing in 2009 such numbers were only a dream...*trails off grinning and staring into the distance* Yeah my first story was crap but I don't have the heart to take it down ^^;

Therefore, a huge _huge_ thank you to all who read and review this, even if you aren't making yourselves known you completely make my day! And week...and month...=)


	24. Academy

This past week has been _brutal_. Over fifty hours or so of job training for a job I'm working three hours a day. Really? I've been cramming writing this in the mornings before I go to work...(bike). Gah. And what is up with employers trying to _deliberately scare the crap out of you_? I mean really. "_If you're going to play capture the flag, it had better be the best capture the flag, superman capture the flag, that ever existed! Otherwise they'll be bored and you'll lose control!"_ I mean really, what's wrong with good old _regular capture the flag_? And other such games. Geez people it's not like six to eleven year olds have the attention span of a gnat! ...Well maybe they _do_, but still! They can enjoy the classics without needing every variation I can _think of_! _Arrrrggggghhhhh_.

Okay rant over, sorry. Anyway, this chapter...is probably third to last or so. Don't quote me on that exact number, but we're finally reaching the end. I think despite all the aggravation that has gone into this...and the 2am typings that happen almost every Friday night...I will miss it a lot. But we aren't to the time of regret yet. So on with the story!

A huge thank you to everybody who reviewed, you made my day(s)!

Posted - 6/25/2011

Temari - Gaara, if you keep that scowl on your face, nobody will choose you!

Gaara - If they are so superficial to be put off by a facial expression, I do not want them.

Kankurou - C'mon bro, lighten up! You'll be working with these guys eventually. Do you want them to be scared of you?

Gaara - They will not pull pranks if they are scared of me.

Temari - They wouldn't pull pranks on you _anyway_!

Gaara - Kankurou did.

Temari - Well Kankurou is an idiot. We both know that.

Kankurou - Hey!

Temari - Besides, you got him back for that.

Kankurou - *grumbling* Yeah, I couldn't lay on my front for a week after hitting that pile...

Gaara - That was your fault. If your trap hadn't been set in a dune of _sand_ -

Temari - Yeah, that really was an idiotic move.

Kankurou - No fair, two against one!

Temari - Then it was one against one and you _still _lost.

Kankurou - *pouting* I'm going to go clean Karasu. *Stomps off*

Temari - *rolls eyes* What a baby. Anyway, Gaara it's your turn.

Gaara - Do I have to?

Temari - *stares* Are you channeling Kankurou!

Gaara - *startled* No, I don't think...The author in no way owns Naruto or any of the characters within. Thankfully.

Temari - Thankfully? What does that mean?

Gaara - _I was building sandcastles._

* * *

_"Come in," Baki's voice floated out of the room, and obediently the siblings filed in, Kankurou in the lead, Temari second holding the results of their mission, and Gaara last, shutting the door behind him._

_"Please tell me you have something good?" The wind user's voice was weary and pleading as he rubbed at his temples. "And don't cover it in pretty words."_

_"We can oust them." Temari cut to the chase as requested. "We have enough evidence on both of them that they would never survive the scandal. And if there's one thing our council members are good at doing, it's bailing ship when it looks unsafe. There's no way they'll risk staying here." With an authorative gesture she slapped the sheaves of paper and a few scrolls down on his desk._

_Baki looked at the pile as though it was going to bite him._

_"Kankurou has kindly agreed to stay behind and help you formulate a case against them," Temari added sweetly, not flinching as her brother glared daggers at her._

_"I will help to prosecute them," Gaara added, voice in its normal monotone. "It would be better to be done privately, so as to allow them a chance to escape with the rest of Suna none the wiser."_

_"Very well," Baki nodded, eyes pinning both boys where they stood. "The sooner this is done, the better. Temari, you are dismissed."_

_With a bow towards her sensei, the blonde girl retreated from the room, inwardly fist punching. I don't have to deal with those wretched things anymore! Let Gaara and Kankurou handle the political crap, give me something to hit any day. And now about that Academy and the genin…_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three – Academy

The trial against the two corrupt men was over quickly, quietly, and without anyone else in Suna knowing what was going on. After seeing the amount of proof against them – proof the council and villagers would _not_ overlook or dismiss as false – both chose to leave Suna of their own volition; most likely to begin setting up their webs in a different country, but the siblings and Baki didn't really care. With their leaving and the council unable to elect new members until a new _Kazekage_ was permanently chosen, the leading political power in Suna was officially neutralized.

That left Temari able to turn her attention to other matters. The arrival of the _daimyo's_ advisors had only highlighted the problem, but ever since returning from _Konohagakure_, the dilemma of Suna's Academy had been niggling at her brain. Currently the Academy was almost non-existent, as most _shinobi_ were trained by their families; such a process meant that _shinobi_ were rarely from civilian families, or even middle class ones who could afford a tutor. Instead, the ranks of _shinobi_ were dominated by men and women from prestigious 'noble' and political families and clans, ones who had techniques passed down from generation to generation. As a result there was very little variation in the attitudes among them; yes they had the best weapons money could buy, but instead they relied on their families for support with any little thing.

In Konoha, anyone who wished to enter the Academy was eligible to go through the training, and if they wanted to be a _shinobi_ they became one based on their own skills, money or not. The Academy itself was free to attend, discounting financial concerns from the lists, and by the time the children became _genin_ they began making enough money to be able to support themselves or their instructor did.

While her brothers concentrated on honing their skills – Kankurou through training and reading scrolls written by Chiyo-_obaa-sama_, and Gaara by studying the laws of Suna and diplomacy under Baki – Temari worked at designing a new curriculum for the Academy. It included a history of their village, basic _chakra_ control, weapons training, and a few D-ranked _ninjutsu_; it basically mirrored that of Konoha.

_Will the Hokage_ _protest that I am using Konoha's Academy teachings?_ Temari frowned, turning that idea over in her head. When Temari and her brothers had been teaching at the Konoha Academy, Tsunade had taken a keen interest in how the _shinobi_ of Suna had been trained, and seemed disapproving of their current method. In fact, she had put particular emphasis on the idea that Temari herself should take the teachings of the Konoha Academy to heart…the blonde girl scowled again. _Stupid political figures and their subtle hints and nudges to get you to do what you want without actually telling you_._ I can't wait to let Gaara handle all of that. _

Tapping her pen against the paper in front of her on the table, Temari scanned her list once more. Get word out about the Academy to civilians. Gather weapons and materials for classes. Procure the original Academy building. Get a supply of new _hitai-ate_ for graduates.

The last item on the list was starred and circled – Get Kankurou and Gaara to agree to be teachers. She sighed heavily. Definitely the hardest part. The Sabaku name would help with much of the preparation, as would the fact the council could do nothing to hinder them, but getting her brothers to agree to be teachers once again? Bah.

Temari approached Kankurou where he sat on the couch in the main room, fiddling with his puppet joints and a screwdriver. It was going to be much easier to get them apart than together.

"Kankurou?"

He held up a finger, the universal sign to _wait_, and tweaked the screwdriver a few more times. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow but waited patiently, shifting her weight from leg to leg. At last the puppeteer looked up. "What's up Temari?"

"I want to revamp the Academy here." She jumped right into the issue at hand. "We need more _genin_ in Suna – ones that aren't just from the noble houses. I need you and Gaara to be teachers."

"Sure," he told her, and went back to working the puppet joint back and forth.

Temari stared at her brother for a moment, uncomprehending. "Sure? Just like that; no protests, excuses, or any other wussing out?"

"First, I resent the idea I would wuss of out anything," Kankurou frowned, eyes meeting hers again. "And second, I think it's a good idea. You're right. And since I had practice teaching would be _genin_ in Konoha…" his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Manipulative little…" Temari coughed and pointedly moved her arm to the fan on her back. Kankurou quickly corrected himself. "I would be well suited to the job," he finished, keeping an eye on that fan. Then without hesitation he threw his brother to the dogs as well. "So would Gaara."

"Then you can ask him for me," Temari told him sweetly, more than a little ticked off. The frozen expression of fear on Kankurou's face went a long way towards easing that anger though.

"Hey no wait a minute –!"

His sister gave the boy a Cheshire cat grin and vanished before he could think of a way to refuse it. _That's one problem down then. Gaara will want to do anything that will change perceptions of him around the village. Now how to get the word out without civilians running away in terror?_

* * *

Three days later – and a lot of cajoling – there were fliers up around the village advertising the opening of the _new_ Academy, open to all who had no _shinobi_ training.

Temari stood at the entrance to the building behind closed doors, flanked by her two brothers. She was nervous, although it didn't show. Confident assertive Temari would never be nervous about such a little thing. The blonde took a deep breath looked at her two brothers for confirmation they were both ready, and flung open the doors.

She half expected to see no one waiting outside, for their little plan to have been completely disregarded by the public. But there was a good sized crowd out front, kids and parents alike. Even a few orphans she recognized from around the streets and market places.

The moment the doors swung open, the low buzz of the crowd faded and they all stared expectantly at Temari.

"Welcome to the new Academy!" she called, her voice ringing out over the throng. "Students inside, parents come back at the end of the day!" She waited a beat and when no one moved, reiterated "Students inside!"

This time they moved, children reluctantly parting from their parents and adults waiting until the last child had disappeared inside and the doors closed behind them.

The moment the wooden leaves closed behind her Temari turned around to see a group of expectant children staring at her. And shying away from her redheaded brother where he leaned in a corner.

She scowled at them, even as one loud mouthed girl stepped forward. "Why is _he_ here? He's a demon!" Her voice was a shrill screech that grated on Temari's nerves.

"First off, the flyers said 'Instructors from the _Sabaku_ Clan'. He's _Sabaku_," Temari began harshly. "Second, we stay. Whether or not _you_ choose to is up to you. And third," narrowed eyes surveyed the group who shrunk away under the glare. "If I ever hear you referring to my brother in such a manner we will test your sparring skills against mine. One on one. The second time you're gone. Understood?"

Silence. "Understood?" she roared.

"_Hai_ Temari-_sama_!" the kids shouted as one.

The blonde girl smiled, thin as a razor's edge. "Better already."

With two flicked glances she summoned her brothers to stand next to her. "We will be your instructors. Here you will learn how to handle a weapon of your choice, how to throw _kunai_ and _shuriken,_ gain physical and mental stamina, learn the basics of _chakra_ control and _ninjutsu_ as well as _taijutsu_, and learn about missions. Any questions?"

Not a single hand was raised; she suspected they were too afraid of incurring the wrath of either her or Gaara. With an internal shrug she thought, _Such fear could be beneficial._

"Alright!" Temari clapped her hands sharply, once. "Take a seat and we will begin the instruction of what you _don't_ do with _chakra_."

* * *

The first few days started off slow, but as the children showed dedication to what they were learning Temari began to relax and actually enjoy teaching. Gaara typically remained silent in the classroom – not wanting to intimidate the children even more than he already was with his presence – but Kankurou got into the swing as well, even noting one possibly budding puppeteer.

The loudmouthed girl from the first day went out of her way to avoid Gaara, sending scared and sneering glances towards the redhead. Gaara ignored it stoically, but every time Temari saw it, she wanted to punch the girl or shake her until she stopped. But that wouldn't fix anything.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Mizume!" the blonde girl snapped out, biting off the word. "Front and center. _Now_."

Arrogantly the girl sauntered up, looking from side to side to gain encouragement from her classmates. A simple glare from Temari shut up the crowd of children quite nicely.

"Yeah?" Mizume drawled, facing Temari at the front of the room they used as a classroom.

"You were warned," the teal-eyed girl – a woman to those she was teaching – snapped. "Now you must undergo the first punishment. Sparring with me, no limits." Her grin was full of malicious intent. "Or you can leave the Academy."

Mizume's glance darted back and forth between the blonde, who was completely serious, Gaara, and her classmates. The redhead leaned against his corner, watching the event as passively as he took her insults, and her classmates held their breath. But they weren't on her side

"I'd rather _leave_ than spend one more day in the presence of that _monster_!"

_Crack. _Mizume stared in shock at Temari, one hand coming up to touch her throbbing cheek disbelievingly. "You just – !"

"_Get out._" The words were said with deadly venom. "If I ever see you hanging around here again what I just did will seem like a friendly touch. _Understood_?"

Mutely and rapidly the girl nodded, then turned on her heel and ran out of the building. Temari could have sworn she saw tears sparkling on her cheeks. _Weakling_.

She sent an apologetic glance at Gaara in his corner, then turned her attention back to the class and going over how to mold _chakra_ properly.

* * *

They were outside at the training field, finally having moved onto weapons training. Temari had begged a variety of weapons from Baki, who was still place-holding the position of _Kazekage_ for Gaara. He had given them up grudgingly, but her argument that each new _shinobi_ must find the weapon they were best suited for got him to agree.

The weapons were arranged on a few wooden tables near the three posts of the arena, and Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou stood on one side, facing their students who were lined up on the other.

The students held discipline, keeping to equally spaced distances from each other and not muttering as their teachers talked. Of course, a few well-placed _kunai_ had helped with that. But they grasped the concept.

Temari placed one hand on her hip, looking out over the crowd. A few looked nervous, and others very excited. It was the ones with joy shining in their faces she would have to watch.

"This is sparring training!" she announced after waiting a few minutes to see if the children fidgeted – they didn't. "Come up and choose the weapon that is the best fit for you from these." She waved a hand over the table.

In the center, second row back, a girl in green with mousy brown hair and a yellow scarf tied around her neck raised her hand. Temari knew she was a bit tentative and shy. "What is it?"

"Do we have to choose?" the girl asked quietly.

Out of all the questions, Temari didn't expect that one. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the girl.

Kankurou was the one to push the issue. "What do you mean?"

"We could hurt the others if we use weapons!" the student explained, voice laced with anxiety. "We could even kill them."

Gaara, who had been standing behind his sister with his eyes closed, looked at the children for the first time. "A weapon is…"

Temari's head turned so she could see her brother out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't spoken at all during the whole time they had been teaching, and to hear his voice now startled all the students.

But the redhead seemed to lose his nerve at seeing all the pairs of eyes trained on him, and frowned. "No, it's nothing."

His sister was disappointed, hoping that somehow he would be able to provide some spot of wisdom the children could hang on to. _Baby steps_.

She and Kankurou looked at each other, exchanging silent messages. Temari began to explain. "Missions aren't child's play."

Her brother jumped in next. "If you have that outlook, you'll just get yourself killed on the battlefield. You must trust in your ability to use your weapon to the fullest and in your determination to harm others for the sake of your own life."

The brunette looked mortified, and muttered a stuttering "P-Pardon me." Temari could tell she was still apprehensive though.

Kankurou moved the topic along. "The three of us will be leading this sparring session. Choose your weapon and which group you would like to join." A buzzing broke out among the students as they discussed the siblings.

Temari turned to look at her brother. Gaara was still frowning after the earlier exchange, eyes open.

"Gaara, smile," she whispered, worried about him. "If you keep frowning, everyone will be scared and they won't choose you." She really wanted some student to take the initiative and join her brother's group. It would be the first step to seeing people accept him. He looked startled, but his frown didn't leave.

Her ears perked up as she heard Gaara's name mentioned among the students. It seemed they were all discussing not wanting to anger him. Then a boy called out "I choose Temari-_san_!" and all the students save one headed for the tables.

When all the moving was over, the students were equally split between Temari and Kankurou. Gaara had his eyes closed in acceptance of not being chosen, when the girl in green approached him hesitantly.

Temari watched, holding her breath. If Gaara could take at least one student…

"Are you sure?" he asked in his normal monotone, looking at her.

"Please…" she whispered. It was all Temari could do from pumping a fist in the air.

"Alright, go get your weapons," she instructed the students, and a mad rush for the tables ensued.

Children picked up weapon after weapon, going for the most interesting and intricate ones, or the straight swords and spears, depending on their nature. The moment they had chosen, weapons were being swung through the air as their new owners expressed how cool they were. Temari and Kankurou helped the students figure out how to use their new tools properly, but both kept eyes on Gaara and his new student.

He walked up behind her as she stood at the table, staring down at the weapons. They couldn't hear what was said, but at least he was talking. Hesitantly the girl's hand reached out, hovering over a small weapon consisting of a string with a weighted end, wrapped on a spool. Then he spoke again, and she quickly changed direction, heading for the large spiked club. The small girl staggered under the weight of the weapon, then turned towards Gaara. As she made to attack him, instead she fell backwards, toppled over by the weight of her club.

The redhead approached the tables, picking up the weapon she had almost chosen before, the jyouhyou. With a graceful leap, Gaara was out from behind the tables, swinging the small weapon around his body in a demonstration.

_Yes!_ Temari thought gleefully. He was actually _teaching_. _This has a chance after all!_

She could hear his shouted explanations about the weapon over the whistling sound it made, then with a flick of his wrist the cord shot out and wrapped around the posts along the wall. He handed the spool to the girl and she took it, not as hesitant as she had been before. _Progress._

* * *

Classes had been let out and Temari and Kankurou were walking along the streets, talking quietly.

"Gaara actually stayed behind to help his student," Kankurou commented, "Maybe he has a shot after all."

"Yeah," Temari agreed. "If she's not scared of him and he's actually putting himself out there, he can win the public easily. The first person is the hardest."

"Fourth," Kankurou corrected, grinning as Temari looked at him, confused. "You, me, and Baki came first."

"And Naruto."

"Fifth then."

Behind them came a strangled grunt, and both siblings turned to see a man stumbling along in the dress of a Suna _jounin_, clutching at his chest. Immediately they were beside him to catch the man as he fell, and Kankurou turned him over so they could hear him speak.

"What happened?" the blonde girl asked immediately, taking in the blood trickling from his mouth. There were no other signs of wounds, but that meant nothing in the _shinobi_ world.

"Tell…Gaara," the man gasped out. "Hurry…sentry posts attacked. Strangers…" he went limp in Kankurou's arms.

Temari froze for a second, then met Kankurou's gaze. "I'll get him."

As she turned around to head back to the Academy their brother walked up behind them, and stared at the scene.

"Gaara, we were about to come get you," Kankurou began, helping the sentry to sit up a bit more to clear his airways.

"The sentry _shinobi_ were attacked by strangers," Temari explained, watching Gaara's reaction carefully.

"They called themselves the Shiten Shounin," the sentry managed to gasp out. "They wield unknown weapons, and told me to deliver a message to you. 'We challenge you, the ultimate weapon of _Sunagakure_. If you do not accept our challenge, we will kidnap someone close to you every day and impale them."

Temari stiffened immediately. If _they_ weren't to be kidnapped right now, that left…

Gaara turned and ran back the way he had come, Kankurou and Temari quickly following suit.

_Matsuri_, _his student_.

The academy training ground was deserted, save for a _jyouhyou _near the training posts. With a leap all three were poised before it, examining the weapon.

Temari reached a hand out to touch it, but Gaara stopped her, putting his own hand on her shoulder. "The enemy went north," the redhead determined, pointing to the metallic point of the _jyouhyou_.

"So Matsuri is the first victim. But they want _you_ Gaara," Temari pointed out.

He nodded, agreeing with her. "We must tell the _jounin_ council."

* * *

They stood in front of the _jounin_ council, having imparted all their information to the men in robes. Being _shinobi_, they were much less corrupt than their counterparts.

Baki summed up the meeting. "Matsuri has been taken in order to lure out Gaara. She is one of our people, and therefore retrieval is an immediate priority, alive. To the north, where her captors fled, lies _Konohagakure_, our ally. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, you will form a team and go after the interlopers as we seek aid from Konoha."

"Wait Gaara is their target," Kankurou interjected. "Wouldn't sending Gaara after them be playing right into their hands?"

Temari agreed. "He's right. Why don't you give us more men instead?"

Baki's eye narrowed. "It is possible this is a diversion. To send more men would make the village itself weaker."

"Then I would hope you are coming with us at least Baki," Kankurou countered, not a little angry at how they were callously sending his brother into danger. Temari caught a glimpse of pain and…was that sadness?...in their _sensei's_ eye. Kankurou broke the spell by shouting "What is it? Hey!"

"I have a different mission," Baki monotoned. "Go. She's your student after all, isn't she?"

Kankurou looked ready to lash out at the man, but Gaara walked past his two elder siblings, leaving the room.

"We're going, Kankurou," Temari told him, and both followed their brother out.

* * *

I find it a very very interesting turn of events that I get more reviews when I beg for them. Go with what works I guess. _Please_ review? I need all the feedback and ideas I can get! And reviews are an author's lifeblood! (Which I also need or I may collapse on the kiddies I'm supposed to be counseler-ing)


	25. Bonds and Battle

So...there are two chapters left after this. That has been decided. Which means this is going to be wrapping up quickly! The last two are going to be rather short.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installation even if you know basically everything in it if you've watched the anime...^^;

Temari - I really don't want to do this today.

Kankurou - Yeah, what's the point? It's all repetitive after a while.

Temari - All you do is eat and sleep anyway.

Kankurou - That's all that's needed, baby.

Temari - _Baby_?

Kankurou - You didn't have to do that! I don't need a concussion!

Gaara - You don't have one already?

Kankurou - Low blow, bro.

Temari - So I just killed off your last remaining brain cell. Big deal.

Kankurou - *spluttering* I have more than just one!

Temari - Oh, my mistake. One and a half.

Gaara - You're not going to win this, Kankurou.

Kankurou - I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me Temari!

Temari - Then sit down and let me continue.

Gaara- *sighs* I can't believe I'm related to you two.

*crashes in the background*

Gaara - Soraya doesn't own Naruto or us. Or I would petition her for a mind wipe.

* * *

_Previously - _

_They stood in front of the jounin council, having imparted all their information to the men in robes. Being shinobi, they were much less corrupt than their counterparts._

_Baki summed up the meeting. "Matsuri has been taken in order to lure out Gaara. She is one of our people, and therefore retrieval is an immediate priority, alive. To the north, where her captors fled, lies Konohagakure, our ally. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, you will form a team and go after the interlopers as we seek aid from Konoha."_

_"Wait Gaara is their target," Kankurou interjected. "Wouldn't sending Gaara after them be playing right into their hands?"_

_Temari agreed. "He's right. Why don't you give us more men instead?"_

_Baki's eye narrowed. "It is possible this is a diversion. To send more men would make the village itself weaker."_

_"Then I would hope you are coming with us at least Baki," Kankurou countered, not a little angry at how they were callously sending his brother into danger. Temari caught a glimpse of pain and…was that sadness?...in their sensei's eye. Kankurou broke the spell by shouting "What is it? Hey!"_

_"I have a different mission," Baki monotoned. "Go. She's your student after all, isn't she?"_

_Kankurou looked ready to lash out at the man, but Gaara walked past his two elder siblings, leaving the room._

_"We're going, Kankurou," Temari told him, and both followed their brother out._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four - Bonds and Battles

The wind whipped at Temari's face as she and her siblings leapt through the trees that made the outskirts of _Kaze no Kuni. _Matsuri's captors were heading for _Kawa no Kuni,_ which would hopefully make it all the quicker for reinforcements to arrive from Konoha. The kidnappers were leaving a clear trail for the three to follow, and it was making her uneasy. Obviously they wanted to bring Gaara to a certain spot – but why, and what was there?

The trails were quite fresh – obviously they were getting close. Gaara didn't once turn his head to look at his siblings; his whole presence was focused on rushing towards his enemies, and someone besides Temari and Kankurou he wanted to protect. _Finally_.

Their clothes were flying out behind them from the speed of their travel, both Temari and Gaara's sashes whipped by the winds. Temari was very surprised Kankurou's hood had yet to fly off his head, although after that one time it had happened when he was ten the puppeteer had found a way to affix it permanently.

Out of nowhere a forceful wind came shooting at the team, forcing them to stop and channel _chakra_ through their feet to keep from flying off the branch. Temari braced herself against the wind, feeling the _chakra_ imbued in it the same way she would do with her fan.

"What?" Kankurou shouted to be heard over the gale, frowning as he tried to see who had launched the attack.

"Another wind user?" Temari whispered to herself, forcing her hand against the winds as she reached back and drew her _kyodai sensu_. With a flick it was open and she swung it opposite the attack, sending her own attack backwards. "What fun."

Her attack raced forward, cutting down trunks and branches where the other winds had just rushed through them, and where the two collided a cyclone formed, shooting high into the air.

"Well done Temari," Gaara complimented her, although still in a monotone.

"Of course!" she shot back, grinning. "What else would you expect?"

"You're not half bad," a woman's voice called from ahead of them. The whistle of air heralded her arrival, and a figure floated down from the sky, crouched in what seemed to be a mini whirlwind. She had thigh high black boots with open toes and heels, a tight red dress that ended just above her boots, a pale lilac sleeveless overrobe, and a sword sheath hanging at her hip. Her arms were covered with fishnet that ran from her wrists to just below her shoulders, and her hands had black gloves covering them. Green hair with yellow highlights at the front whipped in the winds around her, giving the woman a wild look. But what caught Temari's attention was the strange symbol on her _hitai-ate_ – it belonged to a small village, found in _Kawa no Kuni_. It was renowned for its weapons.

As she landed on a branch in front of the siblings, the blonde girl's eyes were also drawn to the two blue swords held in a reverse grip along the woman's back…but she only had one sheath. _Where does she store the second? Or is there some trick to the two?_

"You blew my own attack away," the enemy continued, a mocking note to her voice.

Temari frowned at that. "You two go ahead," she told her brothers, not looking away from the woman.

"Huh? Temari, are you sure?" Kankurou questioned, uncertainty in his voice.

Gaara knew what she was thinking. "Will you be alright?" was all he said, arms folded in their customary position now that they were no longer moving.

"Don't worry," she called back, lacing her own voice with confidence. "We're both wind users, right? I can take her." Looking directly at her brother, she added, "Hurry Gaara. She's _your_ student, isn't she?"

The surprised expression on his face was cute – eyes wide and mouth a bit slack. Then he regained his composure. "Excuse me," he told her, eyes closing briefly. "I'm counting on you."

With that he jumped away, Kankurou following a second later after giving her a look that said 'If you get killed I'm coming after you myself'. "Be careful."

The woman scowled as both males disappeared. "I won't let you escape!"

"I'm your opponent," Temari countered, leaping to intercept her opponent. "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_ Again she swung her great fan, shooting what looked like a snake composed of rings of wind right at the woman. The green haired lady executed a graceful aerial back flip and landed on the branch behind her, crossing the blue swords in front of her body. Temari controlled her attack, forcing it to bend down to follow her enemy's movement.

"_Kazekiri no Jutsu!" _the woman cried, slashing her swords out. Two daggers of wind clashed against Temari's own attack, dispelling it harmlessly to the sides. To Temari's surprise, the counterattack sped towards her, more visible than any wind attack she had seen. Planting her open fan firmly on the tree branch she ducked behind it, using the metal ribs as a shield. Even then the sharp winds left a deep groove in the reinforced steel. "What…" the blonde began, frowning.

"My swords change the nature of the wind according to the attack," her opponent called out, that same mocking lilt to her voice. "They bring out its maximum power. Too late for regrets now! I need very little _chakra_ to use these swords. How long can you keep up with me, with your limited _chakra_ reserves? Want to try?"

Temari gritted her teeth. If what the woman said was true, it was going to be a losing battle from the start if she couldn't take her enemy down quickly.

Again she swung her fan, calling out "_Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"_

With a roar all the trees in front of her not previously demolished fell in a large swath, and once again her opponent leapt out of the way, to the edge. Standing perpendicular to the winds, the green haired woman swung her swords, calling out "_Kaze Gaeshi!" _The winds that headed towards her reversed and came towards Temari as a hurricane, forcing her to leap out of the way or risk losing her fan.

"Are we in playtime?" shouted the woman. "Get serious or I'll end this now!" The two blue swords flashed, and a cyclone of winds spiraled straight towards Temari where she stood. The blonde couldn't dodge in time. Her body flew through the air, spiraling slightly, until she slammed into a tree back first. The force of impact caused blood to spurt out of her mouth, and she was pretty sure one of her ribs was cracked. If she wasn't wearing a metal torso guard, Temari had no doubt the damage would have been much greater.

The moment she slid down to land on her feet, Temari ducked behind the tree she had slammed into, putting it between her and the woman. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead into her eye from a cut inflicted by a stray wind blade.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" came a call, and the rush of winds followed the voice. Temari dashed away from the tree, leaping between trunks as a tunnel of wind pursued her. She could hear the wood crashing to the ground behind, sheared off by the blades. _I can't continue to run, she'll get me eventually. I have to stand and fight._

Temari spun around on one foot, her fan whipping around as she did so. "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_ she called again, and once more wide blades of wind shot out, slicing down trunks as they honed in on the enemy.

With a lazy flick of her wrists, the two swords deflected the attack. "Pathetic."

They traded blows for a time, Temari dodging and sending bursts of wind at the green haired lady, who didn't move at all from her original spot. Instead, the woman deflected each and every attack with her swords, redirecting the wind either back at Temari or harmlessly into the air.

Finally Temari slid to a halt after leaping across cut tree trunks, panting from exertion. She braced her fan beside her, only partially open so it didn't slip off her perch.

"Now you're out of places to hide," the woman taunted, eyes narrowing. "What will you do?"

Temari's eyebrows knit as she appraised the situation once more. _She had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off dodging her attacks, while at the same time easily evading mine. Now there's a clear playing field with all the trees cut down. None of my normal attacks will work on her…so I guess I'll have to use this one._

She snapped her folded fan out to the side, then opened it so the base was at the top. "_Fuuton: Tatsu no Oushigoto!"_ She thrust her _kyodai sensu_ up at the sky, which immediately clouded over with dark grey thunderheads. But nothing else happened.

"What, is that supposed to do something?" the woman asked, propping a hand on her hip. "Nothing's happening. Poor girl, it seems as though the winds hate you."

Temari smirked; her enemy was underestimating her, perfect. "The winds are my friend," she countered, and raised her arm, hand dangling from a limp wrist. Lightning crashed across the grey sky, and the clouds began to swirl into the beginnings of a hurricane. From the very center a cylinder of wind began to descend, spinning rapidly, right over the green haired woman. The clouds around it suddenly dissipated from the speed of the cyclone and it widened, descending to encase Temari's opponent within.

Inside the attack, logs cut from tree trunks and branches flew around, a testament to how sharp and powerful the winds were. But somehow the woman managed to stand her ground, and crossed her swords in front of her once more. "This battle is only just beginning! _Kaze Gaeshi!_"

Again two daggers of wind slashed through Temari's own attack, dissipating it. A smaller, tighter, whirlwind surrounded the woman, then it shot towards Temari. She was too exhausted to dodge, having put every drop of energy she had into her last attack.

The blonde was thrown backwards with a cry, again slamming into a very unforgiving tree trunk and sliding down to sit on a branch, hunched over and trying to get her breath back. Her back felt like one huge bruise. As she tried to get up, her head spun and Temari collapsed back against the tree trunk, head hanging and eyes closed. She had lost. It was over.

"Well, well, are you sleeping?" taunted her enemy, and Temari could hear the grin in her voice. "Then stay asleep forever." She slashed her right sword and a blade of wind shot out, at the right height to decapitate Temari.

It was with _extreme _surprise the Suna _genin_ felt her body somersault along the branch she was sitting on, under the attack. _I know I didn't do that, so what did?_

She tried to move her head to look around from the crouch she was in, and found she couldn't. _A body controlling jutsu? I only know one person that can do that…_she fought harder to regain control of her head, and after a second where she had no control over her facial features, Temari was able to turn her head to the right and look back at where – sure enough – Nara Shikamaru was perched on a branch, his shadow streaming down the tree. Next to him was his teammate Yamanaka Ino, eyeing the green haired woman with distaste.

_Saved by a chivalrous boy, how pathetic,_ Temari sighed to herself, but she couldn't completely squash the feeling of happiness that bubbled up inside at the sight of the _chuunin_.

"That was close," Shikamaru drawled, and Temari had no doubt those hands in front of his mouth were covering a smirk. "But the _Kagemane no Jutsu_ was a success."

"Who are you?" shrieked the woman, not a little indignant her prey had been taken from her.

Shikamaru straightened, crossing his arms over his chest, and began an answer reminiscent of the time she had saved him. "An allied nation of Suna, the _shinobi_ of Konoha."

Temari felt the shadow fade from her body, and stood up, determined not to show weakness in front of the other two. "I didn't expect the reinforcements from Konoha to be you," she quipped, looking back at him.

"Well, a man can't stay in debt to a woman after all," he replied, a hint of a smirk in his voice. He knew how she felt about all the chivalry.

"Still as troublesome as ever, babbling on about men and women and chivalry," Temari teased right back.

His hands were still clenched in the seal for his _jutsu_, and she could see the black shadow reaching towards the enemy, but it wasn't able to quite get there.

"Gaara and Kankurou are going after the others who abducted the village girl," Temari continued, informing Shikamaru and Ino of the situation. "I'm fine, go help them."

"We've received information of our own," the spiky haired boy countered. "Both Gaara and Kankurou have already started fighting. Other Konoha teams are on their way to back them up."

"I see," the woman interrupted, eyes on the black smear in front of her. All three opponents ignored her.

"You came prepared this time," Temari commented, planting her fan on the branch in front of her.

"Of course. I plan to execute this flawlessly, and without any casualties."

"At least try not to cry in front of me this time." It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the disgruntled expression that passed over his face. _I bet he's thinking 'A man cannot look weak in front of a woman'._

Shikamaru sighed. "You keep bringing up the past." He let down his hands as his shadow retreated back to its normal shape. "That's why women are…" he never finished the sentence, just as before. Probably because he feared her fan.

Temari noticed Ino had an uncertain expression on her face as they bantered back and forth, but before she could comment on it, the woman grew bored with their talking. "I'll finish all three of you at once!" she yelled, and swung her sword in a circle. A blast of wind shot at all three younger _shinobi_.

"Here she comes," Temari grinned, opening her fan for the counter. Behind her both Shikamaru and Ino tensed, ready to leap and attack if presented with the opportunity.

Using the _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_ Temari swung her fan, sending _chakra_ out in the wind to sharpen it into blades. Where the two attacks met yet another cyclone formed, although stray winds shot out to harry both sides. Temari gained a few more cuts, and she had no doubt the others did as well.

"Such _chakra_ thrust into the winds," she heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath.

"No, the swords just amplify her _chakra_," Temari told him, hoping that analytical brain of his would be able to put together a way to separate woman and swords. They really were annoying.

"So she's completely dependent on the swords," the genius mused, and glanced over at Ino. The platinum blonde looked startled. "Anyway, we need to get her within range so we can stop her movement." Facing front he announced, "We'll go together."

In a simultaneous leap, all three left the branch and headed towards their opponent. They spread out, Temari taking left, Ino right, and Shikamaru center. It was easy to run over the many fallen tree trunks all over the ground, as they created a hard path leading right towards the wind lady.

"How annoying," she grumbled, and swung those two swords again. A gale burst out of them blowing Shikamaru and Ino high into the air, where they both executed flips to land on their feet and run forward once more.

Temari continued her charge forward, and as she got close to the woman she braced herself on a log and swung her fan, creating a gust of wind that forced her opponent to retreat and counter. _She keeps putting distance between herself and I; is she trying to be careful of my long range attacks? Since the other two are mid-range, with the wind she would be able to blow them away before they got close enough to attack. And because they're midrange she can't risk getting closer to me to keep me from using long range. So the best way to dodge my attacks is to put enough distance to give herself time to deflect._

Again Shikamaru and Ino jumped at her, throwing a few _kunai_, which were easily blown away by the movement of one sword. The moment the woman used her wind on the weapons, Temari launched an attack of her own, only to be countered by the other sword.

The Konoha genius landed in a crouch behind Temari as she held off a whirlwind, then leapt up to the blonde and whispered in her ear. "Can you force the waterfall away from its path, out off the rocks?"

She frowned, turning towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll explain later. Can you do it or not?"

"I can give it a try," Temari told him doubtfully, then turned back to their opponent just as she jumped back and over towards the waterfall itself. A turquoise stream of light was shining over her shoulder right at the woman. Out of nowhere she reversed both swords in her grip and slammed them into the ground. "What?"

The swords began to glow with the same eerie green light, and Temari could feel the odd amount of _chakra_ radiating from her. She could also see a huge sand pillar on her left, which her brother had been perched on for the duration of his fight. But a giant water dragon was snaking up it, and with a soundless roar hit Gaara off.

"Gaara!" she cried, worried for her brother. Sand and water did _not_ mix.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru told her, voice level. "Lee and Naruto are on their way. Concentrate on finishing this fight."

"They are?"

"I told you we had this all prepared. Let's end this battle." His words reassured her, even though to anyone else they would have sounded aloof. She had to trust him. Even as Temari turned her attention back to the woman in front of her, Gaara's sand pillar sagged and crashed to the ground.

Temari blew yet another wind attack, just a wave of her fan with _chakra_ imbued in it, at their opponent, giving both she and Shikamaru time to leap away to further discuss his plan. They would have to lure the woman to just the right position before the waterfall's shadow would have any effect.

"Where do you want her positioned?" the blonde asked as they perched on a tree branch. Ino was nowhere to be seen either, and their enemy looked content to wait.

"Fifty meters off the wall and two hundred from the waterfall," the genius answered immediately.

Temari eyed where the woman was currently positioned, and Shikamaru's proposed area. "I can do that."

He nodded and both leapt back to the ground, landing lightly in front of the enemy without attacking. The moment they showed up again – apparently taking Temari as the true threat while she remained far away – the swords flashed and another wind attack was sent spiraling towards Temari and Shikamaru. Ino seemed forgotten off to the side as Temari blocked the winds with a swish of her fan.

The platinum blonde ran forward a few steps, formed a circular hand seal reminiscent of Shikamaru's thinking pose, and shouted "_Shinranshin no Jutsu!" _

An almost dismissive flick of the woman's right arm and sword sent a breeze – not even a strong wind attack – at Ino, blowing her back off her feet and injuring her.

"Ino!" Temari called, worried for her ally, even if she didn't know the girl well.

"Stupid girl," smirked her injurer. "It's no use trying to catch me off guard."

"You bitch!" Temari shouted; she would not let the woman be so arrogant to see the three of them as little worms to squish. The teal eyed girl lunged forward, swinging her fan and sending a gust of air forward; the woman simply moved backward.

"As if I would let you get closer to me; I know your range. Your attacks won't get to me."

"We'll see about that!" Temari darted forward, intent on pushing the woman back just a bit farther. Shikamaru joined her a moment later, prepared to execute their plan. _Ino would only get in the way._ As bad as Temari felt about that thought, she knew it was true. She and Shikamaru could work this flawlessly – in the whole battle, Ino had been a third wheel. _If she wants to help, she can get stronger, _Temari squashed her regret down ruthlessly. There were no places for soft feelings in a battle _or _in Suna.

Three more attacks and the woman was in position, ready to be trapped. "Now it's our turn to fight back," Shikamaru announced, hands forming the seal of his clan's signature _jutsu_.

Their opponent laughed it off. "I know your range, and you aren't in it."

Temari simply smirked right back. "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_ As the woman raised a sword to counter the attack, it whizzed right past her, missing its supposed target.

"What are you aiming at? That was completely off –" her voice was cut off as her whole body started, pupilless brown eyes going wide. "What? But I knew your distance!"

Temari's eyes tracked the path Shikamaru's shadow had taken – it led forward from his feet until it intersected that of the waterfall, followed the arch for a bit, then peeled off to head directly to the woman's and connect. Their plan wouldn't have worked had the waterfall taken its original course along the rock path, so instead Temari had blown her winds right at the top of the waterfall, arcing it away from its normal path. Since her attacks had lasting power, it was currently situated at the top of the arc, spinning continuously and keeping the waterfall off the rock face.

They had to complete the next part of their plan before the waterfall subsided once more, losing Shikamaru's shadow. Temari bit her thumb hard, drawing blood, and drew it in a line across the surface of her _kyodai sensu_. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kirikiri Mai!" _

As winds roared forward, a poof of smoke came from within and her summons Kamatari appeared, dressed in a pirate's bandana and red trimmed black sleeveless vest, sickle in hand. The woman had time for her eyes to widen before the gale reached her and picked her up off her feet, sending her careening sideways over the edge of the cliff down into the pool of water below. Her scream echoed up as she fell, Kamatari no doubt having cut her up quite a bit.

They were just in time as the waterfall reverted to its normal shape once more when Temari's attack faded, spraying them all with droplets of water.

"One down," Temari smiled at her ally, noting a similar expression on Shikamaru's normally bored face. Sometime while they had been taking care of the woman Sakura had arrived and begun attending to Ino.

Their moment of relief didn't last long as a stream of bugs appeared over the treetops, catching Shikamaru's eye. "Gaara is going after the last man."

"What?" Temari's head snapped around, following the path of bugs as well. Seeing where they headed, she began running off in the direction they indicated, Shikamaru following close behind. It took her less than five seconds to reach the tree cover once more, leaping off branches to accumulate more speed. Shikamaru kept pace, bobbing up and down in the corner of her eye as he jumped off different branches next to her.

They hadn't been traveling for long when she spotted three other Konoha _genin_ rushing towards the same place. She and Shikamaru dropped down to fall into formation behind them, all intent on getting to where Gaara was no doubt fighting a worse opponent than the other three. On the group's right Lee, Sakura, and Ino caught up, expanding it to a pack of eight.

"Shikamaru!" Lee called, cropped black hair being whipped by the wind "Where are Gaara-_kun_ and Naruto-_kun_?"

As leader, Shikamaru immediately turned to the two Hyuuga who could see everything ahead. "Neji, Hinata, please report to me on the situation." Temari hoped that whatever they saw was in Gaara's favor. She didn't want to lose her brother now that she had just gotten him back.

"There's a hemisphere cage up ahead in the dead end, half buried in the ground," Hinata stated, voice steady and calm. "There is a large amount of _chakra_ being drawn out of it. Gaara is probably in there, as I don't see him anywhere nearby. There are three other people, one of whom is Naruto. There is also a man, and a girl."

_Shit_._ They're probably trying to pull out Shuukaku. Will it never stop?_ "Hey Shikamaru!" Temari called to the boy in front of her.

He dropped back to travel beside her. "What?"

"You know how there's a power inside Gaara he can't really control, right?" she asked, all serious. As the team leader he had to be prepared for anything.

Shikamaru shot a glance at her, one eyebrow quirked. "Yeah, a bit. Nothing specific."

"If they continue to drain Gaara's _chakra_, he will lose himself, and the results will be disastrous. Shuukaku, normally suppressed, will escape and become out of control. When he is released, _it will be the end_. There is no way to stop Gaara." _Not for lack of trying._

"Seriously?" the genius asked, rhetorically. "_Mendokuse_." He fell silent, and Temari honestly hoped he was working out a way to keep that from happening.

They weren't getting there remotely fast enough for Temari's liking, so she rushed ahead. Shikamaru kept up with her, signaling the rest of his group to continue at their current pace. As such, Temari and Shikamaru were the first to drop into the clearing, and she took in the situation in front of her.

Matsuri was sitting on the ground, staring at something directly in front of her. Naruto, vivid in bright orange, was standing to her right, yelling at her. Some very pale man with long grey hair and red markings under his eyes was encased in an odd contraption and floating in midair above the remnants of an iron cage.

But what drew her attention was the figure trembling and growing at the back of the dead end, the side facing the new arrivals coated with sand. The large arm was misshapen yet, with blue bands circling it up and down its length. A red thatch of hair and gave identity to the figure.

"How could that be," she heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath as he eyed Gaara.

"Yeah," Temari confirmed. "He's begun the transformation into Shuukaku." Behind them landed the rest of their group, including Kankurou, Chouji, and Kiba.

"Gaara," Kankurou faltered, seeing his brother.

Sakura and Hinata spotted Naruto and since he was sitting with Matsuri, Temari walked over with Shikamaru. "Matsuri, are you alright?"

"_Hai,_ but Gaara-_sensei_ is –" she began, only to be cut off by Naruto rising.

"Please take care of her," he told the girls, taking a few faltering steps. Temari could see it hurt him to move, but he was determined to go help Gaara. _Someone else who sees Gaara for who he is, who would do anything for him. Naruto, I'm going to owe you after this._

As Sakura bullied Naruto into sitting down to be healed, Temari and Shikamaru turned their attention to Gaara and the man floating in front of him. She could tell her brother was fighting Shuukaku's influence as his non-transformed hand grasped at his head, but it was a losing battle.

"Sakura! Hurry up, we won't have much time," Shikamaru barked, half turning around.

"_Hai!_" the medic replied smartly, and green _chakra_ began to glow around her hands.

Neji's observation floated back to them from where he stood up front. "The strange man has more _chakra_ than the half-transformed boy."

Temari's eyebrows furrowed. _How is that possible? Shuukaku may be the weakest of the bijuu, but he's still more powerful than any human._

Lee chimed in from his place behind. "Now that you mention it, the man we fought before had armor that absorbed _chakra_. And something up there looks familiar…"

"The_ teme_ said he was Seimei, the founder of _Takumi no Sato_, and was going to steal Gaara's _chakra_!" Naruto's yell cemented it.

"How do we fight someone who can absorb _chakra_?" Temari frowned. Next to her Shikamaru was also thinking hard.

Suddenly the sand began to slough off Gaara, turning his arm and half transformed face back into flowing sand instead of partly Shuukaku. _He fought off Shuukaku's influence! Gaara, what did you fight for? _For Shikamaru's benefit so he could take the information and use it, she explained "Gaara is trying to suppress Shuukaku of his own free will."

"Why?" the genius asked, eyes not leaving the scene. Temari was pretty sure she saw a bead of sweat drip down his temple. "Wouldn't such a move weaken him to his opponent?"

Kankurou spoke up from behind them, his voice somber. "He's choosing to fight under his own will and power to protect those he cares about instead of using Shuukaku's power. He wouldn't have done that six months ago."

As the remaining sand fell off Gaara's body, Temari saw a long red gash in the white cloth of her brother's sash. _He was able to withstand getting hurt without losing control, and if he got hurt he must have been truly helpless. Gaara, how far you've come to fight even when you know it's a losing battle to protect others._

She couldn't hear what Gaara and Seimei said, but it ended with the levitating _shinobi_ sending three blue tendrils out at Gaara, forcing him to leap away and try to dodge in the air. Even then, one of the tentacles got his side and the redhead fell to the earth, grasping at it. _He has no sand…how will Gaara fight without sand? _

None of the watching _shinobi_ interfered, knowing without saying that Gaara needed to win this fight on his own, to prove he could protect others. Even those, like Ino, who knew almost nothing about the boy and his situation unconsciously understood.

But somehow Gaara found it in him to smirk up at the man; even Temari could see it from where she stood at the other end of the ravine. Gaara widened his stance and slammed his palms together, intoning something, although his opponent seemed unimpressed.

With a rumble and a crash, a huge chunk of stone broke loose from the canyon wall, falling to the ground and shattering into infinitesimally small pieces…almost like grains of sand. More began to fall, one after another, until the onlookers' view was obscured by billowing clouds of dust. Then a waterfall of sand shot towards them, and as one all _shinobi_ leapt up and away from the mass, heading for a safe spot. It took a couple leaps to escape the sand, but they all ended up on a rock outcropping just a few feet above a sand floor. It had covered the entire ravine bottom and half up the walls, as well as the forest behind them. It was truly a massive amount of sand. Temari could barely keep her eyes from going as wide as Naruto's were as the blond boy stared at the pile Gaara had created, that he was perched on.

For a moment all was silent, then a muffled shout from under the sand came. "_Kujaku Senpuujin!"_ A whirlwind drilled its way up out of the sand, revealing Seimei, still floating and seemingly unharmed.

"You still had that kind of power?" the man asked, flat eyes piercing at Gaara. His non-existent eyebrows knit in rage. "Then I will absorb it all!"

A flash of light shot out of the plate on his chest, shaped like a lion's mouth. The _chakra_ he was sucking from Gaara was almost visible to the naked eye, appearing as airwaves around the boy.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, and started to move towards the battle.

"Wait Naruto," Shikamaru ordered, voice flat.

"What!" the blond protested, rounding on his leader. "Don't try to stop me!"

"You'll only get in the way," Temari told him harshly. "Besides, Gaara is strong. Trust him." _I trust him. And I know he'll find a way to win this. After all, he's Gaara._

As if to prove her point, Gaara calmly raised his hand, sand beginning to gather in it out of the air to form a spear. "Behold, the Spear of Shuukaku!" the redhead called, voice powerful. The spear was long, with a huge head shaped almost like a flame. On the head were red patterns – dots and diamonds. He heaved back and sent the spear shooting right at Seimei, faster than the man could dodge. It slammed right through the armor on his chest and into his abdomen with an audible crunching sound.

"Why?" The question was barely audible, more of a breath than a voice. "Why do you have so much power…"

Gaara stood straight in front of his friends, allies, and enemy. "People like you who abandon being human to become only a weapon would never understand."

_But you do understand Gaara, all too well, don't you?_ She could see Naruto nodding solemnly, looking right at his friend. _And Naruto knows you know too. _

The weapons around Seimei shattered and he fell to the sand, only to have it swirl around and suck him into its depths. Everybody leaned forward in anticipation as rumbles came from below ground. "_Sabaku Taisou."_

A few seconds later some form of glittering dust floated up out of the sand. There was silence, then Naruto broke it with a shout. "He did it!"

Suddenly everybody was running towards him, cheering and laughing. Until he keeled over. "Gaara!"

Temari, Kankurou, Naruto, Shikamaru, Matsuri, and Sakura gathered around him, all the others staying back to give them some room. Sakura checked his vitals quickly, then smiled. "He's fine, just extremely exhausted."

Temari let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her brother had just proved beyond a doubt to everyone in the ravine, and more importantly himself, he could care about people and protect them successfully.

"So you finally have someone you can share your feelings with," Kankurou whispered, so quietly Temari wasn't sure she heard it. His expression was slightly happy mixed with ruefulness.

But Naruto turned around and looked at the puppeteer quizzically. "Did you say something?"

Immediately Kankurou's face went blank, and he gave a cat-like grin. "Nope, nothing." _Show no weakness, the way of the Suna shinobi_._ Maybe we can learn to change that just a bit._

* * *

Five days later found the four from _Sunagakure_ in a familiar position – standing at the gates, being seen off by Shikamaru.

"We're in your debt," Temari stated, smiling at the boy who as usual had his hands pushed into his pockets.

"Nah, we just repaid our debt to you," he countered, returning the grin. "If there's a next time, I'll do an even better job."

"At least you didn't cry this time," Temari laughed, feeling too good to keep from teasing him.

Shikamaru sighed. "That again? This is why women are…" As had become his custom, he didn't finish the sentence.

"Where is he?" Gaara spoke up. If Temari looked close, she could see his face looked just a bit softer than before, a little more compassionate.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at the redhead. "Oh, Naruto? I'd heard he was leaving today with Jiraiya to train."

Temari started at that. "Jiraiya? One of the _Sannin?_" That boy sure knew how to move around with the high people.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. "_Mendokuse_. But he's going to come back after he gets stronger."

Gaara turned to leave at that, beginning to pace down the road. His siblings and student followed, walking away from Konoha, a place that had taught them not everything had to be harsh and unfeeling.


	26. Accepted

I hate Murphy's Law.

Welcome to the second to last installment of Desert Winds of Change. After this is an epilogue, as a bit of a wrap up. Enjoy!

Posted - 7/23/2011

Disclaimer - I don't own. Sorry no _omake _today.

* * *

_Previously - _

_Five days later found the four from Sunagakure in a familiar position – standing at the gates, being seen off by Shikamaru._

_"We're in your debt," Temari stated, smiling at the boy who as usual had his hands pushed into his pockets._

_"Nah, we just repaid our debt to you," he countered, returning the grin. "If there's a next time, I'll do an even better job."_

_"At least you didn't cry this time," Temari laughed, feeling too good to keep from teasing him._

_Shikamaru sighed. "That again? This is why women are…" As had become his custom, he didn't finish the sentence._

_"Where is he?" Gaara spoke up. If Temari looked close, she could see his face looked just a bit softer than before, a little more compassionate._

_"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at the redhead. "Oh, Naruto? I'd heard he was leaving today with Jiraiya to train."_

_Temari started at that. "Jiraiya? One of the Sannin?" That boy sure knew how to move around with the high people._

_"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokuse. But he's going to come back after he gets stronger."_

_Gaara turned to leave at that, beginning to pace down the road. His siblings and student followed, walking away from Konoha, a place that had taught them not everything had to be harsh and unfeeling. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - Accepted

They were greeted by Baki the moment they walked through the ravine into the village. No doubt he had been alerted by one of the guards the four had passed; guards that stared at Gaara with a new light and kept their eyes switching between him and Matsuri. The redhead took no notice, keeping his own eyes fixed straight ahead on their destination again – the central building of Suna, the _Kazekage_'s residence and offices.

"You're back, all alive," Baki commented, one eye looking at them inscrutably. "The _Hokage_ sent word there were no casualties and you were on your way."

Looking at her _sensei_ Temari could see new stress lines around the corners of his mouth and eye, but some glint of pride showed under the weariness. He gestured towards the street and the five began walking through their village.

By now everybody had heard that Matsuri, one of the villagers, had been kidnapped. It brought the reality home harder to them than had one of the _shinobi_ or councilmen suffered the same fate. One of them had been captured, what would the _shinobi_ do?

Apparently go after the abductors, kill them, and rescue the person with no injuries. Heads turned as Team Baki and Matsuri passed through the streets, and whispers began, people pointing fingers at Gaara.

"She's Gaara's student, and I heard he singlehandedly rescued her."

"Gaara almost died to rescue a villager, he's changed."

"I bet he would save any of us, student or no. He seems to be that kind of person."

_It's as though they forgot all about the person Gaara used to be, and that's for the best. Now he can make a new impression – his dream of being Kazekage is so close, he can almost touch it._

"Gaara-_sama_ is so strong, the strongest in the village!"

"Gaara-_sama_…"

"…Gaara-_sama_…"

"Gaara-_sama_ is the best!"

Where Gaara walked next to her Temari was sure she saw a small smile, almost infinitesimal, on his face. Kankurou sidled up on her other side, a frown adorning his features in contrast. "Temari, look at that," he whispered, gesturing to the onlookers. "When they need him they call him _sama_, where they used to say _bakemono_. Fair-weather friends, aren't they?"

Gaara overheard that comment as well. "Don't be so fast to judge them, Kankurou," he told his brother, jade eyes shifting to the side. "If I could change, so can they."

"Gaara is right," Temari seconded, throwing an arm over Kankurou's shoulders. "The villagers actually respect him for rescuing Matsuri. You'll see, it can get even better from here."

Kankurou shrugged the arm off, muttering under his breath about annoying older sisters who thought they were always right, but subsided. He wanted Gaara to succeed just as much as she did.

"The _jounin_ council wants to hear the events from Matsuri's experiences," Baki interrupted the sibling bonding. "That is where we're headed now."

"Me?" the girl asked, eyes wide. "Why would they want…Gaara-_sensei_ is the one that did everything."

"You, as the captive, know the most important parts of the event," Baki explained patiently. "Parts the others weren't around for."

Matsuri looked at him solemnly, and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good," Baki nodded as well, once and sharp. The rest of the trip passed in silence, the siblings looking around at the still whispering villagers, out in more crowds than Temari had ever seen at one time.

Gaara gave a hesitant small smile and waved one hand at the crowd, sending up even more whispers at the movement. His face immediately turned blank once more and he crossed his arms, but the change had already occurred. People whispered even more and pointed at first Gaara, then Matsuri, and sometimes Temari and Kankurou as well.

The silence when they stepped into the official council building was deafening compared to the buzz outside. Baki led the way to the circular council chamber, Matsuri right behind him, with Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari abreast.

The _jounin_ council room was smaller than the advisory council, with chairs set in a circle around a table. Each and every one was occupied. Baki paced to the window and stood there, arms tucked behind his back, feet shoulder width apart. "Begin."

Matsuri shrank backwards from the council, only to bump into Temari. The older girl gave her a small shove in the back, propelling Matsuri lightly towards the council members who waited expectantly.

The girl cleared her throat awkwardly, clasped her hands in front of her, and looked down. "I was training at the Academy when four people appeared behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a wooden cocoon strapped to a man's back. He seemed to be the leader…" she trailed off, looking up and back at Gaara. He gave her an encouraging nod. "I could see Gaara-_sensei_, Temari-_san_, and Kankurou-_san_ behind us in the forest, and there was a woman and two other men. They talked about drawing Gaara-_sensei_ into a reverse scale formation…I don't know what that is." Her voice gained some confidence as she continued her story. "The woman dropped behind to keep Temari-_san_ occupied, and the other three went on. Kankurou-_san_ and Gaara-_sensei_ kept following. The man carrying me kept going, until he ordered one of the men to get rid of Kankurou-_san._ Then he went to the left, and Gaara-_sensei_ followed. The last man went to intercept Gaara-_sensei_. Then I couldn't see anything anymore…the man didn't say anything really. But he raised his sword and turquoise light came out in three directions. He said they were in position."

Temari nodded. So that was where that light had come from, it was some sort of signal.

"I saw Gaara-_sensei_ fall off his sand pillar, and a few minutes later the man began to move, because Gaara-_sensei_ was chasing us. He chased the man into a dead end ravine…but the man wanted him there. He threw me away, and Gaara-_sensei_ faced him with only two _kunai_." Temari shot a glance at her brother at that. He had fought to protect his student with only his body and two weapons, no sand. If that didn't prove to people he was dedicated, almost nothing would. "A blond boy, Naruto, freed me from the wooden cocoon and told me to hide, then Gaara-_sensei_ was locked in a metal sphere." Matsuri's voice shook at that. "The boy couldn't get him out. The three weapons the others had been carrying appeared on the man's body out of nowhere, and he began to battle Naruto. He said the metal container would suck Gaara-_sensei_'s _chakra_ so he could have it for his own. The man summoned a coffin from the wall, and it opened." She gave a convulsive shudder. "He offered his own body as a sacrifice for the spirit inside the coffin. His body disappeared…and a man walked out of the coffin. He called himself Seimei, founder of _Takumi no Sato_. Then he said all the Five Nations would have to bow to Takumi and acknowledge their power because of their weapons. Naruto fought him, then the sphere exploded and Gaara-_sensei_ had sand covering part of him." The council visibly tensed at this, but relaxed at the next phrase. "He fought it off, then beat the man with a sphere through his chest, and a tidal wave of sand."

Matsuri closed her mouth, signaling the end of her recounting. It might not have been the greatest _shinobi_ report to exist, but it got the point across.

Baki cleared his throat. "We have received confirmation from the _Hokage_ that the others of _Takumi no Sato_ have no desire to follow in their comrades' footsteps. Indeed, those four were seen as overly ambitious and fanatic, and the others of Takumi avoided them. We have no more to worry about from that village."

"That is all well and good," one of the _jounin_ spoke up, eyes still on Gaara. "But who is to say others will not try a similar ploy to lure away Gaara? He is after all Suna's ultimate weapon." Both of Gaara's siblings glared at the man for that, as did Matsuri and Baki, and surprisingly most of the council.

"Gaara has proved his ability to protect himself, and now others, adeptly in the face of such danger," one of the other _jounin_ replied firmly. "It would be a disservice to him and to this village to restrict him in any way."

The first speaker looked suitably chastened. "Very well."

"If nothing else is required of us?" Temari began diplomatically, seeking to leave the room. She had no desire to stick around and hear the council debate back and forth on whatever other matters were on their agenda.

"Yes, yes," a man flapped a hand at them. "We will, of course, require a written report of the mission from all three of you. Go."

They went, bowing and closing the door behind them. Kankurou slapped his brother on the back the moment they were alone in the hallway, exclaiming cheerfully "See? You even have the council on your side! The next step will be a walk in the park!" He seemed to conveniently forget his earlier comment, but Temari made no mention of it. She was happy to let her brother have his moment.

Gaara was looking straight ahead into nothing, his face completely blank. Slowly he turned his head to look at his brother, and nodded. "You are right. It is closer than I would have thought."

Kankurou grinned. "Now you're getting it! Of course, if you ever emulate that friend of yours and begin wearing bright orange and going around screaming "_Dattebayo_" the whole time, I'm going to have to think something is seriously wrong."

Matsuri slipped away from the sibling moment like a mouse, not pausing to catch Gaara's eye. Temari watched her go, then turned back to her brothers.

Gaara's face portrayed a mixture of shock and disgust. "I will never engage in such antics. Naruto is welcome to them."

"Good," Temari chimed in, pushing both brothers lightly in the back to get them walking. "I would think it was Shuukaku thinking up a way to torture both you and us."

"Don't give him any ideas," Kankurou whispered loudly. "That overgrown raccoon can stay locked away forever."

Gaara nodded his whole-hearted agreement.

The bright sun outside the tower made all three siblings pause to shade their eyes, the inside having been nice and dim. As they did so a child ran up to Gaara, pausing five feet away.

The redhead looked down quizzically, making no move towards the boy. The child didn't move either, seeming to work up courage, then took those few steps closer and held out his hand. Both Temari and Kankurou took a step back so Gaara stood alone in the front. He looked at the outstretched hand, then at the boy's face.

The boy repeated the gesture, more impatiently this time, then told Gaara in a loud whisper, "You're supposed to shake it."

Temari stifled a snort. Tentatively, Gaara's own hand moved out, and engulfed the child's much smaller one, moving it up and down once. The boy grinned, pleased to have shaken hands with the new village savior, then chirped "Thank you!" and sped away.

Gaara's hand remained outstretched, and he stared at it as though it belonged to someone else. Temari stepped forward and placed her own hand on his arm, lowering it. "See? You'll achieve your dream in no time."

"I think you're right," the redhead murmured faintly, looking in the direction the child had gone. A few people who had watched the scene smiled at the thirteen year old who had come so far in the past year. "They may trust me."

Kankurou slapped his brother on the back once more. Not too hard of course. "Of course they do! You are _Sabaku no _Gaara."


	27. Epilogue

Here we are at the end of Desert Winds of Change. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this, you mean so much to me! It's been a long path, but you all made it worth it.

Favorite_, alert, _**review**

14 shikatema 14, _**2-feathers-and-a-stone**, _3R1N14S, _AlientWonton, Amyyyh, **AoiTori10**, _Beyond'sXBloodyXLawliet, _**bindedtogether**, **BookWormForLife**, **brendabond**, **Captain Bitch Ninja**, _**CarlaFox1997**, _Carol Vaz, _Charlcharl, _Charyii, cindychung, _**Dagomon, **Dark Jacky, DarkSakura2256, DaughterofDemeter123, _**Deceived. Soul13**, **disneytiger**, __double1squad_, dream-racer-yukino, **Echo Uchiha, **_Eggbert 3000_, _Eirdaru, **Elita One**_, emeraldviolet, _extra type, _Failing Wings, firehottie, _Flower Kid is a Leprechaun,** freewolf17**_, _**glitterthorn**, _**GodIzanagi, ****Goikuchan**, Greader, _gregromano, **hackneyqueenextreme**, _highlord24, _**hitsugayataoichoda**, **Hyuga09**_, _IcyBreeze7_, Inkanyamba, _jagter se maan, Jasey-Rei, **Jassabella**_, **JessicaLuthien, **Jokulter, **_Kaiser969_**, KazeGaaraslove, kerrydwen, **Kh530, **KuraiShadow-InSaniTyIncaRnaTe, _**LadyDM**, Legolas4eva_, _limepie_, _LishaVilla, **maxridelover**_,** _Mikithecardcaptor_**, **milk bones, **MizuUmaSenju, MusicLuverJmarie17, _Ninamai_, **NinjaKiwi96**, _**NX-Loveless-XN**, Obsidian3, PathKeeper, _Phobiakat, _**Puskul**,_ **_PWN3D_**, _PyrentCicuiq_, _Quiet N Cryptic_, _**Rainbowbondagesocks**, _**_remey2_**,** _Resha04_**, _sadiegrl, _**SaturnXK, **Sentomegami, _Shadowed Night Sky, _**SilentTears2662**, _**Sincynati**, sinfulseraph,_ _SleepForTheSun, **sliverblueroses**_, **TeenTitanzzLuva, _The Last True Keller_**, The Teenage Cynic, _ThisDamnWriter_, _**tikitay13**, **Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**_, TwiserF5, **Ultrawolfie**, Venintian Poker Face, _VereniceDrugsong_, _watergoddess555, _ whatkindofTMNTru, Wolfie-Sempai-Chan, xporcelain, **_xWellJustMex_**, xXKaminariXxXNagaredesuXx,** xXSamoa. TeineXx**, _xxx GAARA xxx, _Yogogirl13_, YukuTiszuki_

Anonymous - Chary, Cherry-san, lol, momo, timelord99

A huge huge huge thankyou to Echo Uchiha, freewolf17, hitsugayataichoda, and Kaiser969 for reviewing all the chapters! You guys were the biggest incentive of all to keep writing.

Kais and freewolf...this is dedicated to you. Without you two, this story wouldn't have been begun, and you gave me so many ideas when I was stuck. You're the best!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Naruto.

Posted - 8/7/2011

* * *

Epilogue

_Readers,_

_Here we are, ten years after that eventful year. The Sabaku Siblings certainly knew how to set things on their ear. Temari-sama would be reporting this normally, but she moved to Konohagakure four years ago to finally marry Nara Shikamaru. It took that lazy man three years to propose, and only Temari's threat to whack him awake at four in the morning every day for the rest of his life if he didn't get his act together spurred him on. Of course, they had Gaara-sama's blessing as the Kazekage. _

_Oh! You'll want to hear all about the Kazekage ceremony of course. I got to attend as Gaara-sama's student, and in the customs of Sunagakure it wasn't a very public affair, except for the Kazekage's speech at the end._

_It took place inside the Kazekage residence where Gaara-sama, Kankurou-sama, and Temari-sama have lived all their lives. Gaara-sama insisted they do it in an old classroom the three used to use, although he wouldn't tell anybody why. I always got the feeling Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama knew his reasoning, but they haven't told anybody either. Not for lack of trying on my part though. Baki-san told me once it was where the three met for their mission debriefing of the Konoha Invasion, but I don't know why that would matter so._

_Anyway, Temari-sama took charge of decorating the room, and conscripted me into helping her prepare. We draped the walls in posters with the kanji for peace, long life, and wisdom as is customary, and replaced the hard wooden bench with a series of chairs. The council members were going to stand anyway, so they were mainly for Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama and I. _

_The ceremony was quite simple, with Gaara-sama standing at the front of the room in the official Kazekage robes – white and blue – and the hat resting on a white-draped table behind him. Baki stood next to him, reciting off each line of the pledge of the Kazekage, and having Gaara-sama repeat them._

_"I, as Kazekage of Sunagakure, do swear to uphold the safety of this village as my forefront duty, to protect and defend each and every citizen, adult or child, civilian or shinobi. I will lay down my life for them willingly, and am prepared to sacrifice my own personal desires for the greater good of the village. I accept the powers of Kazekage with the understanding I shall not abuse them, and acknowledge if I seem unfit for the duty, I may be removed by either popular vote or the council." There was a lot more, but I don't remember it because I was getting a bit bored. It was all technicalities anyway; we all knew Gaara-sama would do a great job._

_Then there were a bunch of papers for Gaara-sama to sign to make everything official, and the council had to sign them too. There were still only fifteen members, so they really had no power. I remember that five of them disappeared for no reason anyone could discover, except that no foul play was involved. Rumors would come over a few years that this man or that was stationed in another country, so I suppose they just got tired of Suna. They weren't really happy about appointing Gaara-sama Kazekage, but even they saw he was the best person for the job._

_Baki had been holding the spot for Gaara-sama until he earned the acceptance of the public and the council. It really didn't take too long after that incident where I was taken; that cemented Gaara-sama's standing with most of the village and shinobi. _

_Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama got up and said a few words about how well they thought Gaara-sama was prepared for the post, and how great a job he would do. They both picked up the hat on the table behind him and placed it on his head. It was slightly comical – although nobody laughed – because both were so much taller than him. No matter how much Gaara-sama hates to admit it, he'll never catch either of them in height. He still grumbles about it sometimes._

_Then that ceremony was over and we all followed Gaara-sama to the balcony to listen to his speech to the village. Every person who lived in Suna was gathered in front of it, waiting with bated breath to hear his words. I'm sure if someone had dropped a pin I could have heard it clearly, even back inside as I was. _

_It took him a minute to speak, but when he did Gaara-sama kept it short and elegant. "I promise I will lay down my life to protect this village and her people. I will restore Sunagakure to her former glory. This I promise."_

_The crowd erupted with cheers, and Temari-sama hugged both Kankurou-sama and I in a completely unusual burst of emotion. She turned beet red right afterwards of course and threatened to hit us both with her fan if we ever mentioned it again. I'm pretty sure Kankurou-sama used to tease her about it, because I would hear him complaining about annoying sisters with short tempers who couldn't take a joke, and rubbing at his head. But it's just what they did._

_Gaara-sama did restore Suna to her former glory, re-establishing very strong bonds with Konohagakure, and bringing back missions to our village so we could get more money back into the treasury. Kankurou-sama worked as his investor for foreign trades and agreements, and still does. He does amazing work, the amount of money Suna had in reserve tripled just in Gaara-sama's first year with Kankurou as financial advisor. Temari-sama was his liaison to allied villages, and both worked as his bodyguards of course. They wouldn't trust those posts to anyone else._

_Temari-sama went back and forth between Konoha and Suna for years, and every time she came back she brought something with her. She swore for those first three years she wasn't courting anyone at all, but we knew better. Eventually she said she may be seeing Nara Shikamaru, and Gaara-sama told her he approved. She blushed at that, then yelled she hadn't asked for his approval and didn't need it. Gaara-sama just smirked – something he picked up from Kankurou-sama – and told her it didn't matter if she wanted it or not, he was Kazekage and he had to approve all foreign marriages. I don't think she spoke to him for a week after that._

_But they did eventually become engaged and get married, and Temari-sama moved to Konoha, as I said before. Gaara-sama was sad to see her go, as was Kankurou-sama although he still won't admit it. I think he just misses being beaten up by his big sister. They still see each other a lot though, as Temari-sama and Shikamaru-san come for visits quite often, or Gaara-sama will go to Konoha to visit and talk with the Rokudaime Hokage there, Uzumaki Naruto. He told me once that boy was the reason his life changed, and when I remember the first time I saw them together, I can see that clearly. _

_Kankurou-sama is a renowned puppeteer now, having surpassed even Chiyo-baa-sama, who used to be Suna's greatest puppeteer, and Akasuna no Sasori. He makes all his own puppets now, and he's training a couple promising puppeteers as well. All of this is on top of acting as Gaara's financial advisor and arguing with the council on a regular basis, I don't know how he finds the time. But he seems to enjoy everything._

_Gaara-sama still loves his job as Kazekage, and takes it seriously every day. He never once shirks off on his work, and citizens are never afraid to approach him with any problems they have. He can always solve them, it's amazing. He's come a long way from being a person all of Suna feared and distrusted – now he is the most revered person in the village._

_As for me, I'm the official scribe of the Kazekage as well as recorder. After Gaara-sama finished training me, I decided while fieldwork was all well and good, I'd rather stay with my Kazekage and protect him. So here I am, stationed next to his office every day, making sure everything is as it should be. _

_I hope you come by Suna some time, we will welcome you with open arms._

_Matsuri, scribe and recorder of the Kazekage._


End file.
